Una segunda oportunidad
by random389
Summary: mi primer fic con un personaje de mi creación la historia trata sobre el y de su locura y los cambios de su vida. principal mente ecuestria a estado en guerra contra los grifos causando muchas bajas y muerte a lo largo de los años, y a un pegaso que perdió la cordura a causa de diferentes batallas que lo concibieron en un asesino y le dieron la oportunidad de redimir sus acciones.
1. Chapter 1: prologo

bueno es te es mi primer fic trate de hacer lo mejor que pude y espero que les guste dejen su opinión si quieren que continué y sino solo digan y lo elimino como si nunca uniera existido y también perdón si encuentran faltas de ortografía trate de que uvueran la menor cantidad posible

* * *

** Prologo**

Hola este es mi diario yo soy Wounded sky soy un pegaso de crin azul y pelaje grisaceo yo sol a ser como cualquier otro, viva el dia a dia trabajaba y tenia a mis amigos y familia "digo" tenia por que ahora todo cambio y esta es mi historia asta el dia de hoy. mi familia eran mi padre y mi madre no tuve hermanos , mi padre era un comerciante un comerciante de roca gracias a eso naci cerca de una granja de roca los dueños de esta granja eran una familia de 5 un padre una madre y sus 3 hijas, las cuales fueron las mejores amigas que tuve Blinky, pinki y Inky , viví con ellas y su familia casi desde que naci pero mi familia se mudo a la ciudad donde no volvi a saber de ellas , obtuve mi cutie mark años después mudarme a la ciudad era un escudo con una cruz roja en el , me senti a feliz de que mi talento era sanar a los demás y quitarles el dolor me convertí en un medico al crecer me mude a Appleloosa.

Un pueblo que se estaba construyendo y tuve una oportunidad de trabajo conocía muchos ponis y me hice de algunos amigos como bob era un poni de tierra su cutie mar era un martillo y unos planos de construcción el era el encargado de la construcción del pueblo era mas inteligente que muchos unicornios y mas rápido que los pegasos que conoc a tenia una fuerza increíble su pelaje era café claro con una crin verde , el me gritaba contante mente por ser flojo eso si si tenia que ayudar a un herido jamas me cansaba ni titubeaba al ayudarlo,pero el era un gran amigo siempre me apoyo nos divertíamos mucho y el tiempo paso. Pero nunca olvide a las hermanas pie.

En Appleloosa atend a tanto a adultos como a potrillos, los años que pase hay fueron bueno pero lo bueno no dura para siempre, todo cambio un día como cualquier otro el dia que Discord (el dios del caos) se libero solo fue un dia pero fue uno de los mas extraños y uno de los que no olvidare, afortunada mente los elementos de la armon a lo derrotaron lo se por que sali en todos los diarios de Ecuestria.

La paz no duro mas de 3 mese y hubo un ataque en una ciudad de la frontera de Ecuestria no se supo sino asta que salí en los diarios se anuncio una guerra contra los grifos , en la historia de Ecuestria solo hubo una guerra fue contra discord y desde eso ya avían pasado mas de 5 mil años , dos semanas después del inicio de la guerra me enliste en el ejercito en entrenamiento fue duro pero lo mas dif cil fueron las palabras del comandante un unicornio de la guardia real que nos entrenaba el dijo : no les voy a mentir solo escuchen esto y no lo olviden mucho de ustedes morirán . Asta el dia de hoy esas palabas me congelan la sangre, luego empezó lo dificil la guerra , se me envió a la frontera de Ecuestria hay ocurría la mayoría de los combates era un lugar horrible consumido por los combates pero como medico atendia a los heridos del combate y en ocasiones t te tenia que terminar con ellos no era f cil e tenido que matar a 3 ponis a lo largo de esta guerra fue dif cil y no se ase mas facil.

Hoy llegan refuerzos- OYE VEN BLUM MIRA A MIS NUEVAS AMIGAS-grito una voz muy conocida para mi .ese era soarin un antiguo miembro de los wonderbolts el era un pegaso igual que yo (blum era mi sobre nombre) pero el tenia una extra a adicción a los pies de manzana, de limón básica mente a todo los sabores conocidos. Sali y me sorprendi al ver a Blinky y a Inky rápidamente mi cara demostraba una gran alegria y sorpresa al igual que la de ellas casi al instante nos abrasamos- Inki rompi el abrazo para decir como as estado cuantos a os co AAAAAAAAA mira tu cutie mark eres medico? Grito su pregunta

si lo soy y creo que debía a verme puesto pantalones jajaja- decia con orgullo Bliky solo sonrio para desir a su hermana

Blinky : inki no hagas tantas preguntas pero, es increíble verte...lastima que sea en este lugar- note que ambas se ve an cansadas con la mirada de sueño, yo savia que era por lo que avían echo por lo que pasaron yo tenia el mismo aspecto Inki emocionada siguio hablando . En eso soarin reacciono y dijo- ya se conocian? con un tono picaro

Blinkyi: claro si vivimos muchos juntos cuando jovenes eramos como hermanos los 4-¿ los 4?- interrumpí soarin un poco confundido

Inky: somos 3 hermanas pero no hemos sabido mucho de pinki pie - desia con un tono preocupado

Yo: pero estoy seguro que pinki estar bien- eso espero -dijo Blinky y Inki al unisono

Soarin: PINKI PIE ES SU HERMANA-lo grito

Lo quedamos mirando al igual que los que pasaban cerca mejor dicho los que estaban moviendo el nuevo equipo que avia llegado esta mañana

Yo: y que tiene que pinki sea la hermana de Inki y Blinky

Soarin: QUE QUE TIENE, QUE PINKIE PIE ES UNO DE LOS ELEMENTOS DE LA ARMONIA TU CONOCES LOS RUMORES SOBRE LAS PORTADORAS- lo decía con asombro y saltando de emoción.

Yo: si conozco los rumores pero no creo en ellos- Inki y Blinky solo miraron al piso, creo que se debía a las cosas que hubiera tenido que pasar pinkie si los rumores fueran verdad

yo avía escuchado algunos Los rumores eran comunes sobre soldados que lograron cosas casi imposibles pero los de las portadoras eran muy diferentes se decían cosas como que ellas 6 avian vencido a 1 regimientos de grifos, un regimiento era de mil soldados era demasiado como para ser verdad , un rumor mas reciente era de la portadora de la generosidad se desia que ella era la mejor doctor de toda ecuestria pero tambien que tenia un lado muy violento y sin piedad , sincera mente eso si lo creo e conocido casos de ponis que se vuelven muy violentos asi que solo es otro caso de esos-oyeee que pasa blum- me decia soarin

Yo: nada solo pensaba en los rumores, en que en realidad son imposibles y que deberían dejar de escucharlos son puras idioteces - Blinky me interrumpi y me dijo que algunos si eran verdad-soarin y yo dijimos al unisono "ENSERIO"

Yo: yo creía que tu creías que todos eran verdad

Soarin: no los creia todos solo la mayoría-decía con un extraño orgullo

Yo : mentiroso- puse una mirada de duda tipo ¬¬

Soarin: cállate ... tu... tu Casanova sin suerte

Yo: CALLA TE le dije rojo como un tomate

Blinky: Casanova? Que as estado haciendo

Inky: acaso tu tu cuantas novias as tenido no no cuantas veces lo has- AAAAAAA no soy un casa nova y cállate maniático de los pie-interumpi a Inky

Soarin: por que no respondes acaso te da verguenza- lo dijo con un tono de burla

Inki: como as cambiado eres un doctor y un ca- NO SOY UN CASA NOVA

Yo:- mirando a soarin- por que no les cuento por que le digo maniotico de los pie a soarin-C cállate t tu no sabes nada-me dijo con nerviosismo , Blinki e Inki solo asintieron con un poco de emosion por como actuó soarin con lo que dije , bueno cof cof todo ocurri poco después de que lo conoci en eso soarin-el se tiro enzima para que me calle

"SI YA TERMINARON DE REVOLCARSE SEÑORITAS" dijo una vos de tras nuestro todos volteamos era en teniente .

se nos asigno a todos los que esta vamos hay para el reconocimiento, era tedioso pero tenia la sensación de que todo iba a estar bien de aquí en adelante


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno perdón por la demora y perdón si el capitulo es un poco largo sigo sin ser muy bueno en esto ojala lo disfruten y den su opinión muchas gracias a los que lean este fic espero que lo disfruten y si hay algo que no entiendan dígalo para tratar de explicarlo mas adelante si es que ustedes quieren

* * *

Capitulo 1

-Misión: El juicio.

-Fecha: desconocida

-Hora: desconocida

-Ubicación: ecuestria , canterlor-palacio real

Hace tiempo que no me preocupaba de lo que hacia. No reflexione sobre lo que me paso, ya ha transcurrido un mes o mas, un largo tiempo encerrado como un animal peligroso, todo para llegar a mi fin.

Como siempre mucha muerte en esta guerra nada ha cambiado!

Estoy siendo escoltado por cuatro guardias reales, es increíble Yo un "ex soldado" que no tengo siquiera un lugar donde caer muerto .Soy escoltado como si fuera capaz de matarlos a todos, ¿ tanto miedo me tienen? . Una voz imponente que me saca de mis pensamientos y hace que nos detengamos. Era la princesa LUNA…

Guardia n*1: princesa ¿Qué es lo que necesita? … Con un tono humilde y mostrando un gran respeto, mientras se arrodillaba

Princesa Luna: "descanse soldado necesito hablar con el prisionero" -dijo esto con un tono calmado pero firme.

Guardia N°1: princesa que es lo que necesita del prisionero -dijo esto con un tono mas nervioso

Princesa luna: ¡descanse!, necesito hablar con el prisionero-lo dijo con una voz calmada y se notaba un poco molesta por la repetición de la pregunta

Guardia N°1: pero su alteza nos ordenó que nadie debe hablar con el prisionero – dijo eso un poco asustado y con la voz temblorosa

Princesa luna: he dicho que necesito hablar con el prisionero –dijo eso con un tono más firme y se notaba molesta

GuardiaN°1: he…entendido –eso fue lo único que le respondió a la princesa luna y luego. Ella se acercó a mí y le pregunto al guardia mi nombre, dándome la espalda.

Princesa luna: soldado como se llama el prisionero –el guardia inmediata mente le dio mi nombre, rango y los cargos por los que había sido aprisionado y por los que sería juzgado en unos minutos

Luego me vio parecía que estaba pensando en algo yo en ese momento ya me había arrodillado hasta que la princesa dijo mi nombre solo para decir que me levante

La princesa pidió que nos dejaran solo unos momentos, yo no entendía que tendría que hablar conmigo si no nos habíamos visto desde la batalla de cloudsdale – estas pensando en el día de las nubes rojas verdad –cuando dijo eso me sorprendí no porque sabia lo que estaba pensando sino por que me conocía a…a mi un poni cualquiera que lo único especial era que ahora estaba loco

Yo: princesa es un honor que me conozca, pero si puedo preguntar como –ella sonrió levemente

Princesa luna: llámame solo luna no me gustan las formalidades, y te conozco por que tu fuiste un poni que en medio de la batalla llevabas a un herido en el lomo cruzaste el bombardeo y lo pusiste a salvo-pero murió le dije cuando termino de hablar lo dije sin emoción sin tristeza ni orgullo, solo lo dije

Luna: eso no fue tu culpa tu trataste de salvarlo pero no pudiste ya no había nada en cloudsdale que sirviera ¿verdad?

Yo: no el no murió en cloudsdale … y … yo lo mate y usted sabe lo que ocurrió ese día–lo dije mientras miraba al piso con el recuerdo de ese poni en mi mente

Cof, cof la princesa atrajo mi atención para decirme – el motivo por el que he venido es para preguntarte si tu los mataste.-eso me dejo muy extrañado¿ por que me preguntaría eso? si sabe que todos los cargos en mi contra son verdad.

Yo: prince- Luna llámame luna no princesa – me interrumpió ella.

Yo: todo lo que le dijeron es verdad.

Luna: ¿por que no respondes a mi pregunta – esto lo dijo con un tono de interés.

Yo: mate a todos eso soldados-le respondí de forma seria y con un poco de emoción, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa de felicidad .

Luego de mi respuesta, la princesa solo sonrió y les ordeno que me llevaran a la corte, se despidió y se fue sin decir una palabra más.

Al llegar a la corte me esperaba un consejo de cuatro comandantes y las dos princesas, uno de los comandantes dijo mi nombre, rango y los cargos por los que se me acusaba, yo solo escuchaba (bla bla bla bla te hacemos perder el tiempo para luego decirte que te vamos a ejecutar bla bla bla). Pero de repente dijeron dos nombres que me hicieron enojar, ya que se me culpaba de su asesinato, los nombres eran Inky y Blinkie pie, cuando termino de decir esos nombres explote en un arranque de ira y grite: YO NO LAS MATE- todos se sorprendieron de mi reacción.

Comandante Nº1: y como estamos seguros de que no las mataste como dices-se podía sentir el sarcasmo en sus palabras

Comandante Nº2: es verdad eres el asesino de más de 40 soldados inocentes y además los exámenes muestran que tu condición psicológica es- ESTOY LOCO VERDAD- interrumpí la palabrería riendo un poco.

Comandante Nº1: eres inestable e impredecible pese a que no eres el único caso de "locura" que ha ocurrido.

Entonces la princesa Celestia hablo y me dio una mirada diferente no era de desprecio ni de repudio como los demás que sabían mi condición psicológica, era una mirada de de compasión por lo que me ocurrió solo dijo: tú sabias de tu estado mental y aun así no buscaste ayuda.

Yo: si y no busque ayuda por que yo no creo que halla hecho nada malo yo solo hice lo que tenia que hacer. Libere a todos esos ponis del dolor, del sufrimiento de su pena los libre de todos eso –todos menos las princesas se quedaron boqui abiertos por mi respuesta .hasta que un comandante hablo y dijo ¡estas total mente enfermo! Con un poco de miedo en su voz. Yo solo les puse una sonrisa de maniaco una sonrisa grande y con la pupila de mis ojos contraída y dije: yo enfermo no no no, yo estoy loco no enfermo-dije eso con tal tranquilidad y sin dejar de sonreír.

En eso un comandante se levanta y me dice- eres un monstruo que traiciono a su patria y a los que confiaron en ti- yo estaba mirando hacia el techo así que no vi al que me respondió. solo seguía sonriendo y le respondí- me dicen monstruo por haber matado a algunos soldaditos y ustedes , ustedes han matado a mucho mas de los que yo podría matar en toda mi vida – en esta ocasión hasta las princesas se sorprendieron ,yo solo seguí hablando. Acaso el día de las "nubes rojas", no fue su culpa .la muerte de mas de tres mil soldados - uno de ellos me respondió

Comandante Nº3:Tienes razón no fue nuestra culpa.

Yo:-seguía calmado y le respondí- entonces por que no mandaron refuerzos, por que mandaron al tercer regimiento a otra misión, por que no enviaron más provisiones a cloudsdale si sabían que casi no quedaban. Todos se quedaron callados. Yo luche ese día y creo que ustedes tienen que saber lo que vi , lo que sentí y lo que paso, dejen me que les cuente.

Recuerdo hace 1 año 3 meses antes hora 0600 A.M (6 de la mañana)

-Narrado Wounded sky-

Todo el regimiento estaba cansado y hambriento habían demasiados heridos, los suministros médicos se habían acabado hace mas de dos semanas, ese día lo habíamos pasado moviendo a los heridos ya que se nos ordeno que nos moviéramos a la fortaleza y que nos juntáramos con la doceava compañía en la fortaleza flotante, que antes fue conocida como cloudsdale. La ciudad de los pegazos que había sido convertida en un fuerte para la guerra, todos estábamos felices de ir a un lugar seguro, con provisiones y camas. Ese día fue solo mover a los heridos que eran casi la mitad de la compañía y el equipo que quedaba, ya en la ciudad nos juntamos con la doceava compañía empezamos la difícil tarea de llevar a los heridos, los ponis de tierra, las cebras ,ciervos , perros de diamantes y unicornios a la ciudad ,gracias a que se había convertido en una fortaleza se había puesto piso en las nubes, paredes de acero, cañones entre otras cosas para que todos pudieran luchar en ella, luego de haber subido a todos y a todo empezó la tarea en el hospital .

Punto de vista Wounded sky (el personaje principal)

El hospital estaba lleno no paraban de llegar los heridos a algunos los logre operar con éxito y a otros… son demasiados para salvarlos a todos, esto paso por mi mente antes de volver a la realidad.

–DOCTOR NECESITAMOS UNA DOSIS DE MORFINA.

Yo: ALGUIEN TIENE MORFINA – los gritos se perdían entre el de los heridos.

– MALDITA SEA NO PODEMOS OPERAR SIN ANESTESIAR AL PACIENTE – me gritaban a mi o a otro es difícil saber

–NO ES MI PACIENTE YO TAMBIEN ME ESTOY QUEDANDO SIN MEDICINA Y NO VOY A DE-piiiiiiiiiiiiiii era el ruido de la maquina que me indicaba que había muerto mi paciente

–ME CAGO EN TODA LA CREACION POR QUE MIERDA – doctor me interrumpió un soldado que traía al siguiente herido

Todo el lugar era un griterío incomprensible lo único que se podía escuchar eran llantos, gritos de de dolor de desesperación y de suplica pero no podíamos parar, teníamos que intentar salvar a la mayor cantidad que fuera posible.-en eso llego mi siguiente paciente.

Yo: déjalo en la camilla- al ver al herido vi que era un poni de tierra o al menos parecía ser uno, me acerque a examinar su herida y vi que como la mayoría tenia fiebre y una infección mas grande que la misma herida carne podrida y ya no sangraba

Herido: doctor me voy a morir-me pregunto el poni con mucha dificultad, puse mi casco en el suyo y le dije no vas a morir –mentira yo voy a morir, ya no me duele nada doctor, no me duele nada…no es su culpa -me respondió el

Yo: no vas a - antes de terminar vi efectiva mente había muerto.

Luego de eso seguí tratando a los heridos pero el equipo se acabo casi tan rápido como morían los heridos, al poco tiempo utilizamos hasta la ropa que teníamos puesta para hacer vendas, muchos heridos que sobrevivían a la operación morían o por la perdida de sangre o se caían cuando los sacaba y las enfermedades que ya tenían antes acababan con ellos. El piso se lleno rápidamente de sangre ,órganos y brazos, piernas entre otras muchas cosas, complicando aun mas .

Cuando, tuve que descansar había operado a muchos y tuve que matar a tres yo mismo. Al ir al baño a limpiar la sangre de mis cascos encontré una cubeta y saque un trapo que había encontrado en la basura. Era demasiado pequeño como para ser una venda así que me lo quede, ya en el baño eche un poco de agua en la cubeta y deje mi pistola y mi mochila en un mueble cercano en eso entro un poni con mucho pesar y sollozando, caminaba con la cabeza agachada parecía un poco perdido, era un poni de un color muy oscuro, ese color era tan familiar pero no sabia de donde ,solo lo ignore. Yo solo quería hablar, desahógame de todo lo que había visto así que le hable

Yo: hola te encuentras bien- le dije con un animo fingido

El: he… no sabia que había alguien aquí mejor me voy – su vos demostraba cansancio.

Yo: quédate -le dije rápida mente el levanto su cabeza y pude notar que el era, ella y que su pelaje no era oscuro tenia sangre seca en el cuerpo me acerque y le entregue mi pañito- gracias –me dijo.

Acompañe a esa poni un tiempo, hasta que ella rompió el silencio

Ella: ya no existen los doctores, solo hay niños que juegan a ser doctores con un peluche al cual cosen, cierran y como si le estuvieran metiendo y sacando el relleno, SON SERES VIVOS POR EL AMOR DE CELESTIA NO JUGUETES-me gritaba enojada.

Yo: hacemos lo que podemos pero no podemos sacar balas ni fragmentos sin tener que operar al paciente-no me refiero a eso- me interrumpo fríamente.

Ella: yo hablo de que los doctores, yo, tú .hemos matado a muchos heridos ya sea para líbralos de su dolor o tratando de salvarlos, pero los matamos-ella me empezaba asustar ya que empezó a perder el sentido.

Se levanto y camino sin rumbo a mí alrededor, de repente se detuvo cerca de la puerta y me pregunto "a cuantos has matado",

Yo: si he matado a algunos-respondí sintiendo gran culpa por lo que había hecho

Ella: y tu pistola, como se que no me miente-dijo eso con una pequeña risita que me estaba asustando.

Yo: no te engaño- en eso mire al mueble con un ojo ya me había dado cuenta de sus intenciones, era demasiado obvio tenia que detenerla ella se dio cuenta de que la detendría y me patio con sus cuartos traseros en la cara arrojándome al suelo.

Cuando me puse de pie ella estaba con la pistola apuntándome y se veían lágrimas recorriendo su cara, se notaba como temblaba su cuerpo, sus ojos celestes tenían una mirada, reflejaba dolor, las muertes que había presenciado y sus intenciones.

Yo: calma. Baja el arma y todo estará bien-NADA VOLVERA A ESTAR BIEN; ME ESCUCHASTE YO NO ME ENLISTE PARA ESTO- me grito antes de dispararse ella misma con mi pistola, dejando con un grito. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, que se ahogo rápidamente con el de los demás gritos en el hospital.

Me acerque al cadáver a cerrar sus ojos y en eso llego un grupo de soldados eran 3 ponis que no se sorprendieron mucho por la escena que tenían enfrente, no era nada que no hubieran visto antes, en mi mente algo me susurraba diferentes palabras de forma desordenada (mata .mata …muere. Dispara. Miedo. Te culpan. Muerte. Sufre)-…estas bien, oyeee –escuchaba una vos a la distancia ¡tump! , sentí un golpe en la nuca

¿?: te encuentras bien , que ocurrió –dijo eso mientras se ponía a mi lado , yo me quede viendo el cadáver sin dirigirle la mirada

Yo: aaaa, que… bueno…ella se disparo y eso es todo-mi mente estaba en blanco no pensaba en nada solo escuchaba esos susurros.

¿?: Entiendo y dime tú la mataste.

Yo: no o al menos creo que no (mata…lo… mata lo …toma el arma y muere)-seguían los susurros en mi mente cada vez mas ordenados.

¿?: ¿Cómo que no estas seguro?

Yo: bueno es que yo, no... No se lo que paso en un momento todo bien, y luego tomo el arma y se disparo.

¿?: Entiendo.

Yo: ...-seguía mirando el cadáver y escuchando los susurros y de repente pose mi vista en la pistola, decidido a tomarla pero el se me adelanto.

¿?: NO SE TE OCURRA HACER UNA ESTUPIDES, YA TENEMOS SUFICIENTES MUERTOS-me regañaba muy enojado.

Yo: De que hablas, yo solo iba a tomar mi arma y nada mas-le mentí el tenia razón iba a hacer una estupidez pero me detuvo y a los susurros que escuchaba, luego me entrego mi arma

¿?: Bueno como te llamas-me pregunto tratando de iniciar una conversación mas amena .

Yo: soy Wounded sky mucho gusto y tu quien eres.

¿?: Me llamo soarin mucho gusto Wounded… tu nombre no me gusta que tal si te llamo…. Mmm…mmm… blum, si blum suena mejor y no es tan deprimente –decía con una sonrisa.

Yo: ¿blum?, por que ¿blum?-le pregunte muy extrañado por el apodo que me había dado.

Soarin: bueno tu nombre es deprimente y no te queda tan mal ese apodo. Además si mezclas blue [Azul en ingles] y bum sale blum

Yo: bueno, si tienes razón. Oye me acompañas a recoger mi equipo en la armería y como que mi nombre es deprimente-le dije un poco ofendido

Soarin: jajajajaja perdón, y sobre tu equipo claro no tengo nada mas que hacer.

Luego de todo lo que paso en el hospital fuimos por mi equipo, que era una espada y mi rifle. Luego soarin y yo pasamos el tiempo hablando y conociéndonos un poco mas además de mirar a las reclutas que no tenían ropa[si yo era un poco pervertido y el también], nos encontramos en el hospital en la mañana, y las horas habían pasado y ya eran casi las12 del día , en ese momento revise el bolso donde llevaba la medicina y lo demás par tratar las heridas , me quedaba chicle , una..dos..tres cinco pastillas para el dolor de cabeza , unos dulces de miel , hilo y aguja además del equipo para operar.

Yo: no me queda morfina – dije con un poco de risa.

Soarin : QUE COMO QUE NO TE QUEDA MORFINA QUE SE SUPONE QUE HAGA SI ME DAN -me gritaba sorprendido

Yo: trata que te maten o sufre, esa son tus opciones – los dos empezamos a reír ya que siempre eran las mismas opciones

Un ruido nos devolvió a la realidad era la alarma, nos estaban indicando que se aproximaba un ataque y que nos preparáramos, en eso llega la princesa luna junto a unos guardias reales y dijo con la voz real de canterlot : "escúchenme todos a sus puestos la princesa de la noche los cuidara en esta batalla , no temáis".

-Narración blum –

Luego del pequeño discurso todos nos fuimos a las posiciones para defender la fortaleza, fue una batalla como la demás mucho muertos, los cañones del enemigo golpeaban nuestros muros y los nuestros destruían lo que alcanzaban, las balas eran visibles en el cielo y las bombas que caían quemaban la fortaleza , el ruido de los cañones, todo se juntaba en un ruido ensordecedor, en el cielo la batalla era mas feroz que en tierra ya que los cuerpos de los heridos en el cielo caían sin pena ni gloria solo caían y si no tenían suerte el suelo no acababa lo que el enemigo no pudo.

Yo no era parte de la fuerza aérea ya que no tenia la hoja que se ponía en las alas para la lucha , era un soldado de tierra por así decirlo yo puse la vista en el cielo y note que la princesa con su magia perecía que podía ganar sola, pero un grupo de grifos blancos y negros aparecieron y solo los grifos negros atacaron a la princesa estos no se que tenían pero cuando los vi note que la magia de la princesa no les hacia daño- armaduras rúnicas – dijo soarin , estas armaduras eran para luchas contra la magia pero eran muy difíciles de hacer y los grifos las tenían.

La lucha continuo durante horas soarin y yo estábamos con un grupo de unos 40 y nos dirigíamos al muro oeste soarin y yo nos separamos del grupo luego de unas horas ya que se nos había ordenado volver al muro norte a informar, que el muro oeste estaba asegurado, de camino nos topamos con uno de los cuerpos de un grifo de armadura negra que cayo probablemente, la princesa lo había matado pero de repente se movió, este parecía herido, nos escondimos y lo observamos unos momentos parecía tener un ala rota pero este se la arranco como si nada .soarin me hizo una señal con su pesuña para que me preparara , los dos sabíamos que hacer.

Soarin tenia una escopeta WM12 y yo un rifle Karabiner 43, cuando estábamos preparados conté hasta tres y empezamos a disparar contra el grifo, este al notar que estaba siendo atacado puso su ala en frente de el para cubrirse, las balas sonaron como si impactaran en metal, no teníamos tiempo para sorprendernos solo seguimos disparando hasta que tuvimos que recargar fue cuando grifo se abalanzo sobre nosotros con una gran velocidad .Me golpeo no se si con una barra de metal o su brazo, el golpe me arrojo al suelo un poco aturdido y causo que perdiera mi rifle y mi espada, el grifo rápida mente se dio vuelta y agarro a soarin por el cuello en menos de un segundo.

Ese grifo era diferente a todo lo que yo había enfrentado antes era casi como si ...si fuera parte de la elite, cuando note que tenia a soarin por el cuello me abalance sobre el y sacando mi cuchillo lo intente clavar en la espalda pero el cuchillo se rompió a la mitad entonces intente clavarlo de nuevo, en el único lugar que parecía mas desprotegido la base del cuello me tire sobre su espalda y logre herirlo, Al clavarle el cuchillo pensé que lo había matado ya que soltó a soarin, pero estaba equivocado el maldito seguía con vida y empezó a sacudirse para tirarme de su espalda vi a soarin y le grite : MATALO NOSE COMO PERO MATALO.

-Punto de vista soarin-

Cof cof el desgraciado casi me rompe el cuello –MATALO NO SE COMO PERO MATALO-era blum que me gritaba desesperado, mire a mi alrededor y encontré mi escopeta la cual cargue rápidamente y corrí hacia el grifo que se sacudía con blum en su espalda.

Le dispare en el estomago a quema ropa[es decir pegando el cañón del arma a su cuerpo] parece que lo ma- sentí un dolor que recorrió mi cuerpo el m había dado un zarpazo en un costado del cuerpo era profundo .. no lo se...solo se que duele AAAAAAAAAAA.

-Punto de vista blum ocurriendo en ese mimo momento

Soarin lo mato jaa es imposi-AAAAAAAAAA –ese grito es SOARIN que cayo al suelo, el grifo lo ha matado, saque el cuchillo del cuello del grifo y sin saber donde mas clavarlo lo enterré con toda la fuerza que pude en su ojo derecho –AAAAAAA escuche que grito ,y en ese momento soarin se levanto y le clavo su espada en el cuello al grifo y este dejo de sacudirse ,cuando todo termino le hable a sorian sin sacar mi cuchillo del ojo del grifo ni bajarme de su espalda.

Yo: maldito idiota pensé que habías muerto-esbozando un sonrisa burlona

Soarin: no solo estaba descansando-me respondió con una pequeña risita

Yo : lo mataste o so –el grifo empezó a sacudirse de nuevo.

Soarin: EL MALDITO NO MUERE QUE HACEMOS-me gritaba mientras evitaba un golpe del grifo.

Yo: TU ESCOPETA DISPARALE DE NUEVO –gritaba mientras evitaba que el grifo me votara de su espalda

Soarin: NO VA FUNCIONA-grito mientras tomaba su escopeta

Yo: HAS ALGO MALDITA SEA –grite desesperado

Soarin: QUE QUIERES QUE HAGA EL PUTO GRIFO NO SE MUERE. –me respondía con desesperación

En ese momento apareció un soldado de la guardia imperial que salto contra el grifo y le clavo su lanza en el ojo izquierdo matando al grifo, cuando nos aseguramos de que estuviera muerto y se quedara así, pude notar que el grifo tenia placas de metal incrustadas en la piel, algunas habían sido arrancadas, probablemente la princesa lo hizo, luego de terminar de examinar al grifo mire al guardia que era un poni de tierra.

Soarin: gra..uff ..ufff ..gracias .

Guardia: …

Yo : oye uff estas uff bien soarin.

Soarin: si si estoy bien no te procupes. Oye como va la batalla.

Guardia: …

Soarin : … la guardia no habla mucho verdad-me dijo a mi

Yo : vamos amigo no seas tímido-le hable al guardia

Guardia: se nos ordeno atacar la artillería en tierra-cuando hablo nos dejo muy confundidos a mi y a soarin.

Soarin: ok vamos blum –"pum" callo soarin al piso

Yo: tu estas herido no te muevas-JAJA no me digas, no lo había notado y creo que me quedo con la segunda opción-me dijo soarin, un poco enojado.

Yo: con que vas a aguantar el dolor bueno es tu elección-dije eso mientras me reía haciendo enojar mas a soarin.

-Narración blum:

Al revisar la herida no era demasiado grave pero no iba a poder caminar asique suture su herida, me saque la mochila y subí a soarin en mi lomo y nos fuimos detrás del guardia y los grifos que quedaban en el cielo botaron bombas sobre la fortaleza yo cruce con soarin en mi lomo sin detenerme. Cuando nos encontramos con otro grupo de soldados, pude dejar a soarin junto con ellos y me fui a atacar la artillería en tierra con los demás, la batalla fue muy corta ya que la princesa había vencido a los grifos con armadura negra y con su magia nos ayudo en el ataque final. cuando el combate termino ,todos estábamos celebrando y pose mi vista en la fortaleza solo para ver que parecía una gran nube negra de la que llovían gotas carmesí, tanto la fortaleza como las nubes que se desprendieron de esta a causa del bombardeo, se tiñeron con sangre ,esa imagen solo dejaba una sensación de gran tristeza . Pero esto no había terminado para mi, tenia que atender a los heridos .pero repentinamente todos empezaron a sanar incluso yo, era la princesa que con su magia curo a todos, salvando a los sobrevivientes, todos empezamos a gritar "LUUUNA LUUUNA LUUUNA" porque sin la ayuda de la princesa todos estaríamos muertos.

-Presente, sala del juicio-

Yo: y eso fue lo que yo viví en ese día

Comandante Nº1: muy interesante tu historia, pero no viene al caso en este juicio.

ComandanteNº2: ciertamente eso solo fue una pérdida de tiempo.

CoamdanteNº3: bueno creo que es hora del juicio¡ no creen sus altezas!

En mi mente solo paso la idea de matarlo cuando tuviera oportunidad, pero yo no estaba enojado con ellos solo quería matarlos

Princesa celestia: en vista de los hechos no me queda mas remedio que sentenciar al acusado Wounded sky a ser eje-alto querida hermana -interrumpió luna a celestia.

Princesa luna: el acusado será asignado al proyecto A en vista de sus cualidades que pueden ser de utilidad.-dijo esto con una sonrisa y mirándome

Princesa celestia : LUNA que es lo que estas diciendo.-pregunto celestia muy confundida a su hermana

Princesa luna: que no lo sabias querida hermana, se inicio un proyecto para resolver los problemas de este tipo.

Princesa celestia: entiendo-mientras ponía una cara pensativa, su cara me dio la impresión de que no sabía nada sobre ese "proyecto".

NO EL PROYECTO NO NECESITA MAS CANDIDATOS –gritaron 3 de los comandantes al unisonó.

Princesa luna: esta es la ultima palabra y fin de este juicio por cierto bienvenido de vuelta al ejercito soldado Wounded sky.

Después de eso nadie dijo nada más y el comandante que no dijo nada en mi juicio se ofreció a escoltarme a mi celda nadie objeto y fui llevado

Comandante Nº4: Tu eres un potro con mucha suerte.

Yo: cuando tenga oportunidad los matare a todos ustedes.

Comandante Nº4: jajajaja entiendo, por cierto saluda a mi hermana cuando la veas

Yo: entendido señor.-de forma burlona y sin saber nada de el solo le respondí a ese unicornio blanco con una cutie mark de un escudo con un símbolo en el.

Luego de esa pequeña conversación no hablamos mas y llegamos a mi celda en la que se me encadeno a la pared y se me dijo que estaría hay hasta que sea hora de que me movieran al recinto del proyecto, bien este no es el fin después de todo, supongo que tendré que esperar es todo lo que me queda, pero antes de espera.

Yo: PODRIAN DARME UNOS MALDITOS PANTALONES, CREO QUE HE PASADO SUFICIENTE TIEMPO DESNUDO-grite a todo pulmón, en verdad quería ropa, 6 años usándola y ya no podía andar sin ella en publico.

-Misión completa esperando órdenes, mejor dicho continuara.


	3. Chapter 3

bueno aquí esta otro capitulo espero que les guste y den su opinión de la historia si tienen alguna duda pregunten y le voy a responder eso es todo

* * *

Capitulo: 2

-Misión: sicólogo marino (apaleador de locos)

-Fecha: desconocida

-Hora: desconocida

-Ubicación: Ecuestria, canterlot-palacio real-mazmorras

El juicio ha terminado y tome una siesta, sigo pidiendo unos MALDITOS PANTALONES, tan difícil es siquiera podrían darme una cortina para tapar mi cuerpo solo me queda pensar en lo que he hecho…mejor no. mejor cuento hasta doce mil, eso me tendrá ocupado.

-Punto de vista princesa Celestia

No entiendo a mi hermana que es lo que abra visto en ese potro, probablemente se enamoro jajajajaja. No es posible pensaba para mi, cuando estaba cerca de entrar a las mazmorras escuche gritos-"CUANTO LES CUESTA DARME UNOS MALDITOS PANTALONES"-eso me tomo un poco por sorpresa pero creo que reconozco esos gritos, son iguales a los del juicio, al llegar a la celda pude ver al prisionero Wounded sky estaba encadenado a la pared y parecía que estaba, ¿jugando a algo?, Es difícil hablar ya que esta diciendo algo y se ríe como si le contaran un chiste.

Celestia: soldado Wounded sky-dije con un tono firme para atraer su atención.

Blum: mucho gusto su alteza-su voz se notaba gastada.

Celestia: He venido a….a…-en verdad no se por que vine aquí no tengo un buen pretexto solo siento curiosidad de el por que mi hermana lo defendió tanto en el juicio.

Blum: Que honor que me visite princesa, justo necesitaba hablar con usted-su mirada parecía maliciosa no me atrevo a ver que estará pensando.

Clestia: Oooohhh enserio y cual seria ese asunto que necesitas de mi-respondí con mucho interés parecía algo muy serio.

Blum: Vera princesa es que yo quería decirle que si se me podría entregar algo de ropa- no me miraba directamente

Celestia: ¿Ropa? Para que.

Blum: bueno usted sabe su majestad, yo… a mi… podría mirar para otro lado-decía mientras se sonrojaba

No tengo idea de cómo responder a eso, me esta dando una orden o es una petición, porque se apena, no parece el mismo del juicio no es agresivo es extraño mejor leeré su mente y sabré lo que esconde.

MATAAAAA, MATAAAAA, NO DEJES NADA, MUERETEEEE. MIRA ESTA AHI JUZGANDOTE, SERIA MEJOR QUE HUBIERAS MUERTO, NO ESPERA HAY QUE MATARLOS A TODOS, HAY QUE LIBRARLOS DE SU DOLOR RECUERDA LO QUE TE DIJO TU MADRE "cuando un pony muere va a un lugar mejor sin dolor ni sufrimiento" RECUERDA NO LO OLVIDES, NO TE DETENGAS.

Su…su…mente grita en su cabeza, esos gritos son el mismo hablándose, no estoy segura, pero ya se el por que mi hermana lo defendió. El en su locura encontró un motivo por el cual mata; El en verdad cree que esta haciendo lo correcto, pobre, no puedo saber como se sentirá que recuerdos tendrá porb - escuche un pequeño susurro en su mente solo eran unas palabras-Perdón, lo siento, no quiero mas, ayuda- no pude evita sentir gran pena por el.

Celestia: así que soldado Wounded sky, ¿ropa eso es lo que quieres?-dije eso tratando de no demostrar tristeza.

Blum: sisisisisisisisi , su majestad muchas gracias-dijo eso demasiado rápido casi no le pude entender.

Celestia: entiendo, tendrás tu ropa pero responderás a mis preguntas-sentía mas curiosidad, El parecía estar cuerdo pero al mismo tiempo no.

Ordene a uno de los guardias de mi escolta que le trajeran al prisionero alguna ropa, luego de eso, El solo me ignoro yo no dije nada parecía feliz por fuera, pero los gritos en su cabeza y los susurros me mostraban lo contrario al cabo de unos 30 minutos llego una sirvienta con la ropa del prisionero, yo mejor dejo su-espera que es lo que le esta pasando en su mente se…esta ¿organizando?

-Punto de vista Wounded sky/blum.

Ropa al fin ropa pero cuando me la entrego la princesa, note que entro otra poni a mi celda "hogar dulce hogar" pensaba, la princesa parecía asustada y sorprendida por algo que será, espera ¿cuando llego la princesa?, dije para mi mismo

Celestia: ten aquí, esta la ropa que te prometí-dijo eso regalándome una sonrisa

Blum: muchas gracias princesa, es muy amable de su parte-le respondí no tengo idea de lo que esta pasando

La ropa era una polera verde junto con un pantalón camuflado, igual que en el entrenamiento, cuando mire a esa poni en mi mente pasaron ciertos pensamientos con esa pony con vestido de sirvienta, la princesa se sonrojo un poco ¿por que será?

Celestia: cof cof bueno ya que tu tienes tu ropa que tal si me contestas algunas preguntas- note que su voz era diferente a la del juicio, sonaba mas forzada como si tratara de no mostrar algo.

Blum: claro solo deme un momento para vestirme y responderé todo lo que quiera- respondí mientras me ponía el pantalón.

Luego de eso la princesa empezó a preguntar sobre como me sentía, si tenia pesadillas, si sentía culpa. No entiendo muy bien a que vienen todas esas preguntas pero cuando al fin respondí ,todas sus preguntas.

Celestia: ya veo por que mi hermana te escogió y no puedo estar mas de acuerdo con ella-no entendía nada de lo que decía.

Blum: ¿muchas gracias su majestad?- respondí moviendo la cabeza un poco hacia un lado.

Justo cuando le respondí me dijo "buen viaje" que raro por-AAAAA- me inyectaron algo pero para…ZZZzzz

Desperté amarrado y creo que en una carreta , siento que se mueve estoy en un cubículo por lo que parece; bueno por lo menos tengo algo suave en que dormir, asique a dormir –tump- MIERDA MIERDA MIERDA QUE NO SE PUEDE DORMIR NI POR CINCO MINUTOS TRANQUILO –grite enojado mientras me sacaron de la carreta con magia cuando mis ojos se acostumbraron a la luz note que estábamos en un bosque en frente había un castillo, era el castillo que se encontraba en el bosque everfree, entonces este debe ser el lugar del "proyecto A" eso paso por mi mente, antes que me jalaran con magia de nuevo, cuando al fin dejaron de tirarme note a una pony morada que hablaba con NO PUEDE SER. ES BOB MI ANTIGUO…amigo, sabia que si estaba aquí el ya sabría todo lo que hice, no tengo motivo para alegrarme si ya no tengo a nada ni a nadie.

Nos organizaron en filas y nos prepararon para ir a las celdas supongo, note que hay una poni que ladra como perro definitiva mente lo voy a conocer y la convertiré en mi mascota. Cuando creía que no me podría sentir peor escuche un grito.

¿?: WOUNDYYYYY-solo hay tres personas que me llamaban así y dos están muertas a si que… … no…no…nononono por favor no... No quiero más.

En eso trate de no mirar y seguir sin ser visto pero nos detuvieron. Mi corazón se aceleraba, me empezaba a aterrorizar tener que enfrentar a la única persona a la que no quería que me viera

¿?:woundy eres tu-dijo una vos detrás mi

Blum: …

¿?:Suéltenlo.

Guardia: pero- nada de peros suéltenlo AHORA, ME ESCUCHASTE

EL guardia obedeció me sacaron las cadenas y el aparato que evitaba que moviera mis alas, las estire luego de tanto tiempo, recuerdo que me habían cortado las plumas para que fuera menos peligroso. Ya habían crecido al igual que mi melena era tan grande que tapaba mi cara. Escuche esa voz de nuevo, que me llamaba.

¿?:-se puso frente a mi- soy yo pinkie no me reconoces woundy –no quería levantar mi cabeza y di un paso atrás.

Pinkie siguió tratando que le hablara pero no pude decir nada, cada vez que ella daba un paso, yo retrocedía. Yo no quería que ella me odiara, que ella también me culpara.

-Punto de vista pinkie

Estoy segura de que es el. Reconozco su melena y el informe decía su nombre, pero que le pasa por que no me habla no me reconoce o tal vez perdió la memoria, no eso no puede pasar, tengo que hablar con el, de repente escuche que estaba susurrando algo.

Blum:….(susurro)

Pinkie: woundy soy yo pinkie pie mírame soy yo –di un paso hacía adelante y el retrocedió

Blum: …..p….e….

Empecé a escuchar el estaba hablando, entonces algo le abría pasado a su garganta, o solo se puso tímido, puede que este muy feliz de ver me y no pueda hablar de tanta emoción yo lo entiendo me siento igual, pero si no habla no podremos comunicarnos.

Pinkie: woundy. Tranquilo yo soy tu amiga pinkie pie- levantó la cabeza y pensé, que la melena le cubría la cara pude ver uno de sus ojos, este estaba con unas lagrimas.

Punto de vista Wounded sky/blum

Amiga…cuando escuche eso sentí como si toda la fuerza se fuera de mi cuerpo, me sentía feliz y asustado como me perdono lo que hice, porque, que es lo que quiere de mi, que es tan importante como para que me mienta con algo como eso, querrá saber como murieron sus hermanas. Solo sé que cada vez que habla me siento mal.

Pinkie: woundy oye mírame, soy yo pinkie, acaso te olvídaste de mi-parece que no esta triste.

Blum:pin…kie. Lo lamento-empecé a susurrar.

Pinkie: no te escucho habla más fuerte.

Blum:-tome un poco de aire y trague saliva – pinkie lo lamento, aunque no me creas no fue mi culpa-las palabras salieron difícilmente de mi boca.

Pinkie: ¿De que hablas? -parece que no entendió nada de lo que le dije me habre equivocado en lo que ella quería de mi.

Blum: No fue mi culpa, no pude hacer nada… a Blinky le dieron en la cabeza y a Inkie… llegue demasiado tarde no pude hacer nada- dije conteniendo las lagrimas, por esos recuerdos.

Pinkie: YA LO SE. YO SE LO QUE PASO Y NO ESTOY ENOJADA CONTIGO NO FUE TU CULPA. ELLAS SIGNIFICABAN TANTO PARA TI COMO PARA MI-me regañaban.

Blum: ¿No me culpas?- ya no podía aguantar mas las lagrimas empezaron a salir de mis ojos, estas eran de felicidad no de tristeza.

En eso pinkie se acercó y quito la melena de mi cara, vi su cara luego de tantos años ha cambiado tanto pero, ¿por que su melena es lisa? No la vi a los ojos, baje la mirada y note su cuchillo y su traje-oye mírame

Pinkie: woundy mira sé que, ambos hemos pasado por mucho y creo que tu necesitas un abrazo- dijo eso mientras me abrazaba.

No reaccione por unos segundos pero cuando lo hice le respondí el abrazo puse mis cascos alrededor de su cuello y cerré los ojos cuando me sentí tranquilo los abrí, y vi que en mi ala tenia su cuchillo. Empuje a pinkie y grite NOOOOOOOO. Alejándola de mi, tire el cuchillo al suelo y Sin Darme cuenta en menos de un segundo estaba en el piso, con una espada en el cuello, un rifle calibre 50 apuntado a mi cara, un aura morada que sujetaba mis dos alas, un casco en mis costillas y una pony amarilla que me paralizo solo con su mirada. Eso fue lo único que me aterro no puedo explicar el miedo que sentía ante esa mirada, era como si me estuviera… no se como explicarlo pero esos ojos era como mirar al averno mismo. Escuche una discusión entre las desconocidas que me atacaron.

¿?:PINKIE EN QUE ESTABAS PENSANDO-la voz parecía alterada

¿?: CUBITO DE AZUCAR QUE ESTABAS PENSADO SE QUE TU LO CONOCIAS PERO EL, YA NO ES EL PONY QUE TU PIENSAS-esa voz tenia acento de campirano me recuerda a appaloosa hay todos tenían ese acento.

Pinkie: CHICAS SUELTENLO QUE LE ESTAN HACIENDO Y TU DASHIE SACA TU PESUÑA DE SU PECHO-pinkie sonaba enojada

¿?: Pinkie El intento asesinarte-CALLATE FLUTTERSHY-gritaba pinkie.

Pinkie: EL NO ME HIZO NADA Y SI EN VERDAD ME HUBIERA QUERIDO MATAR EL NO ME HABRIA EMPUJADO.

Luego de eso me dejaron ponerme de pie y vi que las que me habían reducido eran 5 yeguas. Una poni de pelaje amarillo con crin rosa, otra de color celeste con crin multicolor ambas eran pegasos, otra era una poni de tierra color naranja de crin rubia, dos unicornios una de crin morada y pelaje blanco y la otra era morada con una crin oscura con una línea morada en ella, todas me miraron de forma amenazadora pero solo la pegaso amarilla me asustaba. Pinkie vino hacía mi y me abrazo de nuevamente, yo rompí el abrazo.

Blum: pinkie aléjate de mi, te… te puedo hacer daño mejor aléjate no quiero herirte a ti también.

¿?:HACERLE DAÑO LA HIBAS A MATAR IMBECIL-me gritaron a la distancia

Pinkie: DASHIE CALLATE EL NO ME HIBA A HACER NADA-pinkie me defendía.

Blum: pinkie ella tiene razón yo te iba a matar -pero no me hiciste nada y es mas hasta me protegiste de ti mismo-me interrumpió pinkie

¿?: Pinkie querida el es un prisionero y lo que te dice es verdad aléjate de el-dijo la poni blanca. Con un tono un tanto elegante.

¿?: Pinkie. Rarity tiene razón pese a que tu quieras mucho a tu amigo el es muy peligroso-dijo la poni naranja.

Pinkie: NOOOO QUE ACASO NO SE DAN CUENTA EL NO ME HIZO DAÑO ES MAS EL EVITO HACERME DAÑO-respondió muy molesta.

Luego de eso la discusión de pinkie con sus ¿amigas? Continuo unos minutos, se me había encadenado a un árbol cercano. La cadena era de unos 10 meros y me dejaron 2metros para moverme, además podía echarme en el piso cuando me fije en la entrada del castillo, note que se llevaron al resto de los sujetos del proyecto. Espere hasta que pinkie apareció.

Pinkie: oye woundy te vas a tener que quedar en ese árbol un tiempo mientras termino de convencer a twilight, que dice: que no puedo liberarte, que eres peligroso que deje de imitarla mientras habla. Así que le pedí a una de las chicas que te acompañe mientras.

Blum: pe pero pinkie entiende yo si soy peligroso y en verdad mejor espero solo-tenia miedo de que venga esa poni amarilla

Pinkie: no seas tontito, mis amigas son muy divertidas así que trata de llevarte bien con ellas y así podremos jugar todos juntos-decía mientras sonreía y daba pequeños saltos alrededor del árbol.

Blum: fuuuuuuu, ok pinkie si tu lo dices pero dime como se llama tu amiga para poder saludarla.

Pinkie: oki doki loki va a venir dashie, se van a llevar muy bien confía en mi.

Blum: siempre confio en ti. Le respondí con una sonrisa.

Cuando terminamos de hablar pinkie se fue y espere a "dashie" supongo que, tendré que darle el gusto a pinkie. Me preocupe sobre quien era "dashie", que no sea la poni amarilla.

¿?: ESCUCHAME SI LE HACES DAÑO A PINKIE TE ROMPERE HASTA LOS HUESOS QUE NO CONOZCAS DE TU CUERPO-esa voz confirmo mis temores dashie era la pony amarilla.

Blum: yo… esto…. Mu… mucho gusto se señorita dashie-trataba de no caer en el pánico-ante la poni amarrilla de crin rosa.

( nota del autor: Porsiacaso yo si se que dashie es rainbow dashy)

Dashie(fluttershy):QUE MIERDA ESTAS DICIENDO MI NOMBRE ES FLUTTERSHY NO LO OLVIDES RECUERDA DAÑA A ALGUNO DE MIS AMIGOS Y VAS A DESEAR QUE TE MATE-gritaba con ira.

Cuando termino de hablar me dio de nuevo esa mirada casi dejo de respirar cuando me vio, rio un poco y se fue dejandome casi con un ataque de pánico, otra poni llego, esta era una pegaso celeste esta tiene que ser la tal "dashie".

Dashie: mira no me agradas y no quiero ser tu amigo no entiendo por que pinkie quiere tanto que te liberen, sin fuera por mi ya estarías muerto-me decía mientras volaba a mi alrededor.

Blum: ¿mucho gusto creo? y gracias por cuidar a pinkie gracias de verdad, si no es molestia preguntar POR QUE NO ME MATARON CUANDO PUDIERON, ACASO SON UN GRUPO DE- pum-me dio un golpe con su casco.

Caí al piso y ella se puso encima mío y empezó a golpearme el cuerpo y la cara hasta que dijo

Dashie:-se notaba la rabia en sus ojos- QUE TE PASA TU HIBAS A MATAR A PIKIE Y ELLA TE SALVO Y ME ALEGAS QUE POR QUE NO TE MATAMOS. NO TE MATAMOS POR QUE TU ERES MUY IMPORTANTE PARA PINKIE-gritaba mientras volvía a golpearme.

Me limite a recibir los golpes hasta que se aburrió y se levanto, el cuerpo me dolía, dashie me miro estaba ¿triste? Que le pasa si me golpeo debería estar feliz y yo debería estar enojado pero no lo estoy, solo estoy triste por lo que casi le había echo a pinkie, dashie se sentó en mi estomago y empezó a hablar.

Dashie: perdón por golpearte no yo no suelo ser agresiva, pero no puedo soportar que alguien quiera morir, pese a todo lo que has hecho no mereces morir, tienes que sufrir por tus actos. Mira que te parece si empezamos de nuevo, mi nombre es rainbow dash y el tuyo-su voz parecía sincera.

Blum: mucho gusto me llamo Wounded sky , dime ¿ rainbow dash? pinkie me dijo que te llamabas dashie por que no me dijo tu nombre-note que se había sonrojado un poco.

Luego de eso me explico que ese era su sobrenombre y que solo pinkie la llamaba así, yo le conté el mío, me dijo que debería ser mas cool pero que no esta mal. Pasamos el rato hablando y casi creo que le empecé a agradar. Cuando llego pinkie me libero y me dijo que tendría que estar encerrado pero que ella me podría sacar cuando quiera, me pregunto sobre los moretones que tenia solo le dije que me los hice contra el árbol dashie se fue cuando me liberaron sin despedirse.

Pinkie: ¿y te agrado dashie? – me pregunto con una gran sonrisa y mirando el lugar por el cual se había ido su amiga

Blum: si es muy agradable cuando la conoces, un poco ruda pero increíblemente madura-respondí mirando al cielo.

Pinkie: aunque no lo creas ella antes era muy diferente antes del entrenamiento…antes de – interrumpí a pinkie –lo se, lo se todos cambiamos mucho en estos 6 años.

Punto de vista pinkie pie

Parece que algo le molesta a woundy, en fin solo estoy feliz de que me permitieran sacarlo de su celda y que va a participar en el proyecto, cuando vi su nombre en la lista de los participantes sentía felicidad y tristeza por lo que le pasaba, que raro por que se la pasa mirando al cielo recuerdo que a el no le gusta mucho volar… ¿Que le pasara?

Pinkie: woundy algo te molesta-le pregunte con poco animo

Blum: pinkie te molesta llamarme blum, es que creo que me queda mejor-me dijo con una sonrisa fingida y una lágrima recorrió su rostro.

Pinkie: blum he… no te queda mal, pero dime ¿quien te dio ese sobrenombre?-dije con mucho animo al fin, teníamos una conversación agradable.

Blum: alguien a quien mate, alguien que…que me salvo la vida y que fue mi amigo, alguien a quien traicione-respondió con la mirada perdida en el cielo.

En eso me conto como mato a soarin y como murieron mis hermanas y cuando se dio cuenta de su condición. No podía sentirme peor lo había echo recordar todo eso. De repente se me ocurrió algo para cambiar el tema.

Pinkie: tu…tu melena esta muy lagar no ¿crees?

Blum: cierto podrías ayudarme- respondió con una mirada triste.

Pinkie-sacando mi cuchillo-claro queda quietecito.

Blum: gracias pinkie y si no es molestia podría cortar un poco mi cola también -pidió con más ánimo.

Punto de vista Wounded sky/blum.

Luego de ese día durante una semana solo hice test sicológicos y al final se me asigno un "numero31" ese es mi numero, lo que mas me gusto de este día es que los gritos de mi cabeza se detuvieron cuando pinkie dijo que era mi amiga no se pero me siento emocionado por el proyecto. El tiempo que paso con pinkie era el mejor me divertía y casi podía olvidar la guerra pero siempre hay algo que nos trae a la realidad, Esa era la comandante en jefe "twilight sparkle" que nos monitoreaba cuando estábamos juntos, el proyecto se inicio la segunda semana, según pinkie el proyecto iba a durar dos semanas contando la que paso. Ella me llevo a observar como se iba a realizar.

Me dejo en la custodia de unos guardias, en una habitación con una ventana que daba a la "sala de sanción" como le decían a esa sala, usaron los elementos de la armonía con los peores diez pacientes. Fue increíble tanto ver como funcionaban los elementos y como fue que los pacientes se sanaron de inmediato.

Al día siguiente pinkie me conto que los pacientes del día de ayer se habían quitado la vida, en la noche aparentemente al recuperar la razón ellos no pudieron soportar sus recuerdos, la culpa.

Blum: Entonces el proyecto fallo-pregunte un poco decepcionado

Pinkie: no tontito solo significa que será mas lento blum… por favor-pinkie se detuvo.

Blum: que pasa, si quieres algo pídemelo-dije con mucho animo.

Pinkie: prométeme que no te vas a morir y que no me vas a abandonar-su voz era triste.

Blum: TE LO PROMETO-dije eso poniéndome de pie y gritando a todo pulmón (supongo que su miedo es a que me mate después de el tratamiento)

Pinkie: gracias y-respondió con una sonrisa.

A la mañana siguiente era mi turno, pinkie me explico que se van a seguir ocupando los elementos pero con una menor intensidad, no entiendo que quiso decir con eso. Cuando usaron los elementos en los 9 pacientes y yo creo que todos sentimos una sensación muy agradable. No me sentía diferente al finalizar con eso, se nos envió a hacer unos test sicológicos supongo que para ver si teníamos algún cambio, eso ocupaba toda la mañana y en la tarde yo me iba con pinkie. Esa era mi rutina. Luego de un mes pinkie empezó a entrenar conmigo, era imposible pelear con ella cuerpo a cuerpo, era muy rápida y eficaz pero empezó a enseñarme. Empecé a conocer a sus amigas poco a poco la primera que empezó a usarme en entrenamiento además de pinkie fue rainbow dash, ella era una pegaso muy veloz, era parte de la fuerza aérea y me enseño como volar rápido y le gustaba humillarme en las carreras y las peleas cuerpo a cuerpo que hacia conmigo, ella me contaba sobre sus misiones y ese día confirme que cada mito que se contaba sobre las portadoras eran verdad , luego fue rarity, ella era una franco tiradora además sabia como camuflarse casi se volvía parte del paisaje ella tenia unas cicatrices en el rostro y un día que estaba ebria me conto sobre un tal "spike" me conto sobre lo mal que se sentía por la perdida de "spike", de no haberse dado cuenta de que ella también lo amaba.

Blum: rarity cálmate "spike", estará luchando en algún lado-trataba de animarla

Rarity: tu no sabes nada de spike, el desapareció-su voz era mas dura que de costumbre.

Blum: ¿perdido en combate o capturado por el enemigo?-sabia que no tenia que preguntar pero no pude parar.

Rarity: no lose… el desapareció un año después del inicio de la guerra-cada vez su voz estaba mas rota.

Blum: (no tengo y idea de quien es ese spike debe ser un poni muy importante) rarity mejor ve a dormi-ayude a rarity a levantarse.

Luego de eso ella se fue, lo único que sabia que un año después del inicio de la guerra todos lo dragones que habitaban en ecuestria desaparecieron sin dejar rastro. Sin darme cuenta me había ganado la confianza de las amigas de pinkie, la siguiente en aceptarme fue applejack al igual que pinkie era una magnifica guerrera cuerpo a cuerpo y con armas a distancia, ella me usaba para entrenar con espadas y siempre que me saludaba me daba una patada con eso me enseño a siempre estar atento, la comandante en jefe twilight sparkle no me enseño a combatir pero cuando le mostraba a sus amigas los planes en caso de un ataque me usaba para enseñar sobre estrategia todas empezaron a utilizarme cuando querían ya sea para practicar o para enseñar me algo(solo twilight sparkle me enseñaba estrategia también aprendí sobre el enemigo y supe que eran esos grifos de armaduras rúnicas), en casi un año yo ya estaba estable había mejorado mucho tanto coma en la lucha como en mi estado psicológico y había pasado mucho tiempo en la enfermería gracias al entrenamiento con las chicas fue tanto tiempo que llegue a pasar, que desarrolle resistencia a la magia ya que siempre me curaban con magia.

La lección mas importante que aprendí fue que no podía confiar en los animales ya que fluttershy (uuuuu solo mencionar su nombre me asustaba) no se como pero ellos respondían ante fluttershy, nunca me acepto, y siempre tenia que estar huyendo de ella era muy violenta y su mirada me Asia sentir como si me matara.

Con ella ponía en práctica todo lo que me enseñaban las demás (ya que tenia que sobrevivir cuando ella se enojaba conmigo por cualquier cosa). Pinkie me conto la historia de sus amigas lo que hacían antes pero la historia que mas me sorprendió fue la de fluttershy.

Pinkie: no culpes a fluttershy ella antes era una poni muy tímida e inocente que no podía matar ni a una mosca, creo que es la que ha sufrido.

Blum: pero por que es tan mala conmigo ya me ha roto las alas dos veces y si no fuera por la comandante en jefe probablemente ya estaría muerto.

Pinkie: probablemente. Pero no odies a fluttershy, ella amaba mucho a todos los seres vivos, pero tuvo que matar a tantos y ver morir a muchos mas, con eso y con las misiones a las que se nos asignaba de apoco se fue convirtiendo en lo que es ahora-decía con pesar y con lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos.

Blum: entiendo… y no la odio, ahora que me cuentas esto (yo no creía en la historia, me parecía imposible que antes fuera dulce y tierna y ahora no parecía tener emociones) -le respondí y la abrace.

Sin darme cuenta pase un año en el "proyecto A" y en ese tiempo me había enamorado de pinki pie ya no la veía como a mi hermana la veía como a algo mas pero ocultaba mis sentimientos para que no se alejara de mi.

Un día asignaron a las portadoras a una misión y pinkie y las demás se fueron el proyecto quedo detenido durante su ausencia, pinkie me regalo un gorro para dormir antes de irse a su misión. No me había dado cuenta de todas las ventajas que me daba pinkie ya que cuando se fue, me la pasaba encerrado o en el patio con los demás pacientes empecé a extrañar el entrenamiento (pese a que casi siempre me rompían algo y terminaba en la enfermería). Pero pronto encontré algo que hacer, conocí a la paciente "dos" ella era un poni que actuaba como perro pasaba el tiempo que podía jugando con ella enseñándole trucos y demás cosas, a diferencia de los doctores yo la trataba igual que a un perro parecía feliz de esa manera y así pasaron los días y me preocupaba por pinkie todo el tiempo hasta que al fin volvió.

Blum: PINKIEEEE- grite al verla y corrí hacía ella.

Pinkie: BLUMMMM QUE BUENO VERTE-me respondió mientras movía su casco en forma de saludo.

Blum: hola chicas como están- le pregunte al resto todas solo dijeron bien.

Cuando estuve suficientemente cerca de pinkie la abrase y la bese en los labios de forma apasionada, cuando me di cuenta de lo que hice me separe para ver a una pinkie muy sorprendida.

Blum: pi…pinkie… yo… bueno… esto… eeee- tartamudeaba tratando de disculparme.

Pinkie: …..blum…. mas rato jugamos me voy a mi habitación, fue un día muy largo y estoy cansada-me respondió sin mirarme a los ojos.

Las demás chicas no me dijeron nada y siguieron su camino ese día lo pase en mi celda, con miedo a que pinkie se alejara de mi pero en la noche apareció en mi celda y me dijo que fuéramos a dar un paseo a lo cual yo accedí de inmediato. Pinkie me llevo a un acantilado que estaba muy lejos del castillo la noche era agradable no hacia frio incluso hacía un poco de calor, de repente ella hablo.

Pinkie: blum-dijo atrayendo mi atención.

Blum: s…si pinkie que pasa-dije nervioso.

En eso pinkie saca un cuchillo de no se donde y me golpea dejándome de espada al suelo y con su cuchillo cerca de mi garganta, ella se puso encima y hablo.

Pinkie: por que me besaste-no podía sentir emoción en su palabra.

Blum: es que-POR QUE. DIME PORQUE ME BESASTE-me interrumpió pinkie muy alterada.

Blum: (no tengo mas opción se lo diré no importa si muero) TE AMO-grite poniéndome total mente rojo y preparado para que me corte el cuello.

De repente pinkie me ¡beso! Me sentía feliz y confundido ella también me quería como algo mas. Pinkie me beso durante unos minutos casi hasta que no nos quedamos sin aire y ella se separo.

Blum: e…entonces esto que significa-pregunte un poco incrédulo de lo que había pasado.

Pinkie: tu que crees que yo también te…te…amo-dijo eso ultimo en voz muy baja casi no pude escucharla.

Blum: pinkie- fue lo único que dije con felicidad y con un movimiento bruzo cambie las posiciones, dejándome arriba de ella.

Pinkie:-totalmente sonrojada-es la primera vez que logras quedar arriba- me dijo eso antes de darme otro beso.

Blum: jajajaja muy chistosa, bueno pinkie creo que deberíamos volver (yo no dejaba de pensar en otra cosa)-dije eso mientras me levanta solo para ser abrasado por pinkie.

Pinkie: por favor se gentil- me susurro al oído.

No lo dude mas y esa noche nos amamos tanto física como espiritual mente. Dios que le di fuerte esa noche y nos quedamos a dormir en ese lugar. A la mañana siguiente junto con los primeros rayos del sol me desperté al igual que pinkie, el cabello de ella se había vuelto esponjoso y la expresión en su cara era de felicidad y mucho menos seria que de costumbre.

Blum: buenos días como dormiste-dije mientras le besaba la mejilla.

Pinkie: como nunca- dijo eso mientras se levantaba. Note que las piernas le temblaban.

Blum: jajajajajaja trata de no caerte-le dije mientras me ponía de pie y sentía un dolo en la espalda.

Pinkie: ¿que te pasa por que te sobas la espada?- me dijo riendo un poco.

Blum: me sobo la espalda por que pase la mejor noche que he tenido en mucho tiempo-dije eso para hacer sonrojar a pinkie.

Pinkie: tonto. Tenemos que volver al castillo, anda tu primero tengo que hacer algo en el pueblo.

Blum: no puedo llegar solo van a creer que te hice algo- dije muy preocupado.

Pinkie: pero si me hiciste algo- me respondió con una risita haciendo que me sonrojara.

Blum: ok ok yo iré primero pero no demores mucho-dije eso dándole un beso de despedida

Cuando me puse en marcha hacía el castillo me preocupaba de cómo iban a reaccionar. Solo estoy seguro de que de esto me va a doler mucho. Espero que todo el entrenamiento sirva para que no me maten hasta que llegue pinkie por lo menos… espera a que ¿pueblo va a ir?

misión completa- esperando ordenes. jejeje continuara

* * *

un par de explicaciones por si no entendieron algo:

-la personalidad de las maen o mane 6 especial mente la de fluttershy cambio por los sucesos que pasaron en la guerra

- si es que quieren que siga voy a demorar menos el subir el próximo capitulo, a lo mucho 7 días

-el próximo capitulo voy a explicar diferencias entre las portadoras, la guardia real y el ejercito regular.


	4. Chapter 4

bueno otro capitulo y espero como siempre que les guste, cualquier cosa que no les guste si quieren pueden decirlo y si le gusta también algo y se me avía olvidado agradecer por los comentarios del capitulo 1 me sirvieron bastante disfruten el capitulo

por cierto cuando sale un nombre y hay () es un pensamiento

* * *

Capitulo 3

Misión: lo bueno nunca dura.

Fecha: desconocida (como siempre)

Hora: 0600AM

Locación: Ecuestria-bosque everfree

Mientras regreso al castillo no puedo dejar de pensar en todo lo que ha ocurrido en estos 6 años; El inicio de la guerra, los grandes avances tanto en medicina como en armas y armaduras. La creación del ejército regular. El ejército regular se creo casi inmediatamente después del inicio de la guerra como medida de ayuda de la guardia real, pero no participamos hasta después del primer año de iniciada la guerra, como nunca antes había habido un conflicto armado en ecuestria así que se nos dio el mismo entrenamiento que a la guardia digo, se nos dio por que soy un soldado de primera generación es decir que yo entre al combate el segundo año de la guerra debido a que el entrenamiento duro un año, se nos entreno de forma similar pero la gran diferencia es que a la guardia la entrenaban desde los 10 años de edad y que solo se aceptaban ponys, pero en el ejercito regular, se en listaba cualquier raza como cebras, perros de diamantes y ciervos además de que a nosotros se nos entrego una armadura muy diferente, esta era de metal menos resistente y armas con cargador a diferencia de los mosquetes que se usaron todo el primer año.

Mis pensamientos son interrumpidos al darme cuenta de que no se donde estoy, lo mejor seria volar pero me da miedo llegar al castillo, no tengo mas opción que ir volando me elevo unos 30 metros y veo el camino que tengo que seguir mientras vuelo hacia el castillo recuerdo esas armaduras del segundo año eran molestas y muy pesadas para volar por suerte la ropa estaba camuflada, porque sino muchos mas hubieran muerto además fue bueno que luego de 3 meses se nos entregaran los chalecos antibalas esos eran mas livianos y útiles que la armadura.

Me acerco al castillo y escucho la alarma parece que ya saben que desaparecimos pinkie y yo será mejor que llegue caminando me acerco a la entrada no me sorprende que las puertas estén abiertas cuando al fin me decidí a entrar veo que ya están formando una patrulla de búsqueda, eran las 5 portadoras mas 20 guardias. Las portadoras traían su armadura especial y la guardia su típica armadura de combate, todos estaban armados la guardia con lanzas y las portadoras con armas distintas la única que puedo ver bien es la espada de applejack.

Blum: HOLAAA-grite tratando de que no me vieran de forma hostil

Todos: hola-dijeron al unisonó parece que no me estaban buscando a mi

Twilight: NADA DE HOLA ¿DONDE ESTA PINKIE?- me grito enojada

Fluttershy: TU MALDITO DESGRACIADO SABIA QUE NO PODIAMOS CONFIAR EN TI -parecía mas molesta que de costumbre

Blum: CAL…CALMA PINKIE ES ESTA BIEN ELLA DIJO QUE I…IRIA AL PUEBLO-no podía estar mas asustado cuando le respondía.

Rarity: ah, en serio querido pero dime ¿a cual pueblo?-su voz demostraba desconfianza.

Blum: bu…bueno yo no no le…pregunte (estoy completamente muerto)- respondí con miedo.

Applejack: ¿como que no le preguntaste? Y ¿por que no volvieron anoche? y además ¿llegas hoy tu solo?-dijo con un tono de intriga.

Blum: aaaa es que bueno ella me saco y… dijo que iríamos a un paseo, y pa…pasaron algunas cosas y luego ella y yo y dormimos en el bosque y…(no puedo decirles lo que paso anoche de seguro no me creerían)-respondí nervioso por el miedo que tenia.

rainbow dash: aja, si mejor responde ¿donde esta pinkie?-su voz sonaba agresiva.

blum: QUE FUE AL PUEBLO-grite a todo pulmón.

Twilight: ok, chicas…captúrenlo, para interrogación-ordeno fríamente.

Yo esperaba que rainbow dash fuera la primera en atacar así que me prepare para esquivar su ataque pero me equivoque rarity fue quien ataco primero se tele transporto detrás de mí logre esquivar el golpe de la culata de su rifle elevándome unos metros para recibir una patada en el estomago de fluttershy la patada me arrojo al suelo, pese al impacto me levante rápidamente pero me cuesta respirar y caigo de nuevo un guardia intento atacarme antes de que me lograra poner de pie, nuevamente pero logre esquivar su ataque y golpearlo con mi casco, cuando me di vuelta vi a Applejack que me golpeo en ese mismo instante su golpe me lanzo unos 3 metros en el aire logre abrir mi alas y evitar caer en piso empecé a volar lo mas rápido que pude tratando de que nadie me alcance pero rainbow dash me agarro de las alas y me arrojo al piso

Logre controlar la caída con mis alas y evite el golpe contra el piso pero no pude evitar el golpe en la cara que me dio fluttershy con su casco el golpe me aturdió dejándome en el piso, no podía pensar bien el miedo me consumía pero tengo que evitar que me maten.

Blum:…fluttershy "cof" detente por favor-me costo hablar.

Fluttershy: QUE LE HICISTE A PINKIE-me grito mientras se acercaba a mí.

Blum: no le hice nada lo juro-empecé a suplicar por mi vida.

Fluttershy: NO TE CREO TU ERES UN MALDITO ASESINO- respondía gritando con un enojo que crecía.

Blum: YO JAMAS LE HARIA DAÑO A PINKIE Yo… no le hice nada-dije tratando de razonar con ella.

Fluttershy no se detenía así que me puse de pie y Salí volando de su alcance solo para recibir una patada de rainbow dash en el estomago, ella era demasiado rápida para mi, ni siquiera podía verla en el aire, la patada no me hizo caer de inmediato pero la fuerza del golpe me saco todo el aire de los pulmones y tuve que regresar al piso Applejack me lanzo un golpe que logre esquivar apenas la fuerza del golpe contra el suelo levanto´ una nube de polvo, pese a todos los ataques que recibía estos no eran como en el entrenamiento ellas siempre me noqueaban rápidamente, pero esta vez no me hacían tanto daño sus golpes y también me parecía raro que rarity y Twilight no me estén atacando como las demás. La nube de polvo no me permitía ver pero tampoco a ellas "PUM" sentí un dolor en mi oreja derecha me habían disparado.

Blum: MIERDA NO ME DISPAREN ME ¡RINDO! ¡ME RINDO! (Tengo que evitar que me maten)-grite desesperado.

Twilight: applejack, rainbow y rarity atrápalo y no lo dejes ir y rarity buen tiro-su voz era fría

Applejack rainbow y rarity: entendido comándate- respondieron antes de saltar encima de mí y amarrando mis cascos y sujetar mis alas dejándome de espalda en el suelo

Fluttershy: agárrenlo muy bien yo me encargo de sacarle la verdad a este infeliz- respondió con cierto animo.

Twilight: fluttershy solo no lo mates ok.

rainbow dash: y yo que había confiado en el- se notaba molesta.

Blum: NOOO CUALQUIERA MENOS ELLA NOOOO AYUDAAAA-grite mientras el terror me dominaba.

Fluttershy: MIRA DIME QUE LE HICISTE A PINKIE O TE CORTO LO QUE TE CUELGA ENTRE LAS PIERNAS-grito mientras sacaba un cuchillo de su armadura.

Ya no tenía más opción y grite todo lo que paso la noche anterior algunas de las chicas se sonrojaron al igual que yo, fluttershy que estaba frente a mi, o se puso totalmente roja y dijo "Ho my", yo jamás la había visto sonrojar ni expresar emoción me sorprendí mucho pero como lo suponía no me creyeron y creo que las hice enojar mucho mas.

Fluttershy: TE VOY A MATAAAAAAAAAAR-grito levantando el cuchillo

Blum: PINKIEEE SALVAMEEEEE-grite al mismo tiempo

Todas: FLUTTERSHY DETENTEEEEEE.

Sentí como el tiempo se movía mas lentamente mientras el cuchillo bajaba hacía mi pecho pero como siempre tuve suerte una pony golpeo a fluttershy en el rostro, era pinkie que acababa de llegar.

Blum: PINKIE GRACIAS A LAS PRINCESAS QUE LLEGASTE-grite con mucho alivio

Pinkie: WONDED SKYYYYY-grito con ira

Blum: (ahora me va a matar pinkie) NO HICE NADA MALOO NO ME MATEEEEEEES POR FABOOOR TE JUROOOOOO QUEE NO HICE NADAAA - grite asustado de lo que me iba a pasar.

Pinkir:-sonrojada- ACABAS DE CONTARLE A TODOS LO QUE HICIMOS ANOCHE ACASO ESO NO ES MALO-grito mucho mas enojada de lo que llego.

Blum: NO ES MALO SI LO HACES PARA SALVAR TU VIDA (me va matar) ADEMAS ES TU CULPA POR DEJARME VOLVER SOLO-grite enojado y asustado.

Pinkie: bueno si es verdad perdón pero no tenias por que contar todo con tanto detalle y me demore porque fui a buscar cierta cosas para la fiesta -sonaba mas tranquila y emocionada.

Blum: bu…bueno si es verdad no tenia por que dar tantos detalles por cierto ¿cual fiesta?-dije sonrojado además de confundido.

Pinkie: para tu fiesta de felicitaciones por tu recuperación tontito, no podíamos hacer la fiesta sin cupcakes, ni globos, ni gorritos, ni pastel…-empezó a mencionar una gran cantidad de objetos para la fiesta.

Blum: VEN QUE NO LE HICE NADA-además de lo de anoche-me interrumpió una voz desconocida.

Todos empezaron a reír mientras que yo y pinkie nos poníamos total mente rojos pinkie me golpeo en el estomago como castigo por contar todo.

Blum: applejack-dije tratando de llamar la atención

Applejack:… si…-respondio un poco apenada.

Blum: podrías, SOLTARME DE UNA PUTA VEZ-grite enojado

Applejack: aaa…ups, perdón…jejejeje -dijo mientras me desataba.

Pinkie: blum ¿que le paso a tu oreja?-pregunto señalando mi oreja.

Blum: pregúntale a rarity- le respondí mirando así rarity

Rarity: lo lamento mucho blum pero ese fue solo un disparo de advertencia nada mas- su voz como siempre muy refinada

Blum: no te preocupes, pero porque tenias que hacer mierda la punta de mi oreja duele sabes- respondí un poco molesto

Rarity. Bueno que te parece si te hago un regalo como disculpa-dijo con una sonrisa.

Blum: Tu si me conoces. Acepto tu disculpa (wiiiiiiii un regalo).

Pinkie: bueno todo listo para la fiestaaaa-grito muy emocionada.

Sin darnos cuenta todo el patio estaba decorado con globos y serpentinas habían pasteles, cupcakes, ponche y malteadas en unas mesas que nadie sabía de donde salieron.

Twilight: no creo que sea buena idea la fiesta-dijo con voz autoritaria.

Blum: pero por que no comandante en jefe (note la cutie marck de Twilight que estaba impresa en su armadura de inmediato note que tenia el mismo signo que el que tenia el comandante en su cutie mark y recordé lo que me había pedido el comandante hace un año) tu hermano te manda saludos Twilight-dije sin pensar.

Twilight: ¿conoces a mi hermano?-pregunto un poco confundida

Blum: si él estuvo en mi juicio cuando termino el me pidió que te mandara sus saludos-dije mirando hacia donde se encontraba canterlot.

Twilight: y porque no me lo dijiste antes-respondió un poco molesta

Blum: es que él no me dio detalles de cómo era su hermana y lo único que reconocí fue el signo que tienen es su cutie mark-dije sin pensar.

Twilight:-tomando aire y dando un suspiro- bueno supongo que hacer una fiesta no puede hacer ningún daño-sonaba mas relajada.

Pinkie y blum: FIESTAAAAAAAA-gritamos al mismo tiempo con mucha emoción.

Rarity: tengo un vestido que quería usar hace tiempo, voy a cambiarme-sonaba emocionada.

rainbow dash: no seria malo que les cuente sobre mis asombrosas hazañas-dijo inflando el pecho y elevándose un par de metros en el aire.

Applejack: un poco de descanso no me vendría mal-dijo mientras tomaba un cupcake.

Pinkie: esta es la fiesta para celebrar la recuperación de blum así que toma-dijo sacando un paquete.

Blum: gracias pinkie ¿que es?-dije muy feliz.

Pinkie: es algo especial espero que te guste-respondió con una sonrisa.

Blum:-abriendo el regalo-una mochila genial.

Pinkie: no tontito la mochila es parte de tu regalo mira.

Decía mientras tomaba la mochila y de la parte de abajo abrió un bolsillo que no había visto del cual saco una pistola

Pinkie: este es tu regalo una Beretta 92 calibre .45 mas tres cargadores-dijo mientras me entregaba la pistola.

Blum: gracias en verdad no me esperaba esto, muchas gracias-dije mientras tomaba el arma.

Applejack: toma aquí tienes mi regalo un cuchillo de combate creo que mide unos 30cm- dijo entregándome el objeto.

Blum: applejack no es necesario que me des nada-le respondí tratando de no ser descortés.

Applejack: tómalo como una muestra de confianza de mi parte y perdón por el golpe-insistió con una sonrisa.

Blum: gracias (era un cuchillo con un lado afilado y otro con una especie de serrucho me gusta el cuchillo)…mata-me puse pálido al escuchar ese susurro.

Me aterre al pensar que no estaba curado que seguía siendo un peligro empecé a sollozar en silencio hasta que escuche un ruido, parecía que alguien se aguantara la risa y vi hacia arriba era rainbow dash que estaba riendo.

rainbow dash: -riendo a carcajadas- jajajajajaja de de debiste ver tu cara jajajajajajajaj-hablo entre risas.

Blum:-enojado- ESO NO FUE CHISTOSO DASH-le grite mientras me ponía a su altura.

rainbow dash: para mi si lo fue-decía sin parar de reír.

Blum: y que me vas a regalar-dije tratando de que deje de reír.

rainbow dash: no tengo nada para regalarte mmmm ¿que quieres?-pregunto volando a mi alrededor.

Blum: déjame llamarte dashie - dije haciendo que se sonrojara un poco.

Dashie: pe pero por que quieres eso-dijo sorprendida.

Blum: no lo se creo que por que te conocí con ese nombre.

Dashie: si eso es lo que quieres-respondió mirando hacía otro lado,

La fiesta continuo durante unos minutos hasta que pusieron música y vi a twilight Bailando junto con unos guardias y pacientes recuperados también vi a applejack y rainbow dash compitiendo con un grupo que apoyaba a cada una, rarity había regresado y usaba un vestido fucsia y se había arreglado la melena se veía hermosa, habían algunos potros que parecían elogiarla por su apariencia, incluso fluttershy se estaba divirtiendo o al menos eso parecía, junto a pinkie que jugaban a ponerle la cola al pony.

Yo me fui a buscar algo de pastel, mientras lo comía vi a bob apoyando a una de las chicas que competían. Mire al cielo y pensaba que no esto no iba a durar, nunca duraban mucho los momentos felices, pinke se acercó a mi junto con fluttershy

Pinkie: Es casi como las fiestas que hacia antes de la guerra-decía con voz melancólica.

Blum: en verdad tus fiestas son las mejores pinkie- respondí sin dejar de mirar a los demás.

Pinkie: blum alguien quiere darte un regalo-dijo comiéndose mi pastel

Blum: en serio quien es-pregunte fingiendo no saber.

Fluttershy: yo quería darte algo y pedir perdón por amenazarte con castrarte- lo dijo como si tuviera que decirlo y no lo sintiera.

Blum: (bueno por lo menos se disculpo) gauu gracias fluttershy es muy amable de tu parte y ¿que es lo que querías darme?-pregunte sin miedo.

Fluttershy: te traje una ardilla.

Blum: ¿una ardilla? (en verdad no esperaba que ella me diera un regalo)-dije mientras ella me acercaba un bulto.

Fluttersy: es una ardilla voladora mira-dijo elevándose unos metros y dejando caer el bulto.

En verdad era una ardilla voladora esta aterrizo en mi cabeza la sujete´ con mis cascos poniéndola en el suelo era de color café con el estomago blanco y líneas negras en la espalda que iban desde la cabeza hasta la cola.

Blum: gracias fluttershy eres muy amable al darme una mascota pero ¿como se llama?-dije mirando a la ardilla.

Fluttershy: no tiene nombre así que ponle uno tu y cuídala mucho ok- respondió dando media vuelta para irse.

Pinkie: le agradas.

Blum: si creo que si.

La fiesta continúo hasta que un guardia apareció gritando que canterlot estaba bajo ataque, la noticia nos sorprendió a todos y de inmediato todos se prepararon para ir por su equipo para la batalla, pero la comandante twilight empezó a hablar dando unas órdenes.

Twilight: todos ya conocen el plan. La guardia lleven armas de asalto y mucha munición además de suministros médicos, chicas prepárense rápido partimos en 10 minutos-dijo con una voz fría.

Pinkie: ya escuchaste a twi, blum ve a buscar equipo y preséntate en 10 minutos aquí-dijo antes de salir corriendo en búsqueda de su equipo.

Blum: twilight pinkie dice que yo también voy,¿ Estoy autorizado para salir al combate?-pregunte para evitar problemas.

Twilight: ese es mi regalo. Ahora ve por tu equipo-me ordeno regalándome una sonrisa.

En los diez minutos conseguí una carabina M4 más munición, un chaleco y un casco además de unos suministros médicos estos los puse en la mochila que me habían regalado y el cuchillo lo puse en la correa de mi mochila dejandolo al lado de mi cuello además de todo lo que conseguí, tenia la pistola que pinkie me había dado, guardada en la mochila del bolsillo quedaba justo para que usara mi ala derecha para sacar la pistola. Cuando regrese al punto de reunión estaban unos 800 guardias preparados y las portadoras cada una con una armadura especial la comandante Twilight hablo.

Twilight: vamos a dejar una guarnición de unos 200 para cuidar el castillo en caso de un ataque el resto va a canterlot-su voz demostraba seguridad.

Dashie: recuerden no abandonen a sus amigos y confíen en ustedes mismos luchamos para defender nuestro país a nuestras familias y amigos asique no les fallen-dijo para animar a los guardias.

Luego del discurso twilight hizo brillar su cuerno y en un parpadeo estábamos en la sala del trono donde se encontraban las princesas que esperaban a las portadoras, se podían escuchar las explosiones del bombardeo y los disparos de los antiaéreos, twilight se acercó a las princesas que parecían estar discutiendo, la estrategia de defensa de la ciudad, las portadoras se acercaron y pinkie me arrastro con ellas.

Luna: tenemos que defender los muros y atacar a los grifos que lograron entrar a la ciudad sino no podremos evacuar a los civiles-dijo aparentemente molesta con su hermana.

Celestia: No. tenemos que evacuar a todos los civiles primero y contener a los atacantes para luego contratacar -respondía celestia tranquilamente

Twilight. Princesa si me permiten, hay que atacar a los grifos en el cielo primero pero solo con los pegasos y los antiaéreos el resto de las tropas se dividirán entre los que evacuan a los civiles y los que defienden la ciudad. Los civiles serán evacuados al castillo- hablo rápida y firmemente.

Celestia: no tenemos suficientes soldados equipados para el combate aéreo como para dividir las tropas-decía mirando a twilight.

Luna: hermana no podemos seguir discutiendo hay que tomar una decisión ya-dijo dando un pisotón.

Celestia: ya lo se pero tenemos que evacuar a demasiados civiles y nuestras tropas no dan abasto para la defensa de la ciudad -sonaba triste.

Luna. Ya lo se pero no tenemos mas opción que seguir el plan de la comandante es lo mejor que tenemos-su voz demostraba la impotencia que sentía.

Twilight: bien díganle a los comandantes que se dividan en los equipos de evacuación y ataque además que preparen a todos los pegasos posibles para la batalla, el grupo de ataque será dirigido por las portadoras. Princesas por favor dirijan el ataque aéreo así tendremos una ventaja los equipos de evacuación irán a las zonas mas concurridas de la ciudad cono escuelas y el mercado.

Luego de esa pequeña discusión todos empezaron a movilizar a las tropas que estaban en el castillo las princesas tomaron a todos los pegasos posibles y se fueron al combate. La comandante se dirigió a mí.

Twilight. Blum ve con los equipos de evacuación y ayuda a los heridos.

Blum: pero si soy un pegaso tengo que ir a ayudar en el combate aéreo -le dije muy molesto.

twilight: faltan médicos para los civiles así que ve ayudar y no mates a ningún civil entendiste-dijo eso ultimo con una risita.

Blum: entendido comandante y twilight cuida mucho a pinkie.

Twilight: claro y tú cuida a los civiles.

Luego de eso me fui a ayudar con la evacuación al salir del castillo vi a canterlot en llamas y el cielo lleno de grifos y pegasos luchando además de las explosiones de los antiaéreos y en tierra la evacuación se dificultaba, acusa del bombardeo y el hecho de que las calles estaban con grifos que mataban lo que encontraban.

Logre juntarme con unos 40 guardias que iban al centro como apollo de otro escuadrón, según lo que me dijeron esa era una de las zonas más concurridas en la ciudad. En el camino nos encontramos con mucho civiles que corrían aterrados y otros heridos y pidiendo ayuda el grupo se dividió en dos de veinte soldados. Uno que iba a ayudar a esos civiles y Los demás seguimos hacia el centro en el camino tuvimos varios enfrentamientos con grifos que se estaban comiendo a los que habían atrapaban los acribillábamos al instante habían otros grupos de grifos en los techos de las casas, complicando mas aun llegar al objetivo.

Cuando nos quedaban unos 800metros para llegar al otro grupo nos emboscaron inmediatamente, nos cubrimos en las tiendas cercanas y devolvimos los disparos nos habíamos dividido en las tiendas del frente, y otros en las tiendas de la calle de enfrente estábamos atrapados, abrirnos fuego, le disparaba a lo que podía matando a varios grifos cuando creíamos que teníamos la ventaja una bomba cayo en el edificio del frente matando a todos lo que estaban ahí vi a algunos que salían envueltos en llamas solo para morir en el tiroteo, no importaba cuantos matáramos los grifos no dejaban de aparecer, ninguno de nosotros dejo de disparar algunos recibían un tiro y tenían que ser atendidos otros morían de inmediato, un unicornio solicito refuerzos pero no aparecían solo seguimos disparando hasta que al fin dejaron de aparecer y pude atender a los que sobrevivieron del grupo que éramos unos 8 en total, los que quedamos eran 2 médicos contándome, habían 4 ponys de tierra y 2 unicornios y 2 pegasos pese a eso seguimos nuestro camino, para encontrar al otro grupo que también estaba metido en un tiroteo pero ellos tenían a muchos civiles, de los cuales la mayoría estaba heridos.

Guardia1: ustedes son los refuerzos-decía mirando al pequeño grupo.

Capitán del grupo: si el resto esta muerto o demasiado herido como para seguir luchando-decía mientras disparaba contra el enemigo.

Guardia1: llévense a los civiles nosotros los cubriremos- hablo sin dejar de disparar.

Capitán del grupo: entendido volveremos con suministros aguanten hasta entonces-respondió antes de dar la orden al grupo de mover a los civiles

El bombardeo no cesaba y siguiendo las ordenes empezamos a retroceder tratando de que los civiles se fueran en dirección al castillo, otros soldados ayudaron en la evacuación retrocedíamos sin dejar de disparar a los grifos que se ponían en los techos de las casas luego de una hora de combate me había quedado sin municiones, al igual que otros así que nos empezamos a mover mas rápido pero los heridos nos retrasaban mucho, En el camino paramos debido a los heridos yo me fije si alguien había quedado atrás derepente un ruido de un callejón atrajo mi atención junto a otro guardia fuimos a investigar, por suerte solo encontré a una potrilla llorando en un callejón, esta era naranja y de crin morada así que me acerque a ella.

Blum: oye pequeña estas bien-dije tratando de llamar su atención

Pequeña: "nif" tengo miedo y no encuentro a mis amigas-respondió entre llantos.

Blum:no te preocupes yo voy a encontrar a tus amigas, ve con tus padres y ponte a salvo-le respondí mientras me acercaba a ella

Pequeña: mis padres es…están muertos-respondió antes de empezar a llorar mas fuerte y alejarse de mi.

Blum: (mierda ahora como la cayo) es una lastima pero tienes que salir de aquí es demasiado peligroso-hable sin pensarlo

La potrilla solo lloraba sin escucharme cuando de repente una bomba cayo en un edificio, desprendiendo muchos escombros, Salí disparado usando mis alas hacia ella y cuando la agarre, uno de los escombros cayó en mi ala izquierda, causando que cayera, puse a la potrilla debajo mío y los escombros nos sepultaron.

(nota del autor: si lo se no es muy original pero es lo que hay perdón por eso)

Cuando recupere la conciencia intente levantarme pero mi ala izquierda estaba atorada y sentí un gran dolor tenia todos los huesos del ala rotos, me inyecte morfina para calmar el dolor y me fije si tenia algo mas roto aparentemente no. recordé a la potrilla vi si estaba bien. estaba junto a mi callada.

Blum: "cof" estas bien-pregunte mirándola.

Potrilla:…

Blum: ¡oye estas bien!- repetí mi pregunta moviéndola con mi casco.

Portrilla: … "cof" "cof" "cof".

Blum: por lómenos estas viva jejeje- dije aliviado.

No tenia idea de cómo íbamos a salir así que hice lo único que podía, saque mi cuchillo y apreté los dientes no tenia mas opción si no salíamos íbamos a morir, apreté los dientes y me corte el ala pese a la morfina el dolor fue horrible pero gracia a que el hueso estaba total mente roto fue fácil cortar el ala, cuando me pude acomodar hice fuerza contra los escombros que tenia encima no logre moverlos eran demasiado pesados pero no me rendí y seguí intentandolo hasta que escuche unas voces.

Blum: AYUDAA ESTAMOS AQUI- grite sin importarme quien lo escuchara

Voces: "susurros".

Blum: AYUDAAAAAAA-grite mas fuerte.

Voces: "susurros".

Blum: MALDITOS AYUDENME DE UNA PUTA VEZ-grite muy enojado.

Luego de ese ultimo grito los escombros se levantaron mostrando a un unicornio que con su magia hizo levitar los escombros no parecía miembro de la guardia.

Blum: gracias.

Unicornio: de nada, QUE MIERDA LE PASO A TU ALA ESTAS SANGRANDO-grito asustado

Blum: eso no importa saca a la potrilla (no puedo cerrar la herida de mi ala voy a tener que cauterizarla)-le respondí al unicornio.

Unicornio. ¿Ay alguien mas atrapado además de ustedes dos entre los escombros?

Blum: no lo se por cierto que haces aquí deberías haber evacuar hacia el castillo.

Unicornio: yo iba en camino para allá hasta que unos soldados me dijeron que moviera esos escombros.

Blum: entiendo, hay que ir al castillo dame un segundo y nos vamos-respondí mientras miraba a nuestro alrededor.

A unos metros había fuego así que me acerque y puse mi ala en fuego para detener el sangrado el dolor no hacia mas que intensificarse volví con el unicornio luego de unos momentos y revise a la potrilla estaba inconsciente, solamente la puse dentro de mi mochila para llevarla y salimos corriendo en dirección al castillo cuando estábamos cerca vi un puesto medico me acerque y deje a la potrilla pero cuando iba a buscar un arma y munición me detuvieron por mi ala luego de una pequeña explicación logre ir a buscar una arma y me fui junto a otro grupo de combate la evacuación había terminado y ahora solo estábamos contratacando teníamos que eliminar a todos los grifos que se encontraran en la ciudad, eso duro horas en las que encontramos a mas civiles y grifos que estaban comiendo los cadáveres que encontraban inmediatamente los matamos, por suerte el bombardeo se había detenido y muchos pegasos se unieron al combate en tierra brindando apoyo aéreo .

Haciendo mas fácil moverse pero no mas seguro, debido a la presencia de hostiles en un punto de el contrataque, me encontraba junto a unos 200 soldados de la guardia atacando a un grupo de hostiles que se habían atrincherado en una casa les disparábamos y un unicornio con su magia mando un proyectil explosivo destruyendo una parte de la pared del edificio dejando a muchos grifos sin cobertura, seguimos atacando a ese grupo mientras de a poco la ciudad empezaba a quedar en un silencio interrumpido solo por explosiones a la lejanía indicando que la batalla estaba llegando a su fin, cuando todo termino volví al castillo y de camino note que la ciudad estaba llena de cadáveres de grifos, solados de la guardia y civiles. La batalla había destruido muchos edificios y el castillo se veía muy dañado cuando llegar al catillo unos guardias estaban gritando mi nombre y me ordenaron ir a la enfermería del catillo.

Cuando llegue a enfermería sentía el dolor en mi ala que crecía cuando me estaba acercando a la enfermería encontré a pinkie y a las chicas excepto a fluttershy no estaba seguro de lo que pasaba pero espero que no sean mas malas noticias.

Pinkie:-llorando un poco-blum me alegro que estés bien ¿que le paso a tu ala?-pregunto mirando lo que quedaba de mi ala izquierda.

Blum: nada solo me la corte y que ocurre acaso están heridas-respondí mirando a las chicas.

Pinkie: no todas están bien excepto fluttershy a ella le cayo un trozo de roca en la cabeza y no se ha movido desde ese momento-dijo pinkie mientras me abrazaba y se ponía a llorar.

Blum: y por que están afuera-pregunte mirando a la puerta.

Twilight: las princesas están atendiendo a fluttershy por y nos pidieron que esperemos afuera-me respondía con la vos un poco quebrada.

Blum: entiendo y Twilight podrías hacer algo con el dolor en mi ala-dije levantando el pedazo de ala que me quedaba.

Twilight: mmm podría intentar pero las princesas dijeron que al terminar con fluttershy atenderían a todos los heridos-respondió mientras hacia brillar su cuerno.

Misión fallida. Esperando órdenes, continua.

* * *

espero que no se allan aburrido mucho con el final dejen sus opiniones si es que quieren y gracias por leer el capitulo


	5. Chapter 5

bueno otro capitulo como siempre dejen su opinión y gracias por leer mi fic

tambien queria agradecer a XARREN1994 por explicar me formato scritp el también escribe unos fic asi que si no los han visto pueden buscarlos si es que quieren

no se como me quedado asi que estoy algo nervioso y creo que are el prologo de nuevo ya que enverad cuando lo subi quedo muy mal

* * *

Capitulo 4

Esperando órdenes.

Mientras esperamos que las princesas terminen con fluttershy que estaba gravemente herida. twilight intentó calmar el dolor del ala que me había cortado ella hacía brillar su cuerno y una aura morada aparecía en los restos de mi ala pero se disipaban como el vapor que uno exhala en las mañanas heladas, luego de varios intentos le hable a twilight que parecía confundida.

-déjalo twilight no sirve de nada creo que mejor espero a que terminen las princesas.-dije mirando lo que quedaba de mi ala.

-pero no lo entiendo blum yo jamás había fallado un hechizo y no entiendo que ocurre-me respondió twilight mientras se acercaba a mi ala.

-q que estas AHHHHH mierda eso duele twilight no me toques-le grite cuando tomo mi ala con su casco.

- se que duele pero necesito saber el por que no funciona el hechizo en ti -respondió twilight examinando el ala.

-DEJALO YA twilight no ves que tiene una quemadura además de los huesos rotos-le dijo pinkie a twilight.

-lo lo siento blum no quería hacerte daño pero quiero saber por que no funciona la magia en ti y pinkie ¿como sabes que tiene roto los huesos?-pregunto twilight a pinkie un poco confundida.

Cuando twilight levanto´ mi ala vi que me había dejado aproximada mente 10cm de esta y seria todo lo que me quedaba del ala, agradezco el entrenamiento que tuve con las chicas ya que en él me acostumbre al dolor y no sufro tanto mientras nadie toque mi ala eso pensé antes de que pinkie le respondiera a twilight.

-mira como tiene el ala… lo que le queda mira como se doblo´ cuando la levantaste-dijo pinkie señalando el ala

- no pasa nada -respondí yo que aguantaba algunas lágrimas que me había sacado twilight al mover mi ala de forma brusca

Luego de eso, el dolor no dejaba de ser molesto me costaba aguantarlo, decidí recostarme en el suelo con pinkie a mi lado, twilight siguió pensando el por que no funciono la magia en mi o al menos eso creo y las demás estaban hablando entre ellas hasta que dashie vino donde nos encontrábamos pinkie y yo.

-oyeee blum por que te cortaste el ala, se que no es el momento ni el lugar para preguntar pero no tenemos nada mas que hacer así queeee podrías decirnos como paso -decía sin mirarme a los ojos.

-bue- me interrumpió pinkie- dashie tu sabes cuan importante son las alas para un Pegaso dale tiempo como para que se recupere y- interrumpí yo -déjala pinkie además creo que tu también quieres saber.

Luego de eso todas se acercaron y les conté la historia de la potrilla que había encontrado y de cómo quedamos atrapados en los escombros cuando termine de contar la historia todas estaban un poco sorprendidas de mi historia.

-así que tu también quedaste bajo los escombros-dijo rarity sin su tono refinado.

- que acaso fluttershy no le habia caído un escombro en la cabeza-pregunte confundido

-si pero luego quedo bajo una pila de escombros-respondio rarity que miraba hacia la habitación- entiendo-fue lo único que respondí.

La primera en decirme algo relacionado a lo que hice fue applejack que se acercó parecía que en verdad le molesto lo que hice.

-en verdad creo que tu estas loco pudiste haber muerto desangrado por eso-me regaño applejack enojada.

- No estaba seguro del estado de la potrilla y tampoco sabia la ubicación de enemigo-le respondí a applejack.

Applejack no me dijo nada mas, Luego de esa conversación todos nos quedamos en silencio pinkie me abrazo y las demás se sentaron a excepción de twilight que empezó a caminar de un lado al otro pensando, luego de unos 7 minutos las princesas salieron de la habitación.

-como se encuentra fluttershy-preguntaron todas al mismo tiempo

-tranquilas mis pequeñas ponys ella está bien, pero dormida necesita mucho reposo-respondió celestia con un tono calmado.

-que alivio parecía que había sido mucho peor-hablo dashie con un tono de alivio.

Celestia nos miró sin decir nada hasta que la princesa luna dio un paso adelante para decirnos.

-lamento tener que dar las malas noticias pero fluttershy esta estable, pero no sabemos como la afecto el golpe, hicimos todo lo que pudimos-hablo la princesa luna un poco frustrada.

Me levanté y fui donde las princesas me arrodille cuando dijeron mi nombre me levante y hable.

-princesas perdón por la intromisión pero me podrían permitir buscar anestesia o morfina para mis heridas-dije aguantando el dolor.

- OOoohhh soldado Wounded sky no se preocupe yo me encargo de sus heridas-respondió celestia con una voz suave y calmada.

-espere princesa yo intente usar magia para curar a blum pero no funciono me podría explicar que ocurre conmigo- hablo twilight muy preocupada.

Cuando twilight hizo esa pregunta, la princesa celestia quedo pensativa un momento para luego hacer brillar su cuerno y un aura dorada apareció en los restos de mi ala pero al igual que con twilight se disipo, la princesa no parecía sorprendida y lo intento nuevamente pero esta vez el brillo de su cuerno fue mucho mas fuerte y el aura mucho mas dorada y en esta ocasión el dolor empezó a disminuir, cuando el dolor desapareció la princesa hablo.

- twilight no hay nada malo contigo pero el soldado Wounded sky de alguna manera ha desarrollado una resistencia a la magia, debido a eso tu no pudiste usar el hechizo sobre su ala y Wounded sky lo lamento pero no creo que pueda reconstruir tu ala-su voz era triste y se notaba con un poco de frustración y algo de cansancio.

-eeeh, entiendo princesa gracias por intentar-le respondí con la voz quebrada.

-espera un momento querida hermana hay otros métodos aunque algunos son dolorosos, otros peligrosos y uno que otro toman mucho tiempo-hablo la princesa luna con un tono serio y mirando hacia el cielo por una ventana.

-gracias princesas, supongo que tendré que buscar a un unicornio entonces-respondí con nuevo animo y con una sonrisa.

-lo lamento pero solo yo y mi hermana podemos ayudarte ahora tu resistencia es mucha como para que un unicornio común te ayude-dijo luna sin dejar de mirar al cielo.

Las princesas no podían darse el lujo de perder el tiempo conmigo, ni yo tenía el derecho de pedirles tal cosa me sentía mal porque ya no podría volar, pero no me importa pensaba para mi luego de unos momentos de silencio hable´.

-ya veo creo que me tendré que quedar sin una ala-hable mirando a la princesa.

De repente la princesa celestia me miro e hizo brillar su cuerno y cerró sus ojos luego de unos momentos ella los abrió, me dio una mirada y hablo.

-soldado Wounded sky tengo que darle más malas noticias-dijo celestia.

-que ocurre su majestad- dije preocupado.

-lo diré rápidamente tú no te has recuperado -respondió mirando en otra dirección.

Cuando la princesa hablo me quede en blanco como era posible que no estuviera recuperado todo el tiempo que pase tratando de mejorar, la ayuda que me dio pinkie todo había sido en vano mientras yo estaba en blanco, pero podía escuchar a pinkie.

-pe…pe…pero como es posible si todos los pacientes que pasaron el tratamiento demostraron que ya estaban curados-pregunto pinkie con la voz triste.

-lo siento pero es verdad los susurros en su mente siguen ahí los puede escuchar soldado Wounded sky -respondio la princesa celestia con tristeza.

Yo no respondía mi mente se había detenido, no pensaba casi no respiraba, hasta que me dieron un golpe en la cara fue pinkie que trataba de hacerme razonar.

-blum reacciona por favor "nif" tu…"nif" tu vas a estar bien reacciona-decía mientras me abrazaba suavemente y se ponía a llorar.

-Prin…princesa está segura yo no puedo escuchar nada ni un murmullo nada en mi mente solo mis pensamientos-decía con la mirada perdida en la nada, ni reaccionar al abrazo de pinkie.

-lo lamento tanto soldado pero no te preocupes ya eres estable al igual que el paciente 1-dijo regalándome una sonrisa

-¿paciente 1? ¿Quién es?-le pregunte a la princesa celestia mientras abrazaba a pinkie que estaba llorando.

La quede viendo unos momentos ella parecía sorprendida por alguna razón ella soltó una risita y dijo.

-el paciente 1 te reconoció de inmediato y creo que tu a el-decía con una sonrisa yo seguía sin entenderle nada.

Me puse a pensar y de repente sentí como algo salía de mi melena era mi ardilla. Ahora que lo pienso no sabia donde se había metido bueno por lo menos esta bien fluttershy me hubiera…..

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAA ENSERIO ELLA ES EL PACIENTE 1….-me calme y hable- Perdón su majestad no fue mi intención faltarle el respeto de esa manera pero como que ella tiene lo mismo que yo o yo lo mismo que ella-decía nervioso y confundido.

La princesa soltó una risita mientras miraba hacia la habitación donde se encontraba fluttershy mientras que yo no entendía, ella también estaba enferma, la princesa me miro regalándome una sonrisa y con su voz calmada me dijo.

- no te preocupes entiendo tu sorpresa pero tienes que agradecerle a mi hermana luna ella se dio cuenta de tu condición-decía señalando a luna que estaba hablando con las demás chicas.

De repente escuche un ruido era pinkie, su melena se había vuelto esponjosa y empezó a abrazar con fuerza y pregunto.

-que va a pasar con blum entonces su majestad va a quedar en libertad lo va a exiliar oh oh le va a encerrar por favor no lo encierre el es bueno no malo, por que si fuera malo-calma pinkie la princesa esta apunto de decir que va a pasar conmigo- interrumpí a pinkie ella parecía asustada de la respuesta y me abrazaba con mas fuerza.

-bue-AAAAAAA PINKIE NO APRETES TANTO ME VAS A PARTIR A LA MITAD-interrumpí a la princesa.

-upsi lo lamento-decía mientras dejaba de apretarme.

- lo lamento no fue mi intención gritar-me disculpaba agachando la cabeza

La princesa rio un poco y las demás se acercaron a ver que paso, luego de que yo le dijera, rieron un poco pero todas parecían preocupadas de lo que me pasaría celestia se acercó a luna y hablo con ella luego de unos momentos luna hablo.

- soldado Wounded sky tu vas a estar en libertad además de que tendrás que ir a enfermería por mucho tiempo ya que el tratamiento de tu ala va a ser complicada-decía la princesa luna.

- como dijo mi hermana vamos a tratar tu ala y tendrás que cuidar tus heridas y tu próxima misión –de repente mi ardilla salto en la cara de celestia.

No me preocupe pero mire las caras de la demás y vi que se asustaron y ahí me preocupe de como iba a reaccionar la princesa lo mejor será que me disculpe.

-princesa dis disculpe a mi ardilla ella es muy cariñosa (creo)-dije mirando a la cara de la princesa celestia que estaba sorprendida.

-princesa discúlpelo no fue su intención-hablo twilight inmediatamente después de mi.

La princesa rio un poco me miro y con su magia me devolvió a mi ardilla luego de eso y luna también rio un poco junto a las chicas que parecían más tranquilas, todos menos yo rieron un poco.

-coco-dije en un susurro mientras miraba a la ardilla.

-que- dijeron las 5 chicas y las dos princesas.

-coco así le voy a poner-dije levantando a la ardilla y poniéndola a nivel de mi cara.

-podrías ponerle un nombre que sea un 20% mas cool-dijo dashie mirando a la ardilla.

-no yo ya le puse coco y coco se va a llamar ya que es como un coco café y blanca así que coco (nota del autor no piensen mal me refiero a la fruta ¬¬)- respondí acariciando a coco.

Sonreí y abrace a pinkie que estaba muy feliz pero recordé que la princesa celestia tenía una misión para mi cuando la mire ella hablo.

-bien sold…disculpa Wounded sky tu siguiente misión es cuidar a la paciente 1 mientras ella y tu se recuperan confio en ti –dijo celestia con su voz calmada como siempre.

Las chicas me miraron y yo le respondí a la princesa con un saludo militar y afirmando con la cabeza de repente la princesa luna me pidió que diéramos un paseo a solas. me despedí de la princesa celestia de pinkie y de las chicas para irme junto con la princesa luna.

Luego de un rato caminando en silencio llegamos al jardín del palacio y en mi mente solo quería pregunta el por que me había ayudado tanto y por que me querían ayudar con mi ala que tenia yo de especial, me de tuve y hable.

-prin – luna llamame luna eso te lo pedí hace tiempo no lo recuerdas-me interrumpió ella.

-lo lamento "luna" (me siento muy cómodo llamándola así) no quiero ofenderla pero podrías decirme por que me ayudas tanto yo soy un asesino he hecho cosas horrible y merecía morir-dije preocupado.

-te ayude por que necesitabas ayuda y yo no soy nadie para juzgar tus actos recuerda que yo fui y soy nightmare moon –su voz era melancólica y empecé a sentir tristeza en ella.

-tu no eres nightmare moon eres luna, la princesa luna una gran princesa que a hecho mucho por ecuestria y por sus habitantes-dije tratando de animarla.

-tienes razón pero yo hice cosas mucho peores que tu pero cuando fui salvada, mi hermana me dio una segunda oportunidad y entendí que debería hacer lo mismo por los ponys que sufrieran al igual que yo que tuvieran la misma enfermedad que yo y tu merecías una oportunidad y mira donde has llegado como se ha vuelto tu vida-me decía señalando un arbusto.

- un arbusto-dije confundido

-mira más atento-dijo luna.

Al ver ese arbusto fijamente note que había algo en el, saque la pistola de mi mochila y grite: SAL DE TU ESCONDITE O DISPARO. Lo que esperaba era a un grifo o algo así escondido, pero del arbusto salieron las 5 chicas me sorprendí pero antes de que pudiera decir algo la princesa luna hablo.

-que hacen aquí yo solicite estar a solas con el soldado Wounded sky –decía con una voz aparentemente enojada mientras se daba vuelta y me guiño un ojo de inmediato entendí lo que ella quería que hiciera.

- no puedo creer que no confíen en mi, que acaso creían que yo iba a atacar a la princesa luna después de todo lo que a hecho por mi-decía con un enojo fingido.

Las chicas se acercaron lentamente y empezaron balbucear algunas palabras de forma desordenada. Luna les ordeno que se callaran con su enojo fingido vi a las chicas con una mirada severa y note que el cabello de pinkie se había vuelto liso eso no me gustaba pero luna siguió con su plan.

- tu applejack podrías explicar porque desobedecieron mis órdenes-hablo apuntando la con su pesuña

-bu bueno su…su majestad la princesa celestia nos dijo que buscáramos a nuestras familias y vinimos a ver si…si estaban aquí y y los encontramos a…a ustedes no los estábamos escuchando nosotros nos de tuvimos solo un segundo pero estábamos a punto de irnos de aquí- el elemento de la honestidad no sabe mentir –dijo luna casi al ínstante de que applejack dejo de hablar.

Yo ya no podía aguantar mas y empecé a reí a carcajadas junto luna que también avia empezó a reí junto conmigo las chicas tenían cara de no entender lo que paso asique les explique.

-eh jajajaj era todo una jajajajajja una broma jajajaj debieron ver sus rostros- dije entre risas, las chicas no reaccionaron por unos segundos hasta que pinkie empezó a reír conmigo y luna, luego de eso todos reímos fue agradable sentir que todo estaba bien.

La princesa les pidió que nos dieran unos momentos a solas pero que nos esperaran y cuando estuvimos solos la princesa luna hablo sobre la enfermedad me conto que de alguna manera lo que tenian esta condición se reconocían asique por eso ella había sido capaz de darse cuenta de mi estado como lo hizo con fluttershy, también dijo que lo que tenia era incurable ya que era parte de mi, era una expresión retorcida de las intenciones mas puras, lo que causaba esto era que la mente en un estado de depresión, ira, estrés o desesperación extrema trataba de evitar el colapso dividiendo la personalidad, pero estas se mezclaban en una causando error en como actuábamos se podría definir como que tomábamos una tercera personalidad pero esta se basaba en una idea y actúa bajo esta. A causa del daño en la personalidad era retorcida y busca cualquier medio para su objetivo como le ocurrió a ella su otra personalidad se baso en el cariño eso genero a nightmare moon que quería ser amada y respetada como su hermana pero a causa de la personalidad fallida retorció sus acciones y se volvió temida y odiada.

En el caso de fluttershy su nueva personalidad se baso en proteger, para eso ella tuvo que volverse agresiva hasta el punto que su nueva personalidad desecho las emociones ella mataba a todos sus enemigos pero cualquiera podía convertirse en su enemigo incluso sus seres queridos a diferencia de mi a ella la tomaron en un punto crítico y pudieron evitar el cambio total pero no estaba estable y por ultimo yo.

Mi nueva personalidad se había basado en cuidar es decir que yo quería evitar el sufrimiento pero al igual que con los demás termine convirtiéndome en algo diferente a lo que quería. La enfermedad retorcía nuestras intenciones haciendo que nos volviéramos lo contrario de lo que queríamos a tal punto de volvernos seres total mente diferentes pero aunque lográramos controlar esta parte nuestra esta sigue ahí esperando que volvamos al punto de quiebre para poder salir.

Me quede pensativo por unos momentos cuando iba a preguntarle algo a la princesa pero ella hablo primero.

-sé que es complicado pero no hay manera mas fácil de explicar la enfermedad… aaaaasí se me olvidaba los que tienen esta enfermedad tieneb una gran confianza entre ellos-dijo luna con una risita.

- ¿cómo es posible que tengan confianza entre ellos? y ¿Cómo se pueden reconocer entre ellos?... Luna enserio no entiendo muy bien-hablé muy extrañado.

-ves a lo que me refiero me hablas como si fuera un pony como si me conocieras de años y yo te cuento mis pensamientos más profundos, no puedo explicar el porqué de la confianza o porque nos podemos reconocer. Así que tendrás que conformarte con lo que te dije blum-hablo luna con una sonrisa tranquila.

-ya veo no importa gracias luna-dije bostezando un poco

(nota de autor no estoy seguro de cómo me quedo la explicación espero que se entienda ojala no sea muy mala y si lo fue perdón por eso)

Después de esa explicación un poco confusa volvimos con las chicas y me ordeno que debía descansar asique me envió a la enfermería donde estaba fluttershy solo pinkie y dashie se ofrecieron a acompañarme a la enfermería y las demás dijeron que irían a verme pero que primero tenían que ir a ver a sus familias.

Cuando llegamos a la enfermería dashie dijo que iría a ver a las demás pinki se quedo conmigo e insistió en que debería descansar a sique me obligo a que me quite el chaleco antibalas y la mochila para meterme en la cama y ella se acostó a mi lado cuando cerré los ojos de inmediato el cansancio de mi cuerpo de todo lo que había hecho y de lo ocurrido me hicieron dormir de inmediato.

Punto de vista pinkie pie

Pobre blum pese a todo lo que se ha esforzado que le diga eso no importa, es el y no va a volverse otro tengo una idea les hare una fiesta a blum y a fluttershy para que se recuperen, le diré a las chicas que traigan a sus familias y así todos podríamos celebrar – aaahhh mmm fuuuuu – que son esos ruidos, miro a mi alrededor y lo único que veo es a blum y a coco durmiendo, coco se ve muy cómodo sobre la cara de blum.

Los ruidos siguieron me empecé a preocupar y fui a ver a fluttershy ella no hacia esos ruidos, que raro será mejor que revise a blum. Cuando lo miro su rostro hace muecas chistosas–(rugido de estomago) es su estomago blum tiene hambre ahora que lo pienso yo también no hemos comido nada desde la fiesta y esa fue a las 8 de la mañana y ahora son las 7 de la tarde mejor voy por algo de comer y les traigo algo también a estos tres dormilones uuuuu ya seeee mañana cuando estén despiertos llamare a todos para una fiesta les va a gustar mucho lastima que muchos ponys no vayan a poder venir pero una fiesta con mis amigas y amigos uuuuuu mejor una fiesta sorpresa por su recuperación siiiiiii una fiesta con globos cupkaques ponche jugos galleta también…(autor: tiene para mucho rato mencionando cosas para la fiesta así que dejemosla por ahora)

Punto de vista Wounded sky/blum

-Oyeeeeee despierta-una voz me llama no puedo moverme mi cuerpo se siente tan pesado-despierta blum no seas flojo o me como tu ración de hoy jajajaajajajaja-esa voz, esa actitud pensé.

(nota autor: no dejen de leer luego explico lo que pasa)

-SOARIN ERES TU-grite levantándome de un salto *recibiendo un golpe en la cara*-no yo soy un pony de nieve parlante , ahora levántate o nos perderemos el desayuno-decía con una sonrisa y levantándome del piso.

-tu maldito desgraciado porque me golpeas-dije mientras doy un golpecito en la nuca

-tu no despertabas ya casi creía que estabas muerto, no es muy difícil con este maldito frio-dijo señalando nieve en el piso.

Nos encontrábamos en las montañas el lugar estaba cubierto en nieve no recuerdo cuando habíamos llegado mire a mi alrededor y vi a muchos ponys perros y cebras algo se me hacia muy extraño en ellos una pregunta me saco de mis pensamientos.

-apurate que tengo hambre-dijo soarin mientras me tiraba.

-ok ok cálmate dame un mo- hoy dan café-me interrumpió soarin

-y que mierda esperamos apúrate antes que se acabe-dije yo mientras salía disparado arrastrando a soarin

Luego de eso soarin y yo fuimos al comedor este no era nada mas que una gran tienda que estaba en un hoyo que habíamos cavado el día anterior, en la tienda estaba lo que era la cocina y el comedor donde nos daban proteína algunos vegetales y café.

Soarin y yo fuimos por algo de comer yo tenia una extraña sensación que recorría mi cuerpo y desaparecía pero no le di mucha importancia. Cuando fue mi turno me dieron proteína, heno y un café. Luego de eso fui donde se encontraba soarin que de inmediato me pregunto.

-dime blum como van con el asunto de los congelados-me pregunto soarin dándole un sorbo a su café.

-nada bien las tiendas se sueltan con el viento, otros mueren dentro de estas congelados no podemos hacer nada, por cierto cuanto tiempo hemos estado aquí-le pregunte a soarin un poco confundido ya que sentía algo raro de la situación.

-alrededor de 2 meses que se te olvido o se te congelo el cerebro-dijo mirando una pequeña fogata que había en el centro de la tienda.

-nooo es que tengo una sensación extraña que no se como explicarla-dije tocando mi ala izquierda.

- mira blum sé que es difícil todo este asunto de que te gustan los potros -deja de hablar mierda y escúchame…no estoy jugando-lo interrumpí muy enojado agarrando su casco.

-ok ok cálmate solo trataba de animarte un poco se que fue difícil perder a tu familia pero no te desquites conmigo-decía mientras se soltaba

-si perdón pero no es eso de lo que hablaba yo tengo una sensación en mi ala y mi estomago no sé cómo explicarlo y no me gustan los potros ese eres tu-respondía confundido y un poco molesto

-solo estas alterado yo igual lo estaría después de todo, perder a toda tu familia y también tu hogar en la masacre de appaloosa sincera mente no entiendo a los grifos appaloosa estaba al otro lado del país acaso solo quieren matarnos a todos-decía mientras masticaba una ¿manzana?

-de de donde sacaste esa manzana no recuerdo que me dieran alguna-dije mirando mi comida.

Luego de comer fuimos a hacer lo de siempre, fuimos donde inkie y blinkie para ayudar con el equipo yo seguía con esa sensación en mi ala izquierda y soarin seguía molestando. A medio día nos toco patrullar era molesto pero no teníamos nada mas que hacer aparte de congelarnos hasta la muerte.

En la patrulla éramos 5 en total 2 ponys de tierra 2 pegasos y 1 unicornio esta patrulla la sentía tan familiar no sabia lo que era , pero algo no me gustaba, soarin como siempre me animo y me dio confianza para ir, la patrulla salió bien no paso nada fuera de lo normal solo el frio que era cada vez peor cuando volvimos a la base me fui a mi tienda no se por que solo no quería seguir solo quería meterme en mi tienda y nada más, me sentía en paz y solo quería dormir

-DESPIERTA MALDITA SEA ESTAS TINIENDO UNA PESADILLA-me gritaba alguien mientras me sacudía-AAAAAAAAAAAAA ESTOY DESPIERTO ESTOY DESPIERTO ESTOY DESPIERTO- empecé a gritar

Cuando me soltaron de inmediato revise a mí alrededor ya que no veía nada y me sentía perdido mientras observaba a mi alrededor encontré a una pinkie muy asustada que me abrazo súbitamente y dijo.

-fue solo un sueño tranquilo blum…tranquilo.

-de que hablas pinkie-no entendía lo que ocurrió.

-que acaso no estabas teniendo una pesadilla-me pregunto pinkie mientras se separaba ella todavía estaba asustada y un tanto alterada.

-no y-entonces por que gritabas desesperada mente sonaba como si te estuviera torturando-me interrumpió pinkie alterada.

-no yo no tenía una pesadilla era un sueño agradable-respondí tratando de calmarla

-quítate la ropa-dijo muy seria

- q que por qué-respondí obviamente nervioso

–que te la quites-me grito pinkie.

-pin pinkie (que es lo que quería no creo que quiera eso esta fluttershy aquí al lado podría despertar)-pinkie de alguna manera me habia sacado toda la ropa no le tome mucha importancia pero mire pinkie que me señalo mi casco lo vi y tenia hematomas decidí revisar mi cuerpo para notar los hematomas en mi estomago y extremidades.

-voy a buscar un doctor blum quédate aquí-me dijo pinkie antes de salir disparada.

Luego de unos 5 minutos volvió con una cebra que me examino y me dio un ungüento para que me pusiera y además dijo que tenia algunos huesos delicados me puso el ungüento este era oscuro del mismo tono que el yodo y lo tapo con unas vendas luego de eso se despidió tan rápido como vino y se fue, yo estaba cansado y pinkie parecía que también lo estaba.

-ve a dormir ya estoy bien-hable mientras me acomodaba en la cama

-pe-no te preocupes voy a estar bien mañana nos vemos-interrumpí a pinkie yo ya sabía lo que iba a decirme.

Discuti con pinkie debido a que ella no se quería ir pero al final luego de aproximadamente 2 horas la convencí de que se fuera a descansar y yo adormir pero antes me tendría que vestir cuando hice eso me acosté y vi a coco durmiendo en una mesita de noche al lado de mi cama, al serrar mis ojos me dormí de inmediato.

Me desperté mas tarde de lo habitual la luz del sol se metía por la ventana por la posición de sol puedo suponer que son más de las 11 AM el cuerpo no me duele eso es bueno pero mi ala me molesta(nota autor digo ala por que no se me ocurrió como mas decirle a lo que le quedaba de el ala izquierda) me levanto de la cama y escucho un ruidito muy suave casi como si alguien estuviera asustado mire a mi alrededor y no encontré a nadie busque a coco pero en su lugar habían unas frutas peras manzanas y unos duraznos seguai escuchando esos ruidos y volvi a mirar a la habitación no me había dado cuenta pero es grande como para 6 camas y solo hay 2 la mía al lado derecho y la de fluttershy al lado izquierdo, repentinamente Reaccioné.

-COCO DONDE ESTAS, COCO HAS UN SONIDO O ALGO AMIGUITO LO QUE SEA DONDE ESTAS empecé a gritar.

-ummm esta aquí-dijo una voz casi inaudible.

-donde donde-dije girando en la dirección de la voz.

Mi sorpresa fue ver a fluttershy con coco en su crin durmiendo fui donde se encontraba ella y le hable.

-gracias gracias me preocupe mucho de este pequeño loco-le dije a fluttershy aliviado.

-no hay d…de que el vino solo hacia mi-respondió en un susurro casi inaudible.

Reaccione saltando asía atras era fluttershy con la que estava hablando pero esta no quería moler mis huesos hasta hacerlos polvo era diferente tranquila, tímida y un tanto indefensa todo cambio al ver mi ala izquierda se volvió segura parecía que podía vencer a un dragón.

-OOOOOHHH pobre criaturita que le paso a tu ala-hablo fluttershy cambiando a una voz más segura y más fácil de escuchar.

-me la tuve que cortar cuando quede atrapado con un a potrilla bajo unos escombros-respondí con total tranquilidad.

Con mi respuesta fluttershy se puso pálida casi parecía asustada pasamos unos segundos en silencio no teníamos nada de que hablar asique mire a uno de mis cascos que tenía un vendaje y vi que las vendas estaban sucias tenían un color oscuro de el mismo tono que el ungüento fluttershy se levanto súbitamente de ul salto para decirme, Cuando Fluttershy salto, note que tenía una bata de paciente de hospital.

-pobre criaturita déjame ayudarte solo quítate la ropa para cambiar tus sucias vendas -hablo acercándose a mi.

-ooohhh muchas gracias eres muy amable (me va a ayudar con las vendas será mejor que…me…des…vista) NO NO NO NO NO yo yo pu puedo solo no es necesario que me ayudes solo date vuelta (las vendas están en casi todo mi cuerpo incluso… eso no importa… porque mierda me da tanta vergüenza…no importa yo puedo solo)-dije alejándome de ella.

-NO NO, TU NO PUEDES SOLO estas herido deja que la doctora fluttershy se encargue de todo soy muy buena en esto incluso te sentirás mejor-dijo ella dándome una mirada y sacando un maletín con vendas y unas botellas de debajo de su cama

No me pude resistir a su mirada pese a que esta no me hacía sentir como si me fuera a matar, era más agradable de cierta forma pensaba mientras me desvestía y examinaba mis heridas yo no podía sentir más vergüenza me aplico lo que parecía ser el mismo ungüento que me habían aplicado ayer lo había sacado de ese maletín el cual tenía también vendas, cuando termino yo estaba rojo de vergüenza, no la mire a los ojos mire al piso y note una venda sucia en su casco.

-ahora que lo pienso tu también estas herida déjame revisar tus heridas-dije olvidando mi vergüenza.

-oohh graci… no no jejejeje esto AAAAA-no estás bien tus vendas están igual de sucias que las mías -interrumpí a fluttershy agarrando su casco.

-No enserio estoy bien-respondió con voz suave y avergonzada.

-(que linda es cuando se avergüenza) no no, yo soy doctor asique no te preocupes y quédate tranquila y desvístete por favor-dije forcejeando con fluttershy.

-NO SIGNIFICA NOOOO-grito antes de lazarme un golpe que apenas esquive.

- QUEDATE TRANQUILAAAAA-respondí antes de lanzarme contra ella.

Fluttershy se resistía y trato de usar su mirada con migo otra vez pero estaba mas preocupado por sus heridas asique no me afecto, tome unas vendas con mi ala derecha y empezamos a pelear.

Tenía que inmovilizarla pero ambos no estábamos en condiciones de pelear ella me lanzo una patada con sus cuartos traseros la cual yo esquive, la empuje para que perdiera el equilibrio ella uso sus alas para evitar caer y me lanzo un golpe con su casco el que esquive para agarrar y la lance con toda la fuerza que pude.

La había lanzado hacia su cama ella cayo de cara contra el colchón trato de pararse rápidamente pero yo me arroje encima de ella cayéndole de golpe rápidamente la di vuelta dejándola de cara al techo ella me intento golpear nuevamente pero use mis cascos para agarrar los suyos contra el colchón cuando la logre inmovilizar use mi ala y le empecé a quitar la bata entre jalones, chillidos y forcejeos le logre quitar casi rompiendo la bata la cual tome y lance a un lado tome las vendas limpias que iba a utilizar y note que ambos estábamos ruborizados y jadeando debido al esfuerzo que habíamos hecho ninguno debería estar haciendo esto.

Estaba jadeando sobre fluttershy que estaba avergonzada y parecía ha verse rendido tenía que tranquilizarla y vengarme por obligarme a dejar que me cambiara las vendas.

-calma voy a ser muy…cuidadoso y gentil…te prometo que no te dolerá quédate tranquila…y relájate confía en mi ok-hable de forma suave y tranquila entrejadeos.

-mmmmmm ok….pe pero… me da un….un…. po…poco de…de vergüenza-dijo tímidamente.

- y tú crees que a mí no me dio…vergüenza-dije con vos tímida

Ambos reímos para quedar en silencio por unos minutos y justo cuando la iba a soltar, la puerta se abrió de par en par de un solo golpe.

Y un grito

-QUE MIERDA ESTAN HACIENDO USTEDES-gritaron unas voces

( nota autor 2 cosas una nose como me quedo la pelea espero que no haya sido muy mala y termine las explicaciones por ahora)

Continuara….

* * *

esoo es todo gracias por leer mi fic si quieren hacer alguna pregunta o si quieren que deje de escribir digan meló asta otro capitulo


	6. Chapter 6

perdón por la demora pero empezaron mis clases asi que me tomara mas tiempo subir algún capitulo

como simpre gracias por leer mi fic si es que siguen leyéndolo tambien perdón por el capitulo anterior que fue relleno debido al cambio de formato

un dato hidra: es una criatura mitológica que si le cortan una calesa le salen dos en remplazo de la que fue cortada

salio en la serie capitulo 15 feeling pinkie keen.

como siempre dejen reviews si es que quieren y gracias por leer mi fic

* * *

Capitulo 5

ERROR

Cuando me fije en quienes gritaban pude ver a twilight applejack y rarity junto con otros ponys que estaban detrás de ellas todos parecían exaltados por alguna razón, en especial las chicas que entraron con la cara roja mire a fluttershy al igual que yo estaba confundida antes de que alguien digiera algo mas salió pinkie de debajo del mueble de noche que estaba alado de la cama de fluttershy, pinkie tenía un pastel en su caco y grito.

-se suponían que digieran sorpresa-grito hacia la puerta.

-MIRA LO QUE ESTAN HACIENDO-gritaron en respuesta las chicas en la puerta.

Pinkie voltio para verme a mi enzima de fluttershy nos miro extrañando mientras nos examinaba con la mirada yo sabía que si alguien podría comprender lo que en realidad pasaba es ella asique le dije.

-pinkie esto es exactamente lo que parece-dije rápidamente con mucha seguridad

-oki doki loki me avía preocupado por un segundo-respondio pinkie mientras desaparecía y aparecía al lado de los que se encontraban en la puerta en un parpadeo.

Todos menos yo y pinkie quedaron extremada mente confundidos yo solo me sentía feliz de saber que ella entendió lo que paso, pinkie se puso un sombrero de detective y saco una pipa entonces empezó a hablar para explicar lo que pasaba.

-miren blum tiene vendas en su ala derecha para que las necesita en la derecha si tiene debería tenerlas en los que le queda de el ala izquierda eso significa que él las iba a usar en el o en alguien mas pero el las tomo después de que fluttershy lo obligo a desvestirse para cambiarles sus vendas y cuando ella termino blum noto las vendas de fluttershy entonces el trato de ayudarla pero ella se resistió terminaron peleando y al final blum logro inmovilizar a flutershy dejándolos en esa posición-explico pinkie rápida mente

Todos nos quedamos en blanco incluso yo me sorprendí de que ella avía dicho exactamente lo que avía pasando y en el mismo orden me relaje y vi a fluttershy que me dio una sonrisa de repente twilight interrumpió el momento de tranquilidad que tenia.

-pinkie como sabes todo eso con que evidencia y no explica por que estaban ablando como si fueran aaaaaa…podrías explicar eso-dijo twilight sonrojada.

-Cuak-le respondió pinkie

Twilight solo se golpeo la cara con su pesuña y dio un suspiro nos miro a mi y a fluttershy para decirnos.

-podrían moverse, cambian de posición o algo-dijo con una vos severa.

De inmediato fluttershy y yo saltamos y no tapamos con la sabana de su cama en ese momento ambos dijimos al unisonó.

-de den nos un momento para ves vestirnos-dijimos con vergüenza.

Cuando dijimos eso todos rieron pero súbita mente apareció dashe gritando furiosa.

-MALDITO HIJO DE PUTA TU MATASTE A SOARIN VERDAD-grito entre ira y tristeza.

Me sorprendí yo creía que ella ya lo savia ella repitió su pregunta mientras me buscaba con la mirada twilight se puso frente a ella para hacerle una pregunta.

-no le iste el informe-dijo con tono de frustración.

-lo leí hoy en la mañana no puedo creer que el fue el que lo mato LO VOY A MATAR A ESE MONSTRUO DESGACIADO Y A TODOS LO QUE SEAN COMO EL-respondi furiosa

Las últimas palabras de dashie hicieron eco en mi mente no savia que hacer como actuar o que decir ella me quería matar y tenia un buen motivo solo tengo que afrontar las consecuencias.

-porque me quieres matar-dije con la mente en blanco mientras me ponía de pie .

-TU MATASTE A SOARIN-fue su única respuesta mientras se acercaba a mí.

-(no puedes confiar en nadie mas) si pero… (Mátala está sufriendo)yo…eso-respondí entre tristeza y confusión.

rainbow dash estaba desequilibrada consumada por la rabia con la única idea de vengar a soarin, se acerco unos pasos y tomo un cuchillo que debía haber traía con ella, de un movimiento laso un golpe con su arma yo creía que sería mi fin ella estaba demasiado cerca como para que lo esquive pero como siempre alguien me salvo fue coco que se arrojo a la cara de rainbow dash esta reacciono de inmediato deteniendo su golpe y agarrando a coco con si ala lo puso frente a ella.

-MADITA RATA FUERA DE MI CAMINO-grito antes de lazarlo y cortarlo a la mitad de un solo movimiento.

Escuche a fluttershy que grito junto con lo que estaban en la puerta yo en cambio me quede inmóvil con la imagen de coco mi ardilla la ardilla que salvo mi vida a costa de la suya me sentí inútil ya que no lo podría salvar siempre era igual siempre fallaba no serbia de nada todo lo que savia de medicina desde que empezó la guerra ya no serbia yo no era medico solo un inútil, no pude salvar a inkie que murió de un solo tiro en la cabeza ni a blinkie que murió con el estomago abierto y yo no pude hacer nada para salvarlas a ellas me sentía tan inútil en ese momento como me siento ahora no quería mas muerte solo quería la mía pero no morían otros en mi lugar de un momento a otro mi mente se empezó a apagar ya no aguantaba más y cuando todo se volvió oscuridad escuche una risa.

punto de vista tercera persona.

Wounded sky se avía quedado con los ojos en banco y todos los demás miraron la escena sin moverse ya que savia que RD en ese estado era peligrosa tenían que esperar el momento justo para atraparla.

Repentinamente Wounded sky empezó a reír maniática mente con las pupila de los ojos muy contraída el reía y hablaba para sí mismos entre su risa RD y los demás se asustaron de la reacción de Wounded sky que al mirar asía hablo.

-si yo lo mate quieres saber como lo hice-pregunto Wounded sky dando vueltas alrededor de RD.

-CA CALLATE TE-me vas a matar para traer de vuelta a soarin que tierna no sabe como funciona el mundo-interumpio Wounded sky a RD con un tono burlon.

-jjajajajajaja solo me quieres matar a mi y a todos lo que son como yo pero no entiendo que ganas con eso ya que solo vas a herir a tu amiga-siguió hablando mientras se ponía enfrente de RD .

-QUE TE CALLES-o que me vas a cortar a la mitad como a este raton-interrumpio Wounded sky levantado una mitad de la ardilla que ya asía en el suelo.

rainbow dash grito y dio un golpe con su pesuña la cual tenia un su arma Wounded sky agarro la pesuña de RD recibiendo todo la hoja del cuchillo en su pesuña el empezó a reír dejando sorprendidos a todos los que se encontraban en la aviación y de un movimiento golpeo a rd con fuerza en la sien de su cabesa a lo cuan RD reacciono soltando el cuchillo en eso Wounded sky saco el cuchillo de su casco y lo arojo al suelo RD se avía echando asía atrás solo para ser jalada asía adelante para recibir otro golpe.

Los golpes empezaron a ser más fuertes y rápidos RD trato de usar sus alas para alejarse pero Wounded sky se puso a su lado y con su ala evito que RD se elevara y siguió golpeándola hasta que ella cayó al piso entonces Wounded sky recogió el cuchillo y dijo.

-mira a mi no me gusta demorar mucho cuando voy a matar a alguien debido a que yo no trato generar sufrimiento yo trato de quitarlo-respondió Wounded sky tomando el cuchillo y alejándose de RD para ir adonde se encontraba fluttershy.

Los demás no creían lo que veían a RD en el suelo y Wounded sky hablando como si no pasara nada, ninguno avía reaccionado su instinto les decía que se alejaran a excepción de 2 ponys presentes que no tenían miedo ellos solo no querían intervenir una estaba teniendo una recaída y otro no quería ser descubierto.

Cuando rarity, applejack y twilight sparkle superaron el miedo rápidamente atacaron a Wounded sky pero antes de que logaran hacer algo las princesa celestia y luna aparecieron deteniendo a las chicas que solo quería matar a Wounded sky, la princesa luna dio unos pasos asta estar junto a RD y dijo.

-como te haces llamar-dijo la princesa luna mirando a RD

Todos se confundieron con la pregunta de la princesa luna ya que le estaba a blando a Wounded sky o a RD y pregunta parecía que la estuviera asiendo hacia un desconocido.

-yo me llamo Wounded sky su majestad-respondió de forma burlona.

Cuando escucharon la respuesta las chicas y los demás presentes solo se confundieron mas no entendían lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-te ordeno que detengas-hablo luna mientras asía brillar su cuerno.

-como ordene nightmare moon- respondió Wounded sky para caer al suelo.

La princesa luna uso su magia para curar a RD mientras celestia se acercaba a ella y fluttershy se avía ido a una esquina donde su mente empezaba a gritarle que defendiera a sus seres queridos, las demás chicas les avían ordenado a sus familias que se fueran y solo pinkie se quedo de pie en la puerta ella no savia que hacer ni entendía lo que avía pasado solo un potro se quedo junto a pinkie en la puerta esperando

Punto de vista Wounded sky/blum

Me levante del suelo confundido no savia que me avía pasado tenía miedo, estaba confundido y quería que me matara pero aun asi ataque a RD se lo que hice pero no me siento culpable la vos de luna me saca de mis pensamientos.

-blum revisa a fluttershy necesita ayuda-me ordeno antes de mirar en otra dirección.

-ALEJATE DE FLUTTERSHY-me a amenazo rarity.

Podía sentir el miedo, repudio y odio en su mirada esa mirada que me daban todos lo que sabían mi estado no la culpo tiene razón mejor me alejo de fluttershy y la dejo acercarse.

-fluttershy cariño tranquila ya todo paso-hablo suave mente.

Cuando fluttershy se puso de pie vi sus ojos tenía una pupila contraída esto causo que rarity se asustara y diera un paso atrás vi a las demás chicas que al igual que tomaron posición de pelea parecían listas para matar a fluttershy, luna repitió la orden que me había dado.

Me hacer que hasta estar junto a fluttershy su mirada no me asustaba ella me miro note que en su ojo izquierdo avían lagrimas y su mirada mostraba miedo trate de calmarla ya que parecía alterada.

-calma ya todo termino-hable tratando de calmar.

-... blum-fue lo único que me respondió fluttershy.

-si soy yo calma todo está bien-respondi mientras la abrasaba.

-tengo miedo blum-respondió devolviendo el abraso.

Cuando fluttershy se calmo un poco luna se acerco a nosotros y le pidió a la princesa celestia y a las chicas que nos dejaran solos celestia no estuvo de acuerdo entonces luna suspiro y dijo.

-no te preocupes el comandate shining armor se quedara como mi guardia mientras hablo con estos dos-dijo luna.

-no lo el soldado Wounded sky demostró ser demasiado peligroso-respondió celestia.

-10 minutos es todo lo que necesito, quiero saber que causo este cambio en el-respondió luna mientras hacía levitar una libreta y un lápiz.

-5 minutos y si no sales entramos a la fuerza y comandante cuida muy bien a mi hermana-respondió celestia con un tono de preocupación.

Cuando todos salieron la princesa luna hiso brillar su cuerno y nos envolvió a los cuatro en una esfera nos presento al comandante para después decirnos.

-aquí podremos hablar tranquila mente, no tenemos tiempo comandante abra que apresurar los planes-hablo luna mirando al comandante.

- de que está hablando-preguntamos flutershy y yo.

-tranquilos luna está hablando de el plan para salvarnos-nos respondió shining armor.

-como dijo el comandante quiero salvar a todos lo que tengan esta "condición psicológica" ya que están en peligro-dijo luna.

Me quede en silencio junto a fluttershy era mucha información y no entendía nada pero tenía que preguntar de que se trataba todo esto.

-de que hablas luna que estamos en peligro porque-pregunte confundido.

-blum se que no entiendes pero no tenemos mucho tiempo no te lo puedo explicar con mucho detalle pero somos muy peligroso para ecuestria y mi hermana junto con un consejo decidieron que si los pacientes no morían en la guerra van a ser exiliados de ecuestria-respondio luna seria mente.

-bueno nos van a exiliar si salimos vivo de la guerra eso no nos pone en peligro-dije con una sonrisa finjida

-cierta mente blum pero ningún país va a aceptar a mas de mil pacientes que en su mayoría son soldados y además son un peligro latente y lo más probable que si cualquiera de los pacientes entra a un país esto los van a esperar para acribillarlos no puedo dejar que todos ellos vallan a su muerte-me respondió luna con la misma seriedad.

-mil pensé que éramos solo 3 –respondí confundido.

-blum siempre eres tan lento mira al comándate shining armor el también es un "paciente" si no te diste cuenta además que él y yo hemos estado escondiendo información de celestia desde algunos años. oficial mente solo hay mil casos y extraoficialmente hay casi dos mil quinientos casos y antes de que preguntes esta enfermedad no solo afecta a los ponys-respondio luna mirando al comandante.

-y todavía quieres matarnos a todos Wounded sky -pregunto shining armor de forma burlona.

-comandante no tenemos tiempo para bromas el mayor problema somos yo y fluttershy, celestia no quiere estar sola por toda la eternidad para eso me quiere pero fluttershy es el elemento de la generosidad no le puedo pedir que venga con nosotros- yo vo…voy con…ustedes-interrumpió fluttershy a luna timida mente.

Cuando terminamos la conversación yo estaba sorprendido de la respuesta de fluttershy de el por qué quiere irse y también de que hubieran mas de dos mil casos luego de unos momentos shining armor nos pidió que lo llamáramos comandante para no levantar sospechas y luna nos explico el plan de evacuación que se realizara dentro de los próximos 5 meses o antes dependiendo de lo que ocurra dentro de este tiempo el plan consiste en que nos autoexiliaremos y huiremos en unos dirigibles hacia las tierras olvidadas y luna vendrá con nosotros pero el mayor problema es que luna no quiere dejar a nadie atrás.

Cuando terminamos las explicaciones luna nos ordeno a mí y a fluttershy ir al bosque everfree para capturar hidras, me explico que con la sangre de la hidra se podía hacer un ungüento que me ayudaría a recuperar mi ala debido a las propiedades regenerativas de la sangre y serviría para alejarme de RD que probable mente todavía quería matarme, el comándate nos dijo que el tenia todo listo para nuestra "misión" nos estaría esperando un unicornio con una carreta en la que encontraríamos equipo, suministros y una libreta con información de la misión. También habría un grupo que nos ayudaría pero que no confiemos en ellos.

Hay demasiado que no entiendo pero lo único que puedo hacer es seguir órdenes, cuando estábamos por salir de esa burbuja luna y el comandante hicieron brillar sus cuernos para sanar mi herida pero me dijeron que vende mi casco dejando un poco de sangre para que parezca herido fluttershy me ayudo con eso y nos vestimos yo tome mi mochila para salir. Al salir de la enfermería la princesa celestia nos estaban esperando junto con las chicas cuando busque a pinkie con la mirada no la encontré solo vi a RD que seguía inconsciente y a las demás me miraban de forma asesina junto con odio fluttershy se escondió detrás de mí y entendí el por qué quería irse sus amigas la miraban de la misma manera que a mí con el mismo desprecio y odio, luna explico la misión a la que sería enviado para luego ordenarle al comandante shining armor que nos guiara cuando llegamos al lugar nos encontrábamos en la salida del castillo, encontramos a un unicornio de la guardia nocturna junto a la carreta el unicornio era de pelaje oscuro con una crin grisácea, el comándate se despidió y fluttershy y yo nos acercamos a el unicornio para saludar.

-hola cómo te llamas-pregunte

-hola mucho gusto teniente, mi nombre es atuz -respondio con un saludo militar.

-no soy teniente llama me blum-respondi un poco molesto.

-yo me llamo fluttershy-hablo repentinamente.

Cuando fluttershy se presento me di cuenta de que el también era un "paciente" no me sorprendí era de esperar que nos asignaran a alguien en quien pudiéramos confiar cuando terminamos con las presentaciones me subí a la carreta junto con fluttershy y atuz empezó a jalar de en el camino fuera de la ciudad fluttershy leía la libreta y yo revisaba el equipo.

El equipo que teníamos era tres rifles de dardos municiones para estos, carpas y comida como para una semana. Al terminar de ver el equipo fluttershy me hablo.

-blum-hablo futtershy casi para si misma.

-fluttershy porfabor habla mas fuerte que no te escucho-respondi mientas saca va algo para comer.

-blum como aceptas todo lo que te a pasado… como aceptas irte de ecuestria como si nada, como no te da miedo todo lo que esta pasando-me pregunto con vos triste.

-aceptarlo ser valiente nada de eso estoy aterrado no puedo pensar solo sigo las ordenes que me dan…y sobre lo de irnos de ecuestria fluttershy admítelo somo un peligro yo jure proteger a ecuestria de todos sus enemigos pero yo me e vuelto uno ademas de que no tengo familia solo me queda pinkie -respondi al soltando algunas lagrimas.

-ya veo tienes razón y tu atuz que opinas –dijo fluttershy.

-yo creo lo mismo que blum el tiene razón somos un peligro-respondió triste.

Luego de eso nos quedamos en silencio y luego de 30minutos de viaje llegamos a los muros de la ciudad en donde un grito hiso que nos detuviéramos al ver de donde provenía el grito vi una porrilla naranja la misma que avía salvado el día anterior cuando nos alcanzo fluttershy fue la primara en bajar para abrasar a la potrilla.

-fluttershy suetame me estas asfixiando -empezó a decir la portilla.

- scootaloo no puedo creer que estés viva-decía fluttershy entre lagrimas.

-fluttershy tenemos que irnos-hable desde la carreta.

-TU-grito la portilla antes de acercase a mí.

-hola me alegro de que este viva-respondí sin mirar a la potrilla.

-gracias por salvarme QUE LE PASO A TU ALA-gito al ver mi cuepo.

-nada solo la corte después de que quedamos bajo los escombros, no te preocupes fue mi decisión-hablava mirando lo que me quedaba de ala.

Fluttershy se aseco a la potrilla para llorar y desir: no tu también. Cuando dijo eso me di cuenta de lo que hice le avia contado algo que no debía confiaba en ella sin conocerla estaba enferma, sentia ira y confusión no me parecía justo que ella estuviera enferma no voy a dejar que muera la portilla tiene que vivir así que me aseque a ella para hablar.

-tu ve al catillo y busca a luna no hables con la princesa celestia quedate junto a luna… ella te protejera entiendes dile que te envían blum fluttershy y atuz-hable triste mientras las separaba.

-pero-SOLO HAS LO QUE TE DIGO Y VE TE-grite enojado.

La portilla solo asintió con su besa y se fue yo solo quería que saliera viva era solo una pequeñita no merecía estar enferma,ni todo lo que devio aver pasado todo lo que sufrió.

-tenemos que ir al bosque-hable sin mirar a nadie.

-entendido- me respondieron fluttershy y atuz.

Cuando retomamos el viaje me sentia pero que en la mañana saber que avía perdido todo otra vez no nunca avía recuperado nada solo me avían engañado dándome falsas esperanzas.


	7. Chapter 7

primero este capitulo es un poco lento me costo escribir trate de hacer lo mejor que pude y prometo que para la proxima sera mejor

de nuevo gracias a todos lo que leen mi fic y a ca esta otro capitulo

* * *

Capitulo 6

Mientras no dirigíamos al bosque a cazar las hidras yo seguía muy enojado y confundido revisando el equipo pero luego de un tiempo me sentía mas tranquilo, había silencio entre nosotros tres, era demasiado incomodo parecía que todos queríamos decir algo pero nadie se atrevía a romperlo, atuz repentinamente hablo.

-no soporto mas este silencio podemos hablar de algo, estoy muy muy cansado de el silencio–decía atuz con aburrimiento.

-y de que podemos hablar-pregunte yo con indiferencia

-mmmmm que tal si decimos de donde éramos y que hacíamos antes-me respondía atuz un poco dudoso.

-me pa…. parece una buena idea-dijo fluttershy en un susurro casi imperceptible y algunas lagrimas.

-fluttershy por el amor de las princesas si no hablas mas fuerte te juro que…que… voy aaaaaa enojarme mucho contigo, me molesta que hables con miedo, mucha gente me teme no quiero que los que son como yo me teman también-respondí con frustración y tristeza.

-lo lo si-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAA DENTENTE ATUZ –grite mientras interrumpía a fluttershy y atuz se detenía.

Cuando nos detuvimos fluttershy se bajo y se puso junto a atuz yo la seguí y me puse enfrente de los dos.

-miren tomemos un descanso de 20 minutos, conozcámonos y luego seguimos, ¿les parece bien?-dije con enojo pero con voz tranquila.

-suena como un plan para mi teniente-respondió atuz con una sonrisa fingida.

-no me llames teniente y tu fluttershy me podrías perdonar por gritarte pero todos estamos bajo mucha presión y tengo miedo ya no estoy seguro si puedo confiar en pinkie yo quiero creer en ella pero….pero no se qué pensar, todo lo que ha pasado, tengo miedo-dije pasando de la rabia al llanto

-no te preocupes blum todo va a estar bien*nif* conozco a pinkie puedes confiar en ella *nif* todo va…va…va…a estar bien *nif*-respondió fluttershy antes de romper en llanto y abrazarme.

Atuz no nos dijo nada, solo se quedo en silencio durante el tiempo que pasamos llorando, luego de un rato ambos nos calmamos vimos a atuz y yo le pregunte.

-que hacías antes y de dónde eres -pregunte mas tranquilo.

-bueno yo soy de fillydelphia linda ciudad por cierto, yo era escultor y mi cutie mark es de un cincel y un martillo, te toca fluttershy-dijo con cierta felicidad.

-Espera eras escultor entonces como estas en la guardia-pregunte algo confundido

-aaaahhh eso bueno el comandante armor me incluyo a la guardia hace 4 años, no interrumpas Wounded le toca a fluttershy-hablo atuz

- oohh, perdón fluttershy…y atuz llámame como quieras menos teniente ok…continua fluttershy-respondi con voz tranquila

-bu bueno yo soy de ponyville un pueblo tranquilo y amigable, cuidaba a todos los animales que habían en la ciudad y mi cutie mark son tres mariposas te toca blum si…. eso es lo que… quieres-dijo con más confianza en su voz.

-bueno yo era de aaaappleloosaaaa jajajajajaja ese era un chiste local decir el nombre del pueblo de esa manera, era el doctor del pueblo mi cutie mark es un escudo con una cruz roja-hable mirando al cielo.

-eres de Appleloosa- preguntaron atuz y fluttershy sorprendidos.

- si vivía en Appleloosa pero recuerden que fue destruida en la masacre y también mi familia que vivía en el pueblo así que no pregunten más-respondí con melancolía.

-Malditos grifos eso fue uno de los ataques más raros de toda la guerra, atacaron un pueblo que estaba al otro lado del país y ni siquiera ocuparon ese territorio-hablo atuz mientras maldecía a los grifos.

-sii recuerdo los tiempos en que ecuestria era un país tranquilo ajeno a la guerra todos se llevaban bien con todos, no habían muertes sin sentido, casi no habían huérfanos, nadie pasaba hambre ni miedo y siempre los problemas se podían solucionar sin tener que matar-dije yo pensado en lo que nos podría pasar a nosotros y haciendo callar a atuz.

-lo de appleloosa fueron los dragones-hablo fluttershy repentina mente.

-QUE – gritamos atuz y yo soprendidos.

-saben los dragones no desaparecieron, ellos se fueron por miedo a las princesas ya que al destruir appleloosa se volvieron una amenaza para ecuestria y se decidió echarlos del país-siguio hablando fluttershy.

Cuando fluttershy dijo eso no reaccione, no porque me había sorprendido, solo quería pensar, quería preguntar muchas cosas pero teníamos una misión no podemos perder el tiempo con cosas que pasaron años atrás.

- Wounded…Wounded oye estas bien-pregunto atuz al ver que me había quedado en blanco.

-siii estoy bien…fluttershy…atuz vamos ya pasaron los 20minutos tenemos que seguir-dije sin emoción.

Volvimos a la carreta para seguir con el viaje, durante las horas siguientes me quede en silencio haciéndome el dormido, atuz y fluttershy hablaban sobre muchas cosas a las que no les puse atención, yo estaba pensado en que no me sentía mal por nada de lo que había hecho, no sentía rabia con los dragones por lo que paso pero supongo que han pasado demasiadas cosas, como para que eso me entristezca de nuevo o me preocupe, fluttershy se acercó y puso su casco en mi espalda tratando de despertarme.

-blum… como te sientes-me preguntaba mientras me sacudía suave mente.

-no te preocupes estoy bien solo quería pensar un rato-respondí levantado la cabeza

-Estas seguro, porque si te sientes mal recuerda que somos amigos-dijo fluttershy para hacerme sentir mejor.

-yo creía que eran algo mas-hablo atuz con tono de curiosidad.

-si so… solo somos amigos conozco…a blum desde hace un año pero jamás hablamos mucho debido a que intentaba… matarlo cuando lo veía-dijo fluttershy apenada.

-yaaa veo y dime blum tienes a algún poni especial en tu vida-pregunto atuz con la misma curiosidad.

-si… ella es magnífica…y cambiando el tema fluttershy ¿que ordenes tenemos? –respondí dudoso.

-confía en ella "cof"…ahora tenemos que ir al pueblo de ponyville antes de entrar al bosque, ahí nos encontraremos con un coronel que nos dará información de los grupos que participaran en la misión-dijo fluttershy leyendo la libreta.

Seguimos nuestro camino durante una hora y llegamos al pueblo de ponyville como nos conto fluttershy, el pueblo parecía más una base militar ya que se veía llena de soldados en su mayoría guardias diurnos( los guardias de celestia), armas, municiones, casas destrozadas y un cementerio que recorría todo el pueblo, cuando estábamos cerca del centro vimos algo que parecía el centro de mando, era un edificio, parecía haber sido la alcaldía nos acercamos y nos percatamos de que lo guardias nos miraban con desconfianza, incluso podría decir que con asco, creo que se debía a que les informaron de nuestra "condición" nos detuvimos frente a la entrada del edificio.

Antes de que entráramos tome mi mochila y flutershy y atuz tomaron una pistola solo por precaución le dije a atuz que se quedara con la pistola extra que teníamos, luego de eso entramos y en ese instante varios guardias nos detuvieron apuntándonos con sus lanzas.

-necesitamos hablar con el coronel-dijo atuz fríamente.

-identifíquense nombres y rangos –pregunto un guardia de la multitud con tono autoritario.

-*susurrando* flutteshy tu primero eres la de mayor rango-le dije ya que se había escondido detrás de mí.

-*susurrando* t…tengo miedo-respondio fluttershy asustada.

-*susurrando*solo habla diles tu rango, pero hazlo con un tono acorde a tu rango, sin temor ni vergüenza, nuestras vidas dependen de ello (bueno no exactamente pero necesito que te impongas) además si pasa algo nosotros te cubrimos-hable exagerando mientras guiñando un ojo.

-*susurrando*okk lo intentare-dijo antes de ponerse enfrente mio y de atuz.

-OK ESCUCHEME SACOS DE BASURA SOY LA COMANDANTE FLUTTERSHY, PORTADORA DEL ELEMENTO DE LA GENEROSIDAD, Y LES ORDENO QUE BAJEN SUS ARMAS EN ESTE INSTANTE ANTES DE QUE CAMBIE DE OPINION Y ACABE CON SUS LAMENTABLES VIDAS- dijo fluttershy con tono de autoridad, que causo que los guardias retrocedieran y se pararan saludando.

- SEÑOR, SI SEÑOR-repondieron, todos los guardias con miedo.

- MUCHO MEJOR AHORA, DONDE MIERDA ESTA EL COMANDANTE, TRAIGANLO, AQUÍ EN ESTE INSTANTE-siguio fluttershy.

-SEÑOR, SI SEÑOR-volvieron a decir los guardias antes de salir en busca del comandante.

-fluttershy eso estuvo genial- dije alagándola.

-e…enserio-respondió feliz.

-si fue increíble, no pensé que tu pudieras provocar tanto miedo, casi mojo mi armadura-dijo atuz ,con una sonrisa y riendo levemente.

-gra…gracias creo -dijo fluttershy entre felicidad y confusión.

- solo falta hablar con el comandante de la base y terminamos-dije para animar al grupo.

Los guardias que estaban con nosotros quedaron boquiabiertos creo que por el cambio de actitud de futtershy, bueno quien no se sorprendería, pasaron unos minutos y apareció un perro de diamante su color de pelo era negro y tenia puesto un uniforme del ejercito regular, nos dio un mapa , donde se señalaba un pantano, ese seria el lugar donde se podría encontrar una hidra.

También dijo que habrían 30 grupos compuestos de 12 unicornios en ellos además de nosotros pero en diferentes aéreas asique tendríamos que movernos solo dentro de nuestra área, también nosotros tendríamos un grupo que nos seguiría para transportar la hidra que capturemos.

Luego de la conversación volvimos a la carreta para seguir hacia el bosque en el camino note a fluttershy mas triste que antes, supongo que ver lo que fue su hogar en este estado la entristeció más de lo que ya estaba.

- fluttershy te sientes bien-pregunte nervioso.

-s…si estoy bien… yo solo… no quiero…-dijo fluttershy antes de callarse.

-que ocurre porque te callas si tienes que decir algo dime-insistí para que hable.

-no quiero ser un estorbo… en esta misión, fui un estorbo en appleloosa hace 6 años, por mi culpa perdimos a… a spike y yo cambie mi personalidad, cambio casi 6 años siendo a alguien que no soy-respondió fluttershy con enojo.

Las palabras de fluttershy, me sorprendieron ella había estado durante 6 años siendo otra persona era violenta y despiadada, versión de ella misma, esto solo me trae más preguntas como quien es ese spike, acaso el murió, recuerdo que rarity dijo que estaba desaparecido entonces él era un dragón no lo sé y no me interesa, pero creo que es momento de saber que le paso en appleloosa .

-¿que paso en appleloosa?, Responde solo si te sientes capaz de responderme… entiendo que tal vez no quieras hablar de eso-pregunte sabiendo que debió ser algo traumático para ella y no me gustaría saber lo que paso ese día.

-… perdón…te…te lo puedo contar en otra ocasión…si es que tu quieres-dijo fluttershy antes de mirar hacia otro lado.

-no te preocupes solo pregunte para que te sientas mejor, recuerda que los 3 somos un equipo en esta misión, necesitamos estar concentrados, podría ser peligroso-dije tratando de animar a fluttershy.

-NO SOY UN PELIGRO PARA LA MISION ENTIENDES NO SOY* golpeo fluttershy*-CALMATE-grite interrumpiendo los gritos de fluttershy que se notaba molesta.

-fluttershy tu eres la de mayor rango por lo tanto tu deberías dar las ordenes, no yo, ahora cálmate, y escucha lo que te digo (mierda que me enojo rápido) tú no eres un peligro para la misión es la misión en si la que es peligrosa así que concéntrate –decía muy enojado.

- escucha a Wounded tiene razón las hidras son peligrosas, además confio en que tu y yo lo haremos bien… Wounded tu eres un soldado de primera generación asique no hace falta que te diga nada, conozco mucho de la primera generación, asique solo haz lo que sabes-hablo atuz un tanto preocupado.

Poco después llegamos al bosque bajamos el equipo y nos dirigimos al área que se nos asigno, llegamos a un pantano, al cual fluttershy conocía, nos guio hasta un punto donde sería el campamento, cuando fue el momento de buscar a la hidra decidimos que fluttershy estaría flotando en una nube sobre nosotros para darnos apoyo, atuz atraería la atención de la hidra ya que si quedaba atrapado se podría tele transportar a un lugar seguro yo estaría escondido en el árbol para dar apoyo si era necesario.

-y de que manera atraigo su atención-pregunto atuz.

-bueno creo que con algo de ruido-respondi.

-conozco un par de hechizos con explosiones en ellos-hablo atuz feliz.

-no no eso la podría asustar… o dañar la hidra-alego fluttershy

Ya que necesitamos a la hidra viva ,solo usaríamos los rifles de dardos, según lo que entiendo hay que dispararle un dardo a cada cabeza y así la podremos capturar, no me gusta es peligroso somos solo 3, una pegaso, un unicornio y un casi poni de tierra, solo espero que esto valga la pena no me interesa mucho recuperar mi ala si eso causa la muerte de los que me consideran su amigo, ojala que nadie muera en esta misión.

Pasaron 6 días sin mucha actividad solo una manicura perdida que fluttershy se realizo, además de eso atuz y fluttershy lo están haciendo bien la pasamos hablando, riendo y buscando a la hidra, hoy vamos a probar con una explosión no me siento seguro con la idea ya que atuz nunca había usado ese hechizo antes.

- WOUNDED, FLUTTERSHY, PREPARENSE-grito atuz que empezaba a hacer brillar su cuerno.

Fluttershy hizo una señal para confirma que estaba lista

-3…2…1… AHORA-grite.

Cuando grite la explosión que atuz provoco fue tremenda al punto de, me caí del árbol en que estaba me quede con un ruido en los oído y desorientado me sentía mareado no me podía poner de pie y miraba en todas direcciones tratando de encontrar a atuz o algo, repentina mente empezó a caer tierra, carne y agua del cielo, seguí buscando a atuz repentinamente puse mi vista en lo que quedaba de un estanque del pantano pude notar un cuerpo enorme era la hidra o lo que quedaba de ella seguí mirando y vi a atuz en el suelo.

-ATUZ ESTAS BIEN-grite asustado

-…-no recibía respuesta me empecé a preocupar

-FLUTTERSHY -grite tratando de conseguír ayuda.

-…- sin respuesta me daba miedo de que hayan muerto

-no no NOOOOO… ALGUIEN RESPONDAA, POR FAVOR… no se mueran-grite desesperado antes de ponerme de pie.

Sabia que no podría alcanzar a fluttershy pero podía revisar a atuz el podría estar vivo, fui lo más rápido que pude hasta quedar junto a él cuando empecé a revisar si estaba bien note que seguía respirando.

-ATUZ… ATUZ MALDITA SEA, ABRE LOS OJOS-gritaba desesperado con algunas lágrimas no quería a nadie más muerto.

-aahg mi cabeza… Wounded porque estas llorando-pregunto atuz.

-jaa estas vivo… creo que te pasaste un poco con la explosión-dije con una sonrisa secándome alguna lagrimas.

GRAAAAAAAA unos gritos nos hicieron mirar hacia atrás era la hidra esta tenía 3 cabezas y ninguna herida nos miraban a mi y atuz con hambre e ira.

-mierda la hidra-dijimos al unisono atuz y yo.

Una de las cabezas ataco atuz, puso un escudo que apenas resistió.

-CORREEEE-grite.

Empezamos a correr esquivando el ataque de la hidra que obviamente estaba molesta mientras corríamos gritábamos esperando que fluttershy nos escuchara.

-FLUTTERSHY SE SUPONIA QUE NOSCUBRIAAAAS -me gritaba atuz.

-CIERTO ¡FLUTTERSHY! AYUDAAAAA-gritaba a cielo.

- WOUNDED TU RIFLE-grito atuz.

-LO PERDI -respondía gritando.

Sin darnos cuenta terminamos en un acantilado no había forma de pasar y la hidra se acercaba a un paso lento parecía que estaba disfrutando el vernos sin posibilidad de escape.

-atuz… tu puedes… teletransportarte y busca un rifle o a fluttershy –dije entre jadeo.

-no-respondió atuz jadeando.

-puedes repetir el hechizo de la explosión que hiciste-dije más calmado.

-creo que puedo pero va a ser más débil -contesto atuz cansado.

-perfecto úsalo en ella trata de noquearla, no matarla-dije seriamente.

Atuz hizo brillar su cuerno, su brillo era tenue ,casi como si no le quedaran fuerzas poco a poco el brillo aumentaba hasta que su nariz empezó a sangrar y con un grito lanzó el hechizo 4 explosiones simultaneas entre sus 3 cabezas lograron derivar a la hidra y atuz quedo sin fuerzas.

-lo lograste buen trabajo ahora descansa-le dije a atuz que había caído inconsciente.

Cuando creía que todo había acabado escuche mas gritos eran mas hidras pero estas sonaban asustadas puse a atuz en mi lomo y fui rumbo a los gritos, fluttershy podría estar en problemas o peor aun las hidras podrían estar siendo atacadas por ella si es que se descontrolo.

Al llegar al sitio de donde provenían los gritos casi no podía creer lo que veía 4 hidras no se si muertas o vivas y a fluttershy llorando me acerque a ella con atuz en mi espalda no sabía cómo estaba ni porque lloraba pero creo saber lo que siente.

-fluttershy-dije llamando su atención.

-no… aléjate soy un… monstruo-respondio fluttershy antes de tomar su pistola para apuntase en la cabeza.

-*suspiro* DISPARAAA( matala…mata a atuz) ACABA CON TU SUFRIMIENTO (mátalos a todos)CON TU MISERABLE VIDA ESO ES LO QUE QUIERES HACER HAZLO DE UNA PUTA VEZ-solo grite ignorando los susurros en mi mente.

Fluttershy solo lloraba sosteniendo esa pistola con su ala apuntando a su sien, tenía que animarla a que se disparara ella sola o no podría, como yo no pude tal vez sea cruel pero es lo mejor o lo peor que puedo hacer por ella si no se dispara sola tendrá que seguir recordando cada uno de los que daño y los que le temen creo que sería mejor morir a eso.

-HAZLO MALDITA HAZLO-gritaba.

-n…no puedo… no puedo-respondio soltando el arma.

-te das cuenta que ahora va hacer mucho mas difícil vivir contigo misma-dije entre molesto y feliz mientras me ponía a su lado.

-no…puedo… quiero, pero no puedo-respondio fluttershy.

-eso ya no importa ahora solo hay que esperar al grupo de apoyo y fluttershy me alegra que no lo hayas hecho pero creo que hubiera sido lo mejor-dije antes de bajar a atuz y abrasarla para que se calme.

-g…gracias blum…eres un buen amigo-repondio antes de responder el abrazo.

Yo se como es cuando no puedes correr y tienes mucho miedo como para pelear, necesitas apoyo, nadie debería sufrir, es horrible sentirse atrapado, odiado sin nadie en quien confiar, ni que te de esperanzas solo 2 opciones seguir o morir yo ya viví eso al igual que luna lo debió vivir gracias a lo que acaba de pasar entiendo lo que ella quiere hacer.

Pero también me deja muchas preguntas como cual fue el punto critico donde atediaron a fluttershy, que paso en appleloosa, luna va a tener que explicar muchas cosas y además tengo que hablar con pinkie voy a tener que alejarme de ella.

* * *

felicitaciones por terminar el capitulo ojala no aya sido muy malo como dije antes para el proximo sera mejor


	8. Chapter 8

primero: les pido perdón a los que leen mi fic por no haber subido ningún capitulo en no se cuanto tiempo.

segundo: cualquier queja o comentario es bien resibido y como simpre muchas gracias por leer mi fic.

* * *

Capítulo 7.

-secretos en el bosque, hongo y sueño-

Luego de reunirnos con el grupo de apoyo decidimos acampar en el bosque debido a que estaba anocheciendo. atuz despertó unas horas después de haber regresado.

-como te sientes-pregunto fluttershy a atuz.

-me duele un poco la cabeza pero por lo demás creo que estoy bien-respondió atuz sobándose la cabeza.

-eso es bueno, blum tenias razón-dijo fluttershy sonriendo.

-ves, el solo se había sobre esforzado y atuz sería bueno que descanses-le respondí sonriendo.

Luego de eso decidimos que buscaríamos algo de comida ya que casi no nos quedaba. atuz se quedo cuidando el campamento, rato después regrese con unas manzanas y fluttershy regreso con bellotas, hongos y algunos duraznos.

-mmm… fluttershy estos hongos no son venenosos –pregunte mirando un hogo blanco con pintas rojas.

-no zecora una amiga me enseño que esos hongos son comestibles, y también servían como medicina para la fiebre-me respondió fluttershy suave mente.

-que bueno a comer-dije feliz

Luego de comer tengo vagos recuerdos de lo que paso y a la mañana siguiente cuando despertamos vimos la posición en que estábamos los tres no dijimos ni una palabra, recogimos nuestro equipo y empezamos el camino de vuelta a canterlot nos quedamos en silencio hasta que atuz dijo.

-lo que paso la noche anterior se queda en el bosque verdad-pregunto atuz avergonzado.

-sí y no volveremos a hablar de lo que paso-dije mas avergonzado que atuz.

-nunca jamás –siguió diciendo Fluttershy que se notaba aun más avergonzada que yo.

El resto del viaje fue un poco callado casi no hablamos pero teníamos una sonrisa estábamos felices, por mi parte me sentía mas como yo, ya no me sentía como otro.

Llegamos a cánterlot cerca del atardecer serian como las 6 de la tarde estaba empezando a atardecer, la ciudad la habían empezado a reconstruir seguimos nuestro camino al castillo, los pocos guardias que encontramos en el camino nos dieron las miradas de siempre, cuando llegamos a las puertas del castillo dos guardias nos detuvieron.

-Identifíquese – pregunto uno de ellos.

- guardia atuz parte de la guardia nocturna.

-comandante fluttershy portadora del elemento de la amabilidad.

-... Wounded sky… soldado… soldado del ejército regular.

Los guardias dejaron pasar a atuz y a fluttershy pero a mí me dijeron que un comandante me estaba esperando. De inmediato pensé en shining armor digo el comandante armor.

Luego de unos minutos otro guardia apareció les dijo algo a los otros y me dejaron pasar, al parecer el comandante que me buscaba tuvo un asunto más importante que atender, rápidamente busque a fluttershy y a atuz ellos me estaban esperaban unos metros más adelante.

-que es lo que querían-pregunto atuz.

-al parecer un comandante me buscaba pero tuvo un asunto más importante que atender y me dejaron ir-.

-uff que bueno ahora vamos, tenemos que dar el informe a la princesa-dijo atuz.

Con todo lo que había pasado casi olvido que teníamos que dar un informe, gracias a eso tengo la oportunidad de hablar con luna sobre lo que paso en Appleloosa y saber quien chucha es spike esas dos preguntas tiene algo en común con las portadoras.

Caminamos por el castillo durante un tiempo vi muchas habitaciones que se usaban como enfermerías y otras solo estaban vacías, seguimos caminando por unos 5 minutos a una zona que estaba mas resguardada en esta habían mas habitaciones.

Repentinamente tuve una epifanía fue algo tan repentino y que causo que mi mente se detuviera por un segundo, algo tan estúpidamente obvio que deberían golpearme por haberlo olvidado y en voz alta dije.

-a donde vamos y no me digan que a ver a luna porque no tenemos idea de donde se supone que debemos reunirnos con ella-pregunte algo alterado mirando de un lado al otro un poco asustado.

Fluttershy rio junto con atuz y me respondió.

-blum no lo recuerdas luna nos dijo donde nos reuniríamos-respondió fluttershy sin su tono de timidez de costumbre su tono era más como si me estuviera regañando.

Al escuchar ese tono me asuste un poco y me puse feliz, me asúste debido a que durante un año intento matarme y casi lo logra unas 200 veces, pero me sentía feliz de que no me tuviera miedo.

Es raro siendo yo el que debería tener los traumas, y miedo de ella o por lo menos estar enojado, pero de alguna manera como esta fluttershy ahora no me da tanto miedo ni le tengo rencor.

-e…enserio cuando fue eso –respondí inseguro.

-hace como 8 días atrás cuando nos asignaron nuestra misión-respondió fluttershy señalando la puerta de una habitación.

La habitación que señalaba se encontraba como a 10 metros, frente nuestro, en un corredor sin ventanas alumbrado solo con unas velas y custodiada por un par de guardias.

-hola… necesitamos una audiencia con la princesa luna-dijo atus con tono tranquilo y con cara de que algo le molestaba.

-lo sentimos pero la princesa luna se encuentra en una reunión-respondió el guardia fríamente.

-entendido entonces la esperaremos- dijo atuz

Luego de eso esperamos casi 2 horas hasta que apareció luna ella nos permitió entrar, al atravesar la puerta nos encontramos con una habitación que tenia mas guardias, estos nos pidieron nuestras pertenencias y ropa.

Luego de entregar lo que nos pedían, pasamos por una puerta al final de la habitación y dentro de esta se podían ver muchos papeles, luna nos explico que aquí era donde ella investigaba la enfermedad que teníamos y que la mayoría de esos papeles eran informes psicológicos, ella se sentó cerca de una mesa luego nos pidió nuestro informe de la misión.

Luego de explicar casi todo lo que paso omitiendo la noche anterior.

-y eso fue lo que paso-dije dando fin al informe.

-entiendo así que fluttershy se apuntó con un arma y tú la alentaste a que disparara…. veo que salió todo bien…. Eso sería todo descansen por ahora pronto les tendré otra misión -dijo luna mientras hacía levitar unos papeles.

-luna necesito preguntarte algunas cosas en privado-pregunte con tono de seriedad y ansiedad.

Luna se quedo pensativa unos momentos, y luego acepto responder un par de preguntas, atuz trato de decir algo pero fluttershy le puso su casco en la boca, y atuz pareció entender para luego salir, justo cuando iban a salir, luna hablo.

-antes de que te vayas fluttershy tu habitación es la misma en la que te atendimos la ultima vez, si no te molesta podrías compartirla con blum-pregunto luna sin dejar de leer sus papeles.

-no me molesta…blum sabes cómo encontrar la habitación-respondió fluttershy.

-si no te preocupes nos vemos más tarde-mentí mientras le sonreía.

Luego de que ambos salieran de la habitación, de inmediato luna me pidió que me sentara.

-luna quiero saber que paso en Appleloosa, que fue lo que le paso a las portadoras –pregunte con un tono que demostraba nerviosismo.

- qué extraña tu pregunta si tu deberías saber que los grifos atacaron ese pueblo-respondió con un tono calmado y sin emoción.

-fluttershy me dijo la verdad asíque te repito mi pregunta, que paso en appleloosa- insistí cambiando mi tono a uno un poco más calmado.

-*suspiro* en verdad no te puedo decir mucho yo no estuve en appleloosa asíque solo se lo que me conto mi hermana, se que hubo una pelea contra los dragones y que muchos guardias murieron, las portadoras por poco mueren en esa misión pero gracias a spike se salvaron, el porqué del ataque de los dragones tanto hacia el pueblo, como hacia las portadoras es un misterio para mi, los únicos que saben lo que paso exactamente son mi hermana, las portadoras y spike –respondió con tristeza en su voz cambiaba los papeles que leía.

Ok si quiero respuestas tengo que interrogar a las mejores guerreras del país que además me odian o a la diosa encargada de levantar el sol, siempre tiene que ser tan simple la vida. Además de que NO me contesto casi nada y solo me dejo más preguntas, tengo que seguir preguntando que flojera pero quiero saber.

-entiendo tengo más preguntas quien es spike y cuál es su relación con las portadoras y que le paso-volví a preguntar un poco molesto.

-spike es un dragón y su relación (nota autor: no voy a colocar la relación que tenían ya que es casi igual que la serie solo que rarity se enamoro de spike).

-entiendo, él era un dragón… acaso murió o tra-el no traiciono a nadie y en verdad no se que le paso-me interrumpió luna.

-bueno tengo una última pregunta según lo que me dijiste, a fluttershy la atendieron en un punto crítico de la enfermedad pero ella me dijo, que desde lo de appleloosa hasta hace unos días atrás no había sido ella misma, que significa eso-.

-* levitando otros papeles y leyéndolos* bueno como te dije la atendimos en un punto crítico es decir evitamos que desaparezca la parte original-.

Ok no entendí ni mierda de lo que me dijo mejor le pido que me explique con peras y manzanas.

-más lento que no entiendo por favor-.

-ufff bueno divide la personalidad e la original es B y la enferma es A por así decirlo-respondió luna con un tono de fastidio.

-porque B es la original-pregunte algo extrañado.

-bueno es que como siempre A es lo bueno y B es lo malo decidí cambiar un poco las cosas coff coff, ahora como te estaba diciendo B es la original cuando uno se enferma se genera A , esta crece por así decirlo ya que demora unos años en afectar la cordura y el comportamiento, pero en algunos casos A puede suprimir B haciendo que esta desaparezca causando que A se quede con en cuerpo, el lado A también tienen la particularidad de que tiene todas la memorias y conocimientos además de que las edades cambian y que el nombre también cambie-.

-(sigo sin entender)….… eee como que la edad cambia (enserio, enserio, ENSERIO, no se me puede ocurrir ni una wea mejor para preguntar o mejor pedir que me explique de nuevo puta que soy imbécil)-dije avergonzado.

- el lado A toma su edad desde su creación es decir que si en un "paciente" el problema empezó hacer 3 años el lado A al obtener el control total va a decir que tiene 3 años-.

Me tienes que estar rompiendo los… ok mejor me voy antes de que se me ocurra preguntar algo aun más estúpido.

-entiendo muchas gracias luna creo que mejor me voy y te dejo trabajar-.

-antes de que te vayas, quería pedirte unas cosas iba a esperar hasta mañana pero ya que estas aquí-.

-q-que pa-pasa-.

-bueno son dos cosas la primera es una petición te puedes negar y la segunda es una orden que tienes que acatar entiendes-dijo luna votando los papeles y poniéndose de pie.

-SI SEÑOR… SEÑORA señor eee princesa…miip…luna-dije eso ultimo en un susurro por la vergüenza de mi respuest_a_.

Luna rio un poco y su expresión cabio se puso un poco más tranquila.

-tú tienes ciertas cualidades psicológicas y físicas que te hacen perfecto para lo que necesito-dijo luna regresando a una expresión más seria.

-que cualidades y porque soy un puto pegaso que le falta un ala no puedo volar soy casi un pony de tierra-.

-lo que tienes de especial es que estas aquí y eres un medico, necesito que ayudes a alguien que está muy herido-dijo luna mirándome directamente a los ojos.

-pero me falta un ala además no puedo operar bien sin mi otra ala sin contar que estoy loco, porque no le pides a un unicornio que lo haga-respondí cabizbajo.

-si se lo he pedido a muchos pero todos se niegan ya que hay que salvar la vida de un… un grifo que capturamos e interrogamos-.

Un grifo me está pidiendo que salve a uno de esos malditos, por ellos me paso lo que paso, por ellos han muerto miles de inocentes y aun así quiere ayudar a uno de ellos…. Definitivamente estoy loco.

-entiendo lo haré pero solo porque tú me has ayudado demasiado-respondí molesto.

-gracias sabía que aceptarías-dijo luna con una risita.

-como lo sabías se que te debo mucho pero igual pude decir no-.

-tú no lo haces porque me debas nada -respondió luna antes de ir hacia la puerta.

-y la otra cosa que querías que haga-.

-esa puede esperar ahora ven a ver a ese grifo y trata de ayudarlo-.

Salimos de la habitación recupere mis cosas que eran mi uniforme y la mochila que tenía mis armas, luna me guía por el castillo mientras pensaba en lo que me había dicho momentos atrás.

Un grifo torturado por qué mejor no lo matan, es estúpido tratar de salvarlo lo más probable es que le hayan cortado todas las extremidades y este colgado en una pared con su propia piel…, interrogatorio eso es mentira ya que solo leen su mente y luego lo descuartizan lo mas lentamente posible para divertirse.

Como lo se, eso ocurría mucho en la frontera era una de las maneras de pasar el tiempo despellejando, rebanando, jugando a cortar la carne, esa era la forma de desquitarse, por la guerra no lo se.

Luna me guio a las mazmorras del catillo, llegamos a una habitación que parecía una sala de operaciones, en el centro una luz, una manta y el grifo a su lado dos unicornios, me sorprendí un poco al ver a 2 unicornios dentro de esta, lo que mas me sorprendió fue ver que tenían el uniforme de la primera generación aun mas que el grifo siguiera entero.

-a que generación perteneces-pregunto un unicornio.

-soldado…de la primera generación… -.

-Basta de presentaciones blum, tú tienes que ayudar a ese grifo-dijo luna repentinamente.

-(POR QUE, POR QUE MIERDA, TENIAS QUE HABLAR NO PODIAS MANTENER EL PUTO HOCICO CERRADO)-pensé mitras veía la expresión de los unicornios frente mío

Sin darse cuenta luna me metió en un problema, debido que cuando dijo eso el unicornio que me pregunto mi generación me dio un golpe con su casco tirándome al piso de inmediato el otro se preparaba para atacarme.

-Punto de vista tercera persona-.

Mientras el unicornio golpeaba a blum luna se quedo sorprendida debido a lo que causo y no ayudo a bulm este no se defendía el otro unicornio que también quería golpearlo por querer ayudar al grifo empezó a cargar un hechizo, y el grifo que estaba en la habitación que escuchaba todo lo que ocurría con miedo pensando: no mas no más les he dicho todo lo que se, NO MAS POR FAVOR.

Cuando el unicornio estaba por lanzar un rayo desde su cuerno le grito a su compañero.

-Sale de ahí que me toca a mí-dijo el unicornio con ira asesina.

Cuando su compañero salió de su camino lanzo un rayo que contenía toda su energía, directo hacia blum que impactó directo en su entre pierna haciendo que este diera un grito de dolor puro que se escucho en todo el castillo.

-En otro lugar del catillo.

celestia estaba terminando el papeleo sin dejar de pensar en un trozo de pastel que tenía en su escritorio ella no podía esperar más por comerse su pastel, tenía que firmar una última carta y seria todo. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-un grito causo que celestia votara el tintero encima de su pastel.

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOO-grito con pena por la pérdida de su pastel.

-En algún lugar de ecuestria.

Pinkie pie y rainbow dash se preparaban para atacar un campamento de grifos el campamento estaba rodeado por soldados de ecuestria cuando estaban a punto de atacar rainbow iba a dar la señal para iniciar el ataque.

-ATAQU-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAA-un grito repentinamente dio la señal de ataque y no era el de rainbow.

Una pinkie pie muy sorprendida reconoció el grito.

- ¿blum?-fue lo único que pensó antes de saltar al ataque junto a los soldados y partir la cabeza de un grifo con un rifle que saco de algún lugar.

El campamento rápida mente fue acribilladlo casi sin darles tiempo a los grifos de responder.

-En algún lugar del mar.

En una isla un joven dragón recordaba a la yegua que amaba este dragón era spike que ya media el doble del tamaño que tenía cuando dejo ecuestria además de que tenia alas pero el savia que no podría volver a ecuestria sin causar que los dragones la atacaran, además de que había perdido la habilidad de enviar las cartas a la princesa.

(nota autor: spike se vería como los dragones de el episodio Dragón Quest)

-chicas… rarity las extraño tanto desea-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAA-un grito desconocido interrumpió al joven dragón asustándolo un poco.

-En otra dimensión -ok ok ya entendieron le dolió mucho puedes volver a la historia-interrumpió el autor al narrador.

Luego de la pelea luna intervino y blum se sobaba luego de 30 minutos él le pregunto a luna.

-no se suponía que tenia resistencia a la magia-pregunto blum con la vos gastada.

-sí pero no eres inmune si el hechizo es lo suficiente mente fuerte te puede afectar pero con menor intensidad ya que no eres inmune a la magia ese hechizo te hubiera matado si no fueras resistente a la magia- dijo luna riendo un poco.

Luego de esa pequeña aclaración blum se acerco al grifo y vio el estado en el que estaba, el grifo se encontraba sobre una mesa sus patas y garras estaban clavadas a esta sus alas estaban total mente rotas, en algunas partes le habían sacado la piel aparente mente arrancándola la mandíbula se la dislocaron su tórax había sido removido junto a sus costillas estas se encontraban en otra mesita mas chica junto a la más grande, los únicos órganos que no habían sido removidos eran lo que necesitaban para que se mantuviera vivo le faltaba un riñón el vaso, páncreas entre otros además de que estaba conectado a un respirador mecánico.

Se podía ver que en su interior tenía muchos trozos de metal alambre púa, vidrios, agujas, además de limón y sal en muchas parte tenía un riñón destrozado todas sus heridas ya estaban secas pero tenían pinta de estar infectadas.

blum ni se inmuto no era algo que no haya visto antes solo pensaba que como seguía vivo luna lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-crees que puedes ayudarlo-pregunto luna examinando al grifo.

-si puedo realizar una operación al corazón con una piedra y un poco de tierra creo que puedo ayudarlo-respondió blum sin dejar de mirar al grifo.

-entiendo tienes todo el equipo que puedas necesitar y si preguntas de donde lo sacamos los sacamos de un convoy de suministros de los grifos-dijo luna señalando a unas cajas que contenían medicinas y de maces-.

Luna dejo trabajar a blum en cambio este se limpio los cascos y empezó a desenredar el alambre de la carne y sacar los trozos que encontraba en el cuerpo del grifo.

-Punto de vista luna.

Ya han pasado 2 días y no he sabido nada de blum me pregunto cómo le fue con el grifo así que me dirijo a las mazmorras, cuando vi que los guardias seguían en sus puestos hicieron una reverencia y me dejaron pasar.

Cuando entre vi a blum parado junto a la mesa de operaciones parecía que sostenía algo en su ala me acerque y pude notar que tenia la vista perdida en la nada me preocupe mire al grifo pensando que había muerto pero su corazón seguía latiendo y tenía la mayoría de sus heridas vendadas le habían puesto algunos órganos devuelta, las alas las arreglo pero seguían rotas.

-blum eres increíble como lo hiciste en verdad creo que puede sobrevivir pero dime que es lo que tienes en el ala-pregunte mirando su ala.

-…-

-blum… estas bien-.

-… a... que-.

-blum soy yo luna hace cuanto que no duermes-.

-… 2 dias-.

-Hace cuanto que no comes-.

-… 3 dias-.

-blum tienes que descansar no puedes seguí así el ya está estable ve a descansar y luego sigues-dije mientras lo empujaba para que saliera.

-no puedo tengo que ponerle este riñón… espera este es un hígado…-respondió con voz cansada apenas se mantenía despierto.

-blum ve a descansar y luego sigues-.

-ok pero por qué mejor no duermo aquí-.

-no ve a tu habitación y toma esto para que te mantengas despierto hasta que llegues-dije entregándole una aguja de adrenalina.

Luego de eso blum se fue en dirección a su habitación o al menos eso espero.

-Punto de vista Wounded sky/blum.

Sueño…salvar al grifo… ese hongo me hace sentir feliz que me habrá echo… esa es celestia en el techo que estará haciendo… ok luna tiene razón ya empecé haber cosas además de que todo se ve borroso y me cuesta estar de pie…tengo que dormir y comer algo en ese orden.

- Wounded sky tenemos que hablar-pregunto una vos enfrente mío.

-aa…que es lo que anda hay-respondí medio dormido.

-qué tal si damos una vuelta-seguía hablando la voz

-lo lamento voz misteriosa pero tengo que dormir-.

- Wounded sky soy twilight y te ordeno que vengas con nosotras-.

-….nosotras… pero twilight tu eres solo una-.

-uuug soy yo applejack y rarity ahora bienes por las buenas o por las malas…solo queremos golpearte con un palo-pregunto frustrada.

-espérame un tantito-dije soltando el hígado que traía en mi ala.

Cuando solté el hígado tome la jeringa de adrenalina y me la inyecte, de inmediato sentí el efecto de esta recogí el hígado para decir.

-NO ME GOLPEEN YO NO E ECHO NADA-grite antes de salir corriendo.

-QUE-gritaron las chicas antes de salir en mi captura.

No podía pelear con las 3 no tenía ni ganas ni fuerza solo me quedaba buscar a fluttershy y esperar que me salve, ahora lo tengo que buscar habitación no se cual es así que tendré que revisar habitación por habitación hasta encontrarla.

-Punto de vista tercera persona.

Lo que las chicas en verdad dijeron fue.

- uuug soy yo twilight estoy con applejack y rarity ahora bienes no que remos pelear…no te ves muy bien… escucha me sin armas solo queremos hablar.

* * *

no se que les habrá parecido ojala que les aya gustado pronto subiré la continuación que ya la tengo echa jejeje


	9. Chapter 9

holaaa como les vaa :D se que lo dije en el capítulo anterior pero estuve mucho tiempo sin subir nada bueno aca esta el 2x1 que significa no se.

pero bueno los dejo con otro capitulo ojala que les guste ademas muchas gracias a los que se dan el tiempo para leer mi fic dejen sus comentarion y opiniones si es que quieren.

* * *

Capítulo 8

**noche de paz**

-punto de vista tercera persona-.

Mientras blum corría por su vida las portadoras lo perseguían sin entender lo que le pasaba.

-(mierda mierda que ise para que me quieran golpear, eso no importa ellas me odian eso es todo no importa si me matan después de todo soy un asesino)-pensaba blum mientras corría y disminuía la velocidad.

-BLUM DETENTE EN ESTE INSTANTE-grita twilight.

-es muy rápido no creo que podamos alcanzarlo-decía rarity al ver la velocidad a la que corría blum.

-no te sorprendas después de todo entreno con rainbow dash y se la paso escapando de fluttershy durante casi todo el año-le respondió applejack a rarity.

La persecución continuo durante 10 minutos y blum no dejaba de correr el hambre y el sueño poco a poco empezaban a pesar en su cuerpo, la adrenalina lo había ayudado pero el efecto empezaba a desaparecer.

-mierda no puedo más *jadeo* creo que me -*disparo*-que chucha NO disparen-grito blum al escuchar que le disparaban.

El disparo no había sido hecho por las portadoras fue hecho por los guardias que notaron la persecución y creyeron que blum había cometido algún delito y las portadoras iban a detenerlo dieron una alarma y un grupo de guardias se puso frente a él para detenerlo.

-NO TENGO TIEMPO PARA ESTO-grito blum al ver a los guardias frente a él.

-detente o usaremos la fuerza-respondió un guardia al ver que blum se aproximaba.

-GRANADAAAA (espero que esto funcione)-grito blum tirando el hígado.

Por la poca luz que había los guardias creyeron lo de la granada y se pusieron a cubierto blum rápida mente los paso dejando el hígado en el suelo, mientras tanto twilight tenía un plan para detener a blum.

El plan era usar el miedo que tenia blum hacia fluttershy para que se detenga, a applejack no le gustaba el plan pero rarity apoyaba la idea.

-(mejor me detengo y acepto el castigo no puedo mas)-BLUM SI NO TE DETIENES LLAMAREMOS A FLUTTERSHY-le mintió twilight a blum.

-A LA MIERDA EL CANSANCIO-respondió blum antes de aumentar la velocidad a la que corría el miedo que sentía era demasiado ahora no se detendría con nada.

-seguras que él no puede volar acaba de desaparecer-dijo rarity sorprendida.

-te dije que no funcionaria-le dijo applejack a twilight con tono de te lo dije.

-solo sigan corriendo-respondio twilight con fastidio.

Blum corría aun más rápido delo que su cuerpo podía los músculos le dolían y no podía respirar bien, el miedo era lo que lo mantenía corriendo, los guardias intentaban detenerlo pero él los esquivaba fácil mente los guardias no eran nada comparados con fluttershy pensaba blum.

Luego de 30 minutos los guardias empezaron a dispara tratando de detener a blum, el en cambio no se asustaba de los disparos el solo seguía corriendo sin dirección hasta que se encontró con un grupo de soldados.

-él es el que ayudo al grifo-dijo un unicornio del grupo.

blum de inmediato reconoció el uniforme de la primera generación mejor dicho lo que reconoció fue un escudo con la bandera de ecuestria en el, esa era la marca de la primera generación eran los únicos que tenían ese emblema.

Rápida mente blum se dio media vuelta y empezó a correr contra los guardias ya que los soldados empezaron a dispararle pero a diferencia de los guardias estos disparaban a matar, blum rápida mente llego a un corredor con una sola ventana al final de este, detrás del venían todos sus perseguidores.

siempre lo fácil verdad-dijo para si mismo antes de saltar contra la ventana.

-I Believe I Can Fly (yo sé que puedo bolaaaar)-grito mientras caía.

El había saltado desde una torre del castillo que era equivalente a un doceavo piso, un pegaso que patrullaba los alrededores del castillo lo vio y rápida mente lo agarro y lo dejo en el suelo sano y salvo.

-punto de vista Wounded sky/blum-

Por eso odio despegar mis cascos del suelo caer y caer y un tonto que me salva.

-por poco y no te veo-dijo el pegaso de la guardia.

-porque me sa-*tos* *tos*-interrumpió el pegaso poniendo se un paño en el hocico cubriendo la tos.

-hace unos días me empezó una fuerte toz-dijo ocultando el pañuelo.

-deja me ver el pañuelo-dije extendiendo mi casco.

-no es na-dame el pañuelo-interrumpí con vos autoritaria.

El pegaso me dio el pañuelo era blanco este tenía sangre el pañuelo estaba casi enteramente cubierto de sangre.

-hace cuanto empezaste con la tos-pregunte sin dejar de mirar el pañuelo.

-por qué quieres saber-respondió el pegaso con un tono de desconfianza.

-soy médico ahora hace cuantos días empezó la tos, estuviste en el frente-empecé a preguntar con voz seria.

-hace como 3 días y si estuve en el frente llegue hace como 2 días a canterlot- respondió nervioso el pegaso.

-durante el tiempo que estuviste en el frente comiste alguna fruta o palta que haya crecido en esa zona-.

-si porque-respondió el pegaso con tono asustado.

Tiene los síntomas de un veneno que usan los grifos tengo que probar la sangre, si es dulce le debe quedar una semana, pero si es amarga creo que uno o dos días.

La mí la sangre del pañuelo su sabor era amargo… escupí lo que probé y hable.

-lo ciento tanto…en verdad desearía poder ayudarte (soy un inútil nunca puedo salvar a alguien todos se mueren) te queda uno o dos días de vida en verdad desearía poder ayudarte-dije con la vos cansada y llena de tristeza.

El pegaso se quedo en blanco no entendía lo que pasaba su cara cambio puso un expresión de alegría como si fuera una broma cruel.

-jajaja muy chistoso no creo que seas doctor-dijo nervioso.

-los grifos envenenaron la tierra las paltas y frutas se volvieron veneno ahora estas envenenado solo te quedan uno o dos dias-.

Le mostré mi cutie marck y su cara volvió a cambiar se notaba desesperación en sus ojos.

-no eso no es verdad tiene que haber una cura verdad…verdad-respondió agarrándome del cuello.

-si puede que si e estado encerrado un año puede que hayan descubierto alguna… vas a morir por qué mejor no te dis-me calle en seco por lo que estaba diciendo.

En mi cabeza ideas empezaron a aparecer cosas como matarlo dispararle para que no sufra mi mente se nublaba, sentía que sería lo mejor.

-disparar me… hazlo-dijo el pegaso.

Tome la pistola de mi mochila con mi ala y se la puse entre los ojos empecé a sentir cierta emoción, siempre me trataban como un acecino porque no ser uno volverme lo que ellos creen que soy.

-hazlo rápido-suplico el pegaso.

Solo sonreí me sentía raro feliz, con emoción enfermiza después de todo para todos soy un acecino nada, mas mire el paño que tenía en mi casco y vi que se había puesto rosa…rosa.

-rápido-insistió el pegaso.

-no… ve y busca a una cebra te pueden ayudar no sé cómo pero pueden no te rindas-dije tratando de animarlo

Recordé que había alguien que no le importo lo que hice me miraba de la misma manera aunque trate de matarla no me miro distinto ella era la razón por la que corría, porque no deje de respirar cuando flutersy me atacaba, la que me acompañaba por ella seguía vivo no voy a defraudar a pinkie no soy un acecino yo ayudo a los heridos.

-que-dijo el pegaso sorprendido.

-ya me escuchaste ve y vive-dije sonriendo.

El pegaso me sonrió me dio las gracias y se fue no sé si me va hacer caso pero yo no lo mate espero que viva ahora a seguí corriendo tengo que encontrar a fluttershy para que me salve no creo que twilight haya dicho la verdad.

Me fui corriendo sin rumbo otro grupo de guardias me vieron empezaron perseguirme yo empecé a gritar "flutteshy" tratando de que me escuchara también empecé a revisar puerta por puerta buscándola.

Un unicornio con su magia intento agarrarme pero no funciono me oculte un una de las habitaciones es la cocina.

La examine rápida mente buscando a alguien o algo como no vi a nadie, se me ocurrió usar algo como arma algo con lo que no pueda matar a nadie luego de revisar los estantes encontré una sartén.

-listo ahora si va a ser más fácil-dije con la sartén en mi ala.

Repentina mente una puerta trasera se abrió rápida mente me di vuelta y con toda la fuerza que pude di un golpe al que había entrado la sartén se doblo un poco, cuando vía quien había golpeado vi a celestia.

-no puedo creer que golpeé a la princesa celestia con una sartén… princesa está bien-pregunte preocupado.

- au mi cabeza-respondió celestia sobándose la cabeza.

-princesa en verdad lo lamento si quiere ejecutarme lo entenderé-dije soltando la sartén y arrodillándome .

-teniente Wounded sky no importa-respondió celestia regalándome una sonrisa.

Ooo en verdad soy teniente y por qué no está enojada además en verdad la vi en el techo o solo fue una ilusión que está pasando aquí.

-princesa que hace aquí-.

-eeeee yo nada solo daba un paseo nocturno-respondió con total tranquilidad.

-y como no escucho la alarma además de todo el movimiento de guardias usted debería estar con una escolta o algo por el estilo-segui preguntando.

-eee …buen… esto…yo… mira si tu no me viste robar el pastel de mi hermana yo no te he visto-respondió celestia con la voz seria.

-me parecerse justo-respondí aliviado.

-detrás tulló -dijo celestia señalando la otra puerta con su casco.

Me di media vuelta y lance la sartén dando un golpe certero al que estaba entrando cuando, escuche una risita a la cual no le puse mucha atención.

-jajaja no me….-me calle al ver que había noqueado a luna.

-ooo mira lo que hiciste noqueaste a mi hermana –dijo celestia con una risita.

-tu sabias que era luna verdad-pregunte mirando directa mente a los ojos a celestia.

-nooo yo jamás haría que noquees a mi hermana para que no descubra que le robe su trozo de pastel-respondió celestia obvia mente mintiendo.

-aja… que paso en appleloosa y dígame la verdad-pregunte mientras me daba vuelta para recoger mi sartén

-jejejeje… te responderé una pregunta si logras conseguir una audiencia pero por mientras corre-respondió dándome una nalgada.

Di un pequeño salto y mire a celestia me sorprendió lo que hiso iba a hablar cuando ella grito.

-GUARDIAS GUARDIAS AYUDAA-grito celestia antes de hacer brillar su cuerno y desaparecer.

-que acaba de pasar y que voy a hacer con luna de seguro me culparan por eso….buenooo mejor la escondo en algún lugar -me pregunte a mi mismo muy confundido.

Un guardia había entrado cuando me di cuenta lance la única arma que tenía en mi ala (la sartén) el guardia la detuvo con su magia y me saludo era atuz.

-wow Wounded cuidado….ESA E-si lo es ahora saca la de aquí a cualquier lugar su habitación, el patio no se solo sácala de aquí y dime en qué dirección está la habitación de fluttershy-le ordene a atuz que no podía estar mas confundido.

-a… ok y t-solo sácala de aquí ahora-interrumpo de nuevo a atuz que seguía confundido.

Atuz hiso brillar su cuerno y desapareció junto a luna, yo ya no podía mi cuerpo dejo de responderme los parpados no los podía mantener abiertos y caí al piso sentía el dolor de mis músculos y el hambre que no fueron impedimento para que poco a poco me durmiera en la cocina del palacio, esperando que cuando despierte siguera vivo.

* * *

aaa si como siempre olvide el proximo capitulo va a ser diferente... no no voy a escribir mejor solo voy a aclarar mas cosas haber si adivinan de que va a tratar... les doy una pista spike...esa es la pista.


	10. Chapter 10

holaaaa como les va jejejej bueno este capitulo lo termine hace unos días pero no estoy seguro de que les valla a gustar, tal ves sea cosa mía nomas pero bueno.

como siempre gracias a los que leen mi fic espero que les guste y ojala den su opinión.

muchas gracias a skuilantievil360 por prestarme su oc Ahuizotl de su historia flor desértica , llamas de amor si quieren mas detalles de su historia o del personaje de Ahuizotl léanla si fic no sean flojos ¬¬

bueno aqui va el todo o nada

* * *

Capítulo 9.

Recuerdos, parte 1 de 2

-memoria Wounded sky parte 1 de 2 (nota autor: si no les gusta simple mente me salto estoy y continuo con la historia principal.)

-punto de vista: Wounded sky/blum

-ubicación: desconocida.

-fecha:desconocida.

-hora:desconocida.

Lentamente sentía que me despertaba por suerte no sentía nada genial creo que sigo vivo, abrí mis ojos para ver que todo estaba oscuro, me levanté sin dificultad, mi cuerpo no me dolía, que raro por todo lo que hice me deberían doler los músculos ,me di cuenta que estaba en completa oscuridad.

-donde mierda estoy…que es este lugar…y porque chucha digo lo que pienso en voz alta…. HOLAAAAAAA -grite sin motivo alguno.

No hubo respuesta, no se qué pasó, pero creo que no estoy vivo, cuando pensé eso de inmediato sentí una inmensa tristeza que me saco algunas lagrimas.

-pinkie…creo que rompí mi promesa... si me escuchas… perdón-.

-déjate de llorar todavía no mueres-se escucho una voz en la oscuridad.

-quien eres y como sabes eso-pregunté mientras me preparaba para defenderme.

-relaja té aquí solo estás tú y nadie más-continuo diciendo la voz

Como siempre no entendí nada de lo que pasaba a mi alrededor, repentinamente escuché unos pasos que se acercaban… empecé a distinguir la silueta de alguien.

La silueta poco a poco se hizo más visible y logre ver a…a…soarin!

-que… como pero si tu estas muerto, yo te matè…como es que estas aquí o como es que yo no estoy muerto-pregunte sin creer lo que veía.

-si... soarin está muerto, yo soy un producto de tu imaginación, tú me hiciste aparecer y me diste esta forma-dijo soarin.

-eres mi conciencia-.

-no tu conciencia está destrozada en algún lugar de tu mente , yo solo aparecí por que estas recordando-.

-recordando que-pregunte un poco asustado.

-no lo sé yo solo soy parte del escenario-dijo antes de sentarse.

Sin darme cuenta estaba en un bar, se podía escuchar una cancion pero no podía reconocer bien cual era, el ambiente era una mezcla de tranquilidad y felicidad, o al menos eso siento.

El lugar estaba lleno de perros de diamante, ponys, cebras y ciervos, todos eran parte del ejército regular, yo sé lo que va a pasar eso ocurrió unos meses antes de que matara a soarin, es uno de tantos recuerdos que quiero olvidar.

-porque tengo que recordar esto-pregunte agarrando a soarin por el cuello.

-ya te lo dije no lo sé, es algo que te atormenta fue algo que hiciste, antes de que la enfermedad te consumiera ¿verdad?-siguió diciendo soarin con total tranquilidad.

- NO QUIERO RECORDAR ESTO-grité frustrado golpeando el piso.

Levanté la mirada y enfrente tenía un trozo de pie, este era pie de frutas y junto a mi plato estaba mi casco (nota autor, el casco que se usa en la cabeza) junto a un tarro de sidra fuerte, me encontraba sentado frente a la barra del bar, pude reconocer la canción esta era "Have you ever seen the rain de Creedence" la canción perfecta para ese momento.

-oye blum, te vas a comer eso-pregunto soarin con ojos de cachorrito.

-si … si me lo voy a comer es mi desayuno-respondí molesto

-Ok ok…dime qué te pasa últimamente estas muy irritable pensé que las cosas iban bien con spitfire-siguio preguntando soarin preocupado.

(nota autor: no se si sirva remarcarlo pero todo esto es un recuerdo)

-si todo va bien es solo que estoy cansado de todo esto, la guerra los muertos estoy muy molesto y no sé qué hacer, desde el "día de las nubes rojas", me he sentido diferente como si…si fuera otro o algo así-respondí triste mientras daba un mordisco a mi rebanada de pie.

No sé si soarin noto mi reacción pero de inmediato me hizo otra pregunta pese a que el parecía distraído era un buen amigo siempre me subía el ánimo por muy difícil que fuera.

-sinceramente blum, yo no esperaba que ustedes dos empezaran a salir cuando los presente-siguió soarin terminado su pie.

-si bueno se podría decir que es más físico, que por amor, ella tenía necesidades y yo también, claro que hay un cariño pero no es amor ni nada por el estilo-respondí un poco avergonzado.

-bueno ustedes dos llevan cuantos meses juntos-continuo soarin.

Habíamos llegado a la ciudad hace 5 meses pero yo empecé a salir con spitfire dos meses después de haber llegado a la ciudad todo gracias a soarin "el maniático de los pie" lo había apodado de esa manera por que el había armado una pelea en el bar, unos días antes de este momento todo por un trozo de pie.

-hemos salido durante 3 meses, sabes me preocupaba un poco que ella quede embarazada ya que bueno por todo el asunto de la guerra y que nos "reunimos" muy seguido…pe-doc, necesitamos hablar-dijo alguien detrás de mí interrumpiendo me.

-capitán Ahuizotl que necesita-dije mientras lo saludaba.

- descansen…. Doc. Nos conocemos hace mucho tiempo solo dime zolt, así que dime qué te pasa no has sido el mismo desde que llegamos a las pegasos-dijo el capital Ahuizotl ,su tono demostraba algo de preocupación.

El capital Ahuizotl era un alicornio, le decíamos capitán pero el era parte de un grupo especial de alicornios, compuesto por las princesas y él entre otros, en el ejercito el tenia el mismo rango que las princesas pese a ser unos años menor que la mayoría de los soldados del ejercito regular todos aprendimos a respetarlo. ademas de una extraña habilidad y que tenia estudios en otro reino o eso se decía en los rumores sobre el. entre otras cosas nunca me atreví a preguntarle como perdió el ojo izquierdo supongo que en algún combate, además se rumoreaba que había estado en la guerra desde su inicio y que tenia un extraño poder en ese momento era líder de la cuarta compañía de apoyo del ejército regular.

-capitán no tenemos nada de qué hablar-blum blum dame tu pie-interrumpió soarin tirándose encima mío.

-es mi maldito desayuno… tú te has comido 6 pies como puedes comer tanto sin enfermarte-dije mientras forcejeaba con soarin.

-jajajaja, ustedes dos se llevan muy bien-dijo el capitán zolt mientras pedía un trago.

en ese punto de la guerra no le iba a prohibir a un chico que tomar un trago el avia pasado por muchas cosas mejores o peores que yo, el tenia que tomar muchas decisiones sean buenas o malas.

Cuando dijo eso me di cuenta que ya estaba viendo ese recuerdo, ese día viernes 3 de noviembre a las 15:40 P.M en un bar llamado "oasis" ubicado en las pegasos, no tengo más opción que seguir viendo lo que pasa, ya que solo es un recuerdo.

Se empezó a escuchar un ruido, era como si alguien silbara no nos tomo mucho tiempo darnos cuenta de lo que era en realidad.

-A CUBIERTO NOS ATACAN-grito el capitán.

Rápidamente soarin, zotl y yo agarramos nuestras armas y saltamos detrás de la barra del bar, una explosión derrumbo una parte del techo de la cual un grupo de grifos aparecieron y empezaron a disparar.

-jajajajaja por poco jajajajajajaja-me reía mientras sostenía mi tarro de sidra y me ponía mi casco.

-jajajajaajajaj salve mi pie jajajajajaja-dijo soarin feliz.

-mi pie devuélvemelo-dije mientras forcejeaba con soarin.

-no yo lo salve es mío-decía soarin mientras trataba de comerse el pie

-mierda yo que solo venía a tomar algo y estos desgraciados aparecen, oye doc me darías tu sidra-pregunto el capitán aguantando la risa.

- si claro toma… ALGUIEN PODRÍA CAMBIAR LA MALDITA CANCIÓN-gríte mientras soltaba a soarin y cargaba mi rifle.

-CUAL QUIERES-me respondió algún soldado.

-CUALQUIERA Y HAY ALGÚN HERIDO-respondí mientras respondía los disparos contra los grifos.

-NO-fue la única respuesta que recibí antes de que pusieran el soundtrack de tetris.

que no duro mucho ya que le el capitán destruyo el equipo de musica con su magia.

-*suspiro* 5 meses…5 malditos meses y el único día que se me ocurre venir por un trago ustedes atacan- decía para sí mismo el capitán, antes de lanzar un hechizo contra los grifos causando que estos explotaran.

-buuu capitán yo todavía no había matado a ninguno-regañaba soarin al capitán.

-lo siento pero tú no estabas listo y no te preocupes, están atacando la ciudad hay mucho para matar, así que prepárate hay mucho trabajo por hacer-respondió el capitán antes de dar la orden de salir y defender la ciudad.

Cuando salimos del bar otro grupo de grifos nos ataco obligándonos a refugiarnos en el bar.

Defendimos esa posición hasta quedarnos sin munición, fueron horas de combate creo que mate a 40 grifos o mas no estoy seguro,ellos no dejaban de aparecer eran como hormigas que protegían su colonia, el capitán no podía usar su magia ya había gastado casi toda su energía quedábamos 10 que todavía podían luchar, el resto estaban muerto o demasiado heridos como para continuar, luche ese día hasta que un grifo salto en sima mío y me mordió la garganta yo logre cortar le la suya con mi cuchillo, me desmalle después de eso para despertar en una tienda donde descansaban los heridos.

Autor: buenooo eso es todo el capitulo ahora el capítulo especial

-memoria spike parte 1 de 2-

-Punto de vista spike

-ubicación: en algún lugar en el mar.

-fecha: 9 de abril.

-hora: 06:30 A.M.

Me encuentro en mi habitación, que no es nada más que un rincón en la cueva que vivo, logre hacer una ventana para poder ver el cielo, hoy se ve hermoso y la luna como siempre se ve hermosa también, todavía puedo verla pero la princesa celestia, ya empezó a elevar el sol… el amanecer me trae tantos recuerdos

Han pasado años desde que deje ecuestria, por salvar a mis amigas no me arrepiento de lo que hice ese día, matar a uno de los míos cuando todavía me consideraban un bebe, lo más sorprendente es que si 2 dragones quieren algo y se enfrentan es permitido matar por ley.

Por nuestras leyes…por nuestras leyes me acostumbre a decirlo pero no me gusta, yo siempre pensé que la sociedad de los dragones era nula, pero tiene muchas leyes y reglas, además de formas de convivir, es decir en estratos sociales muy definidos, eso no importa…yo deje ecuestria… no sé si termino la guerra ni sé si las chicas siguen vivas o quien gano, solo espero que ellas estén bien.

Recuerdo mis últimos días con las chicas, pese a que las princesas no querían incluir a los elementos, las chicas insistieron en unirse al ejercito, empezaron su entrenamiento dos meses después del inicio de la guerra, yo logre leer algunos informes del frente así supe sobre los enfrentamientos en casi toda ecuestria, la guardia hacia lo mejor que podía pero los grifos los superaban en número y tecnología armamentística.

-SPIKE VEN A DESAYUNAR-me llamaba auc-tuar con su voz cansada.

-YA VOY TUAR-le respondí algo distraído.

Auc-tuar es la dragona que me adopto cuando me fui de ecuestria, ella, me cuido, alimento y enseño sobre la sociedad de los dragones, ella es la más antigua entre los dragones, ella tiene más de 8 millones de años.

-SPIKE VEN A DESAYUNAR, QUE YA SON LAS 7 DE LA MAÑANA Y TIENES QUE IR A CUMPLIR CON TUS OBLIGACIONES JUNTO A LOS DEMÁS-me regañaba tuar.

Como uno de los mas jóvenes, tengo que cumplir con ciertas tareas cada día, en mi caso no es más que escavar las montañas en busca de gemas, eso sería durante la mañana y el resto del tiempo puedo hacer casi lo que quiera, casi porque yo todavía quiero volver a ecuestria, pero no puedo, ya que el consejo de los antiguos me impuso un castigo por haber apoyado a los ecuestrianos en contra de mi raza, el castigo era simple, yo soy libre de ir hacia donde quisiera menos ecuestria y si regreso los dragones la atacarían ,puede que en verdad no lo hagan y solo sea una mentira pero no quiero llevarles más problemas.

Luego de una mañana tranquila ,me encuentro sentado en un peñasco mirando al mar este día me recuerda appalosa un atardecer rojizo.

-Flashback

7 años atrás

Me encuentro en una carreta junto a twilight y las demás chicas todas se ven muy nerviosas, fluttershy pareciera que está apunto de desmayarse, incluso pinkie pie parece asustada, rainbow y applejack están revisando sus armas a ambas les tiemblan los cascos y rarity mira su uniforme pese a que no le gusta, lo ocupa se queja constante mente de eso, yo creo que se ver hermosa no importa lo que este ocupando, pero en esta ocasión creo que solo quiere distraer su mente al igual que las demás ya que nos dirigimos a appalosa, la ciudad fue atacada por los dragones hace unos días y las princesas al no poder ir mandaron a las chicas la princesa celestia, dijo que se reuniría con nosotros en las cercanías del pueblo.

-muy bien chicas, se que están nerviosas pero tenemos que cumplir con la misión, la princesa celestia, nos encargo que iniciemos la negociaciones con los dragones y averiguar el porqué del ataque al pueblo-dijo twi con nerviosismo y tratando de parecer tranquila.

-entendido-respondieron todas al unisonó.

Se podía sentir el miedo que tenían ,esta era su primera misión, todas ya habían tratado con los dragones antes, pero en esta ocasión era diferente 250 guardias nos acompañaban por si las cosas se ponían difíciles.

Interrupción

-SPIKE DONDE ESTAS-me llama tuar ella siempre se preocupa demasiado por mí.

-YA VOY-respondí, levantándome y mirando al cielo.

No me había dado cuenta, pero ya era muy entrada la noche tenía que dormir pero no podía dejar de pensar en ese día, también recuerdo que muchos presionaron a las chicas ,para que hicieran algo, ya que eran los elementos de la armonía, todas las miradas se posaron sobre ellas…definitivamente tengo que dejar ese diccionario que me dio twilight, es lo único que traía ese día…es chistoso nunca me gusto ese regalo y ahora es lo único que tengo para recordarla.

-Continuando Flashback-

Llegamos a las ruinas del pueblo ,cenizas, y escombros carbonizados por todos lados, no podemos ver a ningún dragón, además de un olor a quemado, a mi no me desagrada es más me daba un poco de hambre, pero a las chicas y a los guardias parece desagradar les uno de los guardias se acerco a mí, el es un pony de tierra, el era un gigante, mucho mas grande que big Macintosh, tenía su pelaje y melena de color amarillo, me parece raro que no usa armadura y llevaba una polera roja, además de unos lentes oscuros.

-h-hola soy spike q-quien eres t-tu–salude al potro con un poco de miedo el que solo se me quedo viendo.

-…soy duke y soy el numero 1 - respondió con la voz grave y gastada.

Su respuesta me dejo extrañado supongo que el es así pero por que no usara armadura, estamos en un lugar que podría ser muy peligroso.

-mucho gusto duke…..porque no estás ocupando ninguna armadura-pregunte con algo más de confianza.

-las armaduras son para maricas-respondió con su misma voz grave y gastada.

Me fui con las chicas y duke me siguió por alguna razón a las chicas les agrado mucho, seguimos nuestra búsqueda, por los dragones en verdad el ambiente era pesado, el único ruido que se podía escuchar era el de algunos edificios que se seguían quemando, el humo, dificultaba mucho la búsqueda tanto los guardias, como las chicas estaban nerviosos solo duke parecía divertirse.

Yo estaba aterrado, la princesa celestia, me asigno como embajador de ecuestria, para hablar con los demás dragones, si estos no querían escuchar a twi, seguimos buscando durante horas repentinamente rarity, dijo que nos detuviéramos.

-es extraño-dijo rarity, mirando a nuestro alrededor, su voz era seria, jamás la había escuchado de esa manera.

-que ocurre rarity ,encontraste algún dragón o a algún grifo-pregunto twi, haciendo una señal para que todos se prepararan.

-no lo sé, solo que el color de esos montones de tierra y escombros, además de que están muy organizados si me lo preguntas solo miren los montones están en fila -continua diciendo rarity mientras señalaba los montones con su casco.

Twi se quedó pensativa y luego de unos momentos dio una orden a rainbow dash, la orden era que tomara un grupo y se mantuviera en el aire por si necesitábamos apoyo, rainbow, de inmediato tomo a todos los pegasos, y se fue volando.

-VENIMOS EN REPRESENTACION DE LAS PRINCESAS DE ECUESTRIA, SOLO QUEREMOS SABER EL POR QUE DEL ATAQUE AL PUEBLO DE APPALOSA-grito twi al aire.

De in mediato el suelo comenzó a temblar y un dragón salió de debajo de la tierra, además de que los montones a nuestro alrededor salieron mas dragones, estos eran mucho más jóvenes y parecían cansados y algo desnutridos.

-hola, mucho gusto mi nombre es twili-GRAAAAAAA-interrumpió el dragon a twi

El rugido asusto a todos menos a mí, por alguna razón me parecía que estaba saludando.

Luego de eso twi, les explico a los dragones que estaba representando a ecuestria, al dragon pareció no importarle y en un punto de la discusión el dragón dijo que se los dragones se irían de ecuestria, debido a que el país se había vuelto muy conflictivo para ellos y les había causado bajas junto con la pérdida de su única ciudad.

-entiendo su pena y siento mucho sus pérdidas pero no es culpa de los habitantes de ecuestria, la guerra no fue comenzada por nosotros-AJAJAJAJAAJAJAJAJA PERDIDAS JAJAJAJAJAAJAJA-el dragón, interrumpió a twi con su risa burlona.

El dragon, continuo riendo junto con los mas jóvenes, yo no entiendo porque se ríe si murieron amigos y tal vez algunos de su familia

-JAJAJA LOS ECUESTRES, SIEMPRE ME HACEN REIR, LOS QUE MURIERON ERAN DÉBILES Y NO MERECÍAN SER LLAMADOS DRAGONES; NOSOTROS NO ATACAMOS ESTE PUEBLO, SOLO TOMAMOS LO QUE ES NUESTRO USTEDES PLAGAS DEBERÍAN DESAPARECER…PERO QUE-dijo el dragón al verme escondido detrás de twi.

-COMO SE ATREVEN A TOMAR A UNO DE LOS DRAGONES, COMO ESCLAVO MALDITOS ECUESTRES, PAGARAN POR ESO, TODOS ATAQUEN Y TRÁIGANME AL PEQUEÑO QUIERO SU CABEZA -grito el dragón con ira antes de lanzar una ráfaga de fuego contra twi.

Twi se quedó paralizada al igual que yo, ya que todos los dragones nos atacaron simultáneamente desde todos lados, cuando creía que el fin, un destello apareció y creó un escudo a nuestro alrededor era zotl.

-zotl ya te habías tardado-dijo twi molesta.

-jejeje tu sabes que yo jamás dejaría que le hagan daño a la unicornio más linda del mundo-respondió zotl.

-* asiendo que como que vomita* consignase una habitación-dije al ver como se miraba entre si.

-*sonrojada* b-bueno eso es verdad... no lo que dijiste tu espike *sonrojada el doble*... *inserte tos falsa aquí* es hora del plan B, ATAQUEN-grito twi al grupo de guardias

El grupo de rainbow dash decendio en nuestra ayuda además de un segundo grupo de guardias apareció, nos atacaron desde todos lados dragones grandes y pequeños y algunos de mi misma edad, en un momento vía duke que sonreía me acerque a el ya que me había separado de twi pero un dragón me agarro del cuello.

De inmediato duke se puso frente a ese dragón y saco una escopeta, puso el cañón del arma en la boca del dragón, le disparo destruyendo su cabeza y dijo.

- Hail to the king, baby-con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Y así continuo la batalla yo no sabía qué hacer, las chicas me decían que me cuidarían pero la batalla no parecía ir bien,aunque esta se veía mucho mejor que fluttershy que estaba mirando el cuerpo de un guardia que estaba totalmente destrozado,la mente de fluttershy parecía que se había esfumado estaba en blanco con la mirada perdida incluso daba miedo verla así.

con mucha ayuda de los guardias logre llegar asta fluttershy, pero cuando lo hice solo escuche que repetía "tengo que hacer algo tengo que ayudar tengo que hacer algo tengo que ayudar", nunca había visto a fluttersy tan...tan ... jamas había visto a nadie así nada de lo que esta pasando, por que nos atacan, para esto me entreno la princesa celestia, para que me envió a esta misión, ella debía saber lo que pasaría no, por eso me dijo que siguiera su plan sin importar lo difícil que fuera.

-interrupción-

ZZZZZZ...ZZZZZ...zzzzz...zzzz

* * *

bueno eso es todo por hoy espero que les aya gustado y si no por favor dígalo adios y gracias por leer el fic espero terminar la siguiente parte pronto bueno si es que ustedes quieren.

y skuilantievil360 voy a ocupar tu oc mas adelante en la historia si es que me lo permites


	11. Chapter 11 memorias

bien venidos bien venidos jajajajaj hola como les va ojala que bien aqui les traigo otro capitulo espero que sea de su agrado y tambien que lo disfruten

skuilantievil360 espero te guste como ocupe tu oc no se que tan fuerte es asi que solo... ya vas a ver espero que me lo puedas seguir prestando si te parece bien.

ok como siempre muchas gracias a los que se dan el tiempo de leer mi fic den su opinión o comentario si es que quieren.

* * *

Capítulo 10

Memorias de spike parte 2 de 2.

Han pasado dos semanas des de que recordé lo de applelosa, creo me quede dormido ese día tuar me regaño, ella siempre me ve como a un hijo y yo he aprendido a verla como a una madre, por desgracia ella dice que solo le quedan unos miles de años, según los dragones eso es poco tiempo.

-Flashback-.

La batalla continua fluttershy no se mueve por suerte nadie se le acerca, poco a poco somos superados en número los guardias luchan como si defendieran a las mismísimas princesas, pese a que no quiero admitirlo zolt está haciendo un muy buen trabajo protegiendo a twi.

-twi no podemos mas son demasiados tenemos que retirarnos-decia applejack cansada y asustada.

-lose pero nos tienen rode AAAAAAAAA-grito twi cuando un dragon cayó encima de ella arrancándole un grito de dolor.

-TWILIGHT-gritamos las chicas zolt y yo al unisono.

-AAAAAAA LOS VOY A MATAR A TODOS-grito con ira y odio zolt pude ver que lloraba un poco y que su melena y ojo empezaban a cambiar de color.

Zolt desapareció en un destello, de inmediato un dragón adulto se partió a la mitad, entre el miedo y la sorpresa pude ver a zolt que con su magia lanzó el cadáver contra otro dragón adulto que había llegado hace unos momentos.

Muchos dragones se lanzaron contra zolt pero este los destrozaba como si fueran papel, incluso con su magia les prendía fuego zolt estaba imparable pero consumido en su cólera.

- TWILIGHT TWILIGHT NO TE DUERMAS QUEDATE CON NOSOTRAS-escuchaba los gritos desesperados de las chicas a mi lado.

-FLUTTERSHY DONDE ESTA FLUTTERSHY-gritó rarity su voz desesperada llena de dolor se opacó rápida mente por el ruido de la batalla.

Yo me quede congelado con lo que le ocurrió a twi, las chicas no sabían que hacer fluttershy era la médica del grupo pero ella seguía mirando al guardia muerto, un golpe me hiso reaccionar.

Un dragón me había agarrado, rarity rápida mente salto en mi ayuda pero el dragón dio un zarpazo certero en su cara, había mucha sangre y rarity cayó al suelo, el dragón le dio un pisotón en su pecho y logre escuchar un "crak" proveniente de su cuerpo.

-AAAAAA – grito rarity para luego escupir algo de sangre.

Duke salto en ayuda de rarity y mía, con su escopeta destrozó el brazo del dragón causando que me soltara.

-*tos* r-rarity rarity RARITY-decia mientras me ha cercaba a ella.

Rarity respiraba pero se veía mal muy mal, duke se acerco a mi.

-tranquilo ella va a estar bien MÉDICO-grito con su típica voz.

De inmediato un mèdico apareció y empezó a inspeccionar a rarity, duke me entrego su escopeta y munición y de in mediato yo le dije.

-que hay de ti-pregunte tratando de no rromper en llanto.

-Tu protege a tu chica además I'm here to kick ass and chew bubblegum and I'm all out of bubblegum- respondió duke sacando una pistola y regalándome una sonrisa.

(Traducción: yo estoy aquí para patear culos y masticar chicle y me quede sin chicle)

De lo poco que conocía duke nunca imagine que fuera tan agresivo ya que al terminar de decir eso se paro en sus cascos traseros y empezó a disparar como si no hubiera un mañana.

Un dragón joven salto enzima de duke pero él lo agarro del cuello con su pesuña libre, para azotarlo contra el suelo con una fuerza descomunal y meterle un tiro en la cabeza, otro dragón un poco más joven que el primero lanzo una ráfaga de fuego contra duke pero este uso el cadáver del que tenia agarrado como escudo, para usar su pistola contra su atacante.

Yo no sabía qué hacer twi se estaba muriendo rarity también, fluttershy no se cómo se encuentra pero esta mal, duke luchaba, zolt también rainbow dash, applejack y pinkie hacían lo que podían para ayudar en la batalla, yo tengo tanto miedo que no puedo ni llorar, deje a los médicos revisar a rariti y a twi no me aleje, me quede junto a ellos apenas sosteniendo la escopeta de duke.

-tu vienes con migo pequeño paria-dijo alguien detrás mío.

Era otro dragón que me quería atrapar estaba herido ya que le faltaban las alas y sangraba.

-no aléjate o…o usare esto-dije mientras apoyaba la culata del arma en el suelo y ponía mi garra en el gatillo.

-jajajajaja tu matarme a mí eso jamás ocurriría tú no eres más que un esclavo de los ecuestres-dijo el dragón mientras se acercaba.

-no soy esclavo de nadie ellas son mi familia y las voy a proteger sin importar a quien o contra que me tenga que enfrentar-dije soltando unas llamas.

El dragón saltó contra mí y yo presione el gatillo la escopeta disparo y le di al dragón por desgracia este solo perdió parte del hombro.

-m-maldito no me importan las ordenes te voy a*decapitacioooooooon*-applejack-dije al verla.

-*sonrisa*no te preocupes compañero-me respondió applejack botando su espada en el suelo.

La poca tranquilidad que me dio la sonrisa de applejack se desplomo al igual que ella, tenía quemaduras, cortes y su respiración era forzosa.

-applejack v-vas a estar b-bien verdad-pregunte asustado mientras sujetaba su cabeza.

-nope -me respondió con dificultad.

-MEDICO-grite y otra guardia apareció.

Otro dragón apareció frente mío no tenía más opción que proteger a applejack mientras era atendida, me acerque al guardia y le quite su cuchillo, me habían entrenado al igual que las chicas puedo defenderme.

El dragón se reía de mi yo sabía que no podía perder me lance de cabeza contra él y logre clavar el cuchillo en su pecho haciendo que callera me puse de pie, casi de inmediato y tome todo el aire que pude para dar la mayor llamarada de mi vida mi fuego logro impactar en los ojos del dragón dejándolo ciego, corrí contra él y saque el cuchillo para volver a clavarlo en su garganta, la sangre salto manchando mis escamas de un rojo carmesí, cuando el cuerpo inerte del dragón cayó al suelo yo volví con el guardia que habia estabilizado a applejack.

El guardia dijo que tenemos que reagruparnos con los demas ya que estábamos a un paso de perder la pelea el puso a applejack en su lomo y yo lo seguí, casi de inmediato vi una burbuja echa de magia rodeada de dragones y el guardia hiso brillar su cuerno y nos llevo dentro de la burbuja que era un escudo, zolt lo estaba generando parecía cansado.

Todavía quedaban guardias fuera luchando junto con rainbow dash, pinkie pie y duke para proteger a fluttershy, el resto de los dragones nos tenían rodeados, por suerte twi, rarity y applejack estaban siendo a tendidas dentro del escudo, podía ver la batalla afuera del escudo era cosa de tiempo para que perdieran.

Rainbow dash le acababa de arrancar la cabeza a un dragón pero otro le lanzo una bola de fuego, rainbow estaba demasiado cerca como para poder esquivar el ataque, duke le dio una tacleada salvándola.

Escuche un grito sin emoción no tenía ni rabia ni alegría, ese grito fue de fluttershy se estaba moviendo mientras miraba en todas direcciones.

En un momento sentí un terror que invadió mi cuerpo fue mucho mayor a todo lo que había sentido en toda mi vida, fluttershy vio a rainbow y creo que a duke en problemas ya que salió volando en su dirección, el mismo dragon que ataca a rainbow ataco a fluttershy pero esta esquibo la llamarada y tomo al dragón con sus cascos para romperle el cuello, luego tomo una lanza que se encontraba en el suelo y empezó a caminar matando tanto a guardias como a dragones.

No sabía si lo que veía era real, fluttershy estaba destrozando a lo que se cruzaba en su camino, pinkie la de tubo por alguna razón fluttershy no la ataco, no sé qué le dijo pero los sobrevivientes empesaron a correr en nuestra dirección, duke cargaba a rainbow, pinkie evitaba que fluttershy continuara con su masacre ellos eran los únicos que aun quedaban fuera del escudo.

Mientras el pequeño grupo corria duke paso a darse un pequeño golpe con pinkie por suerte siguieron corriendo, repentina mente fluttershy ataco a duke con la lanza que todavía tenía.

Duke le entrego a rainbow a pinkie y después de unos momentos ella siguió corriendo.

La pelea entre duke y fluttershy fue extraña ya que ambos peleaban entre si mientras eran atacados por los dragones, fluttershy de un movimiento le corto la garganta aun dragón y duke con su pistola y su fuerza destrozaba las cabezas de los dragones, en un punto de su pelea duke se lanzó sobre fluttershy, recibiendo todo el impacto de la lanza en su estomago y cuando el cuerpo de duke cubrió a fluttershy ambos fueron envueltos en fuego.

Pinkie de alguna manera había entrado en el escudo estaba cansada tenia algunos cortes no muy profundos además de muchos moretones, rainbow estaba bien pero inconsciente, repentina mente los guardias, y las chicas se quedaron dormidas y un rayo de luz vaporizo a los dragones en nuestro alrededor.

-ALTO-se escucho la vos real de canterlot y desendio la princesa celestia frente nuestro.

Los dragones restantes se echaron hacia atrás y los más grandes se pusieron enfrente, zolt disolvió el escudo y la princesa se puso enfrente mío traía trozos de armadura y parecía haber salido de algún combate todavía más brutal que el en que estamos.

-spike por favor ayúdame a terminar con esta locura – pidió la princesa con una vos cansada.

-q-que necesita que haga- respondí nervioso.

La princesa solo me sonrio y zolt se acerco enojado.

-donde mierda estabas, porque demoraste tanto Y POR QUE MIERDA NOS MENTISTE SE SUPONIA QUE ESTO SERIAN SOLO NEGOCIACIONES Y MIRA LO QUE PASO MIRA LA MIERDA QUE PASO TWILIHG CASI MUERE LA MITAD DE LAS PORTADORAS CASI MUEREN Y FLUTTERSHY ESTA MUERTA QUE MIERDA PENSABAS HIJA DE YEGUA MAL PARIDA-gritaba zolt muy enojado con algunas lagrimas y su pelaje total mente blanco

-Ahuizotl lo lamento…no se suponía que esto terminara de está forma en verdad no hay nada que pueda decir-respondió celestia rompiendo en llanto.

-LO LAMENTAS TU MALDI-ZOLT… cuida de... de mi hermana y de mis amigas por favor…. Princesa haré lo que necesite para solucionar el problema-interrumpí a zolt.

No me llevaba muy bien con zolt, pero sabía que el podría cuidar a twi y las demás, seguí a la princesa que hablo en el idioma de los dragones yo no entendí nada pero al final la princesa me dijo.

-spike… ellos aceptaron irse y no seguir su ataque contra ecuestria pero a cambio te quieren a ti … no te puedo pedir que lo hagas es todo tu decisión y spike en verdad lo lamento * palabras en antiguo*-dijo la princesa y con sus últimas palabras un recuerdo vino a mí.

Recordé que ya conocía a duke y recuerdo que él estaba aquí para proteger a las portadoras eso quiere decir que duke se sacrificó para salvar a fluttershy.

-ZOLT FLUTTERSHY ESTA VIVA... princesa zolt díganle a las chicas que morí en el combate y zolt puedo pedirte un fabor-dije triste mientras caminaba en dirección de los dragones.

-spike no lo hagas-por favor dile a rarity que yo la amo y que en verdad lamento no a vérselo dicho yo y no poder estar con ella de a quien adelante –interrumpí a zolt este pareció entender que no había forma de hacer que cambiara de opinión.

Ya no podía aguantar las lagrimas, los recuerdos de los buenos tiempos que tuve en ecuestria, cuando me enamore, las amigas que hice, todos eso recuerdos me hacían llorar, pero si quería proteger a los que me importan tenia que seguir el ejemplo de duke, proteger sin importar el costo.

- Hail to the king, baby-grite mirando a la princesa y zolt antes de que los dragones me tomaran y nos fuéramos de ecuestria.

Luego de 4 días de vuelo llegamos a una isla en donde será mi ejecución todo se veían emocionados, uno de los mas antiguos tomo la palabra y empezó a hablar sobre mi y la deshonra que era para la noble raza de los dragones y que por eso debía morir como el paria que era.

-Interrupción-

-en que piensas mi pequeño-dijo tuar que estaba detrás mío.

-*sonriendo* en nada solo recordaba-dije mientras ella acomodaba su cabesa mi lado.

-aaa entonces estas recordando cuando dejaste ecuestria y el día que te salve verdád-dijo sonriendo con su voz cansada.

-c-como lo sabes-pregunte asombrado.

-tú eres como un hijo para mí y como madre que me siento tengo que saber lo que piensas además hablas dormido cuando comes muchas esmeraldas-dijo tuar riendo.

-e-enserio… no puedo engañarte, tienes razón estaba recordando-.

-lo sabia no eras nada más que un huevo cuando te saque de la ejecusion –dijo tuar riendo feliz.

-yo no era un huevo-dije molesto.

-lo eras para mi… tu pasaste por mucho a una edad muy corta para cualquier especie y maduraste mucho más rápido que cualquier dragon, tu decidiste caminar a tu propia muerte para salvar a los que quieres y por eso te salve, porque tu encontraste algo mas valioso que las gemas y superaste tu codicia para protegerlo verdad-dijo antes de lamerme la cara.

-no hagas eso ya no soy un pequeño y tuar gracias pero-ya lo se no tienes que decirlo tu quieres volver, no te preocupes ya sabía y por el consejo no te preocupes hace unos días los convencí ya eres libre de ir a ecuestria adiós mi pequeño-dijo tuar soltando algunas lagrimas.

Luego de eso la abrase llorando ella me dio la oportunidad de volver a ecuestria y me cuido no hay manera en que pueda pagar todo lo que iso por mí.

-por qué no v-no puedo, ya soy muy vieja como para ese tipo de viajes tal vez más adelante, pueda hacer el viaje pero por ahora no, ve y se feliz mi pequeño huevo, ve con la unicornio que amas ya empaque tus cosas e hice un bote para ti, si partes hoy deberías llegar a ecuestria en unos 6 meses…adiós mi pequeño se feliz-dijo tuar llorando mientras me entregaba una bolsa con muchos tipos de joyas y me llevaba al bote que me había preparado.

-adiós… t-mama ven a visitarme algún día si-dije dando un abraso de despedida y secándome las lagrimas.

*llorando a más no poder* adiós h-hijo claro que lo haré pero quiero nietos cuando valla de visita a ecuestria-dijo mi mama dándole un empujón a mi bote iniciando mi viaje de regreso a ecuestria.

* * *

felicitaciones llegaste al final del capitulo espero que te aya gustado y skuilantievil360 gracias de nuevo por prestarme tu oc espero no haber abusado de el  
adios y asta el proximo capitulo


	12. Chapter 12 fin de las memorias

C c Capítu lo 10.5

Mem0ri de W0unded sky / blum p rte 2 de d0s

Error de la memoria…error.

-Estado de sujeto muriendo-.

Mi cabeza me duele aag maldita sea… oooo el recuerdo sigue, cuando me desperté reconocí la enfermería, mi cuello dolía un poco pero por suerte lo puedo mover.

Miré a mi izquierda y vi a un perro que le faltaba un brazo y que tenia vendas en los ojos, a mi derecha estaba alguien llorando no pude ver quien era ya que estaba tapado con una sábana.

-oye estas bien-dije con dificultad.

-*nif nif* b-blum *sollozos*eres tu-dijo alguien a quien no quería reconocer.

-s-si que ocurre spitfire-pregunte ya sabiendo lo que significaba verla en la enfermería.

No quería seguir hablando con ella, tenía miedo de que ella lo haya perdido lo mas chistoso es que mis planes para después de la guerra eran primero conseguir un lugar donde vivir y trabajo, segundo enamorarme y tener hijos.

Puede que sean algo simples pero después de todo lo que había pasado eso era lo único que quería en ese momento, por desgracia adelante mis planes y me salte unos pasos.

-lo perdí*sollozando* blum lo perdí… PERDÍ A MI HIJO a mi hijo-grito mientras se destapaba y rompía en llanto.

No reaccione ni lloré no me quede en blanco ni me enojé, no sentí nada en ese momento, me quedé en silencio mientras espitfire lloraba desconsolada mente.

-QUE TU QUE-grito soarin enojado.

-soarin… spitfire perdió a nuestro hijo-dije con pena.

Soarin se acercó a mi muy enojado, pero al mismo tiempo entendía como me sentía y me dijo.

-blum por que no me dijiste que spitfire estaba embarazada soy tu mejor amigo, y que pensaban tenían que hablar con el capitán para que la dieran de baja-me regañaba soarin mientras se sentaba junto a spitfire para tratar de tranquilizarla.

-si lo hicimos-doc buenas noticias llego la confirmación para dar de baja a spitfire-dijo el capitán zolt alegre mente.

Todavía recuerdo la cara que puso al verme a mí y a soarin con una mirada acecina y ver que espitfire lloraba, como si ese momento no fuera malo, los tres sabíamos que sus intenciones eran buenas pero por desgracia él no sabía lo que paso.

Luego de una explicación el capitán me dio sus condolencias y sus disculpas.

-No se preocupe capitán usted no sabía nada de lo ocurrido… no estoy enojado con usted-dije cabizbajo.

-doc… no sé como disculparme-dijo el capitán tímida mente y avergonzado.

-capitán… permiso para salir de la enfermería-dije cambiando mi cara a una más seria.

Creo que el capitán me dejó salir solo por el hecho de que se estaba disculpandose con spifire y tratando de calmar a soarin, yo no culpo al capitán no tuvo la culpa de nada de lo que paso solo que dijo algo en un mal momento eso le pasa a cualquiera.

Luego de salir de la enfermería vi la base que habíamos hecho meses atrás, gracias a que la conocía de memoria fui a la armería y me conseguí una espada y salí volando sin rumbo, solo quería despejar mi cabeza no pensar y dejar que la tristeza me consuma.

Odio volar, nunca me gustó mucho pero de vez en cuando necesitaba bolar, sentir que nada estaba mal, esa era la ocasión perfecta toda la pena que sentía poco a poco se volvió ira y mas ira, el asedio de la ciudad continuaba en el lado norte y yo me fui hacia en bar "oasis" que estaba hacia el lado sur, quería tomar algo o simple mente matar algo.

Suerte la mí a cuando llegue al ver encontré un par de grifos, estos no tenían ni armaduras, ni estaban armados, uno traía algo en las alas y el otro llevaba unos cadáveres de pony junto a algunos de cebras, llamé su atención.

-MALDITOS USTEDES Y TODA SU RAZA-grite enojado y desenfundando mi espada.

Uno de los grifos llamaba mi atención como si yo fuera un perro, ya que hacia ruido y movía sus garras en el aire, mientras que el otro trataba de tomar los cuerpos y escapar.

Me lancé contra uno de los grifos usando mis alas para propulsarme y sujetando la espada con mis pesuñas, el grifo logró esquivar el ataque pero yo me di una vuelta rápida mente y corte parte de su ala, el grifo respondió con un zarpazo que fácilmente esquivé, con la empuñadura de la espada di un golpe en la boca del estomago de aquel grifo, me di media vuelta y encontré un cuchillo de combate.

-toma, as esto entretenido-dije arrojándole el cuchillo que se le clavó en el hombro.

-AGG-grito el grifo mientras se sacaba en cuchillo de combate del hombro.

Cuando se lo saco corrió contra mi e intento cortarme el estomago, esquivé el golpeé y le corte el brazo, el grifo callo gritando de dolor yo me acerque y de un golpe lo puse de estomago contra el piso, había tomado el cuchillo con mi ala derecha, me puse sobre el grifo que gritaba desesperada mente por ayuda, puse el cuchillo en donde se unen los huesos del ala con los del cuerpo y lo clavé para luego arrancar el ala con fuerza rompiendo la piel.

Me levanté del grifo que lloraba y suplicaba, para reírme y decir.

-vamos todavía te queda un brazo defiéndete-dije sádica mente mientras le clavaba el cuchillo en la espalda.

-AAAAAAA NO MÁS P-POR FAVOR-suplicaba el grifo.

-supongo que me excedí un poco-dije mientras lo recostaba sobre una roca para luego abrirle el estomago con el cuchillo que saqué de su espalda.

Deje a ese grifo de esa manera con el estomago abierto y diversas hemorragias.

-ahora donde estará el otro-dije mientras volaba es su búsqueda.

Luego de unos minutos lo encontré, le caí enzima contándole ambas alas de un solo golpe, lo que sostenía me dejo boquiabierto cayo 1 bebe de grifo, de no más de 4 días de haber nacido mostraba signos de desnutrición y parecían enfermos.

-por favor no les haga daño nosotros solo necesitábamos medicina para el… no lo mates te lo ruego … no le hagas daño- suplicaba lo que creo que era su madre.

En ese momento recordé a spitfire y ese pequeño no podría caminar aunque su vida dependiera de ello, mi cólera desapareció casi de inmediato y decidí irme el pequeños bebe se puso a llorar y mi ira volvió.

-el no se ven muy bien-dije mientras me acercaba y examinaba al pequeño.

-s-si se enfermo hacer unos días y no aquerido comer nada-dijo la madre con una cara que reflejaba una mayor tranquilidad y esperanza.

Examine al pequeño durante unos minutos antes de devolvérselo a su madre, necesitaban ciertos medicamentos y agua, le dije todo eso a la madre a la cual también atendí sus heridas.

-gracias muchas gracias noble ecuestre- decía la madre abrasando a sus pequeños.

-si… sabe yo iba a tener un hijo-dije repentina mente.

La cara de la madre cambió a una de nerviosismo y dio una pequeña risa nerviosa, note que se asusto, quería huir pero no podía estaba acorralada.

-sabe él solo tenía mes y medio de gestación, no se imagina lo que hice cuando me dieron la noticia jajajajaja, era el más feliz de toda ecuestria, la madre no lo quería pero la comben si de que lo tuviera que tonto fui, era tan feliz que hice de todo tanto así que a la madre le lleve todo tipo de cosas para que estuviera saludable, aaaa no podía contener mi felicidad, pero sabes hace muy poco me dijo que por alguno de ustedes desgraciados ella lo perdió… perdió a nuestro hijo, ella se había encariñado incluso sugirió que cuando nazca podríamos formar una familia yo acepte de inmediato, pero ahora está destrozada llorando su perdida y yo aquí-dije mientras me ha cercaba a la grifo.

A medida que hablaba la cara de ella cambiaba de miedo a terror, de terror a desesperación, mientras abrasaba a su pequeño llorando y pidiendo le perdón.

No me tomo mucho destrozar a madre junto a su pequeño, cuando termine rompí en llanto.

-….que mierda hice…-dije al ver la sangre en mi pelaje.

Después de destrozar a esa familia me arrepentí, ni ella ni su pequeño tenían culpa de lo que me pasó y yo que hice los mate los maté como si fueran capases de defenderse o culpables de algo era un bebes por el amor de celestia.

-DOC lo-se cayó en seco el capitán al verme cubierto de sangre.

Le expliqué al capitán lo que hice, el solo me escucho en silenció para decirme.

-entiendo que es difícil pero mira lo que hiciste ese pequeño no se podían ni defender y tú lo mataste a sangre fría-me regañaba el capitán.

-… capitán… no sirve que lo diga… así que ayúdeme a enterrarlos por favor-rogue al capitán el de mala gana acepto.

Enterramos a todos y cada uno de los cuerpos y yo pedía disculpa tras disculpa, el capitán me hiso levitar y empezó a caminar en el camino hablamos. El entendía la rabia que sentía y por eso no me enviaría a corte marcial, luego de un rato llegamos a un lugar donde se encontraban soarin y spitfire.

-blum que te paso-pregunto soarin preocupado.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo spitfire me dio un golpe en la cara.

-TU MALDITO ESTO ES TU CULPA TU QUERIAS QUE TUBIERA AL BEBE –gritaba spitfire.

Yo me quede en silencio mientras ella me golpeaba cada vez más despacio al punto en que solo lloraba en el piso.

-yo… lo lamento…-dije llorando.

-blum, spitfire… denle un entierro apropiado a su hijo-dijo soarin triste mente.

-me hubiera gustado que hubiera sido una potrilla-dijo espitfire entre llantos.

-y como la abrían llamado-pregunto el capitán seria mente.

- Ruby of Fire-dije en voz alta.

-ese nombre me gusta-respondió espitfire aun llorando.

-estamos aqui- empezó con la ceremonia el capitán fue una linda ceremonia, luego de esta spitfire solo me dio una bofetada y se fue, le pedí a soarin que fuera con ella.

-capitán… tu ya avías echo una ceremonia como esta-pregunté mirando la tumba de ruby.

-sí... yo hice el funeral de mi madre en el ataque de poniville y por eso tengo una idea de lo que estas sintiendo, doc por muy difícil que esto sea tienes que seguir, al igual que yo-decia melancólica mente y con algunas lagrimas.

-capitan zolt que hiciste tu ese dia-pregunté sin quitar la mirada de la tumba.

- recuerdo ese día como si fuera ayer, ese día fue muy triste tanto para mí como para mis hermanas, había perdido a mi novia y luego a la pegaso que salvo la vida y dio una familia murió en mis pesuñas-decía el capital melancólica mente ya llorando abierta mente.

-zolt… como se llamaba-volví a preguntar.

-derpy-.

-lo lamento-.

-Gracias-.

AAAAAAAAA todo se pone blanco que pasa y sentía dolo mucho dolor.

Error error error

-estado del sujeto: muerto-.

Todo se puso blanco y empecé a sentir frio, otro recuerdo no lo creo esto es verdad, me puse de pie para caer de nuevo, veo un corte no muy profundo en mi estomago y siento algunas costillas rotas, donde estoy escucho el viento y hay algo que se quema aaa me lleva TENGO MI ALA DE VUELTA, MI PUTA ALA POR QUE ES ... calma wounded no te altéres que te vas a desangrar más rápido … mi ala es de otro coló mi ala izquierda es un azul oscuro pero creo que se le puede decir que es negra …no es momento para preocuparse por esó detalles … que me paso … que paso, no puedo recordad casi nada pero hay fragmentos, recuerdo ... avían disparos … y estábamos escapando … íbamos a colisionar … la montaña.

No tenía mucho tiempo de que me desperté pero me encuentro en una montaña me estoy desangrando … hay guardias muertos alrededor que pasó, esa es la única duda que tengo … tengo que buscar refugio si la pérdida de sangre no me mata lo hará el frio … con dificultad me pongo de pie y doy un paso hacia delante solo para golpear me contra una pared.

-QUE MIERDA DONDE ESTOY-grite mientras miraba a mí alrededor.

Me encontré en una especie de cueva junto a una fogata creo que me puse algunas vendas ya que tenia vendadas mis heridas.

-que está pasando con migo… acaso esto es producto de mi mente o en verdad me arrojaron a una montaña-.

- ooo hermano estas bien-dijo una voz familiar.

-*recibiendo un abraso por la espalda* he-hermano nononono, quien eres y porque me dices hermano-pregunte incrédulo y mas confundido aun.

-aaaaa con que a eso te referías con que no me recordarías cuando nos volvamos a ver… no te preocupes ya va a pasar y recuerda avisarme cuando nos presenten-dijo mientras todo volvía a ponerse oscuro.

-punto de vista tercera persona-.

La princesa luna estaba en la tercera operación para reconstruir el ala de blum, pero están teniendo pequeños problemas.

-LO PERDEMOS RAPIDO ALGUIEN AGA ALGO-gritaba un unicornio al ver que su paciente estaba sin pulso.

Una unicornio lanzó un rallo contra el cuerpo de blum para utilizar como desfibrilador.

-NO FUNCIONA SIGUE SIN PULSO-gritaba otro unicornio.

-BLUM BLUM RACCIONA-gritaba pinkie pie muy preocupada.

-TODOS ATRÁS-grito luna preparando un hechizo contra el cuerpo de blum.

La cantidad de energía que junto para su hechizo era más que suficiente para matar a 3 pegasos, entonces luna lanzó un rayo contra el pecho de blum.

-AAAAAAAAAAAA-se escucharon los gritos de este.

-SIN PULSO-continuaban los gritos.

-VAMOS MALDITO VIVE…OTRA VEZ-grito luna ates de repetir su hechizo.

La tercera operación había sido muy pesada para el cuerpo de blum asiendo que su corazón dejara de latir, pinkie lloraba por miedo a perder a blum, atuz y fluttershy hacían lo que podían para ayudar pero no había mucho que pudieran hacer aparte de consolar a pinkie, luna ya había gastado la mayor parte de su energía no podía hacer nada más.

La resistencia de blum hacia la magia les estaba costado la vida de este, ya que había sido operado 2 veces para reconstruir su ala pero estas se desarmaban a causa de su resistencia, además de que los hechizos tradicionales no eran suficiente mete fuertes para afectar a blum.

-FLUTTERSHY AS ALGO ERES LA MEJOR MEDICA DE ECUESTRIA SALBA A WOUNDED POR FAVOR-rogaba pinkie a su amiga.

-yo no sé qué hacer *sonido de un trueno*TENGO UNA IDEA-dio fluttershy que al igual que el resto del el grupo de la operación se quedaba sin tiempo.

Rápida mente fluttershy busco una nube de tormenta y la activo sobre el cuerpo de blum esperando que funcione.

-lo siento no hay reacción-dijo una unicornio.

-no esto no puede estar pasando-dijo luna.

-NO TE MUERAS MALDITO HIJO DE LLEGUA, NO SOBREVIVISTE UN AÑO A MI PARA MORIR ASI-gritaba fluttershy.

Pinkie solo lloraba y atuz trataba de consolarla, fluttershy golpeo el cuerpo de blum y salió disparada por toda la electricidad que todavía se mantenía en su cuerpo.

-HAY REACION-grito la unicornio.

-FLUTTERSHY ERES LA MEJOR-grito luna feliz antes de continuar con la operación.

Pinkie y atuz se acercaron a ver a flutterhy que cantaba.

2 y 2 so son 6… 6 y 2 so 16-cantaba fluttershy con la melina algo chamuscada.

Erro solucionado.

-Estado del sujeto: estable.-


	13. Chapter 13

HOLA A TODO E MUNDO o a los que leen este fic los saludo como les va...ok acá otro capitulo hay cosas que tal vez no entienda o ne los gusten dígamelo... bueno los dejo... como siempre gracias a los que leen ni fic ahora si.

* * *

Error solucionado.

Capitulo 11: el tiempo vuela cuando te diviertes.

-misión: nueva vida, nueva familia-.

Hora: 6:30 A.M.

-estado del sujeto: vivo y soñando-.

Empiezo a sentir un calor en mi espalda, trato de moverme pero alguien me abrasa y dice.

-lo pase estupendo anoche, listo para otra vuelta-dijo lo que creo que es una cebra ya que tiene ese asentó.

Que… que… ojala eso que palpita en la base de mi cuello sea un tronco, me doy vuelta y veo 2 cosas, la primera es que si es una cebra además de que es el doble de mi tamaño y la segunda eso no era un tronco… que sea un mal sueño, que sea un mal sueño.

…Que sea un mal sueño…

Volví a la oscuridad y seguí sintiendo ese calor en mi espalda pero podía escuchar un pequeño llanto, abrí mis ojos y me encontraba en la habitación que compartía con fluttershy, trate de darme vuelta para ver lo que tenia atrás pero alguien me lo impedía abrasándome.

-por favor que sea un mal un muy muy muy muy malo y horrible sueño-dije en voz alta mientras notaba que la pesuña que tenía en sima era rosa.

-BLUM TU ESTAS DESPIERTO-grito una muy emocionada pinkie que me abraso y empezaba a besar apasionada mente.

- cal *beso* ma* beso * pin *beso* kie-trate de decirle a pinkie.

-lo lamento pero creía que no te ibas a despertar… has estado un mes en coma y la operación estaba muy preocupada -dijo pinkie soltando lagrimas de alegría y volviendo me a abrasar.

-no te p…UN MES CO CO CO COMO QUE UN MES Y QUE OPERACIÓN -grite sorprendido por lo que me decían.

-sobre tu ala tontito mira*tomando el ala* es raro la princesa no es de este color pero tu ala es negra-dijo pinkie masajeando mi ala.

Casi de inmediato sentí un enorme placer casi al punto de manchar las sabanas.

-*quitándole el ala a pinkie* n-no no hagas eso-dije rojo como un tomate y con mis alas total mente extendidas.

-tan feliz estas de verme-dijo pinkie con vos seductora al ver que estaba… bueno excitado.

No me había dado cuenta pero mi melena me tapo la cara y empecé a sentir fuertes deseos de vomitar.

-creo que voy a-dije antes de que pinkie me acercara un cubo en el cual vomite.

-blum mientras tu acabas con eso, voy por rarity ella quiere verte además la princesa luna te dejo una carta sobre ese mueble-dijo antes de ir en busca de su amiga.

Al terminar de vomitar algo que parecía ser agua, desidia buscar la carta, me arrastre hasta el mueble con la carta, me arrastre porque de alguna manera me las arregle para enredarme con mi propia melena que está más larga que la de fluttershy.

Logre tomar la carta la abrí y empecé a leerla: blum si estás leyendo esto estas despierto.

-no me digas no me había dado cuenta-dije sarcástica mente hacia la carta.

Continúe leyendo: de seguro tienes muchas preguntas, te voy a contestar todas y cada una pero por ahora te aconsejo que no utilices tu nueva ala asta hablar con migo, espero que te hallas dado cuenta de la cubeta que dispuse para ti, por ultimo cuando te sientas listo para ir en mi encuentro por favor ven a las mazmorras tu paciente está bien, gracias a tu amigo atuz que termino la operación, se despide tu amiga luna.

PD:hay otro balde ya puede que tengas que terminar de limpiar tu organismo.

-OH POR CELESTIA NO DE NUEVO-dije mientras buscaba el otro balde y me ponía a vomitar agua otra vez.

Luego de unos minutos me encontraba colgado de cabeza en la habitación mientras espero el regreso de pinkie, y como terminé de esta forma no tengo puta idea.

-*tarareando la Canción de la tormenta de leyen of zelda*-.

Cuando al fin se abrió la puerta luego de 3 horas de estar de cabeza, vi a rarity y detrás una pinkie muy feliz.

-por celestia querido que has estado haciendo-pregunto rarity al ver cómo me encontraba.

-nada en verdad solo disfrutando de la sensación de la sangre acumulándose en mi cabeza-dije con una sonrisa.

Cuando me bajaron rarity me pregunto si quería que me arreglara la melena y la cola, me extraño su pregunta ya que ella me odia, pinkie me convenció de que la dejara, luego de eso pinkie se fue a buscar algo y me quede solo con rarity que cortaría mi melena, poco rato después de empezar rarity hablo.

-blum…lo lamento-dijo rarity con tono apenado.

-lo lamentas… que cosa-pregunte sin poner mucha atención.

-no haberte ayudado cuando rainbow te ataco-.

-no importa merecía eso y más-.

-pero no fue justo tu ya –no importa… estas disculpada-dije sin mirarla

-y dime cariño que le paso a tu ala ahora es azul oscuro y no combina con tu pelaje -pregunto rarity tomando mi ala.

De inmediato di un salto por vergüenza a que pasara lo mismo que me paso con pinkie.

-*nervioso*jejeje no lo sé fue algo que paso en la operación y rarity por favor no le digas a nadie te lo ruego-respondí avergonzado por mi ala negra.

-ooo entiendo… ven aquí que todavía no termino con tigo-ordeno rarity.

me daba vergüenza mi ala ya que era negra y llamaba mucho la atención, rarity y yo seguimos hablando hasta que termino de cortar, ella me entrego un uniforme y yo le pedí que si podía tapar los espacios de mis alas, no quería que nadie vea el ala negra que tenia, antes de poder Salir pinkie llego con algo de comida.

-A comer blum necesitas recuperara tus fuerzas así que te traje duraznos manzanas para que desayunemos tu y yo y tu también rarity miora traje muffin de chocolate y de moras y de muchos otro sabores y y también cupcakes de chocolate manzana manjar durazno zanahoria algunos que parecen arcoíris ade- *beso* gracias pinkie –interrumpí a pinkie que me volvió a abrasar soltando alguna agrimas, no se pero algo me dice que ella estaba muy preocupada.

Luego de comer me dirigí a las mazmorras en busca de luna. Pero perdí la dirección a las mazmorras, así que empecé a preguntar la dirección para encontrarme con luna, pero por alguna razón los guardias y sirvientes del castillo me miraban diferente no era esa mirada de asco que siempre me daban, era más como si no creyeran lo que estaban viendo, luego de unas horas lo logre, al llegar atuz se encontraba haciendo guardia en la puerta.

-hola atuz como estas-pregunte nervioso ya que él sabe que yo ayude a un grifo.

-MALDITO INFELIS-grito atuz antes de saltar y darme un abrazo.

Me sorprendí por su reacción y que pasó mientras estaba en coma.

-a-atuz tranquilo que pasa-pregunte tratando de calmarlo.

-como que que pasa casi te perdimos para siempre… no has hablado con luna verdad-pregunto mirándome con una cara de tienes que hacerlo ahora o te golpeo.

y atuz empezó a levitar un palo a mi alrededor e indicándome que entre.

-a eso venía-respondí abriendo la puerta que custodiaba y despidiéndome.

Al entrar vi a luna hablando con el grifo que había salvado tiempo atrás y junto a luna una potrilla, me acerque y salude a luna.

-blum que bueno que despertaste tenias a todos muy preocupados-decía luna mientras me daba un abrazo.

-luna que me paso-pregunte rompiendo el abrasó casi de inmediato.

-por donde empiezo, primero te operamos para recuperar tu ala, hubieron complicaciones y en fin te tuvimos que operar 3 veces en total, en la tercera ocupamos carne de un donante y algunas de mis plumas … tú te moriste durante 10 minutos pero te logramos traer de vuelta y luego te volviste a morir 2 días después y te trajimos de vuelta otra vez y creo que eso sería todo a así y además te llenamos de anestésicos y otros analgésicos para aliviar el dolor causado por las quemaduras por eso vomitaste-dijo luna rascándose la cabeza.

-ósea que estuve muerto 2 veces-.

-sí y fluttershy te reanimen ambas ocasiones-.

-Aaa ok nada fuera de lo común y tu como estas-pregunte al grifo que me miraba fija mente

-mi señor solo con su presencia me siento aliviado de todo mal-dijo el grifo sorpresiva mente.

-luna dime por favor que mierda está pasando-pregunte algo confundido.

- aparente mente tienes un esclavo… y…por cierto… te presento a tu hermana se llama scootaloo espero que se lleven muy bien ustedes dos-dijo luna con una gran sonrisa.

Enserio me despierto luego de un mes, en el que me morí y reviví 2 veces y un grifo me dice que soy su dueño y para colmo tengo una hermana… hermana… hay algo con ella pero no puedo recordar que.

-nononononononon no quiero un esclavo y no quiero una hermana-dije asustado.

La potrilla de inmediato se fue corriendo mientras lloraba y luna me vio decepcionada.

- Wounded… recuerdas las misiones que tenia para ti verdad… una de ellas era que te convirtieras en el hermano de scootaloo ella necesita de alguien como tú, alguien que sea muy cariñoso, alguien que la trate como si fueran familia de toda la vida, ya que ella al igual que tu perdió a toda su familia-me regañaba luna muy molesta.

Mi familia murió en el incidente de appaloosa hace mucho tiempo atrás, y en verdad no me molestaba ser su hermano mayor, pero todos los que tengo a mi alrededor siempre corren mucho peligro y terminan muriendo en mis pesuñas ya sea por los grifos o por mi culpa.

-luna… estás segura de eso no cr-si lo estoy- me interrumpió tajante mente luna.

-mira si quieres el grifo puede matarse solo pero tú tienes que cuidar a esa pequeña es igual a ti y a mi está enferma-continuo luna.

Desvié la mirada de luna me sentía muy avergonzado de lo que había dicho, note que el grifo tenía sus garras en su garganta.

-tú qué crees que estás haciendo-pregunté al ver al grifo.

-soy una carga para mi señor merezco la muerte, si usted lo desea -respondió el grifo de rodillas ante mí.

-no lo hagas pase 2 días tratando de que no te mueras y ahora me bienes con que te vas a matar… *suspiro* luna aceptó ser el hermano mayor de la pequeña y aceptó a este grifo como mi esclavo-dije seria mente.

Si lo pienso bien lo del grifo solo me ha traído problemas y ser un hermano... nunca lo he sido y creo que empecé de la peor manera posible, además cuando me pasa algo bueno al día siguiente solo ocurren cosas malas como por ejemplo el día después de que estuve con pinkie me corte el ala, atacaron canterlot, me digeron que mi enfermedad no tiene cura y las amigas que tenía me quisieron matar 2 veces ese día.

Lo bueno es que clínica mente estoy falto de cordura por así decirlo ya que alguien en su sano juicio no aria ni la mitad de mis estupideces.

-creo que mejor me voy a buscar a mi hermanita-dije avergonzado.

-blum antes de que te vayas tengo que masajear tu ala ya que tienes que recibir un pequeño estimulo antes de poder ocuparla y segundo el grifo es un "paciente"-respondió luna.

-ok y sobre mi ala pinkie se encargo de eso-respondí tranquila mente.

-ya veo así que tuviste un buen despertar sobre tu ala ya deberías poder utilizarla normal mente-dijo luna de forma picara.

Terminado el asunto en las mazmorras empecé la búsqueda de… como se llamaba… soy el peor hermano del mundo.

-hola compañero-escuche la vos de applejack.

De inmediato di un salto y esquivé la patada de applejack, ya era costumbre que ella me saluda y luego me golpea, trate de extender mis alas pero como las tenía bajo la ropa volví a caer al suelo.

-veo que no te has olvidado de tu entrenamiento y que le paso a tu ala-dijo applejack preparándose para pelear.

-que quieres-pregunté seriamente y tratado de no mostrar vergüenza.

No tengo idea de cómo applejack supo de mi nueva ala pero no significa que la voy a andar mostrando ni peleando con cualquiera que me odie.

-te quedaba 1 ala que le hiciste-pregunto applejack confundida.

O POR LOS HELEMENTOS DE LA ARMONIA QUE "·$&/|¬^()/=(`.

-QUE-.

-acaso te cortaste la otra ala… creo que mejor digo porque estoy aquí… quería disculparme por haberte abandonado cuando necesitaste ayuda-dijo applejack escondiendo su cara con su sombrero.

-que-.

-lo que trato de decir es que lamento haber dejado que raimbow te atacara, pude evitarlo, te vi cerrar tus ojos y esperar que el cuchillo se clavará en tu cabeza… pe-pero me asuste cuando atacaste a RD sentí miedo de ti era casi como si no hubieras sido tu el que la ataco, era como si te hubieras vuelto alguien que solo quería sangre-siguió disculpándose applejack.

No tienes ni la menor idea.

-no te preocupes no hay nada que perdonar… merecía eso-deje con una gran sonrisa.

-toma, este es el cuchillo que te di como muestra de confianza-dijo applejack entregándome el cuchillo.

-oye has visto a una potrilla de pelaje naranjo y crin morada (puedo recordar todos los nombres de huesos y músculos del cuerpo de 4 especies diferentes, pero no puedo recordar el nombre de mi hermana)-.

-te refieres a scootaloo si mi hermanita fue con ella, parecía muy triste que le habrá pasado-dijo applejack acomodándose el sombrero.

-ELLA ES ELLA ES MI HERMANA POR DONDE SE FUE-grite emocionado.

-ven sígueme-dijo applejack liderando el camino.

En el camino seguimos hablando y le explique lo que paso luego de un tiempo, nos encontramos con una potrilla amarilla de crin roja.

-appleblom donde esta scootaloo-pregunto applejack.

-no lo sé cuando, scoot los vio a ustedes dos salió corriendo-respondió la pequeña.

No tengo que ser un genio para saber que no me quiere ver ni hablar.

-d-disculpa por donde se fue… tengo que hablar con… con- scootaloo- Interrumpió applejack.

-si con ella-ASI QUE TU ERES EL QUE LA HISO LLORAR A SCOOT… NO SABES POR TODO LO QUE A PASADO TU TU HIJO DE-appleblom ten más respeto-regaño applejack a su hermana.

-pero hermana el hiso llorar a scoot ella perdió a su familia hace mucho tiempo y el la hiso sufrir mas aun-dijo la potrilla que me miraba de forma amenazadora.

-ya veo mira a mí se me asigno cuidar de ella y empecé de la segunda peor manera posible, yo entiendo cómo se siente perder todo y a todos me ha pasado, así que dime por donde se fue para poder arreglar las cosas-dije tranquila mente sacándome la chaqueta que escondía mis alas.

-la segunda peor manera cual es la primera-pregunto la pequeña Apple intrigada.

-pude haberla matado y ahora por donde se fue-respondí con una sonrisa.

La pequeña, empezó a reír mientras que applejack se quedo con la boca abierta, cuando dejo de reír me dio la dirección en que se fue mi hermana yo de inmediato Salí volando para encontrarla, pero me detuve de golpe para decir.

-a… hermana de applejack nos vemos en la estrada del castillo en 1 hora y lleva a tu hermana-le dije a la pequeña Apple ya que applejack seguía con la boca abierta, y Salí volando a toda velocidad.

No me tomo mucho tiempo llegar hasta ella y con total delicadeza y precisión quirúrgica la atrape con sumo cuidado y salimos por la ventana.

Punto de vista tercera persona.

-lo que en verdad paso-

Scootaloo pensaba haber escapado de aquel pegaso, cuando de repente alguien la tacleo con mucha fuerza haciéndolos caer por una ventana que se encontraba junto a ella.

-punto de vista Wounded sky.

Sip con total precisión… lo bueno es que ambos somos pegasos sino esta caída seria

-AYUDAAAA NO SE VOLAR-grito mi hermanita.

Bueno… supongo que la tengo que salvar…soy su hermano.

-AAAAAAA-seguía gritando scoot.

Rápida mente me impulse y agarre a mi hermana, quien lloraba y se aferraba fuerte mente de mí, me parece extraño que a esta edad ella no pueda bolar acaso nunca pudo.

Luego de llegar a un lugar seguro, que era una nube que había por ahí, así no podrá escapar y lograre hablar con ella, logre tranquilizarla para poder hablar.

-mmm h-hola soy Wounded sky-intente empezar una conversación.

-*sollosos*…-.

-e-estas bien-.

-…-.

- perdón por lo que dije pero estaba asustado y acababo de salir de un coma de un mes sin contar que me morí 2 veces podrías perdonar a un hermano estúpido-dije ya desesperado.

-entonces me quieres como tu hermana-dijo la potrilla sin mirarme.

-claro que si…mmm… que tal si como disculpa por lo que dije te enseño como volar di que si… es muy fácil-dije ya con más confianza.

-e-enserio… Tu eres el que me salvo verdad-dijo la potrilla ilusionada.

Desde que desperté hay algo que me molesta, algo que olvide… bueno solo tengo que avisarle... avisar que a quien.

-si…bueno un gusto conocerte y voy a tratar de ser un buen hermano, pero primero vamos-dije poniéndome de pie.

-yo me llamo scootaloo pero dime scoot y como me vas a enseñar a volar y adónde vas-dijo scoot emocionada.

-vamos a ir con applejack y mañana empiezan tus lecciones -respondí poniéndola en mi lomo y saltando de la nube.

Por ahora solo voy a tratar de conocerla y mañana planeo iniciar sus lecciones, por suerte le pedí a la hermana de applejack que nos reuniéramos en la entrada del castillo, va a ser mucho más fácil si pido ayuda en cómo ser un buen hermano mayor.

* * *

que va a pasar habrá mas acción el próximo capitulo obvia mente si ojala que no aya estado muy aburrido el capitulo y me despido saludos a todo y a mi amigo skuilantievil360 pasen por su fic que esta muy bueno.


	14. Chapter 14

hola a todos mis lectores como les va, bueno acá les traigo otro capitulo de mi historia como siempre muchas gracias por darse el tiempo de leer mi fic ojala les guste.

la historia va a empezar a tener ciertos acontecimientos que desdimos con** skuilantievil360 **así que si quieren completar ciertas dudas de la historia tendrán que pasar por su fic "**flor desértica, llamas de amor**" es un buen fic y ahora los dejo con la historia.

* * *

Capitulo 12: canterlot.

-Hora: 13:00 P.M.

-ubicación: castillo de canterlot.

Mientras voy a la entrada del castillo junto a mi hermanita no puedo dejar de pensar en todo lo ocurrido durante estas horas después de salir de un coma en el que estuve muerto… buuueno eso ya no importa primero, se me asigno cuidar de una pequeña potrilla pese a lo que soy, tengo un ala negra, y no mate a un grifo… creo que ahora entiendo a lo que luna se refería con "tú no lo haces porque me debas nada", el motivo es un bebe de grifo que mate en un arranque de cólera y tristeza, creo que veo a este grifo como una oportunidad de redimir ese error.

No me tomo mucho llegar a la entrada del castillo junto a scoot, cuando toque suelo ella de inmediato empezó a preguntar sobre cómo le iba a enseñar a volar, por el tiempo libre que teníamos mientras llegaban las hermanas Apple, desidia examinar sus alas y ver qué problema tendrían.

-aja… aja… O POR EL AMOR DE CELESTIA QUE ES ESO-grite asustando a scoot.

-QUE QUE TENGO QUE PASA-pregunto scoot asustada.

-nada solo te quería molestar-respondí riendo.

-eso no fue chistoso… y que es lo que tengo-dijo scoot molesta.

-nada fuera de lo común, tus alas solo son muy pequeñas y por eso no puedes volar… no te preocupes tenemos que pedirle a un unicornio que realice un hechizo y en unas horas podrás volar tanto como quieras-respondí a scoot que empezó a saltar y correr de felicidad.

Su problema no era común a esta edad, sus alas no se avían desarrollado, acaso sus padres nunca la llevaron a una revisión, mejor no pregunto se que perdió a sus padres y no quiero hacerla llorar mas.

Esperamos durante un tiempo a las Apple que como les pedí llegaron pero para mi sorpresa pinkie venia con ellas, pinkie y applejack traían una canasta… algo me dice que esto es idea de pinkie… como la amo, ooo también trae mi mochila.

-hola-fue lo único que dije.

-BLUM QUE TAL UN PICNIC-grito pinkie que me volvía a abrasar.

-suena como un buen plan-respondí mientras le daba un pequeño beso.

De inmediato scoot me indico que quería ir en busca de un medico por lo de su ala, pinkie lo vio y al igual que a mí la abraso luego de unos minutos nos instalamos cerca de un árbol, donde empezamos a comer Appleblom y scoot jugaban cerca de nosotros, ver a esas dos pequeñas me hacia sentir que estos 7 años de guerra solo fueron un mal sueño, pero mi ala me recordaba lo contrario, me siento tan bien en este momento ya que applejack, pinkie y yo hablamos durante nuestro almuerzo, por suerte ya le había explicado el asunto de scoot a pinkie y applejack lo tomaron muy bien diría que demasiado bien... noooo creo que me estoy poniendo paranoico.

-*comiendo un poco de eno* hay alguien que no he visto así que díganme donde esta fluttershy-pregunte mientras comía.

-ella está en una misión con rainbow pero deberían regresar hoy -respondió applejack.

-aaa ya veo- dije mientras tomaba una pera.

Applejack me vio casi enojada cuando mordí la pera, no le di mucha importancia seguimos comiendo hasta que las pequeñas se acercaron discutiendo sobre quien era un mejor guerrero, ambas sabían la historia de applejack y la de pinkie así que yo fui objeto de sus preguntas, tanto applejack como pinkie intentaron que no me hicieran preguntas pero siguieron insistiendo hasta que empecé a hablar.

-bueno mi historia… no es mucha me uní al ejercito y al segundo año empecé a pelear, desde que empecé en solo una ocasión pude descansar unos meses, y cuando volví a la pelea… yo… ya… no podía mas… había visto y echo cosas… cosas que nunca podre olvidar, los ruidos, los heridos, el fuego… luche en toda ecuestria desde las montañas nevadas hasta los desiertos áridos, de los bosques mas espesos de ecuestria hasta el mar, desde lo más alto del cielo hasta lo más bajo de las minas, luche y luche y perdí mucho perdí a ruby… mi pequeña-dije mientras mi mirada se perdía en el vacío.

Los recuerdos de las batallas los tenía tatuados en mi memoria, la sangre, los soldados que estuvieron a mi lado y yo cubierto de… mis compañeros… y seguía luchando como si no hubiera visto nada, matando hasta que mi mente se rompió… y luego fluttershy se encargo de romper mi cuerpo.

-b-blum oye estas bien-pregunto applejack preocupada.

-si por que lo preguntas-dije mientras la miraba confundido.

- no es que has estado 3 minutos sosteniendo esa pera mirando hacia la nada-respondió applejack señalando la pera.

-no te preocupes estoy bien... y me podrías dar algún consejo de cómo ser un buen hermano-dije mientras terminaba de comer la pera que sostenía en mi pesuña.

Luego de unos consejos y terminar de comer pinkie, scoot y yo junto a las hermanas Apple regresamos al castillo no mucho tiempo después nos separamos, debido a que llamaron a applejack y a pinkie.

Mientras buscaba a un unicornio para ayudar a scoot pensaba que en si el hechizó no es fácil, ya que modifica una extremidad tiene que ser alguien muy fuerte y que practique mucho además de tener un gran control en la magia… me pregunto si rarity me podría ayudar.

Scoot estaba desesperada por poder volar y presumía de lo que aria cuando pudiera su amiga la escuchaba yo solo la veía feliz mente cuando de repente scoot choco con rarity.

-estas bien-pregunte a scoot.

-lo lamento… hola blum-dijo rarity mientras levantaba a scoot con su magia.

-emmm rarity tu sabes hechizos avanzados de modificación y trasformación morfológica-pregunte a rarity que me quedo viendo con cara de que chucha está diciendo este.

-…no… pero twilight lo conoce-respondió rarity mirando fija mente mi ala.

Me sentía incomodo rarity siempre se fija en todos y cada uno de los detalles y ahora me está mirando y ni siquiera pestañea me está poniendo algo nervioso.

-r-rarity-.

-mmm si que pasa-.

-podrías de-decirme donde se e-encuentra t-twilight-.

-esta con su novio-respondió algo molesta señalando un pasillo detrás de ella pero sin dejar de examinar mi ala.

-b-bueno c-creo que no so-ESPERA-ordeno rarity.

-Que pasa-.

-tú eres el pegaso de una ala el fantasma-dijo rarity mirándome fija mente.

- no soy ningún fantasma-.

-nonononon es un rumor recuerdas cuando te perseguimos… bueno de alguna manera se empezó a decir que hay un fantasma de un Pegaso de una sola ala que aparecía y desaparecía en el castillo y ataco a las princesas dejando a la guardia en vergüenza por no poder hacer nada para protegerlas-dijo rarity emocionada.

-ooook creo que mejor nos vamos scoot, appleblom vamos…adiós rarity- dije mientras me iba para evitar más preguntas.

Luego de esa "interesante" conversación appleblom fue con una unicornio blanca la cual según scoot era la hermana de rarity, un tiempo después encontramos a twilight con su novio que para mi sorpresa era el capitán zolt la última vez que yo lo vi fue en las pegasos…y meses después el evito que mi otro matara al príncipe blueblood cuando estábamos asediando una base de los grifos.

-recuerdo-.

2 años atrás.

-Punto de vista tercera persona

El príncipe se gano mala fama entre los del ejército regular ya que él los despreciaba por ser simples campesinos como les decía él, además de sus tácticas efectivas pero tenían un costo muy alto para el ejército, con esto en mente muchos lo querían muerto pero él estaba protegido por muchos guardias y fuerzas especiales asignadas por las princesas.

Blum ya no era él era alguien más y él había estado viviendo unos meses en control del cuerpo, matando a los heridos grabes y poco a poco empezó a matar cualquiera que esté en su camino, ahora se dirigí hacia la tienda principal del campamento para matar a el príncipe, pero un guardia lo detuvo.

-alto hay que es lo que requieres-pregunto el guardia examinando a wounded.

Wounded llevaba consigo un rifle Carabina Colt LE-901 calibre .308, además de una espada, su cuchillo y una pistola, con su ala saco su cuchillo y corto la garganta del guardia, y de inmediato lanzó el cuchillo contra otro guardia que alcanzo a dar la alarma.

El empezó a correr en dirección de la tienda de el príncipe pero los guardias lo identificaron y empezaron a disparar, wounded callo cuando una bala dio en su estomago, el se levanto como si nada y siguió corriendo los guardias se lanzaban y herían mas y mas a wounded, este mataba a algunos y pasaba a otros, su pelaje poco a poco se mancho completa mente de rojo carmesí.

Wounded uso su rifle y gasto todo su cargador en un pardeé guardias que le cortaban el paso, cuando se encontraba frente a la tienda de bluebood una voz lo detuvo.

-quienquiera que seas te ordenó que te detengas-dijo el capitán zolt.

-capitán que alegría conocerlo mmm me quedan 4 minutos antes de desangrarme así que, qué le parece jugar un poco antes de matar al príncipe-dijo wounded mientras sacaba su espada con una sonrisa macabra mientras pequeños hilos de sangre caían desde su hocicó.

Cuando saco su espada salto al ataque de inmediato pero el capitán esquivaba todos sus ataques sin dificultad, zolt no respondía los ataques porque había notado el estado de su atacante y no quería matarlo debido a eso se confió que no sería muy difícil vencerlo, wounded atacaba ferozmente pero sus movimientos se volvían más lentos y torpes mientras el decía el tiempo que le quedaba.

En un momento el capitán tropezó y wounded lanzo su espada contra él, de inmediato el capitán detuvo la espada con su magia pero en esos segundos wounded ya tenía su pistola apuntando hacia su cabeza a solo 2 metros de él.

-ooo que mal capi creo que perdí el logro salvar a alguien jejejeje descargo la pistola sin que me diera cuenta jajajaja no ha dejado de gritar que me detenga… y gracias por permitirnos morir es lo que queremos-dijo wounded antes de caer inconsciente por la pérdida de sangre.

-*respiración agitada* la señorita luna tenía razón… no debó subestimar nunca a mi oponente-dijo el capitán antes de ver al príncipe blueblood salir de su tienda.

-que es eso-pregunto blueblood refiriéndose a el cuerpo de wounded.

-es un soldado del ejército regular venia a matarlo-respondió el capitán.

-estos campesinos… ejecútenlo como medida disciplinaria no tolerare ninguna insubordinación-.

-NO ellos ya han sufrido suficiente el va a ir a corte marcial por sus actos y no quiero volver a ver qué trates mal a ningún soldado ellos han muerto por sus familias y por ecuestria, ellos no necesitan ver a uno de los suyos ser ejecutado para saber por lo que luchan-contesto el capitán al príncipe.

Con esta respuesta el príncipe enfureció y mando a ejecutar al capitán, zolt solo lo vio enojado para luego darle un golpe los demás guardias estaban bajo las ordenes del capitán el cual tenía más autoridad que el príncipe blueblood.

-mira imbécil yo soy tu superior y si no fuera por la señorita luna no estaría protegiendo tu lamentable existencia así que acata mis órdenes entendido-ordeno zolt con un tono que asusto a bluebood.

-MEDICO-grito zolt al ver que wounded seguía vivo.

Zolt no reconoció a wounded debido a que estaba cubierto en sangre, luego de que le atendieran y estabilizaron lo enviaron a canterlot a esperar su juicio.

-Fin del recuerdo-

No me voy a arriesgar a encontrarme con el capitán después de esa pelea… tengo que enviar a scoot sola, rápida mente busque una hoja de papel y escribí una carta con el hechizo y las proporciones que son necesarias para que scoot pudiera bolar.

-toma dale esto twilight sparkle y pídele que realice el hechizo, no le digas que yo estuve aquí, no preguntes solo te puedo decir que es una de las muchas cosas que hice-dije mientras miraba a scoot seria mente.

-entiendo y mañana donde nos vemos-pregunto scoot algo nerviosa.

-mmm voy por ti a tu habitación… si se que no sé donde esta pero le pregunto a luna ahora ve antes de que los pierdas y recuerda mañana empiezan tus lecciones-dije regalándole una sonrisa a scoot.

Cuando me disponía a ir me scoot me de tubo para decir.

-no me vas a abandonar verdad-pregunto con algunas lagrimas y la voz llena de miedo.

Las palabras de scoot me impactaron y llenaron de tristeza pese a que ella se muestra feliz y muy valiente, tiene miedo a que la abandoné… yo alguien que conoció horas atrás, cada vez mas creo que ha pasado por cosas similares a las mías

-claro que no te abandonaré eres mi hermanita y te quiero como tal… te prometo que nos veremos mañana para entrenar tu vuelo-dije dándole un pequeño abraso.

Scoot se fue corriendo hacía twilight y zolt, yo me fui a buscar mi habitación para descansar un poco, al llegar de inmediato me tire en la cama a dormir no sé cuantas horas pasaron pero pinkie me despertó.

-blum rápido alístate para la fiesta-decía pinkie emocionada.

-que fiesta- pregunte mientras notaba el vestido de gala de pinkie.

Se veía hermosa yo me quede unos segundos admirándola, hasta que note que ella se estaba sonrojando.

-m-me veo bien-pregunto pinkie con un tono tímido no muy común en ella.

-te ves hermosa-respondí dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Luego de eso no hice más preguntas y me vestí para la ocasión con un terno negro, pinkie insistió en que llevará mi pistola así que oculte la pistola y mi cuchillo bajo el terno.

-pinkie si voy a ir a un evento formal necesito un sombrero de copa y un disfraz-pedí mientras pinkie sacaba uno de quien sabe dónde.

-toma desde pequeño que querías usar uno de estos*poniendo el sombrero* te queda bien-dijo pinkie antes de salir por la puerta.

Antes de seguir a pinkie busque mi sartén ya que era mi arma más poderosa capaz de vencer a ambas princesas de un solo golpe, la escondí en mi sombreo y Salí con pinkie, con todo lo bueno que me ha pasado este día creo que mañana va a ser el fin del mundo, no me importa mientras pueda pasar un tiempo con la pony que siempre estuvo hay para mí que incluso arriesgo su vida para probar que yo seguía siendo yo… si no sean dado cuenta pinkie nunca lleva armas con ella y ese día traía un cuchillo, pase la prueba que me impuso y ahora puedo pasar un lindo momento junto a ella.

* * *

que les parecio? les gusto o no bueno si quieren dejar una reviews es bien recibida ya que sus criticas y opiniones son muy importantes y un saludo a skuilantievil360.

bueno asta otro capitulo


	15. Chapter 15 peleas sin resolver

hola a todos como les vas... les traigo otro capitulo no se como me quedo pero espero que les guste y que lo disfruten como ya se los abia dicho antes para entender algunas cosas de la historia van a tener que leer el fic **flor desertica, amor en**** llamas** de **skuilantievil360** se los recomido es muy bueno sin mas que escribir disfruten el capitulo.

* * *

-Capítulo 13: gala.

-hora: 8:00 P.M.

-Ubicación: salón de eventos del castillo de canterlot.

No puedo creer que le dije a pinkie que me dejara solo, sé que me puedo cuidar solo pero estoy nervioso de que alguien me reconozca y se arme un escándalo, pero tengo mi disfraz así que dudo que eso ocurra, además le prometí a pinkie que esta noche seria tranquila y para nosotros.

-recuerdo- .

-hace 20 minutos-.

Mientras nos dirigimos hacia la gala pinkie recordó que tenía que entregarme mi disfraz, el cual consistía en un bigote y una barba blanca, además de unos lentes.

-perfecto con esto no me reconocerán-dije sonriendo mientras ajustaba el disfraz.

-si… vamos-dijo pinkie que se notaba distraída.

-que ocurre si hay algo que te molesta dímelo-dije mientras me ponía enfrente a ella.

-nada es solo que tengo que ir con las chicas para hacer una entrada junto a las princesas pero quiero quedarme con tigo-dijo pinkie preocupada.

-no te preocupes ve con las princesas y luego nos vemos te prometo que esta noche será tranquila y solo para nosotros-dije en un tono pícaro antes de darle un suave mordisco en el cuello.

De inmediato pinkie entendió mi mensaje me dio un pequeño beso y se fue, yo llegue al salón de eventos, es la primera vez que veo un lugar tan elegante, y lo primero que hago es irme a un rincón para tratar de no llamar la atención.

-Fin del recuerdo-.

Simple mente me quedé como una estatua esperando, pero me están mirando me preocupa que me r… creo que ya dije eso, bueno mientras trato de pasar desapercibido escucho unas trompetas que indican la llegada de las princesas.

-CON USTEDES LAS PRINCESAS CELESTIA Y LUNA-anuncio algún sirviente.

Me acerqué lo más que pude para ver como entraban las princesas junto a las portadoras protegidas por cuatro guardias, reconocí al capitán pero los otros 3 no tengo idea de quienes son.

Luego de eso las princesas dieron un discurso sobre los soldados caídos a lo largo de esta guerra y que serán recordados, además de honrados por su sacrificio, luego de eso pinkie me encontró y fuimos a la mesa de bocadillos.

-con todo este dinero y comen caracoles que asco-dije mirando un plato de caracoles.

-yo tampoco lo entiendo-dijo pinkie que miraba el mismo plato que yo.

Luego de comer fuimos a bailar, la orquesta tocó una pieza de música para un baile lento, bailamos hasta que a pinkie le dio sed y yo desidia buscar algo para que bebiéramos, en el camino choque con un pony.

-pe-perdón no fue mi intención-dije mientras ayudaba a ponerse de pie al pony con el que choque.

Casi se me cae la cara al ver que había chocado a rainbow.

-ten más cuidado la próxima vez quieres amigo-dijo rainbow antes dé qué seme quedara viendo.

No sabía qué hacer me tenía que alejarme antes de que me reconozca, pero había un detalle del cual no me di cuenta el cual fue que con el golpe se me cayeron los lentes y se me desacomodo el bigote y la barba.

Cuando me di cuenta de que rainbow me estaba reconociendo, yo empecé a alejarme poco a poco de ella pero esta empezó a perseguirme, no me tomó mucho encontrar una salida.

Ya en el pasillo empecé a volar lo más rápido que pude para alejarme de la gala, mientras escapaba vi a un pardeé guardias eran algo extraños su armadura era diferente y llevaban un cajón o algo así, no tuve tiempo para detenerme y mirar mejor a esos guardias ya que rainbow se estaba acercando mientras gritaba lo que me aria, creo que menciono algo de un cactus en mi trasero.

Logre llegar hasta los jardines del castillo, hay podría tratar de razonar con rainbow.

-por favor rainbow… no hagas esto… yo no quiero problemas… solo quiero estar con pinkie-dije mientras rainbow se detenía frente a mí.

-tú eres un maldito desgraciado peor que los grifos sabes… y pensar que casi…que te considere…. te voy a matar y luego le voy a pedir a rarity que me haga una bufanda con tu piel-dijo rainbow antes de sacar unos cuchillos de su traje.

Pero que mierda acaso todos en la gala van armados… supongo que no tengo más opción que pelear, no quiero herir a rainbow pero no voy a permitir que me mate.

-rainbow por favor detente no quiero pelear… eras mi amiga… tu me ense-CALLATÉ-interrumpió rainbow.

-YO NO Y NUNCA JAMAS FUI O SERE TU AMIGA TU ERES UN MALDITO TE MATARE A TI Y A TODA TU FAMILIA-grito con ira en su voz a no más de 2 metros de mi.

Cuando dijo "toda tu familia", me asusté no por mi sino por scoot, no me deja más opción tendré que pelear contra rainbow, no dejare que lastime a mi hermanita.

-estadísticas.

-Nombre: Rainbow dash.

-velocidad: se presume que es la más rápida de toda ecuestria.

-habilidad de combate: 6 o 7 años de experiencia pero se centra más en ataques rápidos además de gran habilidad con los cuchillos y otras armas pequeñas como pistolas y dagas.

-debilidades: Si alguien la conoce por favor dígamelo.

Estoy jodido… pero no puedo perder tal vez no soy tan rápido ni tan hábil pero… pero… mierda no se qué hacer.

-Nombre: wounded sky/blum.

-velocidad: más rápido que el promedio pero tampoco excepcional.

-Habilidad de combate: 5 años de combate, más 2 de entrenamiento, sin especialidad en armas pero con buena puntería en armas de largo alcance.

-Debilidad: tiendo a no querer dañar a su enemigo.

-Punto de vista tercera persona.

Blum y rainbow se estaban apoyando en sus cascos traseros, ambos listos para pelear, repentina mente se escuchó algo como un gran aplauso proveniente de la sala de eventos, el ruido era de los invitados que estaban celebrando una proposición ocurrida en la gala.

Con ese ruido rainbow cargo contra blum el cual saco su cuchillo y detuvo el primer ataque, rainbow rápida mente le dio una patada en el estomago haciendo que este retroceda mientras que rainbow se alejaba volando a toda velocidad, blum sabia que rainbow no estaba acostumbrada a pelear en espacios que no pudiera volar así que empezó a volar hacia un grupo de árboles de los jardines del castillo.

El salón de eventos estaba cerca de los jardines, así que blum solo se acerco lo suficiente a los arboles para que le dificultaran a rainbow atacar mientras volara, rainbow descendió algo molesta ya que perdió de vista a blum entre los árboles, blum salto desde un árbol, pero raibow con su gran velocidad salió disparada hacia atrás esquivando el golpe pero golpeándose ella misma contra uno de los arboles aturdiéndose un poco.

Blum aprovechó esa oportunidad y tomo impulso con sus alas para chocar contra rainbow la cual recibió el golpe de lleno, haciendo que rainbow perdiera uno de sus cuchillos pero ella golpeo a blum en la cara con su pesuña libre y empezó a lanzar golpes con su cuchillo, blum solo esquivaba los golpes por míseros centímetros sin posibilidad de responderle a rainbow ni un solo golpe, rainbow con cada golpe enfurecía mas haciendo que empezará cometer errores, en un momento rainbow se alejo un poco y saco una pistola la cual sostenía con su ala abrió fuego contra blum, este en cambio se cubrió detrás de un árbol mientras le disparaban.

En la mente de blum ocurría cierta conversación que le dificultaba mantenerse concentrado en la pelea.

-Cállate no vas a matar a rainbow-pensaba blum en respuesta a su otro.

-ya te dije que no la voy a matarla solo quiero pelear un poco-pensaba wounded en la mente de blum.

-AGACHATE-pensó wounded.

Blum obedeció y esquivó un golpe de rainbow repentina mente blum saco su pistola y la puso en la garganta de rainbow, rainbow se paralizó jamás se espero que blum pudiera esquivar o responder uno de sus ataque, no quería perder pero era poco lo que podía hacer a esa distancia pensó rainbow esos segundos.

Blum se lanzó hacia la derecha sin dispárale a rainbow. El no quería matarla pero wounded no le interesaba si la mataba o no.

-maldita sea que no la mates y desde cuándo que podemos hablar-pensaba blum.

-no lo sé pero déjame pelear ambos sabemos que soy el mejor peleador entre nosotros-pensaba wounded.

-aaa cállate y déjame tranquilo tu arruinaste mi vida-seguía pensando blum mientras volvía a ponerse a cubierto de los disparos de rainbow.

-tú me necesitabas y tú me hiciste nacer… cómo puedes ser tan cruel con migo somos una feliz pareja-pensaba wunded mientras respondía los disparos a rainbow.

-deja de disparar y deja mi cuerpo tranquilo yo voy a solucionar esto y no somos pareja tu eres algo que mi mente creo-pensaba blum.

-que cruel eres con migo y yo que te quiero tanto, pero cuando necesites información solo pídela ya que tu eres yo y yo soy tu-pensó wounded antes de dejar a blum tranquilo.

-qué clase de información y tú como me vas a quiere si eres un desgraciado y un asesino a sangre fría-pensaba blum mientras cambiaba de cobertura.

-sobre los guardias que vimos de camino aquí y para que lo sepas si tengo sentimientos solo que me gusta la sangre-pensaba wounded mientras esquivaba otro golpe de rainbow.

Rainbow no lograba dar un buen golpe con su cuchillo a blum y este no respondía pese a que rainbow estaba atacando a lo bestia sin cuidar de su defensa, blum recibía uno que otro golpe en la cara y bloqueaba los golpes del cuchillo de rainbow la batalla continuo hasta que blum agarro la pesuña de rainbow y la lanzó contra un árbol para luego esconderse.

-sal maldito-gritaba rainbow furiosa.

-cálmate y hablemos esto –respondió blum.

Rainbow localizó a blum con el sonido de su respuesta y empezó a dispara contra él, el se cubrió y empezó a responderle los disparos a rainbow.

-donde meterá tanta munición -pensaba blum mientras recargaba su pistola.

Repentina mente el árbol en el que estaba cubierto empezó a caer, a causa de que rainbow uso su arma especial, la cual era dos cuchillas que se ajustaban a sus alas y tenían más filo que una navaja de afeitar.

Blum empezó a disparar contra rainbow y esta esquivaba los disparos sin dificultad mientras se acercaba a blum a gran velocidad, antes de que lograra golpear a blum con sus cuchillas hiso un mal movimiento al esquivar una bala y choco de cabeza contra blum sacándole el aire a este, rainbow callo unos metros más allá de blum. El cual trataba de recuperar el aire.

Antes de que blum estuviera recuperado rainbow se volvió a lanzar contra él, cuando estaba por golpearlo blum cayó al suelo esquivando el golpe, rainbow corto un árbol a la mitad el cual no calló, rainbow tomo altura para caer empicada contra blum el cual se dio vuelta y empezó a dispara haciendo que raimbow tuviera que esquivar y no pudiera realizar su ataque.

-rainbow por favor esto no nos va a llevar a ningún lado-decía blum algo cansado.

-AHORA QUIERES HABLAR DESPUES DE MATAR A TANTOS Y QUIERES HABLAR DIME A CUANTOS AS MATADO ADEMAS DE SOARIN Y LAS HERMANAS DE PINKIE-gritaba rainbow furiosa.

-yo… yo no mate a las hermanas de pinkie… no sé el numero pero recuerdo sus caras y lo que me dijeron "ayúdeme" eran las últimas palabras que decían antes de morir tampoco se el nombre de la mayoría solo sé que los mate-respondió blum apenado y lleno de tristeza.

-VE… VES ERES Un monstruo…tu maldito… b…-empezó a dudar rainbow de lo que estaba haciendo.

Pese a toda la rabia rainbow conocía a blum entreno con él y lo consideraba su amigo, sabia como el se sentía sobre sus acciones y eso la hacía sentirse, culpable lo vio sufrir castigo tras castigo y lo veía esperar su muerte, pero la rabia de saber que había matado a seres muy importantes para ella, la habían segado y ahora su orgullo evitaba que perdonara a blum.

Rainbow dio un paso hacia delante y blum se preparado para el siguiente ataque de rainbow la cual empezó a tomar velocidad para dar su ataque final, se distrajo por un grito y recibió un golpe de blum el cual se puso encima de ella con su cuchillo en la garganta de rainbow, justo cuando el capitán zolt, Twilight y pinkie aparecieron.

-Punto de vista wounded sky/blum.

MIERDA ahora el van a creer que yo inicie la pelea… sabia que algo malo pasaría.

-esto no es lo que parece enserio-dije antes de que rainbow me diera un golpe que me saco de encima de ella.

Rainbow rápida mente tomo su pistola del suelo y me apunto en la cara, esta vez ni pinkie podría salvarme, creo que es mi fin definitivo, Con mis últimos pensamientos quiero decir que me arrepiento de muchas cosas, pero me alegra haber encontrado a pinkie y que ojala scoot me perdone que no la valla a buscar mañana, para sus lecciones ojala encuentre a alguien que se pueda hacer cago de ella… perdón hermanita y perdón pinkie por favor cuídate y vive una buena vida.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-grito rainbow no se si con rabia o con pena.

* * *

muchas gracias por leer el fic si te da la gana deja una reviews que siempre son bien revividas y un saludo para todos mis lectores y para mi amigo skuilantievil360 que les valla bien y asta otro capítulo.


	16. Chapter 16 un amigo extraño

HOLA como les va primero perdón si es que tengo mas faltas en este capitulo ya que no pude revisarlo y bla bla bla

como sea espero que les guste y lo disfuten y gracias a todos lo que se dan el tiempo de seguir y dejar a una reviews y a los que no la dejan tambien gracias

antes de empesar recuerden que hay cosas en el fic que para entenderlas tiene que leer el fic de **skuilantievil360** llamado"**flor**** desertica llamas de**** amor**" es muy bueno y las cosas se están poniendo muy interesantes

los dejo con el capitulo.

* * *

Capítulo 14: party hard.

Luego de la pelea con el capitán y rainbow volvimos a la gala, pude ver que de un momento a otro se había vuelto una zona de combate poni contra poni era horrible, pero "el" se sentía feliz estaba emocionado, a mí solo me preocupa pinkie y mi hermanita.

-WOUNDED MALDITA SEA POR QUE ATACASTE AL CAPITAN-pensaba ya que wounded controlaba el cuerpo.

-tú me dijiste que peleara por ti-respondió alegremente en mi mente.

No entiendo yo estoy en la mente de wounded o el está en la mía… MIERDAAAAAA ojala el capitán no se enoje por la pelea que tuvo con migo o con él, es complicado… pero fue mi culpa estaba desesperado y no quería morir por eso le pedí a "el" que peleara con rainbow, nunca espere que atacara al capitán.

-WOUNDED DEJA MI CUERPO Y AS LO QUE NORMAL MENTE HAGAS CUANDO NO ESTAS CONTROLANDO MI CUERPO-gritaba en mi o su mente.

-OK con una condición*susurros*-respondió y de inmediato mi cuerpo callo inerte al piso.

-DOC…. MALDITA SEA QUE LE PASA-escuchaba los gritos del capitán mientras sentía que me arrastraban y escuchaba disparos.

-BLUM BLUM-podia escuchar a pinkie gritando muy preocupada.

-JA déjalo ya está muerto, una escoria menos en este mundo-decía rainbow enojada.

-NO ESTA MUERTO Y NO VUELVAS A HABLAR HACI DE EL ME ENTENDISTE DASHIE-contesto pinkie que pareciera que estaba por empezar otra pelea.

-CHICAS CALMENSE NO TENEMOS TIEMPO PARA DISCUTIR, RAINBOW BUSCA A LAS DEMAS, PINKIE Y ZOLT HAY QUE EVACUAR A LOS CIVILES Y REUNIRNOS CON LA GUARDIA CUALQUIER FUERZA HOSTIL TIENE QUE… tiene que ser… eliminada ENTENDIDO-gritaba twilight algo asustada.

-ENTENDIDO COMANDANTE-respondieron los demás.

¬-twilight no te voy a dejar aquí sola-escuchaba al capitán.

-zolt por favor busca a mis papas y a mi hermano tráelos a salvo y por favor tu también vuelve a mi lado-.

-lo prometo… y twilight… te amo-.

-y yo a ti-.

- twi cuida a blum hasta que volvamos-escuche a pinkie.

Entiendo cómo se devén sentir ellos jamás habían matado a otro pony, yo no quiero matar mas pero que opción tengo matar a esos guardias o lo que sean, cuando logro abrir los ojos veo fuego además de guardias luchando contra otros guardias.

-que pasa-le pregunte a twilight que estaba revisando si estaba herido.

Esta solo me vio en silencio, Note que nos encontrábamos detrás de una columna de la sala de eventos, podía ver algunos cuerpos y a otros guardias.

-blum estas bien… mira en resumen hay un ataque terrorista, te-ya lo se escuche las ordenes y haré lo que pueda-interrumpí a twilight que se preparaba para atacar a uno de los terroristas con su espada.

Note que twilight estaba dudando, ella no quería matarlo por desgracia una duda puede causar que todos nosotros terminemos muertos, yo dude y casi le cuesta la vida al capitán y a rainbow hace unos minutos a tras, se lo que tengo que hacer.

Lo bueno de que pude percibir todo lo que hace wounded es que se que el tomo mi pistola y mi cuchillo además de mi sombrero con la sartén, saque mi pistola y dispare contra el terrorista antes de que twilight lograra atacar, las balas no lo dañaron así que me lancé enzima y metí el cuchillo directa mente en su ojo y lo di vueltas sin sacarlo, esto le arranco gritos de dolor al pony que estaba atacando, cuando saque mi cuchillo puse la pistola en el hoyo que había hecho y le dispare.

Cuando vi que estaba muerto, me dedique a examinar la armadura del terrorista, note la mirada de twilight creo que le dio asco ver la facilidad y crueldad con la que mate al terrorista, ya estoy acostumbrado a que me miren de esa manera así que solo me concentré en la armadura, era similar a la de la guardia pero esta cubría mejor el cuerpo y tenia runas, tenia placas así que se debería poder meter un cuchillo por algunas uniones de no ser así sería muy difícil matar a uno de ellos, bueno más de lo que ya es matar a uno.

Twilight solo me miraba asustada, pero de inmediato tomo el rifle del terrorista y nos pusimos a cubierto.

-te encuentras bien-pregunte cargando mi pistola.

-s-si solo que me cuesta creer lo que está pasando-.

Al terminar de decir eso 2 terroristas saltaron sobre nosotros, twilight empezó a disparar contra su atacante, pero este se reía mientras las balas chocaban contra su armadura, twilight lanzo una mesa contra el terrorista el cual callo y uso su espada clavándola en el terrorista, el cual trato de sacarla pero twilight con su magia movía la espada, casi parecía estar desesperada, luego del forcejeó el terrorista dejo de moverse.

- AYUDAME A QUITARMELÓ DE ENSIMA-le gritaba a twilight ya que tenía a un terrorista que era un poni de tierra muy pesado.

Cuando twilight estaba por venir en mi ayuda otro terrorista la ataco, de inmediato empezaron a pelear el terrorista era un pegaso que traía una espada, twilight lanzaba golpes con su espada pero el pegaso los esquivaba con mucha facilidad, cuando el pegaso estaba por atacar se le cayó la cabeza, a causa de que le habían lanzado una oz.

Yo por mi parte seguía tratando de no morir ahogado con el peso del terrorista, con mi ala agarre una piedra cercana y golpee al terrorista en la cabeza, el cual me respondió con un cabezazo con el que quede aturdido, el terrorista repentina mente cayó muerto enzima mío, con una hacha metida en el cráneo era el hacha de fluttershy la cual se llamaba "rebelión", twilight de inmediato me ayudo a ponerme de pie vi que el capitán zolt, el capitán armor y pinkie volvían junto a 4 de las portadoras más un pequeño grupo de guardias en el cual estaba atuz, pero no podía ver a rainbow no estaba por ningún lado, todos ellos se veían un poco alterados, esta batalla es diferente.

- twilight tranquila ya paso-decía mientras el resto del grupo llegaba.

-estoy bien blum no te preocupes-.

- twi te encuentras bien-pregunto el capitán armor mientras le daba un fuerte abrasó a twilight.

-si donde esta mama y papa-pregunto twilight muy preocupada.

-fueron evacuados junto a mis hermanas y los sobrevivientes-dijo zolt de sorpresa.

De inmediato twilight dio un suspiro de alivio, el capitán armor me saludo, pinkie y fluttershy me dieron un abrasó, pude ver que fluttershy y zolt se me quedaron mirando algo extrañados, culpo a mi ala negra por eso.

-ca… digo zolt lamento haberte atacado después que me salvaste… creo que mereces una explicación pero te la daré en otro momento –dije esperando que no estuviera enojado.

-no importa doc ahora te… tenemos que retirarnos los caballeros de la cruz negra han logrado tomar el castillo-decía zolt furioso.

-QUE VA A PASAR CON LOS CIVILES Y LAS PRINCESAS-grito twilight inmediata mente.

-twi las princesas fueron envenenadas y la evacuación termino hace unos minutos tenemos que huir al antiguo castillo para reagrupar nuestras fuerzas-decía el capitán armor, por su expresión podía notar que la evacuación no salió muy bien.

El capitán armor siguió dando detalles de nuestra situación, aparente mente los caballeros se habían estado infiltrando tanto en la guardia como en sirvientes del castillo, cuando empezó su ataque tomaron las armerías y eliminaron la mayor parte de los guardias del castillo, no estábamos preparados para un ataque de esta magnitud, mientras daban esa explicación le pedí a atuz que sacara al grifo de las mazmorras y lo llevará al viejo castillo este de inmediato se transportó sin desir nada, en cualquier caso si encuentran a un grifo vivo y con señales de que fue atendido lo podraan ocupar para destrozar la credibilidad de las princesas, luego de eso me acerqué a donde se encontraban Rarity que tenía un rifle harkonnen de 30 mm y applejack con su oz, cuando estuve lo suficiente mente cerca de applejack empecé a susurrarle.

(Nota autor: el rifle de rarity lo saque de los ova de hellsing)

-*susurrando*necesito ir por scoot-le decía a applejack algo ansioso por ir en su búsqueda.

-*susurrando*no te preocupes rainbow fue en busca de appleblom, sweetie Belle y scoot se queda con ellas así que no te preocupes-respondió applejack aumentando mi miedo de que le pase algo a scoot.

Applejack de inmediato recordó mi relación con rainbow, ella me tranquilizó diciendo que rainbow no sabe que soy hermano de scoot, así que todo estaría bien, luego de eso nos pusimos en marcha para salir del castillo ya que no teníamos armas para un combate a largo plazo, salimos del salón de eventos y un grupo de 8 caballeros nos interceptaron, de inmediato zolt ataco con su espada clavándola en el pecho del más cercano, en ese mismo momento un unicornio le lanza una bola de fuego a zolt pero twilight genera un escudo para protegerlo.

Fluttershy al ver al unicornio que ataco a zolt lanzo su hacha matando no solo al unicornio sino que a tres más de los caballeros, rarity disparo su rifle que tenía un nombre en el cañón "spike", la bala al impactar al caballero ni su sombra quedo, y los que quedaban applejack los decapito a los 3 con su oz llamada "sweet apples Masacre", ahora entiendo porque le puso a si a su arma.

Mientras escapábamos terminamos en donde se encontraban las estatuas del castillo frenamos de golpe al ver algo que empeoro nuestra situación, la estatua de discor no estaba en su lugar, no tuvimos mucho tiempo para preocuparnos por eso, ya que a la lejanía se generó un sonic-rainbow que asumo lo causo rainbow, pero al ver esto los caballeros hicieron un escudo alrededor de canterlot.

-MALDITOS-dijo el capitán armor furioso.

-que pasa-pregunto twilight asustada por la reacción de su hermano.

-no ahora no podremos salir, a menos que estemos lo suficiente mente cerca del escudo como para abrir una pequeña brecha para salir, pero eso nos tomaría demasiado tiempo-seguía diciendo el capitán armor.

-yo les puedo dar algo de tiempo así que vallan-dije en el momento que el capitán armor dejo de hablar.

-blum no lo hagas es un suicidio-decía pinkie con lagrimas en los ojos.

-*sonriendo* no te preocupes te prometo que todo saldrá bien ahora váyanse y nos vemos en el castillo-respondí antes de darle un beso.

-YA LO ESCUCHARON MUÉVANSE LES DAREMOS EL TIEMPO QUE NESESITAN-ordeno zolt.

Twilight al igual que pinkie insistieron para que tanto yo como zolt no nos sacrificáramos pero ambos les hicimos la promesa de salir vivos de esta ciudad y reunirnos con ellas, luego de discutir unos momentos ambas entendieron que ibamos a hacer esto si o si asi que nos entregaron sus armas, Twilight entrego su espada a zolt y se despidio con un beso, y pinkie me entrego sus cuchillos me dio un veso y me iso prometer que saldria vivo de esta sino ella me va matar si es que muero, me rompia el corazón verla llorar, pero no había ninguna otra forma de darles tiempo para escapar, cuando se fueron zolt y yo nos quedamos en el castillo llamando la atención.

Básica mente zolt hiso barias explosiones, luchamos contra los caballeros hasta que nos acorralaron en la entrada del castillo.

-zolt deberías haberte ido con el resto-dije mientras nos preparábamos para la pelea.

-tú también deberías haber te ido no crees -respondió zolt con una sonrisa.

-solo hay que darles algo de tiempo y luego las alcanzamos verdad zolt y dime blum todos mis amigos me dicen asi-.

-si ese es el plan y claro blum-.

Punto de vista tercera persona-.

Cuando zolt y blum estaban listos para lazarse contra los caballeros, uno de ellos dio un paso al frente para decir.

-el pal para atrapar al erando del fuego fue un éxito… mí nombre es gregor así que zolt ven con migo, nuestro líder quiere compartir unas palabras con tigo- decía el unicornio con un tono tranquilo.

-señor que hay del otro-pregunto uno de los caballeros a gregor.

-dénselo a los changeling pueden sacarle algo… como sea zol-gregor no alcanzó a terminar de hablar ya que zolt lo había atacado pero este bloqueo el ataque con su espada.

Antes de que cualquier caballero hiciera algo gregor les ordeno que no interfirieran, blum al ver a zolt decidió ayudarlo pero un pony de tierra le dio un golpe con el cual blum termino a barios metros lejos de zolt.

-no te metas basura-decía bob el antiguo amigo de blum.

-BOB-fue lo único que alcanzó a decir blum antes de que bob le diera otro golpe dejándolo aturdido en el piso.

Zolt seguía atacando con su espada y con la espada de twi a gregor, pero este esquivaba los golpes con dificultad, pero gregor notaba que zolt estaba cansado, los golpes de zolt no era para herir a gregor eran para acorralarlo, cuando logro poner a gregor contra la pared zolt lanzo una ráfaga de bolas de fuego contra él, gregor solo esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y puso su espada frente a el, la cual absorbió el ataque de zolt dejando a este sorprendido por lo que acababa de ver, gregor respondió el ataque de zolt lazándole una roca más un rallo.

Zolt esquivó los ataques de gregor el cual salto y lanzo un golpe con su espada que logro un péquelo corte en el cuello de zolt, este inmediata mente sentía como la espada le quitaba la energía rápida mente.

Mientras tanto blum estaba en el piso maldiciendo a wounded por la condición que le había puesto, la cual era que no podía esquivar ningún ataque, este se puso de pie para saltar enzima de bob y clavar los cuchillos que tenía en sus pesuñas en la base de el cuello de este, con su ala tomo su pistola y le apunto a gregor que estaba peleando con zolt, al disparar la bala dio en el cuerno de gregor haciendo que perdiera su espada y zolt aprovechará para clavarle ambas espadas en la cara, bob se lanzo de espaldas contra el piso cayendo con todo su peso sobre blum el cual lo soltó a bob y un pequeños grito, ya en el piso blum se puso de pie solo para recibir un golpe del martillo de bob, blum se asujeto del martillo mientras pensaba de que los golpe de applejack son peores, eso le saco una péquela sonrisa macabra.

-jajajaja vamos dale con fuerza amigo mío- decía blum a sujetado del matillo.

-*sonriendo* si eso es lo que deseas-respondió bob antes de ser tacleado por zolt.

-BLUM TENEMOS QUE IRNO YA-gritaba zolt cansado.

Cuando zolt termino de hablar un destello segó a todos los presentes, era discor que apareció junto a muchos fuegos artificiales y un sombrero de fiesta.

-holaaaa mis pequeños ponys la fiesta acabó-dijo discor antes de chasquear sus dedos garras o lo que sea que tenga.

Luego que tanto discor como zolt y blum desaparecieran frete alos caballeros apareció el verdadero gregor con una sonrisa el cual miraba el cadáver del changeling que zolt había matado.

-el plan salió a la perfección ahora tenemos la información que necesitamos… el jefe va a estar feliz porto ecuestria será lo que era antes pero sin la opresión de las princesas-le decía gregor a los caballeros presentes que lo vitoreaban y celebraban su victoria

-en la luna-

En una pequeña fiesta Discor aparecía junto a zolt y blum que de inmediato empezaron a asfixiase por la falta de aire.

-BIEN VENIDOS BIEN VENIDOS…. Esperen creo que ustedes no querían venir acá verdad –preguntaba discor a zolt y a blum que seguían ahogándose.

*señales de que se están ahogando*-respondieron blum y zolt.

-mmm entonces quierian ir al sol verdad- volvía a preguntar discor con una sonrisa.

-*señales de negación*-respondieron.

-mmm dejen me pensar a donde quería ir ustedes dos mmmm- se preguntaba así mismo discor mientras se rascaba la barbilla.

Luego de barios minutos discor chasqueo los que sea que tenga, aparecieron en el viejo catillo en la habitación donde se encontraba celestia y luna siendo examinadas por los doctotores, blum y zolt solo llenaban sus pulmones con todo el aire que podían, discor se acercó donde se encontraba celestia que respiraba con dificultad.

-mi amada todos estos milenios y siempre se siente como la primera vez que te vi, mi corazón palpita a más no poder y ahora verte así a causa de los que tu escogiste sobre mi… sobre nuestro… me destroza ver lo que te a pasa pero yo ya no puedo interferir más de lo que ya lo he hecho… pero puedo hacer una última cosa antes de irme- le decía discor a celestia mientras este pasaba su garra suave mente por la cara de celestia.

-* respirando a bocanadas*aaaa–dijo blum que no entendía nada de lo que dijo discor.

-ooo si tu el pony que tiene la mente en el caos… eso me agrada así que te daré algo ya que ayudaste-dijo discor quitándole la sartén a blum y convirtiéndola en una khopesh- es un arma muy buena no se va a romper ni va a perdedera el filo divierte te con ella-dicord al terminar de habar a blum se dio vuelta mirando a zolt.

-cuídate y recuerda siempre a la familia-fueron lo que le dijo a zolt antes de chasquear los y hacer aparecer a todas las portadoras mas lo elementos.

-apúrese antes de que me aburra-ordeno discor a las portadoras, las cuales usaron los elementos convirtiendo lo de nuevo en piedra, luego de eso encerraron la estatua de discor en el viejo castillo y se pusieron a tratar a las princesas.

Fluttershy insistió en que dejaran que blum ayude, luego de un tiempo blum ya le había explicado su problema a zolt el cual simple mente lo perdono, cuando atuz logro llego al castillo le entrego el grifo a blum que seguía con problemas con rainbow y le estaba enseñando a volar a scoot, blum escondió al grifo para que no lo dañaran y no causara más problemas, y luego de eso se dio la orden de mantener esa posición hasta que las princesas estuvieran recuperadas.

* * *

que les parecio espero que les aya gustado, perdon si la pelea fue aburrida pero como siempre espero que lo hallan disfrutado un saludo para mi amigo skuilantievil360 y asta otro capitulo, recuerden pasar por su fic


	17. Chapter 17 un dia normal

hola a todos los lectores de este fic ojala que les valla muy bien... aca otro capitulo de mi fic espero que les guste, gracias a todos lo que se dan el tiempo de leer mi fic y recuerden que para entedern siertas cosas tiene que ir a fic de mi amigo **skuilantievil360** su fic es **flor desértica llamas de amor **que es un muy buen fic.

los dejo espero que disfruten el capitulo.

* * *

Capítulo 15: esperando órdenes.

Luego de lo que le paso a twilight, zolt se paso los siguientes días con ella así que yo y fluttershy nos turnábamos para ir a dejarle algo de comer, hoy me encontraba hablando con fluttershy mientras íbamos a la habitación de twilight, ya que desde que se desmallo fluttershy insiste en que la chequeemos constante mente, en nuestro camino nos encontramos con atuz el cual parecía algo ocupado.

-hola-dijimos flutershy y yo al unisonó, lo cual nos saco una risa a los tres.

-jajajaja lo lamento estoy un poco ocupado se me asigno entregar barias cosas-decía atuz con una sonrisa.

-s-suerte-respondió fluttershy en un susurro.

-por el amor a celestia fluttershy ten confianza en atuz y más importante confía en mí no me tengas miedo-regañaba a fluttershy ya que me molestaba que tuviera miedo de nosotros.

(Nota autor: blum no sabe que fluttershy es bueno fluttershy y cree que ella les tiene miedo)

-oye wounded porque sigues con esa espada-pregunto atuz al ver que traía la espada que me dio discor.

-no me gusta andar desarmado y no creas que te has librado de mi fluttershy-conteste a atuz el cual rio un poco mientras seguía regañando a fluttershy

Luego de terminar de regañar a fluttershy, atuz continuo su camino al igual que nosotros, cuando estábamos por llegar a la habitación de twilight, zolt paso volando a toda velocidad dejándonos asustados por que si salió a si de rápido algo malo le debió pasar a twilight.

Volamos lo más rápido que pudimos hasta la habitación de twilight, la cual estaba recostada sobre su cama leyendo un libro, ella nos quedo viendo muy preocupada porque tanto yo como fluttershy estábamos muy agitados.

-que les paso a ustedes 2-preguntaba twilight confundida.

- twilight vimos a zolt volando a toda velocidad y creímos que algo te había pasado-respondió fluttershy un poco más calmada.

-bueno ya que estas bien empecemos con el chequeo-dije buscando el equipo que necesitábamos.

Luego de la revisión de twilight la cual salió perfecta, decidí ir en busca de scoot la cual ya podía bolar y pasaba mucho tiempo con sus amigas y con rainbow que le enseñaba piruetas y otras cosas, no podía dejar de pensar en la reacción que tubo cuando le con te lo del grifo que al examinarlo me di cuenta de que era una y no un, me sentí un poco pervertido en ese momento ya que bueno me caí encima de ella… caí exactamente en… su…. Aaaa por que scoot tuvo que ver todo lo que paso, scoot lo tomo de buena forma y no le costó mucho aceptar a la grifo, ya ha pasado una semana desde eso.

También le explique a scoot lo que soy y lo que he hecho, cuando se lo dije ella me disculpo y me abraso con fuerza llorando mientras me pedía que no la abandone, con esas palabras sentí un vacio en el estomago, un nudo en la garganta y tristeza pura tristeza que tipo de pasado tendrá como para que se aferre tanto a mi aun sabiendo lo que he hecho, no pude más que devolverle el abraso y jurar le que no la abandonaría, le hice prometer que no le dijera nada a rainbow y le explique el porqué, hasta ahora no hemos tenido problemas.

Antes de lograr salir de la habitación se escucharon unos gritos, era rainbow gritándole a zolt por lo de spike, en un momento ella dijo algo que zolt no sabía lo que todas ellas sufrieron con la perdida de spike y le reclamaba el por qué lo dejo morir, zolt intentaba calmarla mientras le decía que lo de spike no fue culpa suya.

Las palabras de rainbow me hicieron enojar, no podía aguantar lo que estaba diciendo ella creía que zolt no había sufrido y que dejo morir a spike apropósito ya no aguanto más.

- twilight fluttershy tranquilas yo voy a solucionar esto de una ves-dije obviamente enojado.

Ambas se quedaron en silencio mientras yo Salía por la puerta para ver a rainbow y al capitán en pose de pelea y unos metros más atrás se encontraba luna.

Punto de vista tercera persona.

Blum se acercó a rainbow la cual estaba total mente concentrada en zolt, blum agarro y arrojó a rainbow contra una pared apretando su cuello, la cual golpeaba a blum el que solo respondió dando un golpe en la boca del estomago de rainbow dejándola sin aire, blum sentía ira esa rabia que había estado guardando dentro suyo ya que él no se sentía que pudiera reclamar nada con nadie por las cosas que el habia hecho así que el siempre se guardaba la rabia y la frustración que sentía en cada situación, pero en este momento todo eso simple mente lo izo explotar emocional mente y le toco a rainbow recibir su ira.

-MIRA MALDITA TONTA TU PERDISTE A UN AMIGO QUE ESO NO ES FACIL PERO TU TE AS PUESTO A PENSAR EN LO QUE LE A PASADO A ZOLT EL PERDIO A SU MADRE Y SE HACE CARGO DE SUS HARMANAS ADEMAS DE QUE USTEDES LO TRATEN COMOA UN MALDITO GRIFO EL SIGUE QUERIENDOLAS Y PROTEGIENDOLAS-gritaba blum mientras ahorcaba a rainbow contra una pared.

-BLUM DE-CALLATE LUNA ESTO SE TERMINA AHORA-interrumpió blum a luna la cual se cayó de inmediato.

Blum continuo gritándole a rainbow hasta que esta trato de decir algo, a lo cual blum reacciono dándole un cabezazo a rainbow dejándola con la nariz sangrando.

-DOC SUELTALA LA VAS A MATAR-grito zolt mientras sostenía su arondight en la garganta de blum

-zolt si me vas a matar as lo ahora… rainbow lo de spike no fue culpa de zolt fue culpa tuya y de las chicas que fueron demasiado débiles y terminaron casi muertas zolt tuvo que hacer una decisión imposible, y si vas a odiar a alguien ódiame a mi yo mate a soarin por que si, tuve la opción de dejarlo vivir pero lo mate-seguía hablando blum a rainbow la cual empezaba a sentir culpa por sus palabras.

Blum había mentido en lo de que el matar a soarin el no quería matarlo y no tubo control de sus acciones, soltó a rainbow al darse cuenta que twilight y fluttershy habían salido de la habitación y las demás portadoras estaban presentes en el lugar de la pelea, blum en el instante que soltó a rainbow se fue sin decir palabra alguna, rarity y applejack ayudaron a rainbow las cuales se quedaron en silencio mirándose entre sí, fluttershy fue la primera en disculparse con zolt a lo cual rarity, pinkie y applejack se disculparon, rainbow se mantuvo en silencio al igual que luna.

-chicas no tienen por qué disculparse-dijo zolt nervioso.

-si lo tenemos nosotras siempre te culpamos y nunca nos pusimos a pensar en lo que te paso a ti, te culpamos de nuestra debilidad- respondió applejack con la cara cubierta por sus sombrero.

-enserio chicas no es necesario-decía zolt feliz.

-yo pensaba que blum era bueno pero parece que siempre fue un engaño-dijo rarity de improviso.

-rarity no vuelvas a decir eso de blum-respondió pinkie de inmediato-el estaba mintiendo acaso no se dieron cuenta-continuaba pinkie muy molesta.

-es verdad el doc no es-si lo es el ha matado a muchos ese maldito me voy a encargar de que sepa como es el sufrimiento-interrumpió rainbow a zolt.

-ustedes en verdad no lo saben, el perdió a su familia en appleloosa y cree que es su culpa -dijo pinkie en defensa de blum.

-que-preguntaron todos los presentes.

-blum les dijo a sus padres que fueran a appleloosa ya que se consideraba la ciudad más segura por su ubicación… pero como saben los dragones mataron a todos los que se encontraban hay… blum cree que la muerte de sus padres es su culpa-dijo pinkie mientras miraba por donde se fue blum.

-si además el perdió a su hija… estaba destrozado en ese momento… yo no quiero saber cómo se sentía-continuo zolt mientras se ponía junto a twilight y la abrasaba con fuerza.

Nadie se había dado cuenta de que luna había seguido a blum el cual seguía molesto, mientras caminaba sin rumbo este choco con una potra.

-TEN MAS CUIDADO-grito trixi la cual había caído al suelo a causa del choque con blum.

Blum reconoció a trixi a la cual se le había prohibido acercase a la habitación de twilight y el pasillo en el que se encontraban terminaban en la habitación de esta así que de inmediato blum dijo.

-señorita trixi usted sabe que tiene prohibido el acceso a esta área así que por favor retírese-ordeno blum poniéndose enfrente de trixi.

-no te met -trixi no termino de hablar ya que al negarse blum tomo la cabeza de esta y la azotó contra la pared y repitió el proceso hasta que trixi cayó al piso sangrando.

-última oportunidad-dijo blum sacando su espada.

Al sacar su espada trixi de inmediato lanzó un hechizo contra blum, el cual uso su ala para cubrirse y el hechizo al golpear se desvaneció, trixi siguió lanzando ataques mágicos los cuales seguían desvaneciéndose al golpear a blum, no importaba cual fuera el hechizo que trixi lanzara fuera fuego, eléctrico, hielo o incluso energía pura todos se desvanecían al momento de golpear a blum.

Repentina mente blum sintió una sensación familiar, era la misma sensación que sentía cuando lo atacaban, de inmediato tomo a trixi y la ocupo como escudo la cual recibió 2 disparos que provenía de demyx el cual al darse cuenta que hirió a trixi, se apresuro a ir en su ayuda lo cual blum aprovechó para agarrarlo y azotarlo en el piso, pero antes de que lograra usar su espada luna detuvo a blum.

-blum detente ahora mismo-ordenaba luna mientras se acercaba lenta mente.

-luna tu hermana la princesa celestia dio la orden directa de que si alguno de ellos se acercaba al cuarto de twilight serian castigados yo solo sigo ordenes-contesto blum soltando a demyx.

-si lo sé y ahora yo te ordeno que los dejes ir… demyx y trixi mi hermana ordena que ustedes vallan con ella para discutir su castigo debido al incidente ocurrido con twilight sparkle-decía luna mientras hacía brillar su cuerno sanando a trixi y a demyx.

Después de la aparición de luna la cual llevo a blum al área donde mantenían a la grifo sin nombre, luna empezó una conversación.

-te das cuenta de lo que hiciste… casi matas a una de las portadoras y atacaste a dos de mis nightmare esto podría causarte muchos problemas además de que tu ya estuviste en corte marcial una vez-decía luna en tono molesto.

-si es verdad ataque a esos dos y casi mate a rainbow que vas a hacer ejecutarme como lo tenia previsto celestia en mi juicio ja como si me importara-respondió blum molesto.

-cierta mente pero que pasara con la pobre de tu hermana y que sentiría pinkie si se entere de tus engaños asía ella-dijo luna con un tono de maldad.

En ese momento blum casi se traga su lengua, incluso sintió que tendría que matar a luna, eso ayudo a calmarlo y a hacerlo entrar en razón, luna había hecho entrar en razón a este con su pequeña mentira.

-no te atrevas a dañar a scoot y son mentiras no le soy infiel a pinkie… si quieres una disculpa de mi parte bien lamento haber golpeado a esas escusas de soldados tuyos pero no lamento lo de rainbow a ella solo se le puede hacer entender por las malas-respondió blum más calmado.

-jjajajajajajaaj eso está mejor blum necesito que vengas con migo y zolt a una misión de suma importancia pensaba pedírselo a trixi y a demyx pero ya que tú fuiste capaz de vencerlos a ambos creo que tu eres el más indicado… además necesito a dos buenos amigos en los que confió -dijo luna mientras abrazaba a blum.

-Punto de vista wounded sky/blum-.

Mierda mierda mierda que icé que voy a hacer, cual es la misión de luna porque me quiere en ella.

-bueno ya que te calmaste es hora de tu juicio, yo sere juez jurado y verdugo-desia luna mientras ponía una sonrisa macabra.

Esto me da una mala sensación y creo que voy a terminar metido en muchos problemas.

-solo termina con esto y dame el castigo-respondí a luna la cual hiso aparecer unos papeles.

-soldado wounded sky o mas conocido como blum se te acusa de haber atentado contra la vida de la portadora del elementó de la lealtad, atacar a dos nightmare y derrotarlos pese a que con su entrenamiento debieron haberte vencido sin dificultad y por ultimo faltar el respeto a una de las princesas de ecuestria como te declaras-dijo luna antes de hacer brillar su cuerno y de desaparecer y volver a aparecer luego de unos momentos.

-supongo que culpable-respondí por seguirle el juego a luna.

-en ese caso soldado de primera generación del ejército regular tendrás 2 castigos el primero es enfrentarte al jurado-dijo luna con una sonrisa señalando a atuz, zolt las 6 portadoras y scoot junto a sus amigas.

OOOOOOO MIIIIIEEEERDAAAAAAA LUNA POR QUEEEE SIEMPRE ME JODEN LA VIDA Y AHORA TU TAMBIEN, en este momento creo que lo único que puedo hacer es meterme en un hoyo y esperar a que todo pase.

-no tengo explicación para la grifo pero también es culpa de luna ella me pidió que la salvara-respondí mientras señalaba a luna.

-si es verdad yo le pedí que lo… espera es mujer… bueno volviendo al tema blum tu eres el dueño de la vida de esa grifo así que dinos como se llama-pregunto luna mientras todos los presentes a excepción de scoot y pinkie me vieron confundidos y algo enojados.

Espera porque pinkie no está enojada… bueno como les explico a todos este asunto.

-mmm pase dos días tratando de que no se muera y ahora no la iba a dejar morir y no tiene nombre siempre que le pregunto ella me responde que no tiene-respondí mientras me ponía junto a la grifo.

Luego de unas discusiones y que me golpearan un poco luna calmo a todos y les explico el por qué teníamos a la grifo oculta, ya después de la explicación todos parecieron calmarse un poco pero seguían molestos.

-lamento haber ocultado lo de la grifo pero ya pueden dejar de estar molestos con migo-dije mientras la grifo me ponía un poco de hielo el mi cabeza.

-no-dijeron zolt rarity applejack rainbow las amigas de scoot y twilight.

-a mi no me molesta-dijo fluttershy que me estaba vendando mi pesuña izquierda.

- no tiene por qué estar enojados con blum yo fui la que le di la orden asi que soy yo la culpable de este asunto-dijo luna sentándose a mi lado.

Luna traía una pequeña maleta y pinkie estaba hablando con la grifo, zolt dio un paso adelante y hablo.

-bueno doc como se va a llamar-pregunto zolt algo molesto.

-n-CALISTO SE LLAMA CALISTO-gritaba pinkie.

-QUE-gritamos todos los presentes.

-no ven que tiene cara de Calisto-respondió pinkie mientras agarraba la cara de Calisto y la mostraba.

Cuando pinkie le puso nombre a la grifo luna saco un traje de sirvienta de su maleta y me dijo que el segundo castigo era que la grifo tendría que ocupar ese traje, el traje era uno negro con blanco que estaba hecho a la medida… porque siento que luna me odia.

-lunaa por q-es tu castigo supéralo -interrumpió luna.

-te queda perfecto-escuche los gritos de rarity al ver a la grifo con el vestido de sirvienta.

Pasamos el resto de la tarde con la grifo, nos reimos y me perdonaron, al final a todos les agrado la grifo que en verdad era total mente sumisa… bueno después de que le dije que tuviera respeto ya que a todos menos a mí los trataba como basura.

Al terminar con la grifo luna zolt y yo fuimos con la princesa celestia a informar de nuestra misión, la princesa celestia aceptó de mala gana que luna fuera en la misión pero dijo que rainbow dash iría con nosotros como apoyo, tomamos nuestro equipo y nos preparamos para salir, zol estaba pensativo como si tuviera la mente en otro lugar supongo que será por dejar a twilight, va a ser padre espero que le salga todo bien que los vea nacer y crecer, escuchar su llanto y su risa… y no le pase lo mismo que a mí con spitfire, a esa pareja le deseo lo mejor… tengo que conseguí un anillo de compromiso… le preguntare a zolt si sabe dónde puedo conseguir alguno o mejor le pido un favor a luna.

* * *

felicitaciones lo lograste, espero que les aya gustado se despide random389 a si recuerden que cualquier reviews es bine recibida ya sea una queja o carta de odio jajajajaj recuerden pasar por el fic de mi amigo **skuilantievil360 **y su fic **flor desértica llamas de amor.** adiós y ata otro capitulo


	18. Chapter 18 un viejos y nuevo amor

hola como les va, aca otro capitulo de mi fic este es un poco diferente y espero que les guste, recuerden que para entender siertas cosas que para ser alcaradas tiene que leer el** fic flor desértica, amor en llamas** de mi amigo **skuilantievil360** sin mas que decir los dejo con el capitulo y gracias a todos loq eu se dan el tiempo para dejar una reviews

* * *

-Capítulo 16: Misión asignada.

-hora: 06:00 A.M.

-ubicación: clasificado.

-fecha: no se acuerda.

Me había despedido de pinkie, mi hermanita y de las chicas, no sin antes encargarles a pinkie, rarity y fluttershy que cuidaran de scoot y de Calisto, a la cual le di ordenes muy especificas de no tratar mal a nadie y de obedecer a todas sus ordenes, rarity obviamente se negó pero en el fondo creo que la va a cuidar ya que se veía muy emocionada cuando Calisto se puso el traje de sirvienta.

Mi cabeza me ha dolido desde el día anterior, y no me ha dejado de doler creo que empezó poco después de que terminara la "despedida especial de pinkie", me duele caminar debido a la despedida y no he dormido nada, antes de partir a la misión conocí a un alicornio algo extraño, tenía un parche en el ojo y parecía triste, según luna el viene a la misión.

Luego de caminar unas horas o minutos no se con el maldito dolor que siento el tiem… porque mierda no volé en vez de caminar… por celestia que soy imbécil, es difícil pensar con todo el dolor que siento en este momento… pero valió la pena total mente, y la cama también.

-Recuerdo.

Estaba en la habitación de pinkie con la cual había estado… haciéndolo ya hace unas horas y ninguno parecía cansarse, pero la cama ya crujía con cada movimiento que hacíamos, hasta que no pudo más y se rompió repentina mente, pinkie y yo nos abrasamos un momento hasta que ella dijo.

-AAAA…Mmm e-estas AAA listo-pregunto pinkie repentina mente.

-si-respondí un poco confundido.

Al decir eso pinkie empezó a moverse más rápido de lo que físicamente se creía posible, no paso mucho hasta que se escucho un crujido.

-creo que se te rompió algo-NO ME IMPORTAAAAA TE VOY A SACARASTA LA ULTIMA GOTA-interrumpió pinkie la cual estaba corrompida por el placer.

Obviamente respondí de forma seria y madura, ya que me preocupo mucho por pinkie

-AS TU MEJOR INTENTO-respondí a pinkie en tono de desafío antes de empezar me a mover a su mismo ritmo.

Luego de terminar en no sé cuánto tiempo, empecé a sentir los efectos de lo que habíamos hecho, tenía una quemadura en mi entre pierna por la fricción con el cuerpo de pinkie y creo que me rompí algo… además de que la cama de pinkie termino destrozada en toda su habitación…mmm… que buena noche.

-Fin del recuerdo.

Cuando salimos del bosque, rainbow se acercó al alicornio y le dijo sobre Calisto, me asuste ya que si es un soldado se va a enojar, pero no le dio mucha importancia y raimbow se alejo de el muy frustrada…. Ahora que lo pienso cuando me di cuenta de que Calisto era bueno, mujer fue un momento muy incomodo.

-Recuerdo.

Le había explicado a scoot sobre el grifo que tenia…. digo tenia ya que no se me ocurre otra forma de explicar cómo es que lo tengo, luego de un tiempo scoot pareció aceptar al grifo al cual tenía que cambiarle los vendajes.

-oyee tengo que cambiar las vendas de tus alas-dije al grifo.

-como desees mi señor-respondió el grifo de rodillas.

-WOW entonces es tu esclavo-pregunto scoot sorprendido.

-si por desgracia… grifo date vuelta-respondí a scoot y al grifo.

Cuando termine de sacarle las vendas pude ver que sus alas ya estaban sanas, a si que la deje sin vendas, repentina mente las vendas se enredaron en mis pesuñas, la grifo se dio vuelta al escuchar que di un pequeño grito y me caí.

-estúpidas vend… PERO QUE-dije sorprendido al notar que había caído encima del grifo y ver que no teniaaa… es mujer dejémoslo así.

Sincera mente me alegre de que no fuera macho porque lo que paso después.

-Así que no eras AAA QUE BIEN SE SIENTE-dije en voz alta cuando empecé a sentir placer.

Me quede unos segundos procesando, estaba en una pose algo comprometedora, la cabeza de la grifo quedo justo en mi… entonces ella…nooo creo que ella esta…cuando me di cuenta de lo que estaba pasando de inmediato le dije a scoot que mirara para otro lado y me salí de enzima de la grifo.

-q-q-q-q-q-q-que estabas haciendo-pregunte rojo como manzana por la vergüenza.

-complaciendo los deseos de mi señor-respondió el grifo aun en el piso.

-NONONONONON yo no te pedí que hicieras eso-respondí aun mas avergonzado.

-lo lamento entonces mi señor prefieres-NO DEJALO NO QUIERO NADA-interrumpí a la grifo que se había puesto puesto en 4.

Luego de una corta explicación, me di cuenta que scoot solo me hiso caso por un tiempo y vio a la grifo ofreciendo su cuerpo, le explique que fue un mal entendido y que nunca jamás le digiera lo que paso a nadie.

-fin recuerdo.

Antes de que nos acercáramos al pueblo luna uso su magia y cambio el tamaño de su cuerpo y su color, al igual que lo izo con el alicornio pero a este solo le cambio el color de su pelaje, ambos se pusieron unas capuchas para ocultar su identidad, a rainbow solo le cambiaron el color de su pelaje y melena, yo me quede igual, pero tuvimos que ponernos unas capuchas al igual que luna y el alicornio.

Repentina mente el dolor de cabeza se volvió más fuerte, caí al piso y vi al capitán ahuizotl… porque no lo reconocí antes.

-doc estas bien-pregunto el capitán ahuizotl preocupado.

-ugg mi cabeza… capitán ahuizotl que gusto volver a verlo-le respondí al capitán ahuizotl que me quedo viendo entre feliz y confundido.

-doc ya te he dicho que me llames zolt-dijo el capitán ahuizotl muy feliz, es raro no lo conozco pero me trata como a un amigo.

-lo lamento capitán señor pero en verdad esta es la primera vez que hablamos así que si me disculpa solo puedo llamarlo capitán ahuizotl señor-dije en tono firme y dándole un saludo militar.

-b-blum tu recuerdas o no recuerdas a zolt… dime cuál es tu ultimo recuerdo de el-pregunto luna algo confundida y con una mirada seria.

-mmm las pegasos y no lo había visto hasta hoy…luna no entiendo que tiene que recuerde al capitán zolt-repentina mente el dolor desapareció y recordé mas del capitán zolt, recordé que él era mi amigo, que está pasando.

Mi pequeña caída había atraído la atención a nosotros, eso era un problema ya que todos nosotros estábamos armados, y lo más seguro es que los caballeros estén rondando, yo traigo mi pistola, mi cuchillo, un rifle de francotirador M110 con silenciador, rainbow traía sus cuchillas una pistola y al igual que el capitán zolt traía una MP7 calibre 4,6mm, pero el capitán además traía su espada y un revólver, luna solo llevaba su espada.

A mí se me asigno el rifle ya que estoy más especializado en armas de largo alcance y por el entrenamiento de rarity, cuando logramos ocultarnos seguimos nuestro camino, las horas siguientes recordaba más y más al capitán zolt.

Seguimos caminando hasta que anocheció y armamos el campamento, me dé si di a hablar con luna sobre el por qué lo había olvidado, luna me explico que por castigo su hermana había hecho que todos sus seres queridos y amigos lo olvidaran por 3 meses, luego de la conversación decidí hablar con zolt

-zolt… lamento lo que te hicieron-le decía a zolt que estaba un poco más animado que en la mañana.

-gracias doc me alegro de tener a la señorita luna y a un a migo que si me recuerden pero… no quiero ver a twi… ver que no me recuerde-respondió el capitán triste.

-no te… QUE LE HICISTE A MI HERMANA-grite cuando recordé que appleblom me dijo que zolt se aprovechó de scoot.

-Punto de vista tercera persona.

Blum ataco a zolt el cual solo esquivó el primer golpe, blum siguió dando golpes con sus cascos delanteros hasta que rainbow se metió de una patada doble dándole tanto a blum como a zolt en la cara, luna rápida mente saco a rainbow de la pelea, zolt trataba de calmar a blum el cual solo ignoraba sus palabras, en un momento rainbow le lanzo a zolt su espada, blum al ver que zolt tenía su espada el saco la suya, cuando estaban por ponerse a pelear blum bajo su espada y dijo.

-lo lamento acabo de… de recordar que me explicaste lo que en realidad paso enserio lo lamento zolt pero entiende scoot pese al poco tiempo que es mi hermana es mi familia-dijo blum apenado por lo que había hecho.

-no pasa nada… me alegro de que hallas recordado todo-dijo zolt con una sonrisa mientras guardaba su espada.

Al finalizar su pelea blum se ofreció para hacer la primera guardia, durante unas horas todo fue tranquilo hasta que vio a luna meterse en la tienda de zolt, blum de inmediato pensó que luna tenía que discutir algunos asuntos de la misión con el así que no le dio importancia.

-oye imbécil toma-dijo rainbow la cual le entrego a blum una manta.

-mmm gra-no me malinterpretes luna me ordeno que te la entregara nada mas-interrumpió rainbow a blum.

Lo que había dicho rainbow era verdad fue una orden, pero blum de igual manera se sentía agradecido con rainbow, y cuando esta se disponía a volver a dormir se escucharon unos quejidos de la tienda de zolt.

-pe-rainbow esquivo un golpe de blum el cual era para que esta no se concentré en la tienda de zolt.

-que te parece un poco de entrenamiento… miedosa-dijo blum a rainbow la cual respondió al desafío.

Mientras tanto zolt había hablado con luna y este noto un olor que emitía luna el cual lo hacía solo pensar en ella, en la situación que se encontraba zolt cansado y lleno de tristeza e impotencia por lo que le había hecho celestia, zolt simplemente no pudo contener su instinto y empezó a besar a luna, la cual respondió de inmediato poco a poco sus caricias se incrementaron, haciendo que luna gemirá mas fuerte y sus besos se volvieron mas apasionados hasta que llega a un punto en el que no se pudieron detener y zolt introdujo su miembro en luna la cual gimió de placer.

-zolt no sabes cuánto he querido esto-dijo luna antes de empezar a hacerlo con zolt.

-luna gracias por siempre estar a mi lado-respondió zolt antes de besar apasionada mente a luna.

Blum hacia lo que podía para que rainbow no escuche lo que ocurría en la tienda de zolt, y cada vez peleaba de forma mas agresiva, asta el punto que raimbow tuvo que usar sus cuchillas para defenderse de los ataques de blum pelearon hasta que ambos cayeron por el cansancio, blum recibió un golpe en su ojo el cual quedo morado y a la mañana siguiente blum se metió a la tienda de zolt, en la cual se encontraba luna abrasada de zolt, blum agarro a zolt y lo saco de su tienda.

-que mierda te paso anoche acaso lo estabas haciendo con luna… que hay de twi va a ser la madre de tus hijos-le susurraba blum a zolt el cual estaba sonrojado y avergonzado.

-mmm bueno… esto… yo creo…que quieres que te diga no sé lo que paso-dijo zolt apenado.

Luego de hablar con zolt, blum se calmo pero siguió con muchas dudas sobre lo que estaba haciendo zolt, el resto del viaje fue tranquilo, blum cubría a zolt cuando luna se metía en su tienda y tenía peleas constantes con rainbow y así fue durante los 4 días de viaje que tuvieron, blum termino con barios moretones y cortes menores al igual que rainbow ya que cada vez que zolt y luna se reunían eran horas de pelea con rainbow para blum, unos kilómetros antes de llegar al pueblo de frozen north que se encontraba en una montaña en la que había nevado no hace mucho, blum se acercó a zolt.

-zolt-dijo blum enojado.

-s-si doc que pasa-pregunto zolt sabiendo lo que le iban a decir.

-dime que el viaje de vuelta va hacer mas tranquilo, me faltan descansar de las peleas con rainbow-dijo blum a zolt que soltó una pequeña riza.

Zolt no respondió debido a que rainbow les dijo que habían unos 8 caballeros rondando cerca del pueblo, rápida mente blum saco su rifle y extendió sus alas, el identificó a los caballeros de inmediato pero no les disparo, zolt y rainbow se acercarían y si blum era descubierto ellos atacarían.

Blum con sus alas percibía la velocidad del viento, enfoco y disparo matando al primero de los guardias, rainbow elimino a su compañero con sus cuchillas, esto llamo la atención de los demás al ver a rainbow en el aire, blum y zolt rápida mente apoyaron a rainbow la cual estaba luchando cuerpo a cuerpo con los guardias, zolt se metió en la pelea con su espada, luna fue en su ayuda y blum se quedo atrás matando a cualquier caballero que sacara un arma de fuego.

No pasaron ni 4 minutos antes de que eliminaran a todos los caballeros y ocultaran sus cuerpos, retomaron su camino hacia la ciudad pero antes de llegar al puntó de reunión spirfire los intercepto y dijo una clave, zolt de inmediato dio la respuesta que demostraba que eran ellos.

-bien veo que lo lograron, por síganme y capitán zolt donde está una de la princesa se suponía que usted y una de las princesas tendrían que estar presente-pregunto spitfire que no había notado a blum y veía a una rainbow muy emocionad.

-se encuentra aquí con migo así que llévanos al punto de reunión-ordeno zolt mientras señalaba a luna

Siguieron a spitfire asta un bar en el que esta le dijo a zolt y a luna que fueran al sótano del bar, zolt y luna se fueron dejando a blum, rainbow y spitfire solos en el bar.

-oye maldito desgraciado no pensé volver a ver tu cara nunca más-dijo spitfire en tono burlón.

-lo mismo digo no pensé que siguieras viva después de que me dejaste-respondió blum con el mismo tono burlón que spitfire.

-ustedes se conocen-pregunto rainbow confundida.

-si él y yo íbamos a tener un hijo…pero eso ya quedo en el pasado-dijo spifire melancólica mente y con algunas lagrimas.

-TU HIJO DE-cálmate y no le vuelvas a hablar así a blum- interrumpió spitfire a rainbow.

-oye spitfire te invito un trago que me dices-pregunto blum mientras se sentaba.

-siempre tan galán bueno oye rainbow dash verdad ven y toma unas copas con nosotros ellos van a estar mucho tiempo en su reunión-dijo spitfire mientras se sentaba junto a blum.

Mientras tanto con zolt y luna ellos bajaban asta el sótano del bar pero para su sorpresa el sótano parecía un pequeño palacio, repentina mente un chageling apareció al otro lado de la habitación.

Zolt y luna se prepararon para pelear creyendo que esto era una emboscada, pero rápida mente el changeling les dijo que se calmaran.

-me disculpo si los asuste yo soy hija de la reina chrysaliz y mi nombre es criyal princesa de los changeling, el motivo por el que es para decirles los planes de mi madre, no puedo soportar más las atrocidades que está haciendo en contra de nuestro pueblo-decía criyal nerviosa.

-porque traicionarías a tu propia madre-pregunto zolt mientras miraba seria mente a criyal.

-traiciono a mi madre por el bien de mi pueblo, si el plan de mi madre es ejecutado y fallara o se completara nuestro pueblo se iría a la extinción ya que mi madre se a aliado con los caballeros de la cruz negra y los grifos que atacan ecuestria, ella quiere dominar todo así que ella planea traicionar a los caballeros y a los grifos, pero eso nos llevaría a una guerra que diezmaría mucho a los nuestros-siguió diciendo criyal a zolt y luna que seguían viéndola con desconfianza.

-eso no nos dice el por qué deberíamos confiar en ti-dijo luna mientras se disponía a irse.

-ok mira yo quiero gobernar y los planes de mi madre no me van a dejar reino el cual gobernar así que mátenla y prometo dejar a ecuestria tranquila, además los caballeros hablan sobre un tal heraldo del fuego que liberara a ecuestria no se qué significa pero es una leyenda entre los dragones eso es todo lo que sé de el heraldo si quieren más detalles sobre los planes de mi madre pregúntenme - dijo criyal cambiando de nerviosa a enojada.

Luna y zolt siguieron haciendo preguntas durante horas hasta que al fin se fueron a buscar a blum y rainbow

Mietras tanto en el mar.

Spike estaba casi sin comida y aun le faltaba mucho para llegar a ecuestria, mientras buscaba entre las ultimas bolsas con diamantes que tenia encontró una carta.

"querido spike si estas leyendo esto te quedaste sin comida, supongo que no se te a ocurrido usar tus alas para llegar a ecuestria en menos de la mitad del tiempo que demorarías en el bote atta auc-tuar"

Spike se golpeo la cara, con sus alas podría llegar en días ya que solo le faltaba medio mes para llegar a ecuestria.

-Punto de vista wounded sky/ blum.

Mi cabeza, recuerdo que mi madre siempre me dijo que no tomara mucho, siempre lo olvido, estoy en una cama… mí ala está atrapada, cuando veo a mi izquierda esta spitfire abrasada de mi… maldita sea porque tenía que estar spitfire, yo amo a pinkie y le estoy siendo infiel… soy la peor basura que puede existir..

-oye dormilona despierte jejejej es igual que en las pegasus… en verdad me arrepiento de esto... yo ya estoy con alguien- le dije a spitfire la cual me respondió con una sonrisa.

-si tienes razón yo también estoy con alguien pero si tu no dices nada esto muere aquí… y cómo fue que terminamos así recuerdo que solo tomamos dos jarros solamente-preguntaba spitfire mientas se acomodaba en la cama.

-no tengo id-me congele cuando escuche un ruido pero de inmediato me di cuenta que debió ser spitfiere.

Cuando estaba por levantarme me di cuenta que mi otra ala también estaba atorada, ahora sí que empecé a sudar frio que mierda paso, levante las sabanas y se encontraba rainbow dash acurrucada a mi lado.

-eso es sangre-pregunto spitfire al ver que había sangre en las sabanas-creo que tu eres su primer potro jejejej –siguió spitfire.

Casi cago ladrillos cuando vi a spitfiere pero rainbow dash como mierda terminamos ha sí…. Me va a matar cuando se despierte, repentina mente escuche como la puerta de la habitación se empezaba a abrí, porque siempre tengo que joderme la vida.

* * *

gracias por leer mi fic dejen su review sea una nota de odio o no siempre son bien resividas y un saludo a mi amigo **skuilantievil360** recuerden pasar por su fic que esta muy bueno. me despido y asta otro capitulo**  
**


	19. Chapter 19 cidra y arrepentimiento

hola como les va espero que bine, acá otro capitulo de mi fic recuerden que van a ocurrir ciertos acontecimientos que si los quieren entender va a tener qye ir al fi de mi amigo **skuilantievil360** su fic el cual es **flor desertica llamas de amor**.es muy entretenido y asi que pasen por el y léanlo si es que quieren.

a si un abiso eso lo hice a propocito y blum va a cambiar un poco en e este capitulo. como simepre (aunque me olvide de ves en cuando) gracias a todos lo que se dan el tiempo de leer mi fic.

* * *

Capítulo 17: esperando.

-ubicación: clasificado.

-fecha: calcificada.

-hora: 05:00 A.M.

Me había levantado hace menos de 3 minutos, me dirigía a la habitación de luna para pedirle que me cambie de habitación, no soporto mas ver a pinkie y saber que tengo que decirle lo que paso en ese bar, saber que tal vez la pierda… pero es mejor que lo sepa de mi que de otro lado.

Al terminar con luna la cual acepto y se notaba muy molesta por la hora a la que fui, me fui a el patio de entrenamiento a golpear una roca con mi espada, golpe esa roca mientras me sentía mas frustrado, yo creía que solo a fluttershy le tenía miedo pero me equivoqué, tengo miedo de que pinkie me deje… de que me vea como a un asesino y me diga que jamás me quiere volver a ver en su vida.

Golpeé esa roca y una docena más hasta que scoot y zolt aparecieron para el entrenamiento, como luna lo ordenó zolt empezó a enseñarle sobre su llama y todo eso, yo en cambio me tire en un rincón a meditar sobre lo que tenía que hacer, estaba tan inmerso en mis pensamientos que me sorprendí cuando zolt me hablo.

-doc que te pasa-me pregunto zolt preocupado.

-no puedo más tengo que decirle a pinkie lo que paso en el bar… pero tengo miedo de que ella me deje para siempre-respondí con la voz rota.

-tranquilo doc si en verdad la amas vas a encontrar la manera de recuperar su corazón-respondió zolt mirando a scoot.

Creo que zolt no se dio cuenta de que note que miraba a scoot diferente, era la misma forma en que yo miro a pinkie, se lo que tengo que hacer.

-zolt… prométeme que pase lo que pase vas a cuidar de scoot, quiero dejarla en las mejores pesuñas posibles y por desgracia ese eres tu-dije en broma a zolt el que me vio molesto.

-doc no diga-zolt por favor solo promételo-interrumpí a zolt el cual me vio asustado.

-lo prometo yo jamás dejaría que le pase algo a scoot- respondió zolt con mucha confianza.

-gracias… pero si la haces sufrir te juro que voy a volver de entre los muertos para castrarte con un martillo-dije seria mente a zolt.

-com crees que le aria sufrir si eso llega a pasar yo mismo me tiraría a un volcán-dijo zolt molesto.

-si haces eso la vas a hacer sufrir mas y yo me encargaría de hacerte sufrir por el resto de la eternidad-dije algo más animado.

Con zolt empezamos a discutir sobre cuál de nosotros le daría el peor castigo a él si es que dañara a scoot, la cual al notar nuestra conversación algo animada, se acercó a nosotros yo le di un pequeño abrazo y antes de que esta pudiera responder le dije.

-pase lo que pase ahora no estés triste… todo va a estar bien-dije soltando algunas lagrimas que scoot noto.

Antes de que esta pudiera decir algo la solté y me fui a la habitación de pinkie a toda velocidad, cuando vi la puerta mi corazón empezó a latir más fuerte, con cada paso sentía como se detenían un poco mis latidos, hasta que toqué la puerta no podía estar más aterrado, pinkie como siempre me recibió con una sonrisa y trato de darme un besó yo moví mi cara para que no lo hiciera.

-pasa algo-pregunto pinkie preocupada.

-pinkie… tenemos que hablar… sobre… la última misión que tuve-dije sin mirarla a los ojos.

Empecé a contar todo lo que pasó hasta que llegue a lo ocurrido en el bar, la melena de pinkie de inmediato se desinfló, durante unos segundo se enojó y se puso triste pero repentina mente ella parecía haber dejado de sentir, me vio de forma bacía sin mostrar emoción, esa mirada me iso desear que ella tratara de sacarme los ojos, verla llorar cualquier cosa pero no, solo me dio esa mirada bacía sin emoción y serró la puerta de su habitación, incluso no le puso seguro simplemente me serró la puerta, me di un golpe contra la puerta y dije llorando abierta mente.

-lo lamento tanto… yo… perdóname-dije eso ultimo ya en un susurro.

Me había quedado sin saber qué hacer, pinkie simple mente no reaccionó, no sé qué hacer, ella nunca había hecho lo que hiso actuar como si fuera un cascaron vacio, recuerdo que ella nunca me vio como a un asesino incluso cuando le dijeron que yo maté a sus hermanas, todavía puedo recuerdo ese día … el día en que perdí a las hermanas de pinkie y maté a mi mejor amigo lo recuerdo como si acabara de pasar.

-Recuerdo.

Me encuentro con soarin y las hermanas pie además de un unicornio, es un novato pero es agradable, acabamos de terminar nuestra patrulla por suerte todo salió bien, no vimos a ningún grifo y ahora nos dirigíamos al campamento estábamos en un bosque poco denso nada que no pudiéramos manejar, repentina mente Blinky se adelanto un poco y dijo.

-woundy, soarin, Inky y novato rápido ya solo nos quedan unos quilómetros antes de regresar al cap-blinky no pudo terminar de hablar ya que un francotirador le destrozó una parte de su cabeza.

Cuando vi a blinky cayendo me pareció que lo hacía en cámara lenta, no sé porque pero creía que ella seguía viva y corría hacia ella, inky también lo intento pero soarin la atrapó y puso a cubierto.

Cuando llegué al cuerpo veía como la sangre Salía de lo que le quedaba de cabeza a blinky, intenté para la hemorragia hice lo que pude pero ya era demasiado tarde ya estaba muerta.

-BLUM QUE HACES CÚBRETE-me gritaba soarin mientras disparaba.

-blinky no… no te mueras maldición… por favor no te mueras-dije llorando.

Mi mente se apagó por un segundó y cuando recuperé la conciencia soarin me estaba llevando en su lomo.

-que pasa donde están inky y el novato-pregunto alguien más, no era yo…yo gritaba pero las palabras no salían de mi boca.

-blum que bien el novato e inky se fueron al punto de reunión para avisar sobre los grifos-respondió soarin bajando al que controlaba mi cuerpo.

Le gritaba a soarin que tuviera cuidado que ese no era yo, que me disparara que corriera, pero nada solo era una voz dentro de mi propia cabeza, un grifo salió de un árbol, soarin tacleo mi cuerpo y recibió un corte pequeño, nada grave pero era doloroso, al matar a grifo soarin me pidió que revisara su herida.

-oye blum podrías darme algo de morfina que no te imaginas cuanto duele esto-dijo soarin con un poco de risa.

Yo seguía gritando que corriera pero nada, el que controlaba mi cuerpo se solo dijo.

-tengo justo lo que necesitas-dijo mientras se daba vuelta y con su pistola le daba un tiro a soarin entre los ojos, soarin tenía los ojos serrados así que no vio nada.

No sé qué pasó pero cuando vi morir a soarin recuperé el control.

-… POR QUE POR QUE POR QUE NO ME ESCUCHASTE POR QUE NO CORRISTE POR QUE MALDITACEA-gritaba entre llantos pero recordé a inky y al novato así que corrí lo más rápido que pude a asía el punto de reunión y encontré muchos cadáveres, entre los cuales estaba inky todavía respirando pero con el estomago abierto.

-tranquila tranquila p-p-puedo salvarte-dije con confiase mientras trataba de calmar el dolor y parar la hemorragia.

-b-blum... lo lamentó… cu-cuida de pinkie-respondió inky ates de morir.

Simplemente a verla morir ya no quería mas quería morir y mi mente se volvió a nublar, y el tubo todo el control del cuerpo desde ese momento a mi ya no me importaba si vivía o moría así que lo dejé quedarse con el cuerpo.

-Fin recuerdo.

Cuando me fui de la puerta de la habitación de pinkie, no pasó mucho hasta que me encontré a fluttershy, solo escuche sus gritos de ira y sobre su opinión de mi infidelidad, no me importaba lo que me digiera ya que todo era verdad, fluttershy se lanzó al ataque contra con su hacha hacia mí pero yo la habrasé y rompí en llanto, sorpresiva mente fluttershy respondió al abraso y empezó a acariciar mi cabeza.

-tranquiló tranquiló todo está bien-decía fluttershy en un tono casi maternal.

-pe-pe-pe-shuuuu tranquilo blum lo lamento… yo me equivoqué tu en verdad lo lamentas-interrumpió fluttershy que seguía acariciando mi cabeza.

Me fui con fluttershy a su habitación en la cual ella de me dejó quedarme recostado en una cama, fluttershy estuvo con migo durante todo el tiempo que pudo ya que cuando me estaba calmando apareció rainbow dash.

-oyee fluttershy necesito tu ayuda con blum- decía rainow mientras abría la puerta

-dame un segundo que estoy desnuda-dijo fluttershy dejándome con cara de eso es lo mejor que se te ocurrió.

No se me ocurrió nada mejor que meterme bajo la cama de fluttershy para esconderme de rainbow, ya tuve suficiente por un día con lo que le hice a pinkie.

-fluttershy siempre estas desnuda además ambas somos yeguas -respondió rainbow mientras entraba a la habitación.

De alguna manera logre salir de la habitación no si antes escuchar unas palabras de rainbow, las cuales eran "ayúdame con blum" con eso sentí deseos de correr y esconderme y eso ice, no llegue muy lejos porque me encontré con applejack, esta me vio y me pidió que la acompañe a buscar a su hermana que fue al bosque, pese a que me siento como una basura no voy a abandonar a una pequeña en el bosque.

Mientras buscábamos a appleblom, applejack se acercaba mucho a mí y yo trataba de alejarme pero ella mas se acercaba, en un momento trate de decirle algo a applejack y me tropecé con una rama, applejack rio y se acercó a mí para darme un besó fugas y cuando se separo de mí y me dijo.

-estoy cansada de que a las demás las quiera, acaso no soy suficiente mente buena para un potro-dijo applejack antes de morderme una oreja.

-quien eres tú y que hiciste con applejack-pregunte antes de que applejack me inmovilice.

-yo soy la verdadera applejack… pero como te dije estoy cansada, a rarity siempre la persiguen pero ella solo ama a spike, twi y pinkie los tenían a ustedes rainbow estuvo con tigo y con zolt incluso fluttershy tiene a su noviecito acaso no soy lo suficiente mente buena para que alguien me ame o que por lómenos me dese o que intente propasarse con migo-decía applejack entre rabia y tristeza

Esa si era applejack ya que tenía una fuerza increíble, yo hacia lo que podía para soltarme pero era imposible, entre los forcejeos que hacía con applejack vi a alguien y empecé a gritar.

-AAYUDAAA AYUDAAA QUÍTAME A ESTA YEGUA LOCA DE ENZIMA

La sombre que vise convirtió en algo que jamás había visto en mi vida, era alto y morado con verde, tenia escamas envés de pelo, le grite a applejack que viera a ese dragón, applejack al verlo se lanzó llora a él, gritando a todo pulmón "spike" no paso mucho tiempo asta que tomamos rumbo al castillo donde todas al ves a spike se pusieron muy felices, en especial rarity… bueno todas menos pinkie que por lo que me dijo fluttershy no había salido de su habitación, yo solo me fui a caminar.

Seguí caminando hasta el anochecer, no vi a luna así que no tengo donde dormir, mientras caminaba me perdí en mis pensamientos y choque de cara contra scoot la cual estaba igual que yo estaba perdida en sus pensamientos.

-que te pasa y no me vengas con que nada se te nota que te pasa algo así que dime puedes confiar en que hare lo que pueda para hacerte sonreír-dije mientras le daba un abrazo.

-es que sweetbell me dijo que zolt me ama pero no se si es verdad… yo lo amo pero tengo miedo de que solo sea una mas como lo fue twi y luna-dijo scoot mientras me abrazaba con fuera soltando algunas lagrimas.

-jajajajaja no seas tonta tu jamás serás una mas… zolt me dijo lo que sentía por ti pero no le puse mucha atención…el te ama más de lo que tú crees… así que tienes que ser valiente y esperar a que a él se le ocurra hablar… no apures las cosas y te prometo que si te hace sufrir yo me encargare de que el sufra lo que tu multiplicado por un billón-dije dándole una sonrisa a scoolt la cual me miro algo molesta pero feliz sin romper el abrasó.

-no le hagas daño a zolt y dime porque me dijiste que todo estaría bien-pregunto scoot algo avergonzada por lo que dijo de zolt.

-creo que yo y… pinkie terminamos… yo pensaba que ella se enojaría pero no izo nada-respondí aguantando las lagrimas y con la vos que empezaba a romperse.

-que mal ustedes se veían muy bien juntos… te puedo preguntar algo-dijo scoot mientras me apretaba con más fuerza.

-si fue malo… y que quieres preguntarme-le respondí a scoot la cual me veía con cierto nerviosismo.

-es que rainbow dash me pregunto por ti, y yo le pregunte el por qué te buscaba ella me dijo que ustedes estaban saliendo y que eran muy felices-respondió scoot emocionada.

Con lo que me había contado scoot casi salgo en buscas de rainbow para molerla a golpes… voy a tener que hablar con ella.

-no eso no es verdad-dije aguantando la rabia.

-aaa que mal porque sería genial que mi hermano y rainbow estuvieran juntos-decía scoot con tanta emoción que incluso le brillaban los ojos.

-ahora ve a dormir que mañana hay que entrenar-dije mientras soltaba a scoot la cual me pidió que nos quedáramos un poco mas asi.

Me quedé abrasado de scoot hasta que esta se durmió, la lleve a la habitación de fluttershy y le pedí que se quedara con ella por esta noche, luego me fui en busca de zolt el cual estaba en su habitación, bote la puerta de una sola patada despertándolo de golpe.

-pero que mierda… doc que pasa-pregunto zolt algo dormido.

-tenemos que hablar sobre tu y mi hermana-dije con cara de enojado.

-d-doc c-como mmm d-doc c-calma no te alteres-respondió zolt el cual reaccionó asustado por mi pregunta.

- no te preocupes ella te ama y yo se que tu a ella así que solo tengo que pedirte que la cuides ya que tu vas a vivir mucho más que yo, eres más fuerte que yo y mas inteligente por lo que no cometerás los mismos errores que yo… tu puedes cuidarla cuando yo ya no esté… no quiero abandonarla y jamás lo haré pero si algo me-blum no digas eso-interrumpí a zolt.

-blum tu no vas a morir a pero yo siempre cuidare a scoot y le seré fiel… sé que tengo una sombra que me persigue por lo de twi y luna pero yo-cállate de una maldita vez y escucha lo que tengo que decir –interrumpí a zolt el cual me vio asustado.

-yo soy un estúpido y no sé cuando pueda simple mente morir así que quiero que scoot sea feliz y que tenga a alguien cuando yo ya no esté… además si tú la quieres la mitad de lo que yo amo a pinkie se que harás siempre lo correcto y zolt por favor no me dejes volver a herir a pinkie asi que cuídalas a ambas-respondí a zolt mientras me iba de su habitación.

-blum BLUM no hagas ninguna tontería-me decía zolt preocupado.

No le respondí y seguí mi camino, esa noche me la pase caminando hasta el amanecer y como me lo ordenaron fui a el patio de entrenamiento por scoot y zolt par que esa parejita no haga nada… se que zolt es bueno y scoot es inteligente pero el amor puede hacer que uno haga cosas y no pienso dejar que scoot haga eso amenos que se case… casi sueno como su padre.

Solo hise acto de presencia en el entrenamiento de scoot ya que me gane en un rincón y meque de en él, en el resto de el día rainbow me perseguí diciendo que tendría que hacerme responsable por lo que le hice.

-mira ra-dashie dime dashie-interrumpió rainbow.

-mira RAINBOW yo no te amo y no voy a hacer nada para complacer tus deseos yo solo amo a pinkie y lo que paso en ese bar fue uno de los mayores errores un mi vida-le decía a rainbow la cual me miraba determinada.

-no creas que me voy a rendir tu vas a quererme te guste o no-respondió rainbow antes de darme un besó.

Me alejé de rainbow y me fui con fluttershy por desgracia rainbow me persiguió, hacia todos lados y aparecía en mi habitación diciendo que dormiría con migo, no he dormido nada en estos 3 días y ya me estoy cansado de rainbow.

Hoy no la e visto y creo que es momento de que deje de sentir pena por mi mismo, incluso fluttershy me regaño.

Recuerdo.

-blum deja de llorar y va a disculparte y demostrarle que en verdad te importa-me decía fluttershy furiosa.

-lo se pero tengo miedo-dije mientras me escondía en unas sabanas.

-BLUM SAL DE MI HABITACION Y VE DE UNA PUTA VEZ A VER A PINKIE O SI NO TE VOY A LLEBAR A GOLPES CON ELLA-dijo bluttershy poniéndose en pose de pela.

- NO PUEDES OBLIGARME-grite mientras me tapaba con mas sabanas.

Fin del recuerdo.

fluttershy me golpeo hasta que le dije que iría a ver a pinkie y ahora estoy en su puerta diciendo cuanto lo siento y que si me da una sola oportunidad yo voy a demostrarle que solo fue la cidra y yo solo la amo a ella, mientras me disculpaba rainbow apareció y como de costumbre empezó a ponerse cariñosa y decir mucha mierda que solo me hiso enojar, yo trataba de hacerle entender pero ella seguía asta que me canse de ella.

-CÁLLATE DE UN VES-grite mientras tomaba mi pistola y se la ponía entre los ojos a rainbow.

Rainbow me vio tranquila, lo cual me iso enfurecer mucho mas, acaso a ella disfuta con mi sufrimiento, repentina mente ella dijo.

-matanos-me ordeno rainbow, sus palabras me confundieron y asustaron.

-que-pregunte sin dejar de apuntarle con mi pistola.

-s-si mátanos a mí y a tu hijo-dijo dashie con algo de miedo.

Con las palabras de dashi sentí miedo y alegría pero más que nada miedo, baje mi pistola mientras sentía como el mundo a mí al rededor se reía de mi, di un paso hacia atrás y trague saliva, mientras dashie dio un paso hacia delante para decir.

-por eso te estuve persiguiendo estos días… por tu hijo… para decirte de el… como crees que me sentía cuando me rechazabas-me recriminaba dashie, no fui capaz de verla a la cara.

-yo… dashie… perdón yo no sabía que tu …que habías…que estabas esperando a mi hijo-dije apenado mientras sentía que ya no tenia esperanza para volver con pinkie.

Cuando creía que nada podía ser peor, zolt salió de la habitación de pinkie y la vi vía a pinkie vi sus ojos llenos de tristeza, me destrozó por dentro verla, simple mente me destrozó, mire al capitán que había salido muy enojado y con su revólver, me lancé contra el ya que parecía que iba a atacar a dashie, al hacer esto dashie escapó yo me fui en su búsqueda y para ver su él pequeños estaba bien.

Sé que puedo estar con pinkie pero no quiero que se repita lo mismo que con ruby, así que voy a hacer feliz a dashie para que tenga a mi hijo y este pueda nacer en una familia que lo quiera, incluso si eso significa que tengo que dejar a pinkie, con esos pensamientos sentía ganas de llorar sentía un vacio y dolo, pero ya no tengo opción.

* * *

felisitaciones y si se que le pise clasificado en ves de clesificado al preincipo del capitulo y gracias por leer mi fic y un saludo a mi amigo **skuilantievil360** y agradecer a todos los que se dan el tiempo de leer este fic recuerden pasar por el fic de mi amigo llamada **flor desértica llamas de amor** dejen una review o no como quieran pero cualquier cosa que me quieran desir es bien resivida es bien resibida sea carta de odio de amenasa o lo que sea asta otro capitulo


	20. Chapter 20 poblemas y solucion

hola como les va bueno como siempre gracias a todos los que leen mi fic no estoy seguro de como me quedo este capitulo pero espero que lo disfuten y recuerde que hay eventos para entenderlos tiene que leer el fic de mi amigo **skuilantievil360** su fic es vastante bueno y se llama **flor desertica, llamas de** **amor** es muy entretenida.

* * *

-Capítulo 18: perdón.

-Sistema fuera de servicio.

Ya han pasado mas de 2 semanas des de que no veo a pinkie y un día desde que casi me caso con rainbow, lo único que he podido saber de pinkie es que está bien pero sigue sin demostrar ninguna emoción, tengo una idea que puede funcionar y esta se la debó a la abuelita pie bueno la abuela de inky, pinky y blinky… es muy simple pero necesito algo de ayuda…no e tenido mucha suerte en mi búsqueda y que la princesa celestia me use de sirviente en castigo por desobedecer las órdenes de luna sobre el entrenamiento de mi hermanita no ayuda a que encuentre eso.

Hoy me dirijo al entrenamiento con scoot la cual parece nerviosa y algo asustada de mí, no es normal en ella que se porte así, pero creo que tengo una idea para sacarle la verdad, pese a que según fluttershy estoy con depresión pero sigo siendo el hermano de scoot y tengo que preocuparme por ella.

-yyyy como estuvo-pregunte seria mente y aparentando enojo.

Scoot de inmediato se puso total mente roja y empezó a balbucear palabras, yo solo contenía la risa pero tenía que mantener mi cara de seriedad.

-scoot en verdad tenemos que hablar y me gustaría que empieces por explicarme tus acciones-empecé a decir aun más serio y sonando mas enojado.

-bueno… yo esto…como decirlo…no…si…bueno- scoot empezó a articular palabras y se ponía cada vez más nerviosa y asustada.

Al verla así me detuve y la habrase, scoot empezó a hablar sobre algo que casi hace que mi sangre hirviera pero me calme cuando ella me dijo que zolt no quiso hacer nada hasta que se casaran, supongo que tengo que hablar con zolt y con scoot otra vez… además de que tengo que encontrar eso para disculparme con pinkie.

-mira scoot solo ten cuidado y me alegro que zolt haya hecho lo que hiso- empecé a decirle a scoot.

-siii pero quisiera saber… como es, acaso duele, puedo quedar embarazada si…-empezó a preguntar scoot mil y un preguntas se notaba nerviosa y ansiosa por respuestas

Sentía que tenía que responderles a todas sus dudas y eso hice... bueno scoot llego total mente roja y cuando vio a zolt esta se desmallo, zolt llego corriendo a ver a scoot y yo le hice una pregunta que asustó a zolt, luego de unos momentos…en que me dejara de reír zolt se acercó y me explico lo que hiso para salvarme de rainbow, yo no me enoje ya que fue mi culpa que el hiciera todo eso, luego cambiamos el tema.

-doc quería preguntarle si me puede ayudar a ganarme el corazón de scoot-pregunto zolt seria mente.

-mmm bueno podrías sacárselo jajajajajajaja-respondí mientras me reía de él.

-blum esto es serio… y-mira tú ya tienes su corazón y si quieres estar seguro de eso solo dale tiempo ella te ama y tu a ella, lo único que les falta es estar juntos durante un tiempo para darse cuenta de eso…pero si le haces algo antes de que se casen te voy a moler a golpes con una piedra-dije seria mente a zolt mientras tomaba lo que era la única piedra en el campo de entrenamiento.

Luego de que zolt siguiera preguntando miles de cosas, scoot despertó y pudimos empezar con su entrenamiento, zolt se encargo de enseñarle control para su llama y yo me encargué de enseñarle a usar una pistola como es debido, incluso hicimos una competencia de tiro que yo gane 2 beses, ya que zolt quiso intentar ganarme jejeje… contra él en peleas cuerpo a cuerpo no tengo muchas probabilidades de ganar pero a distancia creo que le gano.

Me despedí de ellos no sin antes preguntarle a zolt si me podía ayudar con mi idea para mi disculpa con pinkie para mi suerte aceptó al igual que scoot, Luego me fui con fluttershy, al llegar a su habitación me preocupe ya que la puerta estaba cerrada y se escuchaban unos ruidos desde el interior, al principio pensé que era ella y atuz que estaban ocupados pero cuando este paso corriendo, empecé a golpear la puerta desesperado.

-FLUTTERSHY QUE ESTA PASANDO-grite mientras golpeaba la puerta.

No pasaron ni 5 segundos antes de que la puerta se abriera y yo callera dentro de la habitación, estaba un poco oscuro y se podía escuchar una respiración fuerte y algo cortada, inmediata mente la reconocí.

-a-applejack q-que haces-pregunté sin levantarme del piso.

-Aaaa pero que tenemos aquí un pequeño espía creo que tendré que castigarte-dijo applejack mientas me daba un pequeño mordisco en mi oreja.

-a-ap-pplejack por favor no hagas esto no otra vez sería la tercera de esta semana yo solo quiero a pinkie y no a ti además de que ya tengo suficientes problemas con ella no quiero mas-le respondí a applejack que ignoro completa mente mis suplicas.

-lo siento compañero pero pinkie tiene un gusto para los sementales-respondió applejack antes de empezar con lo zullo.

Luego de que applejack terminara con migo y fluttershy ambos decidimos atender nuestros moretones y tomar un baño, al terminar le explique mi plan a fluttershy la cual se emociono y aceptó de inmediato, antes de que pudiera salir alguien toco a la puerta, fluttershy y yo nos metimos entre las sabanas de la cama en un intento de escondernos, ya que applejack ha estado muy cariñosa y decirle no a esa yegua es como tratar de mover una montaña, simple mente no se puede.

-WOUNDED, FLUTTERSHY SOY YO ATUZ QUIERO PRESENTARLES A MI AMIGO-grito atuz déjandonos tranquilos a fluttershy y a mí.

-ufff-suspiramos al unisonó.

Cuando le abrimos la puerta a atuz el entro junto a un pegaso blanco de crin azul oscuro y azul claro, de nombre shooting star pero me dejo llamarlo star, continuamos las presentaciones, hasta que star me pregunto a que pertenecía, yo le conteste que al ejército regular primera generación él se alegro y continuamos hablando hasta que le mencione que era medico.

-entonces teniente wounded sky tu eres medico-pregunto star algo más serio.

-mmm si-respondí algo nervioso.

-ya veo y tú tienes una hermana verdad-volvió a preguntar star.

-si se llama scootaloo es una pequeña muy agradable e impaciente-respondí algo más tranquilo y con una sonrrisa.

-ya veo sabes tu nombre me resulta familiar pero bueno un gusto conocerte-respondió star mientras se ponía de pie.

Antes de que él se diera vuelta para Salí me dijo que la princesa celestia requería de mi presencia y después de eso aparecieron rarity, spike y luna diciendo.

-blum tienes que ver el vestido que hice para Calisto en verdad le quedo fabuloso jamás había hecho un vestido para una grifo jejeje gracias por prestármela- eso dijo rarity muy feliz

-blum necesito tu ayuda con un informe sobre el día de las nubes rojas a aparente mente creen que tu empezaste a matar ponis en esa ocasión-dijo luna antes de que yo le digiera.

-LUNA MALDITA CEA PORQUE-grite en voz alta haciendo que star explotara en ira.

-TE VOY A MATAR-grito star justo cuando me calle.

luego de que luna lograra calmar a star, el cual intento dispararme con su cañón de "despedida" o así lo llamo atuz, era un cañón que dispara de todo lo que le pongas… intento matarme con una almohada… fue lo primero que se le ocurrió poner, además de que me culpa de haber atendido a su hermana… eso no lo sé ya que ese día trate de salvar a tantos… bueno siguiendo ahora me dirijo a ver a la princesa celestia… siento que star está detrás de mí.

Saque mi espada y bloque su ataque, star dio una pequeña sonrisa y de su espada empezaron a saltar chispas, sentí como electricidad pasaba por mi cuerpo ,no era mucha pero creo que si mi espada fuera normal esto sería peligroso, antes de que yo pudiera hacer algo star me dio un golpe con su pesuña.

-calma yo no tengo culpa por lo de tu hermana-dije tratando de calmarlo.

-NO ME HABLES MALDITO-grito star como única respuesta.

Se siente como pelear con rainbow otra vez, Salí volando a toda velocidad y star me perseguía de cerca, hasta que choque con zolt y este puso un escudo para cubrirnos de unos trozos de madera que star nos lanzo con su cañón, antes de que pudiéramos hacer algo applejack apareció y rompió el escudo que zolt había hecho, tanto yo como zolt empezamos a escapar de esos dos lo más rápido que pudimos.

En un punto applejack se lanzo contra nosotros pero logramos esquivar su golpe y esta atravesó la pared, aprovechando que star se sorprendió por eso lo tome de su cabeza y se lo tire a applejack, star se puso de pie y empezó a caminar hacia nosotros total mente enojado.

-ME VENGA-grito antes de que applejack lo tomara por la cola y lo empezará a arrastrar a la oscuridad.

-star lo lamento tanto pero esta es la única solución…. APPLEJACK HASLO ASTA QUE TE CANSES-grite a la oscuridad de la cual empezaron a escucharse sonidos de… ustedes saben.

-SUERTE Y DIME DONDE QUIERES QUE TE ENTERREMOS-pregunto zolt mientras se ponía en pose de saludo.

Antes de que zolt cerrara el hoyo en la pared rainbow apareció preocupada por todo el alboroto y por el hoyo que había en su habitación, le di un golpe y la tire junto a star y applejack, zolt sello esa zona para que nadie saliera en 3 días.

Le dije a zolt que no tenía mucho tiempo debido a que celestia me buscaba, antes de que él me digiera algo yo ya había salido volando, cuando llegue donde celestia esta parecía furiosa.

-teniente wounded sky tengo entendido que usted le ha causado un gran daño a la portadora del elemento de la risa y por lo tanto e decidido que será castigado muy severa mente-dijo celestia muy enojada.

Antes de que yo pudiera defenderme alguien abrió la puerta y empezó a hablar

- querida princesa celestia a llegado esta mis oídos que usted está por ejercer un castigo que no le corresponde ya que el comandante en jefe Wounded sky esta bajo mis órdenes directas y según las leyes de la sagrada republica lunar bajo el mando de la princesa de la noche el único que tiene el derecho de decir su castigo soy yo-decía zolt en tono burlón asía celestia la cual solo nos dijo que nos fuéramos de su despacho.

Al salir rápida mente nos fuimos al patio de entrenamiento donde se supone que nos reuniremos con todos los que me ayudaran en mi plan para disculparme con pinkie, si se pregunta cómo fue que conseguí que rarity y spike me ayudaran bueno digamos que calisto fue parte del trato.

-bueno zolt cual es mi castigo-pregunte muy serio y esperando algo terrible.

Pese a que somos amigos zolt tiene responsabilidades que cumplir así que si me tiene que castigar tiene que hacerlo.

-pues tus castigos serán dos uno que seas feliz con pinkie hasta que la muerte los separe y dos que me entregues a scoot en el altar cuando nos casemos-respondió zolt con una gran sonrisa.

Luego de agradecer le por el castigo llegaron, los demás a los cuales procedí a explicarles mi plan sobre la fiesta que se realizaría en un salón que tenía el viejo castillo, pero zolt, atuz y yo fuimos en búsqueda de "eso" para la disculpa, no mucho tiempo después encontramos la cueva de una ursa major, no adentramos hasta lo más profundo y lo encontramos.

-ja aquí esta mirarla es es pequeña-dije decepcionado.

-wounded de que estás hablando eso debe ser la más grande descubierta hasta ahora-respondió atuz confundido.

-si es grande pero no lo suficiente-le dije a atuz.

-que es esa piedra-pregunto zolt al ver eso.

-bueno es una roca de cuarzo de más de 3 metros de alto y de uno de ancho- Le respondí a zolt el cual me quedo viendo mas confundido.

-doc por que buscaste una piedra-pregunto zolt molesto.

-bueno zolt según la abuelita pie las rocas de cuarzo son una forma de disculparse entre las familias que cosechan rocas y mientras más grande es esta mayor son las ganas que uno tiene de disculparse…. Si puede ser algo raro pero es la única manera que no he intentado para disculparme…ahora vamos tenemos que encontrar una más grande-respondí a zolt.

-wounded esa es la roca más grande que podremos encontrar y tú lo sabes mejor saquémosla antes que la ursa despierte-dijo atuz antes de empezar a sacar la roca.

Le di la razón a atuz ya que encontrar una más grande sería muy difícil, zolt también pregunto que como sabia que encontraríamos cuarzo en la cueva de una ursa major les gusta el cuarzo no sé porque pero les gusta, cuando logramos sacar la roca, unas creaturas aparecieron eran de nuestro tamaño, yo asumo que son garrapatas de ursa major por el porte y color que tiene.

Empezamos a luchar contra esas cosas mientras salíamos de la cueva, en un momento le dije a zolt que se fuera con la roca y que se la diera a pinkie de mi parte, el me respondió que tendría que dársela en persona, luego de matar a unas 50 garrapatas logramos salir.

-zolt ve al castillo y lleva a pinkie a la fiesta yo y atuz nos encargaremos de llevarla roca-dije mientras ponía a atuz en mi lomo y este hacia levitar la roca.

-entendido… y doc no se demoren mucho quieren-dijo zotl antes de activar su llam y salir a toda velocidad hacia el castillo.

-Narrador tercera persona.

Zolt llego de inmediato al castillo y se dirigió a la habitación de pinkie, la saco con su magia, mientras que star estaba pasando el mejor momento de su vida junto a 2 yeguas que estaban más que felices de hacerlo cuantas veces el pudiera.

Mientras blum volaba a toda velocidad mientas atuz levitaba la piedra, en un momento blum se perdió y tomo altura para ver donde estaba el castillo, se dio cuenta de que estaba justo debajo así que se tiro empicada rompiendo la barrera del sonido.

-VAS MUY RAPIDO SE ME CALLO LA PIEDRA-le gritaba atuz a blum mientras la piedra caía todavía más rápido que ellos dos.

-ATUZ AS LA IRROPIBLE Y DILES A TODOS QUE DESPEJEN UN ESPACIO PARA QUE CAIGA ESTA ROCAAAAAA Y DAME UNPUNTO DONDE PUEDA DEJARLA CAER-gritaba blum mientras lanzaba a atuz.

Atuz rápida mente hiso el hechizo y se tele transportó a la sala de eventos para informar de la idea de blum, rápida mente abrieron un hoyo en el techo y con magia le indicaron donde tendría que caer, blum en cambio vio las señales y como pudo movió la roca a el punto exacto donde tendría que caer.

Antes de que zolt lograra llevar a pinkie al salón de eventos se escucho un fuerte estruendo, zolt se apresuro a llevar a pinkie y ver lo que paso, al llegar vieron la roca clavada en el suelo, y a blum en un charco de sangre a unos metros de esta.

-zolt el no logro detenerse a tiempo-dijo fluttershy que miraba a blum en el piso.

-el doc esta… esta muerto-pregunto zolt mirando el cuerpo de blum.

-no lo sabemos… el simple mente atravesó el techo justo después de la roca-dijo rarity mientras spike la abrasaba para que esta no viera a blum.

- muerto-dijo flutterhsy fría mente mientras atuz le daba un abraso para calmarla.

Todos se quedaron helados mientras el cuerpo de blum sangraba, nadie esperaba que blum muriera por lograr que pinkie lo perdonara.

-donde esta scoot-pregunto zolt asustado por su amada pegazo.

-fue junto a sweetie y appleblom a buscar a twi- respondió spike.

Nadie dijo una palabra más y se quedaron en silenció hasta que pinkie hablo.

-eso es… es una roca de cuarzo de quien y para quien es-dijo pinkie emocionada.

-era de wounded para ti… para demostrarte cuanto lo sentía y cuanto quería verte sonreír otra vez-dijo atuz mientras abrasaba a fluttershy con más fuerza.

-ENSERIO EL EN VERDAD LO LAMENTA TANTO…. ESTA ES UNA FIESTA DE PERDON *soltando unas lagrimas* DONE ESTA BLUM-pregunto pinkie mientas se ponía mas y mas alegre.

Nadie le respondió ni le señalaron el cuerpo inerte, pinkie al buscar con su mirada blio la cola de blum que se encontraba en medio de un pequeño charco carmesí.

-que es eso-pregunto pinkie mientras su melena se volvía lisa otra vez.

Pinkie con pasos lentos y temerosos se acercó al cuerpo para ver que era blum, antes de que alguien le digiera algo esta grito furiosa.

-BLUM SI NO REGRESAS LE DIRÉ A FLUTTERSHY QUE TE TRAIGA A DE REGRESOS A GOLPES-gritaba pinkie con lagrimas en los ojos.

-pi-aaAAAAA MIERDA COMO DUELE-grito blum mientras se levantaba.

-PERO QUE-gritaron todos los presentes con miedo.

Blum pensaba en lo que había hecho, la muerte le dio una oportunidad la cual era vencerla en un juego de cartas y de alguna manera blum gano mintiéndole volver, todos lo quedaron mirando hasta que este les dijo.

-y donde esta pinkie acaso no le gusto la roca… *suspiro* y vencí a la muerte para nada-dijo blum mientras se recolocaba el cuello.

Antes de que alguien digiera algo pinkie abrasó a blum, el cual le devolvió el abrazó pidiendo le disculpas, pinkie las aceptó solo por que él había muerto en el intento y tuvieron una linda fiesta.

-Punto de vista blum.

Ya han pasado 2 días desde que me morí….otra vez… creo que eso lo herede de mi abuelo Kenny un unicornio muy bueno para salir vivo de todo, incluso una vez le cortaron la cabeza u sobrevivió como no se pero lo hiso… eso explica que la muerte me haya dicho que soy familiar de Kenny es bastante agradable cuando la conoces digo a la muerte.

Bueno como sea, ya e arreglado muchas cosas con pinkie y atuz tallo un trozo de la roca para dárselo a pinkie, esta me perdono y todo volvió a ser como antes y volví a su habita…digo a nuestra habitación jejejeje.

Star sobrevivió a applejack, durante esos dos días que nos olvidamos de esos 3 pero salió una linda pareja, el ya no me odia pero está en enfermería por una deshidratación severa, mañana planeamos una visita a poniville ya que la princesa celestia se va al reino de cristal junto a luna así que nosotros quedamos cuidando del castillo además, pinkie me quiere presentar a los señores cakes y a sus hijos.

* * *

que les pareció jejejjej no me e olvidado un agradecimiento especia a **luky-lugia** por prestarnos so oc **shooting star** no te preocupes va a salir mas adelante en el fic y recuerden pasar por el fic de mi amigo **skuilantievil360** llamado **flor desertica llamas de**** amor ** bueno eso es todo asta otro capitulo que les valla bien


	21. Chapter 21 calma

hola como les va, este capitulo no se como me quedo así que espero que bien y recuerden que con mi amigo **skuilantievil360** hemos decididos ciertos acontecimientos así que para entenderlos tienen que leer su fic **flor desertica llamas de** **amor** esta muy bueno.

gracias a todos los que leen mi fic y espero que los disfruten.

* * *

Capítulo 19: locura.

-Actualizando sistema Por favor espere... 30 porciento terminado.

Me encuentro sentado en la muralla del castillo pensando, me siento algo confundido y triste, pese a que logre que pinkie me perdonara las cosas no han sido muy agradables con ella y no tiene nada que ver con lo que paso con zolt, me merecía eso yo le di los motivos y ella simple mente se vengó, una voz me saco de mis pensamientos.

-hola… blum… tu eres blum verdad-pregunto spike que se sentó a mi lado.

-si hola spike que haces aquí-pregunte mientras él se sentaba.

-lo dices por qué no estoy con rarity bueno quise salir a dar una vuelta y te encontré a ti el tonto que hiso llorar a pinkie-me regaño spike.

-aja-respondí sin poner la mínima atención a lo que me decía.

Spike siguió hablando y hablando mucho sobre muchas cosas, pero nada me llamaba la atención, creo que estaba muy metido en mis pensamientos, por que cuando me di cuenta estaba en la cocina del castillo tomando un poco de sidra junto a spike, star y la muerte.

-y cuando creía que había ganado quemé mis cartas por la emoción-dijo la muerte mientras se reía junto a spike y star.

-jajajaja oye blum no puedo creer que le ganaste a la muerte en cartas y que en verdad estabas muerto-dijo spike mientras se reía.

No le contesté seguía pensando en pinkie, zolt y scootaloo, además de la hermana de zolt, que como se que son hermanos pues yo era un maldito medico era mi puto trabajo saber ese tipo de cosas, considerando que en ecuestria hay ponys que son exactamente idénticos pero que no tienen relación alguna así que tengo que saber cuando dos ponis son hermanos.

-parece que esta distraído tiempo para un experimento-dijo star con tono malicioso.

Mientras pensaba en lo que voy a hacer me encontré metido en el cañón de star que me apuntaba hacia una ventana, antes de que lograra hablar, él me disparo haciendo que atravesará la ventana y mientras estaba en el aire recordé lo que luna me dijo unos días atrás, hasta que me golpee contra el piso.

Luna me explico que zolt se pondría cariñoso durante unos días el por qué nunca me lo dijo, pero si me dijo donde podría meter a scootaloo mientras entrara en su celo, cuando le pregunte el por qué ella solo me dijo que la llama aumentaba ciertos procesos del cuerpo y scootaloo probable mente hubiera terminado haciéndolo con todos los potros del castillo incluyéndome, por suerte la encerramos a tiempo y me gane su odio, por encerrarla y por evitar que vea a zolt.

Cuando el grupito que me lanzo por la ventana me encontró, me llevaron a la enfermería donde me sacaron los vidrios de la piel y me reacomodaron un ala, recuerdo que cuando vi a zolt y a esa alicornio que estaban muy mal heridos me preocupe ya que no tenía nada con que ayudarlos.

-Recuerdo.

Zotl había caído inconsciente por el esfuerzo excesivo que tubo y vi a una alicornio muy mal herida, de inmediato me di cuenta de las heridas de zolt y les dije.

-Y CON QUE MIERDA QUIEREN QUE PARE LA HEMORRAGIA CON MEADOS Y RAYOS DE SOL-grite antes de ver los cuerpos de unos caballeros.

Revise los cuerpos y encontré equipo médico que era una aguja e hilo y algunas vendas, detuve el sangrado de zolt y su hermana y los lleve al castillo para que estuvieran a salvo, asumí que zolt no quería que encontraran a su hermana así que los deje con Calisto y volví a el pueblo a decir que zolt había regresado al castillo.

-Fin recuerdo.

Muchas cosas pasaron en muy poco tiempo, recuerdo que cuando star estaba en esta enfermería hable mucho con él y entendí el porqué de su odio así a mí, su hermana murió el día de las nubes rojas y por culpa de una herida que le causo un grifo además, de que un médico no la pudo salvar… a bueno eso ya no importa, zolt me entrego una carta para scootaloo, yo ya tenía una idea de lo que decía pero igual la ley.

No fue fácil pero me di cuenta que zolt uso su magia para que solo mi he… solo scootaloo, pudiera abrir la así que use algo de sangre para poder abrir la carta, no decía nada que me sorprenda, zolt sigue siendo muy joven e impaciente, pero me decepcionó lo rápido que se rindió cuando le negué ver a scootaloo, así que mañana voy a hablar con él.

A la mañana siguiente me encontré a fluttershy, que me pidió que dejara a zolt tranquilo ya que él en verdad ama mucho a mi digo a scootaloo y dejara que la volviera a ver, hablando de ella ya no me quiere como su hermano mayor y me lo dijo cuando la deje salir, estaba furiosa al punto que dijo.

-recuerdo.

Al momento que abrí la puerta scoot me miro de forma acecina y dijo.

-te odio te odio con todo mi ser porque me encerraste y porque no me permitiste ver a zolt… ya no eres mi hermano no quiero nada de ti TE ODIO MALDITO ASECINO-decía scootaloo total mente furiosa.

-scoot-no me llames así tu y yo no somos nada me escuchas NADA-interrumpió scootaloo aun más molesta que antes.

-ok ya no somos hermanos… recuerda esta es tu decisión no la mía… espero que te atengas a las consecuencias-dije mientras me daba media vuelta y la dejaba sola.

-Fin recuerdo.

Le explique el por qué de mis actos a fluttershy la cual me dijo que después de todo esto o quedaba total mente solo o las cosas cambiarían para bien, yo me inclino por la primera, no me importa lo que me pase… hace mucho que ya no me interesa.

Encontré a zolt que me andaba buscando, cuando el trato de empezar a hablar lo ignore y seguí mi camino hasta que se puso frente a mi total mente decidido a hablar con migo.

-DOC escucha esa alicornio es mi hermana y yo solo amo a scoot se que lo que paso en estos días te puede haber echo enojar… en especial por pinkie pero te juro que yo siempre pensé en scoot y por eso trate de no hacerle nada de lo cual ella se arrepintiera y en verdad lamento lo de pinkie-dijo zolt mientras parecía más tranquilo con el mismo.

-zolt explícame dos cosas la primera porque no me explicaste lo de tu hermana en el momento y porque te rendiste cuando te negué ver a scootaloo…por cierto si no has hablado con ella ya no somos hermanos ella lo quiso así y sobre pinkie no estoy enojado ni nada -respondí mientras continuaba caminando.

-doc que te pasa por que dejaste a scoot ella te necesita y sobre mi hermana bueno… no lo sé yo quede destrozado cuando me negaste ver a scoot y que quieres que haga tu eres su hermano y tú la protegerías con tu vida no puedo pelear con tigo sin lastimar a scoot-dijo zolt molesto con migo.

-tú la conoces cuando se enoja no hay nadie que la haga entrar en razón, ustedes dos están destinados a estar juntos… zolt necesito que protejas a scoot de todo el que la quiera dañar y también de mi… más bien de wounded no se que le puede hacer si alguna vez yo desaparezco-dije mientras empezaba a bolar lenta mente para pasar a zolt.

-ok lo prometo pero solo si es que siento que wounded toma el control ya que tu jamás dejarías que algo malo le pase a scoot-respondió zolt mientras me alejaba.

Antes de seguir me detuve y me di vuelta para ver a zolt.

-zolt lamento cualquier mal rato que cause pero entiende que tienes que estar listo para matarme si es necesario-dije con una sonrisa tranquila.

-doc no te entiendo… tu quieres que este con scoot pero me pides que te mate eres mi amigo y el hermano de la poni que más amo como quieres que haga eso-alegaba zolt molesto.

-lo sé y tu eres el único al que le confiaría a scoot por eso necesito que sepas cuando actuar y cuando esperar además de que estés listo para seguir adelante cuando todo esté en tu contra…. cuando sientas que no queda nada por lo que seguir tienes que estar listo para seguir-dije antes de seguir mi camino.

Yo creo que le exijo mucho a zolt pero es el único al que le puedo confiar a scoot, pese a todo lo que a echo confió en el y solo espero que cuando algo me pase o le pase a scoot zolt esté listo para seguir adelante y poder solucionar el problema, mientras seguía mi camino me encontré con pinkie la cual me vio algo enojada.

-y no tienes nada que decir-pregunto pinkie con su cabello liso.

-sobre que-respondí sabiendo a lo que pinkie se refería.

-no estás molesto enojado o celoso-volvió a preguntar pinkie.

El problema no era como yo me sentía, era como ella se sentía, tal vez me merecía que me engañara pero pinkie no es así, ella es mejor que eso y no hay que ser muy amigo de ella para notar que se arrepiente de lo que hiso, hay algo más algo que esta diferente en pinkie, no sé qué pero eso me asusta.

-no nada… acaso debería enojarme por algo-dije haciendo enojar mas a pinkie.

-acaso no te importa que haya estado con zolt siendo que el es un mejor semental que tu-reclamaba pinkie molesta.

-y con qué cara te puedo reclamar algo… tu jamás me diste motivos para hacer lo que hice y de igual manera te hice daño y lo lamento de verdad pero veo que tu todavía no me perdonas-dije ya algo molesto.

-pues como no te importa lo volveré a hacer-respondió pinkie furiosa

Pinkie siguió alegando sobre mi actitud sobre lo que paso, yo no sabía que quería pinkie quiere que me enoje, ok lo consiguió…. pero nooo eso no era lo que ella quería y ahora me alega que por qué me enoje con ella.

-mira no estoy enojado ya estuve muerto 3 veces estoy muy cansado creo que si tanto te molesta como soy y como reaccioné creo que deberíamos dejar de vernos-dije mientras sentía dolor en el alma por mis palabras.

- pues como quieras total como tu hay muchos –respondió pinkie ya rompiendo en llanto

-mira pinkie yo te amo pero tú no me has perdonado y creo que necesitas tiempo…ya me cambie de habitación y me llevo mi espada y mi traje de gala que es lo único que me pertenece… pinkie espero que más adelante me puedas perdonar ya que te amo más de lo que tú crees y no me importaría morir mil veces más para probártelo-dije con pena mientras seguía mi camino.

-Yo si te perdone tu eres el que no se perdona así mismo pero haz lo que creas conveniente-respondió pinkie muy triste y tratando de sonar molesta.

-pinkie no es necesario conocerte para darse cuenta que tú no estás actuando como eres en verdad... tu melena esta liza, no te ríes, siempre estas enojada y cuando me hablas parece como si no quisieras hacerlo es mas incluso después de lo de zolt as estado aun más deprimida... me gustaría pasar el resto de mi vida junto a ti pero por ahora creo que es un adiós pinkie pie-dije mientras seguía caminado ya soltando algunas lagrimas.

Mientras me dirigía a mi habitación escuche a pinkie llorar, no hice más que seguir mi camino mientras soltaba algunas lagrimas, vía a scootaloo ella me vio arrepentida y cuando iba a decir me algo, yo moví mi cara para seguir mi camino evitando que ella me hable.

Al día siguiente las princesas regresaron junto a 2 ponis encapuchados, luna me dijo que por petición de zolt, el cual no he visto ya que he estado encerrado en mi habitación, le solicito que me ascendieran, por desgracia su hermana negó esa petición, luna como siempre hiso algo que probable mente me mate más rápida mente.

-blum estas nominado para la inquisición que te parece-dijo luna con una sonrisa mientras que a mí me salía espuma por la boca y sentía necesidad de romper una roca.

Los inquisidores son sacados de cualquier lado, ellos son conocidos por ser grandes luchadores pero son enviados a misiones suicidas y que su expectativa de vida sea de 3 meses, además de que, se da por castigó o te nominan para entrar.

-luna dímelo de una vez tu me odias-pregunte mirando a los inquisidores.

-no te odio tu eres mi amigo y…. oooo verdad con razón mi hermana estaba tan feliz con tu nominación-dijo luna la cual se rasco la nuca con su pesuña.

Ya no tengo opción, antes de entrar me encontré a star que vigilaba la puerta cuando me vio puso una gran sonrisa.

- tu eres en nominado es un gran honor te deseo suerte y espera a que los demás se enteren-dijo estar mientras me empujaba dentro.

me caí de cara cuando entre a la habitación donde pude ver a luna, su hermana, los inquisidores y spike… que hace el aquí.

-teniente wounded sky usted ha sido nominado para la inquisición recuerde que si es seleccionado deberá cumplir con ciertas obligaciones-dijo spike dejándome confundido.

Básica mente las condiciones eran que defendería a ecuestria, matar a cualquier traidor o enemigo de esta sin dudarlo y sin importar que o quien fuera, además de que debo ser el primero en entrar en combate pero el único que no se va de este, luego de que me dieran más explicaciones me dieron la palabra.

-por que spike está aquí tú no eres un inquisidor-respondí a spike que me vio con pena.

-CALLATE no le hables así al inquisidor sacrificio-dijo uno de los inquisidores.

La princesa celestia me explico que espike y duke… quien quiera que sea ese, fueron los primeros inquisidores y por lo tanto era un honor que él estuviera presente, además de que me explicaron que entre los inquisidores se llaman según una característica de ellos y la de spike fue el sacrificio.

Pasaron horas y horas en las que me hicieron barias preguntas y al final spike se levanto y dijo.

- te reconozco como inquisidor de ecuestria locura-dijo spike mientras los otros 2 me saludaban.

-(locura porque locura) entiendo muchas gracias sacrificio-dije ya que en verdad no me interesa la respuesta.

antes de salir la princesa celestia empezó a hablar y dijo que mi próxima misión seria dentro de 4 días y tendría que infiltrarme en canterlot, junto a otros inquisidores para recuperar, además de que este en un problema únicamente de la inquisición.

-inquisidores les pido que dejen que mis nightmare ayuden en esta operación-dijo luna respetuosa mente.

-LUNA esto es un asunto de la inquisición nosotras no tenemos permitido ayudar-dijo celestia furiosa con luna.

-lo se querída hermana por eso solicitó el permiso de los inquisidores para brindarles apoyo… recuerden que ustedes no son muchos y esto es de vital importación a sí que les ruego que dejen que mis nightmare les ayude-rogaba luna a los inquisidores.

Spike aceptó la ayuda de los nightmare haciendo que celestia enfureciera por algún motivo, la misión incluiría a todos los inquisidores que son alrededor de 204 en total, cuando estaba por salir, los inquisidores muerte y vida me interceptaron.

Ellos me explicaron el plan y muerte se ofreció como mi compañera en la misión, mientras muerte y yo discutíamos la princesa celestia apareció con su cara tranquila y una sonrisa amable.

-inquisidores les tengo otra tarea la cual es matar a el capitán Ahuizotl por alta traición a ecuestria-dijo celestia tranquila y pareciendo triste.

Me quede congelado por qué quiere que matemos a zolt el es uno de los más leales a ecuestria…esa maldita hija de yegua mal parida.

-entiendo su majestad lo haremos de inmediato-respondí decidido a acabar con esto.

-no devén eliminarlo después de que se retome canterlot necesitamos su fuerzas en la batalla pero hagan que parezca que murió en combate para que mi hermana no sufra por ese traidor… ella no sabe de su traición y a desarrollado sentimientos por el… el inquisidor vida fue enviado a distribuir esta orden a los demás inquisidores y por nada deben mencionarle la misión a sacrificio… el tiene una relación muy buena con el traidor-dijo celestia tranquila.

-entendido su majestad-respondí junto a muerte.

-locura recuerda que si haces algo por ayudar a el traidor tu hermana pagara el precio de tus actos- susurró celestia en mi oído.

Luego de esa interesante conversación, muerte me dijo que hablaríamos en la noche sobre la misión, al salir me encontré con zolt, star, scootaloo, pinkie y las demás chicas, pinkie estaba llorando y los demás a excepción de star el me veía con orgullo pero los demás me veían asustados, se podría decir que hasta con miedo, pinkie fue la primera en acercarse y decirme el por qué me convertí en inquisidor y que lamentaba todo lo que dijo y muchas cosas más.

Al final la agarre y la besé apasionada mente.

-eso signi-si ahora somos novios y pinkie quieres casarte con mig- interrumpí a pinkie la cual me interrumpió con un beso que supongo significa que si

-mmm perdón por favor perdóname-dijo scootaloo escondida detrás de fluttershy.

-claro que te perdono scoot eres mi hermanita y cometes errores pero yo también—respondí a scoot que al igual que pinkie me abrazo con algunas lagrimas.

Los demás me preguntaron por que me metí a la inquisición y yo les conté lo de luna, zolt se disculpo porque él quería que celestia no pudiera abusar de mi pero ahora estoy en más peligro que antes…me encuentro entre la espada y la pared… tengo que ayudar a zolt pero no puedo decirle ahora celestia me está vigilando…si es necesario matare a la inquisición para que él y scoot sean felices.

-blum pinkie esta embarazada-dijo fluttershy de improvisó.

-*desmallo*-eso hice al escuchar la noticia.

-blum blum es tulló así que tranquiló jejejejeje-dijo fluttershy.

Bueno voy a ser padre… no quiero morir otra vez así que tengo que tener cuidado de aquí en adelante, para cuidar a pinkie y a zolt y scoot, todo está cambiando muy rápido y parece que la batalla de canterlot solo traerá sufrimiento.

-Sistema actualizado.

-Misión: calma antes de la tormenta.

-Fecha. Desconocida

-Hora: desconocida.

* * *

mmm espero que les aya gustado y si no prometo que el siguiente sera mejor, graicas a **skuilantievil360** por ayudarme a terminar el capitulo y a **luck-lugia** por su oc **shooting star.**

recuerden que para completar ciertos eventos tienen que leer el fic **flor desertica llamas de amor** de mi amigo **skuilantievil360. **

me despido y asta otro capitulo


	22. Chapter 22 regresando a casa parte 1

hola como les va aqui les traigo otro capitulo que espero que me alla quedado bien recuerden que para entender ciertas cosas tienen que ir al fic de mi amigo **skuilantievil360** su fic es **flor desértica llamas de amor **que es un muy buen fic y tambien gracias a **luck-lugia** por su OC **shooting star**.

como siempre graicas a todos los que se dan el tiempo de leer mi fic se los agradezco y que disfruten el capitulo.

* * *

-Capítulo 20: el deber de un doctor.

-ubicación: clasificada.

-fecha: clasificada.

-hora: clasificada.

El funeral de twi fue triste para todos, no vi a zolt ni a scoot por ningún lado y a las chicas desearía no haberlas visto, deprimidas llenas de impotencia y sin esperanzas, la princesa celestia dio un discursó al igual que todas las chicas y spike, vía star que estaba abrasando a applejack mientras esta lloraba desconsolada mente, cuando miraba a los presentes no pude evitar ver a fluttershy … ella era la que se debía sentir peor y yo sé el porqué, no es fácil ser el doctor y que mueran tus amigos porque tu no pudiste salvarlos, me ha pasado tantas veces que ya no recuerdo cuando empezó a ser fácil aceptar las muertes.

Por suerte tenia a atuz que esta con ella y todos teníamos a alguien en quien apoyarnos, scoot y zolt fueron los únicos que no aparecieron en el funeral, espero que esos dos estén juntos, al final del funeral pinkie y yo fuimos a nuestra habitación, pinkie estaba triste y no dejaba de ver su estomago, cuando llegamos a la habitación ella se acostó en la cama y yo me acosté a su lado, ella puso su cabeza contra mi hombro.

-pinkie… se que estas asustada pero te prometo que no te va a pasar nada-le dije a pinkie la cual me dio un beso en la mejilla.

-lo sé pero es que… tengo miedo por ti te volviste un inquisidor y tu sabes que puede que no te vuelva a ver cuando te vayas a tu próxima misión y temo por nuestro pequeño…. y…. has pensado en un nombre para él o ella-respondió pinkie mientras se acomodaba a mi lado.

-si es potro quiero ponerle soarin…. sé que yo lo mate pero desearía que estuviera vivo…. y tú has pensado en un nombre-dije con pesar por el recuerdo de ese día.

-si es potrilla quiero que se llame como una de mis hermanas si te parece bien-dijo pinkie mientras unas lagrimas salían de sus ojos y recorrían Su rostro, le bese la frente para calmarla.

Me quede acurrucado junto a pinkie hasta que se durmió, decidí dejarla dormir e ir a buscar a zolt el cual me tiene preocupado, lo que le dijo twi, ver a zolt desesperado porque ella viviera, simple mente no pude mas y le dije que fuera a ver a sus hijos para que no viera cuando twi muriera… hubiéramos podido salvarla… pero todo paso tan rápido, no tuvimos tiempo ni de darle anestesia…. Maldita sea isimos todo lo que pudimos pero el daño interno fue mucho y los pequeño se estaban ahogando dentro de su madre…recuerdo…

Recuerdo que Fluttershy no pudo mas con esa escena y vomito, no soporto ver a su amiga en ese estado, para mí no fue nada nuevo pero eso no significa que no me sienta mal twi también es mi amiga solo…. solo que ya estoy acostumbrado a esto…. como sea mientras buscaba a zolt me encontré a spike que me tomo por el cuello y golpeo contra la pared.

-TU-fue lo único que me dijo mientras exhalaba un poco de fuego y podía ver la ira en sus ojos.

-que quieres sacrificio-pregunte mientras le daba un golpe en la garganta al dragón para que me soltara.

Cuando me soltó, agarre mi espada sin desenfundarla y lo golpee en la espalda y empecé a ahorcarlo con ella, spike se puso de pie y trato de que lo soltara, usando mis alas lo azoté contra la pared hasta que este cayó al piso mareado, mientras estaba de rodillas en el piso agarre su cara y lo golpee repetidas veces con mi pesuña hasta que cayó de espalda en el piso.

-SE QUE ME CULPAS POR LO DE TWI PERO.… no fue mi culpa…. todo fue muy rápido, no pudimos hacer nada ni con magia la pudimos ayudar-le dije a spike que me miraba con lagrimas de dolor en sus ojos.

-tú eres el peor doctor del mundo-respondió spike con rabia.

-puede ser pero ni yo ni flutterhsy ni los de la oración 6 pudimos hacer algo… ni siquiera pudimos calmar el dolor de twi… ella era mi amiga y lamento su muerte pero no sirve de nada buscar culpables y tampoco lo hay todo esto fue un desafortunado accidente-le dije a spike que seguía mirándome con rabia pero que se convertía en pena rápida mente.

-lose pero… pero-respondió spike mientras rompía en llanto.

Me quede junto a él hasta que se calmo un poco, me disculpe por golpearlo y le dije que fuera con rarity a ver a sus sobrinos, spike solo asintió y se fue, continué mi búsqueda de zolt al cual lo encontré minutos después, antes de que pudiera acercarme vi a dashie besarlo… QUE MIERDA.

Mientras dashie se alejaba me acerqué a ella para saber qué pasaba.

-oye dashie que te pasa por que besaste a zolt tu tienes a star-pregunte con mi ala en mi espada.

-bueno para que lo sepas zolt me propuso matrimonio ya que estoy embarazada de su hijo-respondió dashie feliz mente.

Ver esa sonrisa en su cara me hacia querer arrancarle la piel, por aprovecharse de zolt, además de que no le creía ni una mierda sobre lo de su embarazo.

-no te creo que estés embarazada y como te atreves a quitarle el novio a mi hermanita-dije mientras soltaba mi espada y aguantaba las ganas de matarla.

Rainbow solo me dijo que si no le creía que revisara y para mi sorpresa era verdad ella estaba embarazada, pero sobre mi hermana ella no me dijo nada y se escapo mientas yo estaba sorprendido por su condición, regrese a toda velocidad a donde se encontraba zolt para hablar con él, ya que el no ama a dashie y el por qué le propuso matrimonio, en el camino me encontré a mi hermanita, ella me pregunto por zolt, podía notar culpa en sus ojos, la habrase y le dije que lo buscaría y lo llevaría con ella cuando lo encuentre, me despedí con un beso en la mejilla y empecé a volar a donde se encontraba zolt.

Cuando vi a zolt el seguía sentado y no parecía haberse movido ni un centímetro, me acerqué y me puse frente a él solo para ver la cara de alguien que ansia la muerte, que ha perdido los deseos de vivir, de ser feliz… era la misma cara que tenía en mi juicio.

-zolt tenemos que hablar pero en un lugar más seguro-dije mientras lo tomaba y lo llevaba a un lugar donde creía que sería seguro contarle todo.

-doc… déjame solo no quiero hablar con nadie-dijo zolt casi sin ganas de hablar.

No tenía tiempo como para discutir, me quedaba aproximada mente 1 hora para juntarme con muerte y dar mi informé a celestia sobre… twi… tengo que hacer entrar en razón a zolt lo más rápido posible, le explique las ordenes de celestia y la amenaza sobre scoot y le dije mi plan para ayudarlo pero a el parecía no importarle.

-doc si me quieren muerto mátame por favor-me pidió zolt sin emoción.

-*dándole un golpe a zolt*que crees que te he tratado de enseñar…. siempre hay momentos difíciles pero tú tienes que seguir adelante no importa cuánto te cueste si yo pude seguir cuando no tenía ningún motivo para seguir viviendo tu de seguro podrás por tus hijos y por mi hermana... ahora hay que planear como te saco de este problema-respondí furioso con zolt.

- tu hermana encontrara a un poni que de verdad la quiera ahora solo déjame morir por favor déjame reunirme con Twi te lo suplico como amigo y como soldado-suplico zolt mientras soltaba unas lagrimas y su voz empezaba a romperse.

-* agarrando por el cuello a zolt* no te hagas esto a ti mismo no te rindas piensa en todo lo que te queda por vivir tus hijos... scoot y me pides que te mate...como tu amigo no puedo yo te voy a ayudar a que sigas a delante no te rindas por favor... sé que es difícil que no ves manera de que esto mejore pero tienes que seguir zolt-dije ya sintiendo que no podía dejar a zolt en este estado.

-no te preocupes por mi solo déjame estar con Twi ella me necesita y yo a ella… por favor no me hagas esto solo mátame y se feliz con pinkie nunca le hagas lo que yo a Twi- suplicaba zolt con una sonrisa triste y la voz quebrada.

-sabes cuando estuve muerto vi muchas cosas y una de ellas fue a ti y a mi hermana yo se que crees que lo único que puedes hacer ahora es morir, pero dime qué hay de tus hijos... de scoot ella quiere verte pero no puedo dejar que te vea así... actuando como si todo acabo reacciona zolt reacciona... no cometas mis errores no te enfermes como yo no busques un escape a tu sufrimiento apóyate en tus amigos tu familia y en la poni que más te ama mi hermana scoot… zolt no abandones todo eso no te rindas-le respondí a zolt con una mirada tranquila.

- la poni que me ama ya está muerta y se llamaba Twilight sparkle y sobre mis hijos ellos tienen a sus madres y yo no valgo nada como padre y sobre scoot todo fue mentira nunca la ame a hora mátame de una vez o se lo pediré a fluttershy o a otro inquisidor y lamento todos los problemas que te cause y cuida a RD por mi-dijo zolt poniéndose de pie, yo sabía que todo lo que dijo era mentira.

-zolt... deja de mentirte... tu amaste a twi mas de lo que puedo imaginar pero veo que me estas mintiendo, tú tienes miedo verdad, miedo de ver que a luna, que a dashie y en especial a mi hermana a la cual tu amas más aun de lo que amaste a twi lo que te pasa es que tienes miedo que pase lo mismo con ellas que mueran al igual que twi... zolt deja de mentirme y dime que es lo que te pasa... recuerda que solo por estar hablando contigo ya tienen que matarme jejejejeje y tú crees que me pondría en tanto peligro si creyera lo que acabas de decir… creyendo que no eres al único al que le confiaría la vida de mi hermana y la de pinkie además voy a ser padre y te necesitó como mi padrino- dije mientras miraba a zolt que mostro señales de que había reaccionado.

-doc yo si tengo miedo de no ser sufrientemente bueno como padre como esposo y como amigo yo ya no se qué pensar creo que hubiera sido mejor nunca haber nacido conmigo solo viene la desgracia primero mi mama luego Twi y después que… dashie luna scoot mis hermanas tu o pinkie quien de ellos le tocara sufrir por mi culpa yo solo debo morir y terminar con este existencia vacía-respondió zolt triste y con miedo.

-zolt tu puede que estés maldito pero yo se que tu eres capaz de todo eso además siempre voy a ayudarte en lo que pueda y no va a volver a pasar... si alguna vez confiaste en mi levántate y prepárate que ahora vienen cosas mucho más difíciles... créeme yo he pasado por cosas similares y sé lo que digo... pero en el final todo va a salir bien, vamos a ver a scoot ella quiere verte y hablar mucho con trigo.

-está bien doc lo hare pero quiero pedirte un favor si le llegue a pasar algo a scoot luna o dashie por mi culpa no dudes en matarme y quiero que sea una pinkie promesa.

-lo lamento pero no puedo prometerte eso y tu sabes el por qué.

-lo sé pero no perdía nada con intentar pero no hay problema siempre puedo contar con fluttershy.

-zolt confías en mi.

-claro que si doc siempre ya que eres el único amigo que tengo.

-entonces confía en mis palabras todo va a salir bien y en cualquier caso si yo muero no hay problema jejejejeje.

-no si hay problema doc si tu mueres.

-no no lo hay solo tengo que vencer a la muerte otra vez jejejeje así que tranquilo.

-si si lo hay sino quien me va a entregar a scoot en el altar y de quien voy a ser padrino de bodas jejejejejejeje.

-si es verdad gracias zolt por confiar en mi jejejeje ahora recuerda siempre lo que te he enseñado y cuida de mi hermana, recuerda jamás rendirte no importa que tan difícil sea la situación siempre hay una solución solo piensa.

-gracias doc lo recordare siempre de todas maneras algún día veré a Twi de nuevo pero hoy no.

-si ese día no solo la veras a ella me veras a mí y a pinkie junto a nuestro hijo y su familia jejejeje… recuerda tu vas a vivir mucho más que cualquiera de nosotros y por eso quiero que seas fuerte amigo mío.

-gracias pero creo que para eso falta mucho además quiero ver crecer a ese pequeño y que juegue con los míos.

-no te preocupes los veras y me encargare de eso aunque tenga que matar a celestia en un duelo de magia.

-doc eso es imposible ajajajajajajajaja.

-no creas que no lo intentaría, ahora ve a ver a scoot ella cree que es su culpa la muerte de twi.

-zolt como sabes eso.

-soy su hermano.

Luego de eso le explique el plan otra vez y me fui a ver a muerte la cual me esperaba frente a los aposentos de celestia.

-llegas a tiempo locura no encontraste nada con lo que perder el tiempo-dijo muerte con una sonrisa.

-si pero termine a tiempo ahora terminemos con esto-dije mientras abría la puerta.

Al entrar celestia nos esperaba, de inmediato esta nos pidió nuestros informes sóbrelo ocurrido con twi y zolt.

-el hechizo reboto en un escudo reflejante regreso a la portadora de la magia y eso causo que los hijo…-explique todo lo que le ocurrió al cuerpo de twi.

-entiendo ven a lo que me refería… el capitán zolt a demostrado mucha habilidad como infiltrado ya que logro que la muerte de mi estudiante pareciera un accidente-respondió celestia con pena.

-quiere que lo eliminemos ahora-pregunto muerte.

-no el plan tiene que mantenerse por mi hermana eso es todo y inquisidor locura necesito hablar a solas con usted-respondió celestia con una mirada seria.

Muerte se inclino y me dijo que tendrían mi armadura lista mañana, esa armadura la usaríamos para reconocernos entre los caballeros y sus aliados, esta era la primera armadura que sería única de la inquisición, volviendo con celestia.

-wounded tu mataras a los hijos de zolt luego del accidente de este no podemos permitir que un linaje maldito exista, recuerda que si me traicionas tu hermanita y tu hijo pagaran las consecuencias -ordeno celestia fría mente

-como dese su majestad… y si eso es todo lo que requiere de mi me retiro-respondí conteniendo mi ira.

Como podía ser tan cruel como para quiere matar a esos pequeños, ellos no tiene nada que ver, son inocentes de cualquier crimen, solo quería matar a celestia en ese momento pero no podía, porque si intentaba atacarla directamente o fallaba en matarla tanto mi hermana como pinkie y mi hijo podrían morir.

Al día siguiente me reuní con muerte para planificar nuestra infiltración, la cual sería simple yo y muerte la cual es una unicornio negra de crin gris, nos cambiaríamos el color del pelo para poder hacernos pasar como comerciantes que van a canterlot.

Rarity me tiño el cuerpo y la crin dejándome verde y de crin blanca y muerte se volvió naranja y con crin morada como scoot, luego decidimos los nombres yo me llamaría wood Shield y muerte se llamaría lily, nuestra historia seria que somos comerciantes ambulantes y somos hermanos, al terminar con todo eso recogí mi armadura la cual es como la de la guardia pero más ligera y cubría menos el cuerpo pero me permitía húsar un chaleco anti balas con él.

El resto del día me la pase con pinkie, zolt y scoot planificando lo que haríamos, solo espero que el plan funcione, el día siguiente muerte me dijo que haga lo que quiera, así que fui a ver a fluttershy que seguía muy mal por lo de twi, atuz me decía que ha tenido pesadillas, luego de estar unas horas me despedí de ellos y fui a ver a los hijos de zolt, para mi sorpresa muerte estaba mirando a los pequeños junto a spike y rarity.

-hola-dije mientras me acercaba.

-hola-me respondieron los 3 al unisonó.

No hable mucho con ellos ya que cuando termine de revisar a los pequeños, muerte me pidió que habláramos y salimos dejando a rarity y a spike con los pequeños.

-locura sabes quién fue el anterior que tuvo ese título-dijo repentina mente muerte.

-no y que tiene de especial-pregunte mientas caminábamos.

-que el anterior muerte, vida y locura son traidores y uno de ellos era gregor mi hermano-dijo muerte.

-y que-respondí ya que muerte quería decirme algo.

-que celestia le temía a mi hermano y te teme a ti por eso te mantiene amenazado por que espera controlarte pero estas loco así que es cuestión de tiempo para que nos traiciones por tu amigo-respondió muerte con una sonrisa.

Sentía que todo lo que hice y que todos mis temores se volvían realidad mientras caminaba.

-no te preocupes eso tiene que ser así… no diré nada pero promete que mataras a mi hermano por mi ya que tu amigo me matara a mi-pidió muerte.

-pero como lo sabes-pregunte incrédulo por lo que me pedían.

-eso importa bueno supongo que lo vas a hacer… ahora ve i despídete de tus seres queridos que nos vamos a empezar con esta misión-ordeno muerte

Obedecí y me despedí de todos para partí con muerte a canterlot, no sé qué puede pasar en canterlot pero pase lo que pase volveré con pinkie y mi hermana, solo espero que el plan funcione y que zolt consiga la ayuda de la que me contaba.

* * *

bueno que les pareció espero que lo hayan disfrutado y recuerden que para completar ciertos eventos tienen que leer el fic **flor desertica llamas de amor** de mi amigo **skuilantievil360.** y asta otro capitulo.


	23. Chapter 23 regresando a casa parte 2

hola a todos como les va acá otro capitulo como siempre con mi amigo **skuilantievil360** hemos decidido ciertos eventos así que para entenderlo tiene que ir a su **fic flor desértica llamas de amor** es un buen fic y esta muy entretenido ojala disfruten del capitulo ya que no estoy seguro de como me quedo y si les párese dejen sus opiniones o criticas.

* * *

-Capítulo 21: locura y muerte

-ubicación: ecuestria.

-fecha: clasificada.

-hora: clasificada.

Mientras me dirigía a canterlot junto a muerte, para prepararnos para el ataque, teníamos una conversación algo animada, hablar era lo único que me distraía del cansancio que sentía por la carreta que cargaba, la llevaba para que parezcamos comerciantes, luego de unas horas de viaje logramos ver canterlot, yo solo espero que el plan funcione y que zolt salga vivo de esto.

-locura dime el capitán zolt les dijo a los nighmare que no te atacaran a ti-pregunto repentina mente muerte.

-no y creo que es mejor de esa manera-respondí tranquila mente.

-ya veo por qué los demás inquisidores se darían cuenta de tu traición no puedo negar que eso es una estupidez pero al mismo tiempo es brillante-me interrumpió muerte.

Continuamos hasta llegar a la muralla de canterlot donde unos guardias nos detuvieron, esto era parte del plan solo tenemos que seguir como estaba planeado.

-HOLA honorables caballeros somos un par de comerciantes que desean vender algunos productos en su ciudad mi nombre es wood Shield, y ella es mi hermana mayor lily somos comerciantes-dije animada mente

-jajajaja lo lamento mi hermanito se emociona mucho cuando llegamos a una ciudad nueva y ya que hemos estado muchos años fuera del país es algo emocionante ver como todo ha cambiado-continuo muerte digo lily.

-comerciantes hee… no creo que sea posible dejarlos pasar sin antes hacerles una revisión-dijo uno de los guardias mientras pasaba su pesuña por la espalda de lily.

-ooo que honor que un grande y fuerte semental como usted esté pensando en dejar que nosotros un par de humildes comerciantes puedan pasar-respondió lily con tono sensual mientras le daba un pequeño besó en la mejilla al guardia.

-supongo que si ustedes quieren pueden revisar el cargamento, mi hermana lily se encargara de… que ustedes "vean todo" y creo que a ella le encantaría que todos ustedes "revisen" las mercancías- dije mientras les mostraba la carreta de muerte la cual se suponía que era nuestra tienda.

Luego de tener que estar unas horas esperando que los 4 guardias "acabaran" de revisar a muerte nos dejaron entrar, caminamos hasta llegar a un lugar cerca del mercado y nos instalamos hay.

El ataque iba a empezar mañana así que las horas restantes teníamos que ocuparlas en prepararnos, revise mi equipamiento que son mi espada y mi cuchillo, mi armadura además de mi chaleco eso era todo lo que tenia para la batalla, luego de terminar me quede en la "casa" mirando como los habitantes se acercaban a mirar las carretas.

-SEAN BIENVENIDOS-dije mientras salía de la carreta y me volvía el centro de atención de todos los presentes.

-por favor miren nuestras mercancías-continúe diciendo mientras la carreta con las cosas se desplegaba.

(Nota autor: era como el escenario que uso trixie en la serie)

Pase unas horas vendiendo vinos y algunas telas además de uno que otro plato, también juguetes algo extraños… eran de luna cuando pequeña así que tienen como 3 eones o algo así.

Poco a poco la multitud se disipaba y al final un pequeño potrillo se acercó y me pidió una muñeca mientras me ofrecía 1 bit.

-lo lamento la muñeca que quieres vale 2 bit- dije al pequeño el cual me vio con pena.

-por favor… es para mi hermana haré lo que sea por la muñeca-respondió el pequeño.

No muy lejos había una pequeña llorando y sus padres trataban de consolarla, tome al pequeño y me fui junto a su familia, le entregue la muñeca a la pequeña y le dije que era de parte de su hermano, me recordaron a mí y a scoot así que le regale la muñeca y luego cerré la "tienda" para esperara muerte, cuando volvió ella traía un mapa donde me señalo el lugar de encuentro además del plan de ataque.

Luego me fui a dormir, no me tomo mucho quedarme dormido, repentina mente muerte se metió en mi cama, note que estaba temblando y sollozaba en silencio así que la abrasé y le bese la frente para que se calmara, pese a lo que muerte aparenta ella siempre tiene miedo, mientras la abrazaba, ella me conto de su encuentro con zolt, ella estaba aterrada pero se mantuvo firme y siguió actuando como si nada pasara.

-todo va…. Lo lamento tanto en verdad pero solo te puedo prometer que será rápido e indoloro-dije a muerte que seguía temblando, sabía que no le podía decir que mañana todo saldría bien.

-gracias*apretando mas fuerte* felicitaciones por tu hijo… dime que no morirás hasta matar a mi hermano-dijo muerte mientras sollozaba.

-gracias y planeo vivir hasta que mi hijo tenga familia y este seguro de que zolt y scoot sean felices-respondí mientras la veía a los ojos.

-tengo una última petición-dijo muerte mientras se acomodaba.

-si es hacerlo me tengo que negar-respondí a muerte.

-no me vas a negar mi última voluntad-dijo muerte mientras me empezaba a besar el cuello.

Hice lo que aprendí de zolt, cumplir la última petición de una yegua, hicimos muchas cosas que no son necesarias mencionar, a la mañana siguiente nos preparamos para la batalla, me puse mi armadura y mi chaleco al igual que muerte que se puso su armadura.

Nos reunimos con los demás inquisidores, éramos un total de 30 conocí a risa, pena y piedad, los demás no se quisieron presentar, como se nos ordeno fuimos a la entrada principal de la ciudad, nos dividimos en grupos para tomar la entrada, a mí y a muerte nos toco ir a las palancas de apertura de la puerta, al llegar nos encontramos con 2 guardias, me acerqué sigilosa mente a un caballero y le atravesé la cabeza con mi espada, su compañero me vio pero antes de que este digiera algo muerte le corto la cabeza con su látigo, yo quede con cara de "que acaba de pasar" muerte me dio una sonrisa y continuamos abrimos la puerta principal de la muralla y los unicornios del grupo hicieron una apertura en el escudo.

-bien ya llegan los demás-dijo muerte mientras empezaban a aparecer los inquisidores y los nighmares

Los caballeros respondieron al ataque pero rápida mente fueron eliminados, las siguientes horas fueron recuperar canterlot, teníamos que seguir un plan, uno matar a todos los caballeros y changeling que encontráramos, dos retomar la ciudad, tres recuperar el castillo, sobre los changeling ellos solo dificultaron más las cosas además de que nos ponía muy nervioso el hecho de que cualquiera podía ser un enemigo.

Al anochecer ya habíamos retomado canterlot muchos civiles y soldados habían muerto, pero todo esos sacrificios fueron necesarios, esa pregunta ronda mi mente, el fuego alumbraba las calles de la ciudad, el ruido de las armas y los gritos adornaban la noche, el olor de la pólvora era el olor del aire de la ciudad, las calles llenas de cuerpos destrozados y su sangre tiñendo el piso, tantos recuerdos venían a mi mente con las escena que me encontraba en la ciudad, me sentía casi cómodo en esa situación era extraño pero me sacaba una sonrisa, ahora me encuentro con un pequeño grupo de unos 10 sin contar a muerte y a mí, que se dirige a lado sur de la muralla del castillo, para dar apoyo a los que se encontraban hay, repentina mente se escucharon unos ruidos de un callejón y uno de los del grupo empezó a disparar contra el callejón.

- ALTO AL FUEGO -le gritaba al unicornio.

-l-l-lo lamento p-pero creí ver a un enemigo señor-respondió el unicornio nervioso.

Fui al callejón para ver si en verdad era un enemigo, pero lo que vi simple mente me descontrolo, vi al par de potrillos del día anterior abrasados y llenos de hoyos de balas en el cuerpo y cabeza.

Por un momento todo se volvió negro, me di media vuelta para regresar con mi grupo..

-eran civiles inocentes-dije al unicornio mientras apretaba los dientes.

-l-lo lamento yo… pensé que eran enemigos-respondió el unicornio que pertenecía a la inquisición.

El mentía lo notaba en su forma de responder y sus ojos tienen esa emoción maligna, pese a lo mucho que los quiero matar y ver como moria lenta mente, necesitamos a todos los soldados posibles para retomar canterlot, en un punto del camino nos encontramos en medio de un tiroteo, uno de los caballero lanzo una granada que un unicornio lanzo a una tienda, cuando esta exploto todos quedamos vestidos de diferentes formas, yo quede vestido de novia.

-Ese vestido no queda con tu color de ojos-dijo muerte vestida de novio mientras salía junto a los demás miembros del grupo.

-ya no me quieres como antes ahora solo me criticas-molestaba a muerte mientras fingía pena.

Todos habían quedado con ropas de diferente situaciones, incluso uno estaba vestido para ir a la playa, como no teníamos tiempo para sacarnos la ropa continuamos hasta llegar a… una catedral, mientras en nuestro camino dejábamos un rastro de cadáveres.

-Punto de vista tercera persona.

Las batallas ocurridas en los muros del castillo se volvían cada vez más brutales, muchos de los inquisidores no se preocupaban de los civiles y esto asía enojar mucho a los nighmares aumentando la tención entré ellos, entre los caballeros se hablaba de un grupo muy particular.

-necesitamos refuerzos un par de hijos de puta vestidos para un casamiento están matando a todo los que-el caballero no alcanzó a terminar de hablar ya que zolt le clavó su espada en la espalda matándolo.

-rápido casi terminamos con este lugar-ordenaba zolt a su grupo mientras sacaba su espada del caballero.

-no nos des ordenes-respondió trixie muy molesta degollando a un changeling.

Zolt estaba con demyx y trixi ya que el resto de su grupo había muerto, ellos sabían lo que pasaría si es que dejan a zolt solo con los inquisidores, mientras aseguraban el área el grupo de blum llego haciendo que demyx y trixie tomaban una actitud aun más agresiva.

-hola zolt-dijo blum mientras se acercaba a este.

Trixie y demix detuvieron a blum poniéndole un cuchillo en el cuello y una pistola en la sien, los inquisidores del grupo respondieron a las acciones de los nighmares, apuntando todas sus armas contra ellos.

-demyx trixie deténgase-ordeno zolt mientras se ponía entre ellos.

-y para que si al final vamos a tener que luchar con ellos para evitar que te maten-respondió demyx sin pensar en lo que decía.

Los inquisidores del grupo de blum se pusieron a cubierto para atacar a demyx y a trixie, blum se quedo parado mirando como empezaba la batalla entre los inquisidores y los nighmares, en un momento demyx le disparo a blum, zolt detuvo el disparo poniendo un escudo alrededor de blum, los inquisidores poco a poco fueron superados por demyx y trixie mientras que zolt le dio una gran noticia a blum.

-entonces ella…. y tu… el… ahora-balbuceaba blum por la noticia de zolt.

-sip tu pequeño nació felicitaciones por el pequeño soarin y doc dime porque usas un vestido-pregunto zolt confundido.

Luego de una explicación zolt entendió y saco su escudo, solo para que demyx le disparara a blum por la espalda.

-DOC-grito zolt mientras se lazaba sobre demix.

Trixie al ver que zolt atacaba a demyx, lanzo un rallo para detener a zolt, blum rápida mente se puso de pie y intercepto el ataque de trixie, blum empezó a caminar lenta mente hacia a trixie, esta le temía no por que la había vencido la vez anterior, algo en ella le decía que se alejara de él, que sin importar lo que haga el la mataría.

-DETENTE-grito muerte haciendo que tanto blum como demyx y zolt se detuvieran.

-… que oo mmm perdón trixie creo que me descontrole-se disculpaba blum escondiendo su cara con su pesuña.

-doc estas sangrando-dijo zolt mientras se acercaba a blum.

-tranquilo capitán zolt tenemos equipo para tratar esa herida-respondió muerte acercándose a blum

Luego de tratar a blum y de que trixie se tranquilizara empezaron a hablar, demyx miraba con desprecio a blum, zolt no savia como calmar a demyx y muerte se mantenía abrasada de blum, zolt fue el primero en hablar.

-miren no ataquen al doc el es el que me aviso de todo el plan de celestia-explicaba zolt a demyx.

-el sigue siendo un inquisidor además de su amiga-reclamaba demyx señalando a muerte.

-ella es muerte… y te he dicho que no dispares a lo estúpido no crees grandísimo hijo de-DOC cálmate no es necesario pelear entre nosotros-interrumpió zolt a blum el cual estaba apretando la empuñadura de su espada.

-creo que ya es hora… te lo dije tu amigo me mataría jejejeje fue un gusto wounded sky gracias por todo y quiero que me hagas un último favor-pedía muerte mientras se ponía frente a blum.

-entonces le estabas hablando a él verdad jajajajaj como no me di cuenta…con quien estabas hablando anoche… zolt préstame tu pistola-pidió blum.

-anoche te estaba hablando a ti-respondió muerte mientras cerraba los ojos.

zolt entrego su pistola a blum, este miro a muerte la cual le sonrió antes de que este le disparara en la cabeza, tanto zolt como demyx y trixie miraron como blum mato a sangre fría a su compañera, este le devolvió el arma a zolt para luego decirles.

-vamos todavía nos queda tomar el castillo y también queda matar a los demás inquisidores… zolt lo mejor será que hagas acto de presencia, si celestia cree que estas muerto no tendría nada que evite que mate a tus hijos… además luna estaría destrozada y scoot bueno te necesita a su lado-ordeno blum mientras tomaba el látigo de muerte y lo arrojaba al fuego.

-doc… que te-zolt…. solo vámonos hay que matar a esos malditos y luego acabar con la inquisición… no tengo muchas ganas de hablar-interrumpió blum a zolt.

Antes de que ellos pudieran salir de la catedral un encapuchado apareció asustando a todos, zolt, demyx, trixie y blum se prepararon para atacarlo, pero su capucha callo mostrando a spike el cual tenía señales de haber sido torturado, se podían ver que muchas de sus escamas habían sido arrancadas, tenía las alas rotas, además de que el mismo se mantenía el estomago serrado con sus garras y en la boca una carta manchada de sangre.

Blum y zolt rápida mente agarraron a spike el cual callo, demyx tomo la carta y trixie le pidió que la leyera mientras blum y zolt estabilizaban a spike, blum noto que el daño interno era aun peor que el externo, le pidió zolt que usara el mejor hechizó curativo que conociera, zolt uso el hechizó mas fuerte que conocía que era uno de nivel medio alto, que a duras penas logro curar interna mente a spike.

-ZOLT tienes que abrir esto-decía demyx muy preocupado por el contenido que podría tener la carta.

-demyx estoy algo ocupado-zolt lee esa carta-reclamo blum a zolt.

Zolt leyó la carta que estaba dirigida a él la carta decía "querido zolt te saludo y espero que estés bien ya que el resto de los soldados que en este punto deben estar celebrando la captura del castillo morirán no necesitamos ni la ciudad ni el castillo solo necesitábamos la información, pero bueno se despide gregor.

PD: después de todo tal vez no necesitemos de ti ni de tu hermana para completar nuestros planes además de que muchos de los habitantes estaban en el castillo y por su estúpido ataque ellos morirán".

Zolt al leer esto trató de volar lo más rápido posible asía el castillo para decirle a todos los que se encontraban hay que salieran, no logro llegar ni a la puerta de la catedral cuando el castillo entero exploto derrumbando muchos edificio cercanos incluyendo la catedral en la que se encontraban.

Luego de unas horas zolt, blum, demix y trixie despertaron de entre los escombros, spike seguía vivo pero necesitaba tratamiento, todos los inquisidores a excepción de blum y spike había muerto en el castillo junto a la mitad de los nighmares, pese a que recuperaron canterlot esto fue una derrota para ellos ya que masacraron a muchos civiles y perdieron a muchos.

Sin decir mucho los sobrevivientes volvieron al viejo castillo para informar de lo ocurrido, zolt tenia barias heridas leves además de unas quemaduras y un ala rota, blum tenia cortes profundos en el cuerpo y una herida de bala y su chaleco estaba quemado, demyx y trixie al igual que zotl estaban con heridas leves pero todos ellos sentían que la batalla solo fue una pérdida de vidas inocentes.

-Punto de vista wounded sky/blum.

Cuando regresamos al castillo celestia nos recibió, casi pude ver la ira en sus ojos cuando zolt la enfrento, por suerte luna apareció y celestia se mantuvo calmada, salvamos a spike que nos conto que un grupo de cangeling atacaron a su escuadrón y luego lo capturaron a él para enviarlo a entregarnos la carta, luego de eso yo pude ver a mi pequeño que se encontraba en mi habitación junto a su madre, al verlo no podía sentir mas felicidad, mi hijo era un unicornio verde claro con la crin de su madre pero de color azul como yo, tenía el mismo color de ojos de su madre.

-hola pequeñín soy t*llanto*-no pude terminar de hablar estaba tan feliz de verlo de tenerlo en mis pesuñas que no pude contener la emoción.

-calma clama el está sano y es fuerte lamento si me apure mucho pero no podía esperar para conocerlo-decía pinkie mientras se ponía a mi lado y tomaba al pequeño y yo le daba un pequeño beso.

-oye quiero tenerlo un poco mas-decía mientras pinkie abrazaba al pequeño.

Las horas siguientes me las pase con ellos dos y con scoot la cual tenía a uno de los hijos de zolt, me sentía feliz de ver a los pequeños sanos y salvos y ver a scoot actuar igual que pinkie, las dos no dejaban que uno de los pequeño estornudara sin preguntarme si es que estaban enfermos, cuando me fui a buscar a zolt lo encontré en el campo de entrenamiento parecía triste.

Al hablar con el entendí que el temía por la carta de gregor, sentía que en cualquier momento ellos vendrían y le quitarían a todos sus seres queridos, hable con él para animarlo y lo lleve con pinkie y scoot, pasamos ese día tratando de sentirnos más tranquilos sobre lo ocurrido en canterlo, los caballeros demostraron saber más de nosotros de lo que esperábamos, pero por ahora solo vamos a tratar de pasar tiempo con nuestras familias.

Celestia es nuestro mayor problemas pero si luna nos ayuda tal vez podamos saber el por qué del odio a zolt... Hablando de zolt tengo que dale su medicina a la hermana… mejor se la dejo a Calisto para que se la entregue, esas dos se llevan muy bien.

* * *

que les aprecio espero que les aya gustado, un saludo para mi amigo **skuilantievil360** pasen por su fic "**flor desértica llamas de amor**" para saber como continua esta historia y un saludo para **luck-lugia** por prestarnos su oc **shuting star** me despido que les valla bien y dejen su opinión o critica también gracias a todos los que se dan el tiempo de leer mi fic gracias de verdad


	24. Chapter 24

hola a todos como les va acá otro capitulo como siempre con mi amigo **skuilantievil360** hemos decidido ciertos eventos así que para entenderlo tiene que ir a su **fic flor desértica llamas de amor** es un gran ficy esta muy entretenido ojala disfruten del capitulo ya que no estoy seguro de como me quedo y si les párese dejen sus opiniones o criticas. y gracias a todos los que se dan el timepo de leer mi fic se los agradezco.

* * *

-Capítulo 20: sin lugar donde correr.

-ubicación: clasificada.

-fecha: clasificada.

-hora: clasificada.

Han pasado una o dos semanas desde lo de canterlot, no he podido descansar muy bien primero con lo de los heridos, luego con lo de zolt y para el final tengo que reconstruir la inquisición, no he podido pasar tiempo con soarin ni con scoot que esta triste desde que termino con zolt… esos 2 me van a aburrir un día y los voy a encerrar en una habitación para que hagan lo que tengan que hacer.

Ahora voy a revisar a la hermana de zolt, tengo que examinar el estado de su hijo y sus heridas, lo bueno es que ya casi esta recu-

-Punto de vista: tercera persona.

Blum caminaba tranquila mente por un pasillo cuando una explosión le izo perder el conocimiento, el castillo estaba bajo ataque de los changelings, la guardia rápida mente respondió al ataque, zolt por su parte fue en busca de su hermana pero se encontró con scoot que llevaba a soarin y a star runner, este decidió que pondría a salvo a scoot junto a los pequeños para luego ir en busca de su hermana.

Mientras tanto Spike y rarity estaban en una de las enfermerías debido a las heridas de spike, cuando empezó el ataque rarity llevo a spike a un lugar más seguro junto a los hijos de zolt que ellos cuidaban, al salir de su habitación un grupo de 20 changelings los atacaron, rarity uso un escudo para detener el ataque y spike lanzo una llamarada contra los changelings, quemándolos vivos pero causando que a él se le abrieran unas heridas, rarity tomo con su magia a spike y a los pequeños y empezó a retroceder a hacia los aposentos de celestia y luna.

Tanto pinkie rainbow y applejack estaban liderando la defensa del castillo, pinkie usaba sus cuchillos para matar a los changelings que ni cuenta se daban cuando ya estaban muertos pese a eso pinkie estaba distraída pensando en su pequeño, haciendo que los chagelings lograran clavar una espada en su estomago, applejack usando su rifle les disparaba a los changelings que la atacaban, pese a sus habilidades los changelings eran demasiados y lograron agarrarla, pero applejack con su fuerza los estampo a todos contra las paredes haciendo que se les rompiera el cráneo pese a eso vio a pinkie herida, que seguía luchando a duras penas y le ordeno a rainbow la cual estaba usando unas pistolas para ayudar a applejack, que se retiraran mientras applejack tomaba a pinkie para retirarse, rainbow obedeció la orden, pero fue separada de applejack por una explosión que causo un derrumbe dejándola bajo unos escombros inconsciente.

La guardia estaba siendo superados rápida mente, por los changelings que no dejaban de aparecer, por cada uno que lograban matar aparecían 10 mas, los changelings no eran buenos luchadores pero su fortaleza estaba en los numeros, además de que la guardia que había en el castillo solo era de unos 40 contando a zolt, zyanya, blum, Calisto, scoot y las portadoras.

Uno de los guardias arrojo su lanza contra un changeling logrando matarlo pero un grupo de 20 se le abalanzó matándolo a pisotones, sus amigos intentaron ayudarlo solo para morir en el intento, blum recupero la conciencia y se levantó para empezar a correr donde se encontraba zyanya y Calisto debido a que detrás del había una pila de escombros que le prohibían el paso, al llegar a la habitación de Calisto y zyanya vio a un grupo de changelings de unos 10, sin pensarlo blum saco su espada para atacar a los changelins, logro matar a uno agarrándolo por el cuellos y clavándole su espada en la espalda, los demás changelins empezaron a disparar contra blum el cual uso el cuerpo como escudo.

Los changelings no dejaron de disparar haciendo que el escudo de blum empezara a fallar dejando que unas balas le dieran en el estomago, blum boto su escudo y se lanzo al ataque cuando los que le disparaban se quedaron sin munición blum sin contenerse empezó a partir a los changelings a la mitad, en un momento el pensó que todas esas rocas que corto con su espada le sirvieron de entrenamiento.

Mientras tanto zolt encontró un lugar seguro para dejar a scoot, se disponía a ir en búsqueda de su hermana, pero scoot y los pequeños lloraban, zolt no sabía qué hacer no podía dejar a scoot sola pero tampoco podía abandonar a su hermana, rarity llego repentina mente y zolt le dejo a scoot a ella, antes de que pudiera salir en búsqueda de su hermana, los changelings que perseguían a rarity los alcanzaron, zolt activo su llama e intento quemarlos a todos con su fuego, pero no importaba a cuantos matara ellos seguían llegando en mas cantidad y mas armados, esto enfurecía a zolt además de llenarlo de frustración, no podía salir de ese lugar ya que si lo hacia sus hijos y scoot, soarin, rarity y spike morirían si los changelings los alcanzan.

Al terminar con los changelins blum estaba muy herido, aun así logro hacer que lo dejaran entrar, Calisto fue la primera en tratar de ayudarlo pero zyanya intento usar un hechizó curativo que no tuvo efecto, blum le ordeno a Calisto que le sacara las balas que tenia metidas en el cuerpo, esta obedeció y usando el cuchillo de blum le saco las balas que tenia para luego vendarlo, blum dijo que debían salir para tratar de reunirse con los demás, blum no pudo caminar por sus heridas que eran mas serias de lo que él quería admitir, Calisto lo puso en su espalda para luego salir de la habitación.

Al cabo de unas horas toda la guardia del castillo había muerto, dejando a zolt, blum, Calisto, zyanya, scoot, appleblom, sweetie bell, los hijos de zolt y el hijo de blum las princesas y a las chicas solos, en el castillo, zolt al darse cuenta de que ya no quedaban mas changelings se tranquilizó solo para ser invadido por una tristeza que lo destrozaba por el pensamiento de que su hermana había muerto, para su sorpresa su hermana aparece frente a él, zolt al verla se lanza a abrasarla, sin notar a Calisto y a blum que se estaba desangrando lentamente.

- nya si lo haces con tu hermano otra vez as lo cuando mi amo no se esté desangrando-dijo calisto en tono de broma.

-CALI NO DIGAS ESO… o mierda zolt tu amigo se está muriendo y la magia no funciona que hacemos-preguntaba zyanya preocupada por blum.

Zolt no estaba seguro de que hacer así que rápida mente fueron en búsqueda de el grupo de rarity, en el camino encontraron a rainbow mal herida, con su magia zyanya la saco y la puso en la espalda de Calisto, las horas siguientes recorrieron el castillo en búsqueda de sobrevivientes, pero lo único que encontraron fueron cadáveres de la guardia y de changelings, incluso en la enfermería había ocurrido una masacre pero lograron obtener algo con lo que ayudar a blum, para sorpresa de todos scoot los encontró y los llevó junto a los demás que estaban con la princesa celestia.

-Punto de vista: wounded sky/blum.

Nos vencieron pero que querían, el ataque fue una prueba o un aviso… MIERDA celestia vio a la hermana de zolt que hago… que hago… zolt me va a matar por esto… o mierda zolt se fue a ver a luna ok ok tranquilo esto ya es malo y viene algo peor.

-y quien eres tu… me parece que te he visto antes… tu eres esa alicornio que me ataco hace unos años verdad reconozco esa presencia-le decía celestia a zyanya muy molesta.

-eee bueno…yo-respondía zyanya nerviosa y algo asustada porque sabía que celestia la podría mataría en un solo segundo.

Zolt espero que entienda que hago esto para salvar a tu hermana, celestia me ordeno que reconstruyera la inquisición así que.

-princesa ella es la inquisidora del perdón-dije repentina mente mientras Calisto me cargaba entre sus garras.

-teniente ya veo me alegra de que estés cumpliendo con tus órdenes para variar pero-lo lamentó princesa pero como usted sabe cualquier castigo a un inquisidor tiene que ser decidido por la inquisición así que como me encuentro a cargo de la inquisición digo que perdón no merece castigo alguno-interrumpí a celestia que sonrió y me miro molesta.

Cuando dije eso celestia se fue junto a los demás y le explique a zyanya el por qué dije eso, pero por desgracia zolt escucho solo la parte en que le dije a celestia que zyanya era una inquisidora, zolt trato de matarme pero su hermana lo evito, el me miraba enojado y no me quiso escuchar.

-cali tus plumas se mancharon de sangre-dijo zanya al ver a Calisto.

-no te preocupes –respondió calisto dejándome en el suelo.

Recuerdo que logre sacarle cierta información a Calisto sobre quien era antes, Calisto era una grifo de plumas blancas, ella era de las montañas del reino de los grifos un lugar muy difícil donde vivir, viene de una familia noble y uso armadura con runas durante sus años de combate es especialista en todo tipo de armas ademas de que es una luchadora impecable cuerpo a cuerpo y la única misión que fallo fue cuando la capturaron, y antes se llamaba Olga… bueno eso es todo lo que me conto.

Las horas siguientes discutimos sobre que arriamos, no podíamos volver a canterlot por que el castillo no estaba reconstruido, luna optó por ir al reino de cristal, todos estuvieron de acuerdo yo solo quiero pasar un rato con mi novia e hijo y mi hermana, luego de unos días de viaje en tren el cual fue mi idea , es decir quien en su sano juicio creería que las princesas de ecuestria, las portadoras de los elementos las cuales están siendo buscadas por un grupo terrorista que lo único que quieren es verlas muertas, viajarían en tren con todos los demás si lo más probable es que los atacaran… yo lo hice y funciono no nos atacaron

Al llegar al reino de cristal llevamos a spike al hospital, las princesas no dijeron que encontrarían un lugar donde nos podríamos quedar, zolt el cual ya se había calmado un poco, en fin zolt nos dejo a todos quedarnos en la casa que le dieron por ser parte de los nightmares, pese a que era una casa para uno tenía muchas habitaciones y era muy elegante, no pude evitar sentir algo de envidia de zolt, ya que a los del ejército regular solo les dan una carpa que apenas aguanta el viento y ni hablar de la lluvia y a ellos les dan una especie de mansión.

Luego de acomodarnos y decidir dónde dormi me fue a ver los alrededores con scoot ya que pinkie tenía que descansar y ella quería estar con soarin, mientas caminaba con scoot ella trataba de decir algo.

-scoot perdóname por no haber hablado con tigo antes pero entiende que he tenido mucho que hacer-le decía a scoot que seguía algo nerviosa.

-no me mientas tu ya tienes a tu hijo para que me quieres a mi- respondió scoot molesta como si tratara de alejar la conversación de lo que ella estaba pensando.

Le di el golpe más fuerte que pude a scoot en la cara y luego la habrase.

-mira pequeña tonta soy tu hermano y nada va a cambiar eso se que no soy el mejor hermano pero haré lo que pueda por ti además tu eres muy importante para mi y sobre mi hijo él es tan parte de mi familia como lo eres tu así que no vuelvas a decir eso me entendiste-regañaba a scoot furioso con ella.

Scoot empezó a llorar yo la abrase y la lleve a un lugar tranquilo y con buena vista el cual era una nuve de la cual se podía ver toda la ciudad, cuando scoot se calmo empezó a hablar.

-lo siento pero es que zolt me quito a star runner no me importa*aguantando las lagrimas* si él no me quiere pero star runner es mi hijo puede que no haya nacido de mi pero lo quiero como tal-dijo scoot llorando abierta mente.

-no hay mucho que yo pueda hacer el hijo es de zolt… pero le voy a hablar para ver si te lo deja cuidar- le respondía a scoot que me dio un gran abrazo.

El resto del día fue tranquilo y me la pase junto a scoot comimos algo de helado y luego la fui a dejar a casa de zolt para que descanse ya que a mí me llamaron del hospital por petición de luna, ella a tenido complicaciones en su embarazo debido a todos los sucesos ocurridos, ella insistió en que le dijéramos a los demás que solo estaba resfriada, en fin cuando termine con luna ella me pidió que entrenara a un novato, accedí y me dirigí a una habitación con unas 9 camas con pacientes todos muy mal, repentina mente la puerta se abrió.

-o mmm hola-dijo una voz femenina.

Me di vuelta y vi a una alicornio rozada, de inmediato supuse que ella seria la novata, así que tendría que empezar a enseñarle como trabajar bajo presión.

-escucha vamos a tratar a estos heridos y necesito que me sigas el ritmo nada de quejas y nada de problemas cualquier error y yo mismo te mato entendido… bien entonces a trabajar novata-respondí seria mente y empujando a la novata.

Las horas siguientes trate a la novata lo peor que pude para tratar de que esta se acostumbre a trabajar con dificultades, todo dentro de lo razonable, pesé a todo la novata parecía saber muy poco sobre cómo tratar a un herido, le enseñe todo lo que pude con los diferentes pacientes que teníamos , zolt apareció muy feliz.

-doc felicitaciones luna acepto a scoot en los nigmares y*poniendo cara de miedo* tú estabas gritándole a la princesa candence discúlpate antes de que te destrocé-dijo zolt preocupado por mí.

-a usted es una princesa bueno gracias por la ayuda y perdón si la trate como a un soldado-respondí sin darle mucha importancia.

Zolt solo se quedó blanco del susto pero candece me miro y dijo.

-no hay problema pero que tenga más respeto por sus trabajadores y que le diré a mis tías-dijo tranquila mientras me miraba.

- las situaciones en que he estado no se puede ser muy cortes por que cualquier segundo puede salvar la vida de otro y sobre lo de tus tías bueno haz lo que quieras-respondí con una risita que no era burlona.

-eh doc no creo que se buena idea si celestia se entera ni yo te podre ayudar ya que ultima vez que luche con ella me uso de trapeador-dijo zolt para intentar detenerme.

-no les diré nada a mis tías pero que insisto en que lo cortés no quita lo valiente-dijo candece de improvisó.

-Discúlpeme princesa pero me cuesta un poco tratar bien a los que están acostumbrados a un trato especial y le agradezco otra vez su ayuda… gracias candence por tu ayuda espero que me puedas ayudar otra vez en el futuro jejejejeje otra vez lamento si soy descortés pero 6 años entre los cuerpos de tus amigos tienen ese efecto-respondí algo más molesto con candece.

- entiendo y te ayudaría gustosa pero espero cómpredas que el tratar bien a alguien puede ser la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte en el campo de batalla ya que a que yos que trataste bien te ayudaran y los que trataste mal te mataran como a un perro-respondió cadence con una sonrisa.

*riendo un poco *si ... los novatos me decían lo mismo... En verdad extraño ver esos ojos llenos de esperanza, de animo... que luego cambiaron a unos vacíos llenos de miedo de asco y que pedían ayuda pedían a alguien que los ayude otros solo no pudieron con lo que vieron y tomaron su decisión, y yo bueno me volví algo que no quiero jejejejeje tratare de tener más cuidado con lo que digo-respondi algo melancólico.

-sí pero ahora tienes un hijo y por lo tanto una responsabilidad a demás de que el capitán zolt aquí presente estaba a punto de hacerme una solicitud con la que no podía estar más de acuerdo y por eso no puedes ser tan descortés con los demás ponis ya que no sabes cuándo te pueden cortar el cuello mientras duermes-dijo cadence con una sonrisa cálida.

- lo se ya he estado muerto 3 veces y una vencí a la muerte y lo haré mil veces mas si alguien le hace daño a mi familia o amigos sin importar quien sea*perdiendo algo el control*... por cierto creo que no le he preguntado en cuantas batallas has estado...*controlándose lo lamento no quise desir eso y tienes razón tengo que tener más cuidado puedo terminar matando a alguien jejejejejejeje-dije con molestia.

-en más de las que quisiera recordar y donde tuve que ver morir a muchos soldados que por ser descorteces tuve que matar jejejejeje-dijo cadence mientras se sentaba.

Miere a zolt que estaba entre que me quería golpear o callarme y luego dije.

-no me gustan las amenazas yo no te he dicho nada como para que quieras matarme y yo odio con todo mi ser a aquellos que matan a otros por motivos tan estúpidos como los que puede ser una falta de respeto... en esta situación lo entiendo pero en el campo de batalla pese a lo mucho que quieras matar a alguien soldado de tu bando no puedes ya que eso causaría mucho más daño del que crees-dije sentándome junto a candece.

-mi me es irrelevante tu odio hacia mi además de que estas en mi reino y por lo tanto así que acata mis reglas o muere-dijo candece con sonrisa sombría.

-si me muero en tu reino te juro por el amor que le tengo a mi hijo que te llevaré con migo princesa mi amore cadence-respondí con una sonrisa macabra.

Zolt al ver esta escena creo que creyó que estábamos peleando y se metió para decirme.

- ella es más fuerte que tu y yo además de que tiene a los nightmares de su lado y ni yo te podre ayudar ni luna nos podrá ayudar mejor vamos yo me encargo de los demás además de que te necesito vivo todavía para la próxima semana-ordeno zolt preocupado.

- candece fue un gusto hablar con tigo espero que podamos repetirlo y zolt no te preocupes ella es muy agradable-respondí riendo.

Zolt y yo nos despedimos y en el camino zolt me pregunto con la cara total mente blanca.

- bueno creo que si es algo agradable y doc que talla de smokin usas-pregunto zolt confundido.

Mire a zolt directamente a los ojos para decirle total mente serio.

-no tengo idea y cadence es muy agradable solo tienes que mirar directo en sus ojos para darte cuenta pero sobre ropa formal tengo un smokin y un sombrero que me muero por usar y cuál es el gran evento-pregunte sin dejar mi cara de seriedad.

-mi boda con tu hermana -respondió con una sonrisa.

-aja y quien les dio permiso a scoot para casarse y que vas a hacer con tu hermana-respondí muy enojado.

-pues de hecho me voy a casar con las dos y te aviase que no me case con ellas sin avisarte-respondió zolt seria mente.

Ver a zolt así de serio me izo feliz por primera vez esta confrontándose a mí, ha crecido mucho bueno solo me queda una opción.

-sip ese eres tu bueno no me importa mucho mientras la hagas feliz y me legro por ustedes además esa era la respuesta que esperaba jajajajaja por cierto ya era hora de que se casaran no crees han estado muy cariñosos los 3-respondi con una gran sonrisa.

-si es por eso que quiero compartir mi vida con ellas se que luna se molestara pero desde un principio ella no venía en el paquete además de que si no fuera por Twi que no está con nosotros yo me hubiera casado con las tres-dijo zolt algo sonrojado y con pena por twi.

-bueno felicitaciones y cuando es la boda-pregunte a zolt mientras le daba un golpecito en la espalda.

-la próxima semana jejejej- respondió zolt ansioso.

Bueno no podía estar más feliz por ellos 3 pero sentía que algo olvide decirle a zolt… bueno espero acordarme antes de que algo malo pase tengo que ir a hablar con spike y a leer algo en la biblioteca… odio los libros pero tengo que apurarme.

* * *

ojala que les aya gustado saludo para mi amigo **skuilantievil360** pasen por su fic "**flor desértica llamas de amor**" para saber como continua esta historia y un saludo para **luck-lugia** por prestarnos su oc **shooting star**.me despido que les valla bien y dejen su opinión o critica también gracias a todos los que se dan el tiempo de leer mi fic gracias


	25. Chapter 25 inicio

hola como les va aca otro capitulo gracias a todos lo los que se dan el tiempo de leer mi fic como siempre les recuerdo que con mi amigo **skuilantievil360 ** hemos decidido ciertos acontecimientos que para entendelos tiene que leer su fic **flor desertica llamas de amor** es un gran fic muy entretenido, bueno sin mas que decir espero que les guste el capitulo y perdón si es que no es muy bueno

* * *

Capítulo 23: plan de emergencia.

Ubicación: imperio de cristal, casa de zolt

Fecha: 21 de diciembre.

Hora: 12:00 A.M.

Los días pasan y sufro de pesadillas en las que mato a scoot, mi familia está muerta pinkie y soarin destrozados en el piso, además de que zolt está riendo pero al verlo no lo veo a él veo a alguien antiguo y malvado, tengo miedo no se qué hacer, en cualquier caso ya solo quedan 5 días para la boda de scoot, zolt y nya, Calisto a estado como loca con nya y scoot no se separa de pinkie y sus amigas, hablando de todo esto los días han sido tranquilos en su mayoría, hace unos días cadence, celestia y luna vinieron a desayunar con nosotros, bueno scoot y nya casi matan a zolt, no pudo ser más obvio que ellos dos se acostaron incluso Calisto lo dijo en voz alta, por suerte les dije que eso fue la despedida de soltero de zolt, aunque todavía la estoy organizando, los días que he pasado junto a todos han sido muy buenos pese a las pocas peleas que ocurren de vez en vez.

Hoy Calisto preparo el almuerzo y el desayunó, ella se toma el papel de sirvienta muy enserio, por suerte pinkie le enseño a cocinar y ella sola hace todo en la casa pese a que yo y nya le decimos que no se preocupe, ella responde con que quiere hacerlo, también Calisto es muy cariñosa con los pequeños al principió nos costó pero ahora todos confían en ella, también han ocurrido incidentes entre nya y calisto contra appleblom y sweetie, sin contar los que pasan con dashie que le hace falta estar junto a star, applejack esta algo desesperada por verlo y bueno eso son todos los problemas de la casa, me preocupa zolt algo esta cambiado en el supongo que será la presión de organizar toda la boda, ahora me encuentro con mi hijo pasando algo de tiempo antes del almuerzo.

-como estas pequeño soarin jejejeje-le decía a soarin mientras jugaba con él.

-aa jaajaja-se reía el pequeño.

-hermano star tiene tos eso es malo esta resfriado -preguntaba scoot alterada.

-deja me ver-dije mientras revisaba a star el cual solo tenía hipo.

En el almuerzo me senté junto a zolt y empecé a escuchar a mi espada que siempre hablaba cosas sin sentido pero esta vez fue diferente, las palabras eran fáciles de entender pero me asusta lo que me pidieron, que matara, o corriera, que busque y que aprenda, que el fuego se acerca y caerá primero en lo que puedo ver.

Los que podía ver eran a pinkie con soarin y scoot con star, me congelé, no supe que hacer, me levante y salí corriendo según lo que la espada me ordenaba, el por qué le hacía caso era un misterio pero si quería evitar que ellos mueran tenía que hacer algo, cuando deje de correr me encontré frente a la biblioteca de la ciudad.

Antes de entrar un guardia me llamó, diciendo que la princesa celestia requería de mi, trate de alejar al guardia pero este insistía en que era urgente, al irme con él la espada volvió a hablar cosas sin sentido cosas de la sangre, el fuego, lo que nunca muere.

Al llegar donde la princesa ella me recibió en su habitación, ella me aburrió con todo sobre la inquisición que tengo que apurarme en reunir a unos miembros y bla bla bla, luego celestia me dio una lista con 20 nuevos postulantes.

-gracias su majestad si no requiere nada más me retiro-dije respetuosa mente mientras le daba la espalda a celestia.

-bueno no todo-respondió celestia mientras unas cuerdas me tomaban por los cuartos traseros.

Luego dé que me amarrara en la pared y me amordazará celestia se acercó a mí para decir que quería algo más que solo hablar, su tono demostraba sus intenciones pero la gran pregunta es porque yo.

-MMMm mm mmm (traducción: que me vas a hacer)-trate de decir nervioso y preocupado por lo que me pasaría.

-me encanta esa mirada cuando no saben lo que les va a pasar ese miedo tan lindo en los potros y yeguas- respondió celestia poniéndose sobre mí.

-MMM MMMM MMMMMM (traducción: NOO AYUDAA ALGUIEN)-trataba de gritar mientras celestia empezaba a tocar mis alas.

Antes de que celestia empezará a masajear mis alas luna entro a la habitación y celestia me quito la mordaza que tenía en la boca, solo para ponerme una botella con un liquido dulce, trate de escupirlo pero ella no me dejó, luego de eso celestia me soltó, cuando fui libre le grite a luna por no salvarme antes, ella solo me respondió que con su hermana tienen un trato el cual es que ellas no se meten en los asuntos de la otra, cuando estaba por irme celestia me detuvo.

-teniente acaso no le gusto lo que le hice-pregunto celestia mientras se recostaba en su cama.

-me encanto si no estuviera con pinkie aprovecharía esta oportunidad para hacerle muchas cosas… QUE ME HISISTE CELESTIA-respondí honesta mente y completa mente furioso.

-digamos que un poco de honestidad mental y física mira-respondió celestia mientras se acomodaba en una pose algo sensual en la cama y señalaba una parte de mi que estaba muy animada.

-no me había dado cuenta de lo linda que eres… suero de la verdad y afrodisiacos-pregunte entre excitado y furioso.

-gracias y si… mira también está tu sirvienta aquí así que por qué no nos divertimos un tiempo los tres*abriendo un armario del cual sale calisto*dime crees que puedes con nosotras dos-pregunto celestia antes de darme más de ese liquido dulce.

Al igual que zolt no recuerdo lo que paso después pero desperté sobre celestia, con cara de satisfacción, lo malo es que seguía dentro de ella y me costo salir no porque no quisiera estaba atorado… que habré hecho, luego de salir de celestia desperté a calisto y me la lleve a la casa de zolt para que descanse, al ver la hora vi que eran las 8 de la noche y yo me había visto con celestia como a las 2 de la tarde, así que me desidia salí a la biblioteca para ver si la espada me da más instrucciones, me lleve a soarin para pasar algo de tiempo juntos, es una biblioteca que mal puede pasar además el clima es agradable no hace frio ni calor, eso se debe a la magia de cadence jejejej, la verdad es que soarin se aleja de zolt, antes a él le gustaba jugar con zolt pero ahora le asusta por algún motivo.

En la biblioteca me encontré a la bibliotecaria, ella me dijo que me fuera que la biblioteca estaba serrada, discutí un rato para luego entrar de todas formas, me puse a leerle un cuento a soarin, hasta que soarin se durmió, me disponía a irme hasta que la espada dijo: "pregunta ella sabe algo sabe del heraldo" de inmediato pregunte sobre el heraldo.

-disculpe el heraldo de que-pregunto la bibliotecaria sin ponerme mucha atención.

-el heraldo de el fuego creo que lo llaman-respondí haciendo que la bibliotecaria me mirara.

-quien te envía y que negocios tienes-pregunto la bibliotecaria sacando una katana?

-*tomando a soarin para que despierte* mira hijo llamaban a tu padre loco pero yo sabía que las bibliotecarias ninjas existían y tenemos a una justo frente a nosotros este es el mejor momento padre e hijo de mi vida... y AHORA YO ME RIO DE LOS QUE ME LLAMABAN LOCO-le decía a soarin total mente emocionado, el solo me sonrió y rio alegre mente.

-usando a un bebe como escudo que cobarde-respondió la ninja preparándose para atacar.

-QUE EL ES MI HIJO Y SI TRATAS DE HACERLE DAÑO DESEARAS QUE TE MATE-respondí poniendo a soarin en mi espalda y sacando mi espada.

-ESO ES… tienes una de las llaves... regresa a media noche si quieres respuestas…te mostrare una parte de la biblioteca que no existe esta tiene tus respuestas… trae armas y si quieres ayuda-respondió la ninja seria mente

Seguí las órdenes de la ninja y fui a dejar a soarin con calisto, ella se gano mi confianza pero no entiendo porque le teme a soarin, si con los demás ella es más confiada de sus habilidades luego recordé que la necesitó en este asunto de la biblioteca así que pinkie se quedo con soarin, antes de volver a la biblioteca me encontré a scoot y zolt, le voy a pedir a zolt su ayuda para esto.

-Hola como están los novios jejjejeje-saludaba a scoot y zolt que respondieron animada mente a mi saludo.

La espada rápida mente empezó a gritar que no hablara con zolt, no supe que hacer y cambie el tema a algo que no hemos discutido con zolt.

-doc holaaa tierra llamando al doc estas hay-preguntaba zolt mientras movía su casco frente a mi cara.

-*agarrando un florero y tirándolo al techo*(por que hice eso… entre en pánico)-pensaba mientras me miraban.

-buenooo hermano dime hay algo que te moleste-pregunto scoot tratando de que esta situación no se vuelva más estúpida.

-bueno zolt para que metiste a scoot a los nightmares-pregunte fingiendo enojo.

-para que sepas lo que es tener a tu hermana en peligro-respondió zolt con orgullo.

-así que metiste a tu prometida a los nightmares... creo que eso es poner a todos tus seres queridos en peligro innecesario no crees-le pregunte a zolt que me quedo viendo unos segundo

-...creo que me deje llevar por el enojo jejejejejeje...jeje-respondió zolt avergonzado.

Luego de discutir y atacar a zolt por esa idiotez, le explique que su hermana no es una inquisidora y que solo la salve de que celestia no la matara por eso dije lo que dije, luego el me pidió disculpa pero me dijo que si cambiamos a scoot a la inquisición y nya a los nightmares acepte, y me lleve a scoot para pedirle que me ayudara con lo de la biblioteca no creo que sea muy peligroso.

Antes de regresar con la ninja lleve a Calisto y a scoot la cual traía sus pistolas a juntar algo de equipo, en general todos tomamos un chaleco y un rifle M4A1 pero calisto llevó una FN MAG 58 - 7.62x51mm, ya en la biblioteca la ninja nos condujo por un pasadizo secreto hasta lo que sería un acantilado bajo la biblioteca.

-HOLAAAA-gritamos scoot y yo al unisonó para escuchar el eco producido.

-tienen que pasar a la cosa-dijo la ninja seria mente.

-ya nos vieron-dijo Calisto señalando a una creatura negra y que empezaba a crecer a medida que se acercaba escalando las paredes del acantilado.

-calisto scoot fuego (en que mierda metí a scoot)-ordene mientras empezaba a disparar contra la creatura.

No me tomo mucho darme cuenta de que las balas no hacían nada, así que mire a la ninja y le apunte con mi arma pidiendo respuestas, ella solo me dijo que su señor discord ordeno que cuando alguien con su espada apareciera que le mostrara el camino a su estudio.

-TODOS SALTEN-grite al ver que esa cosa estaba a menos de un metro de nosotros, por suerte todos menos la ninja pueden volar así que lo mejor es que esa cosa no salga de lo que sea que sea este lugar.

-Punto de vista tercera persona.

Al lanzarse al vacío blum noto que la creatura era más grande que una manticora y De forma similar excepto que esta no tiene ni cola ni alas, mientras caían se podía ver luz en el fondo, la ninja le dijo que esa era la entrada del estudio de discord, scoot y Calisto disparaban mientras caían y blum a sujetaba ala ninja para que no callera demasiado rápido, ya en el suelo todos creían haber dejado a la creatura atrás, pero este callo unos metros atrás de ellos.

- Que es esa cosa-preguntaba scoot muy asustada a su hermano.

-no lo sé pero sigan disparando Calisto quédate en el aire y cúbrenos-respondió blum soltando a la ninja.

Calisto se elevó del piso para dar fuego de cobertura, la criatura no le ponía atención a los disparos de Calisto y se a abalanzó sobre blum y scoot, blum golpeo a scoot para evitar que la creatura la dañara pero recibiendo todo el golpe de esta, scoot al ver que su hermano había quedado en el suelo activo su llama para golpear a esa creatura.

Cuando scoot golpeo sintió de inmediato como su llama desaparecía rápidamente a lo que la creatura la golpeo lanzándola lejos de ahí, Calisto al ver eso rápida mente agarro a scoot para evitar que esta chocara contra un montón de rocas, blum se puso de pie el golpe había sido tremendo pero no tenía ningún hueso roto solo se sentía mareado, al ponerse de pie vio a la creatura golpear a scoot, trato de usar su rifle el cual había quedado destrozado por el golpe de la creatura, blum al notar esto saco su espada y la clavo en la cabeza de la criatura, blum al clavar su espada, sintió como si estuviera clavando su espada en el aire siendo que tenía toda su espada en la cabeza de la criatura, esta con un movimiento rápido lo arrojo lejos de esta haciendo que la espada de blum le cortara la cabeza en dos.

Scoot y calisto al ver eso creyeron que la creatura había muerto, pero esta simplemente se le volvió arena la cabeza, luego con una de sus garras toco la arena y esta volvió a ser parte de su cuerpo regenerando su cabeza, en ese momento se dieron cuenta de que esa cosa no estaba viva, scoot fue a donde se encontraba blum en el piso.

-levántate rápido que ya viene-le decía scoot a blum mientras este trataba de ponerse de pie.

-como es que no están muerto-preguntaba blum viendo a la criatura.

-fácil no puedes matar algo que no está vivo esa cosa tiene un núcleo destrúyelo y la destruirás-dijo la ninja apareciendo detrás de blum y scoot

-como si le disparamos y nada como quieres que la destruyamos-respondió blum tomando su pistola.

-tu espada es una de las que pueden dañar a las cosas así que tienes que darle al núcleo así de simple-ordeno la ninja señalando a la cosa.

Scoot rápidamente invento un plan el cual era hacer le caer una roca gigante a la cosa para destrozarla, a blum le encanto la idea y le pregunto cómo lo harían, ella le explico que sacando un trozó de las paredes y dejándoselo caer, blum accedió de mala gana ya que era muy peligroso y se volvió el señuelo mientras scoot y Calisto sacaban una roca para matar a su objetivo.

El plan de scoot funciono a la perfección blum distrajo a la cosa y esta cayó en la trampa, cuando estuvo en posición una roca gigante le cayó encima, una tablilla de roca con símbolos salió de la creatura, la ninja le grito a blum que tenía que destruirla tablilla para que la creatura no se levanté otra vez, blum con su espada rompió la tablilla en dos destruyendo definitiva mente a esa cosa.

-punto de vista wounded sky/blum.

Luego de matar a esa cosa me acerqué a la ninja para preguntarle algunas cosas, le puse mi pistola en la cien y Calisto le apunto con su arma.

-hora de respuestas quien eres-pregunte mientras la ninja me veía aparente mente feliz.

-yo no tengo nombre fui creada para servir al igual que mi hermano mira*tomando un cuchillo y abriéndose el pecho* soy una cosa ahora que cumplí mi misión tengo que ser destruida-respondió la cosa aparentando alegría.

-que como pero si tu eres de carne y hueso puedo ver tus tejidos y el corazón latiendo-dije sorprendido.

-yo soy diferente echa de otros materiales*sacándose el corazón* no necesito esto para vivir solo mi nucleó ahora destrúyelo o lo haré yo misma-pedía la cosa.

ella me dijo que todas las respuestas a las preguntas que podría tener estarían en los libros, dicho eso ella golpeo su nucleó rompiéndolo y desarmándose en los materiales que la componían, antes de que entrara les ordene a Calisto y a scoot que se fueran y que no mencionaran nada de lo que ocurrió aquí, luego de eso entre al estudio de discord en el que encontré 4 libros, el primero que tome decía que este era el plan para evitar que "el" regresara que encontraría respuestas pero que solo un loco podría entender los otros 3 libros, también decía que esta era su despedida ya que el sentía como su cordura se destrozaba a medida que el caos lo controlaba.

Pase toda la noche leyendo los libros y lo que aprendí de ellos me asusto, aprendí sobre la familia de zolt y que debía matar a este si quiero evitar el fin de toda la vida, no pude no pude con la idea de matar a mi amigo y empecé a buscar otra forma, aprendí sobre las runas y a hablar un leguaje más antiguo que las misma princesas, también sobre cómo hacer a esas cosas, sobre como ocuparlas las runas para hacer cosas y lo que me podría pasar si las ocupo, luego de leer y releer esos libros desidia salir para tomar algo de aire.

Al salir la primera que vi fue a pinkie, le conté todo lo que me paso con celestia ella se enojo con la princesa, un padre horas más tarde fui a buscarla, cuento corto, hicimos un trato con celestia y acordamos vernos los 3 de vez en cuando, luego lleve a pinkie a la casa de zolt para que se sacara la mantequilla del cuerpo, luego de pasar tiempo con scoot soarin me retire a la biblioteca.

Antes de salir me encontré con zolt, no lo pude ver a los ojos, así que le dije que tenía que organizar su despedida y me fui a hacer eso, lo que pase de aquí en adelante va hacer diferente a toda esta guerra, pero estaré preparado y salvaré a todos incluso a zolt, solo me gustaría no morir en el intento y saber la forma de no fallar.

* * *

espero que les aya gustado un saludo para mi amigo **skuilantievil360** y recuerden pasar por su fic **flor desertica llamas de amor **también gracias a luck-lugia por prestarnos su oc **shooting star** bueno me despido dejen su opinión y asta otro capitulo buenas noches desde chile


	26. Chapter 26 acción y reacción

hola aquí ramdom con otro capitulo, no se como me quedo pero espero que ustedes me lo digan y lamento cualquier falta de ortografía que encuentren, como siempre les recuerdo que con mi amigo **skuilantievil360** hemos decidido muchos eventos que ocurrirán a lo lago del fis así que si quieren entenderlos tendrán que pasar por su fic** flor desértica llamas de amor** léanlo es un muy buen fic jejejej bueno gracias a todos lo que se dan el tiempo de leer mi fic y dejar su opinión que siempre es bien recibida

* * *

Capítulo 24: falta.

Ubicación: imperio de cristal

Fecha: 23 de diciembre.

Hora: 01:00 P.M.

Acabo de saltar de la ventana del hospital, no puedo ver nada y apenas respiro pero que mas da logre salvar al mundo por ahora, mientras caigo pienso que esto es divertido puedo estar a un segundo de morir o a una hora no lo sé solo espero que cadence cumpla con su parte.

Mientras caigo no dejo de pensar que tengo que hablar con celestia, por mucho que no quiera ella sabe mucho sobre la maldición de zolt, repentina mente me detuve y golpee contra algo suave y húmedo.

-y yo que pensaba que no me ayudarías-dije con dificultad

-no puedo creer que saltaste que acaso estás loco-me regañaba cadence preocupada.

-si estoy loco… ahora me podrías llevar con celestia que necesito hablar con ella-le pedia a candence sin fuerzas para seguir hablando.

Cadence empezó a reclamar sobre que tenía que descansar y otras cosas, yo no podía no hablar pero ella al final me llevó con ella, en el camino nos encontramos con alguien no se quien ya que no he recuperado la vista.

-princesa por que trae a wounded en su espalda acaso el está herido-pregunto atuz o al menos esa era su voz.

-blum estas bien-pregunto fluttershy a la que reconocí su voz de inmediato esta me movía con sus pesuñas para ver si me encontraba bien.

Luego de una complicada y larga revisión de fluttershy la cual trato de llevarme a un hospital, por la dificultad con la que estaba respirando y que mi cuerpo apenas se movía era algo peligroso para mi vida, le explique que no tenia cosas mucho mas importantes que preocuparme asi que luego de más pelas y recuperar la vista cadence me puso en su lomo y me llevó con celestia.

-teniente que le paso-preguntaba celestia fingiendo ignorancia.

-princesa celestia le ruego que me ayude a mí y a zolt para encontrar una manera de que blood no destruya toda la vida-le rogaba a celestia.

-teniente usted vio la madicion de zolt y uso un conocimiento perdido ademas de prohibida para detenerlos… asumo que con todo lo que sabe se dará cuenta de que la única manera de evitar el fin de la vida es matando a todo el que tenga la sangre maldita-respondió celestia mientras se acercaba a mí.

-eso no es verdad solo tenemos que salvar a zolt y a su familia de causar el apocalipsis eso es todo-dije con animo a sonado como si todo esto no fuera muy importante.

Celestia me quedo viendo, no sé si sorprendida o enojada por mi respuesta pero en el final me dio una sonrisa tranquila y parecía mas feliz que antes, sea como sea ella empezó a actuar diferente meno formal y más tranquila luego de pedir unas tasas de te ella dijo.

-tu crees que esto es un chiste si hubiera una manera fácil de y terminar esa maldición ya la hubiera utilizado hace años atrás no crees-me decía celestia sonando muy molesta.

-no dije que seria fácil pero no pienso dejar que zolt y su familia mueran solo por un maldito desgraciado –respondí tranquilo y algo enojado con celestia.

Estuve discutiendo con celestia sobre lo que haríamos con zolt si salvarlo o masacrar a lo que tengan su sangre, discutí asta que ya no me quedaron fuerzas y me quede dormido frente a celestia, desperté en su cama junto a ella… o por que acaso lo hice con ella… no esta vez solo dormí junto a ella verdad?.

-princesa lo siento no debí quedarme dormido-me disculpaba con celestia que se dio vuelta para verme a los ojos.

-teniente lo ayudare con el capitán pero con una condición-respondió celestia algo ¿avergonzada?

Savia que celestia mataría a zolt si es que no le pido su ayuda, así que estoy obligado a aceptar lo que me pida pero fuera lo que fuera sería peligroso, tal ves termine muerto otra ves así que durante unos momento pensé en lo que me podría pedir y me prepare para aceptar cualquier cosa.

-claro que es lo que necesita que haga para que me ayude con todo esto-respondí sin levantarme de la cama

-quiero una cita con tigo… para discutir todo este asunto-pidió celestia algo avergonzada.

-que-.

- ya me escuchaste quiero una cita una tranquila y solo para hablar conocernos mejor, olvidar los problemas tu sabes una cita-respondió celestia ante mi reacción.

-que-.

-podrías decir algo no es tan increíble ni nada solo es una cita-dijo celestia molesta con migo.

-que…digo una cita tu y yo a comer y eso-pregunte mientas miraba a celestia

-sip solo una cita tu yo y pinkie que te parece-continuo celestia apersogada.

Al principio no entendí nada pero ahora entiendo menos que nada, porque me pide un cita y más aun con pinkie, después de lo que le hiso quiere que le diga" pinkie la princesa nos invitó a una cita vamos" después de todo creo que celestia está loca.

-que después de todo lo que nos hiciste quieres salir en una cita-respondí enojado

-es para hablar sobre eso y sobre tu novia ya la mande a llamar mientras dormías no sería Salir ya que no puedes seria mas comer en los jardines del castillo-dijo celestia abriendo la puerta de la cual entro pinkie.

Discutimos con celestia para al final aceptar su oferta, pese a todo lo que yo pensaba pinkie se llevaba mucho mejor con celestia y yo me divertí hablando con ellas 2, al final de la cita celestia nos pidió que la acompañáramos a su habitación, yo sé que esto no va a salir bien.

-ok teniente lo ayudare y les ofrezco una tasa de te-dijo celestia mientras un sirviente le servía un poco de té.

-claro-respondimos pinkie y yo al unisonó.

Hablamos con celestia hasta que nos empezó a dar sueño, celestia me dijo que necesitaba tenernos aquí mañana y que lo lamentaba por los somníferos en el té, luego de eso no pude más y me quede dormido, cuando desperté escuchaba a zolt hablando con celestia, escuche que ella le peia que me busque para usarme como la primera vez y que este le respondió que no y muchas cosas más.

-se derritió como mantequilla en mis pesuñas-dijo celestia a zolt en tono de desafío.

-u debes ser una yegua como tu debe de ser muy fácil de complacer ya que te complació el doc dame una semana y encontrare a alguien que tome su lugar-respondió zolt con confianza.

Luego de eso celestia le respondió que eso me me dolería y zolt empeso a desir una de la formas de librarse de blood que era transferir a blood al hijo de zyanya, pensé que él no quería ocupar ese método, repentina mente zolt cambio se quedo callado y celestia nos dijo que blood estaba haciendo acto de presencia.

Repentina mente la conversación se detuvo y celestia habría el armario dejando me a mí y a pinkie que seguía dormida en el suelo viendo a zolt en la cama dormido y celestia frente a él, estuvieron viéndose unos momentos asta que zolt se puso de pie

-oh princesa celestia no si sea mucho abusar de su bondad pero quería pedirle algo que estado pidiendo y nadie me da así quería ver si usted me lo puede regalar digo si no es mucha molestia-pidió zolt de improviso.

-ZOLT DESATAME-grite al ver que zolt estaba con una mirada perdida como si no supiera donde estaba.

celestia: disculpa yo te desato blum*sonrojada* ... digo teniente... zolt que era lo que me querías pedir-respondió celestia sin desatarme.

Zolt empezó a pedir que lo mataran yo vi en su ojo algo diferente como si el no fuera él, no puede ser blood yo lo selle, zolt camino hasta celestia para besarla y clavarle su cuchillo en el pecho, yo me quede sorprendido por lo que paso pero más aún lo que estaba por decir.

- sabes celestia no sabía cuando dulce era tu sangre casi tanto como tus labios –dijo zol con una sonrisa sombría y llena de maldad.

Me disculpe con zolt en un susurro ya que el que tenía en frete no era mi amigo tenía su forma pero no era el.

-sabes celestia eres una tonta este chico zolt era tu guardián aunque tu no lo amaras es mas tu amigo el teniente hizo un gran trabajo encerrando a el verdadero zolt en la prisión en lo más profundo de su mente oh pero que des cortes soy dejan me presentarme mi nombre es espectral noise capitán de los caballeros de la cruz negra y mi compañero death black nosotros tomamos el cuerpo de zolt whooves prestado el es un buen chico pero de hecho el no es un ser nacido el y su hermana fueron creados partir de la sangre y carne de el heraldo del fuego y un poco de la de discord y de el novio de luna para ser los guardianes que bloquearían el camino hacia el sol y la luna su fuerza radica en estar cerca de sus protegidas pero eso tu lo sabías o quizá no pero ahora pagar las consecuencias prefirieron creer en una mentira inventada por nosotros y sabes quizás si deberías haberlo amado ya que el su única función es la de proteger te pero tu decidiste alejar lo de ti pero bueno ya es hora de que me vaya a por cierto teniente es una lástima que nunca conoció al verdadero zolt es un chico bastante agradable cuando se le conoce y celestia considera ese beso como el beso de despedida de tu guardián hacia ti o si antes ir nos liberaremos al buen zolt de su prisión-dijo blood reconocía esa voz y esa sonrisa maligna.

Empecé a gritarle a blood el cual me responda de forma corta y sencilla, por mucho que quería, el parecía haber creado otra personalidad para zolt, seguí discutiendo con el unos momentos hasta que uno de tantos dijo que lo habían capturado antes de llegar a ecuestria y que gregor me agradecía por lo de su hermana ademas de que era un guardián de celestia yo le pedía que me desate para atender a esta pero el se negó.

Le roge a ese zolt que me liberara pero este iso brillar su cuerno el brillo era muy intenso y cuano pude ver donde estaba me encontraba solo en la casa de zolt.

-AAAA MADICION ZOLTT POR QUE NO PUDE SELLAR A BLOOD… *viendo a nya* NYA NYAAAAAA-gritaba desesperado por ayuda

Cuando me desataron volé lo más rápido posible hasta el castillo que estaba recubierto por un escudo, pese a que trate de pasarlo no pude era como tratar de atravesar roca, cuando se disipo el escudo vi a zolt que caminaba rápida mente en mi dirección, cuando estaba suficiente mente cerca le hable me disculpe asta y luego le pregunte que aria el me dijo que mataría a sus hijos.

- QUE ellos no deben morir son tu familia- le alegava a zolt

-no doc ellos deben morir ahora mismo y no hay vuelta atrás-respondio ese zolt

-Puede que esos malditos me hayan dispersado por todo mi mente y hayan hecho copias de mi con mis recuerdos sabe luna con que propósito pero no voy a permitir que toques a mis niño ni tu ni celestia ni nadie y menos voy a permitir que toque a nya y a scoot ni a luna primero nos morimos juntos.*tomando el revólver y poniéndomelo en la cien* -dijo otro ¿zolt?

-eres un maldito pensé que habías desaparecido-dijo a si mismo otro zolt pero este muy moleto

-Yo no me voy De aquí esta que mis hijos estén a salvo así tenga que lamerle los cascos a celestia o tenga que hacer lo tenga que hacer para que ellos vivan-decía zolt a zolt como si estuviera peleando.

-ZOLT *quitándole el revólver* no quiero hacer esto pero no queda tiempo*hablando en antiguo* esto sellara a todo lo que no sea el zolt verdadero*completando el sello* ZOLT CUIDA DE TODOS ADIOS*vomitando sangre y desmallándose*-fueron mis últimas palabras.

Al usar ese sello, sentí que me desvanecía como desaparecía y el frio invadía mi cuerpo, me arrepiento de dejar a pinkie y soarin pero si no hacia esto ellos morirían, además de todos creo que en el final hice lo correcto, sin más creo que es mi fin definitivo, ni la muerte me recibió.

-oye despierta despierta-escuche una vocecita que me llamaba.

-no déjame estoy muerto… QUE NO ESTOY MUERTO…donde estoy-respondí asombrado y levantándome de golpe.

-bueno en realidad no estás vivo ni muerto-respondió una pequeña sombra frente mío.

-qué y quien eres tu-pregunte confundido al ver a una sombra del porte de una potrilla

La sombra era eso una sombra, era total mente negra y se podían ver dos puntos blancos que supongo que son sus ojos.

-no sé quién soy y no sé que soy esperaba que tú supieras ya que eres de eso blanco grandes-respondió la sombra.

Dicho eso me empecé a revisar, me faltaban las alas y mi cuerpo era blanco con machas rojas, no sabía que era ese lugar pero era oscuro y estaba lleno de nieve, sentía el frio en mi piel y la sombra también esa pequeña tiritaba, la tome y la puso en mi lomo para empezar a caminar sin rumbo por ese lugar mientras hablaba con esa sombra, cualquier lugar es mejor que este.

-Punto de vista wounded sky.

Blum desapareció no hay nada más que silencio no me gusta veo al capi mejor le pregunto algo ya que parece que el cuerpo ahora es mío y solo mio… odio esto odio el silencio odio la soledad, pero blum desapareció feliz y eso es lo que cuenta supongo que o mato a su familia o me matan a mi jajajajaajjaajjaajajaja pese a todo lo extrañare.

El capi me quiere tirar un balde con agua… no no no no quiero un baño, tengo que hacer algo decir algo… este cuerpo duele mucho apenas respiro ja me siento como blum cuando se tiro del hospital y fue atrapado por esa alicornio de lindos flancos jajajajaj tal vez la busque antes de morirme, blum era el de la familia yo no.

* * *

bueno que les parecio espero que les haya gustado y un salido para mi amigo **skuilantievil360** y recuerden pasar por su fic **flor desertica llamas de amor **también gracias a **luck-lugia** por prestarnos su oc **shooting**** star **asta otro capitulo adios


	27. Chapter 27 venganza

hola y perdón por la tardanza pero este capitulo es algo diferente se aleja un poco de la historia principal y tuve que resumirlo también me demore mas por mi hombro... bueno como sea este capitulo lo hice con **luck-lugia** pero recuerden que con amigo **skuilantievil360** hemos decidido muchos eventos que ocurrirán a lo lago del fic así que si quieren entenderlos tendrán que pasar por su fic** flor desértica llamas de amor **esta muy bueno y cada vez se pone mejor bueno gracias a todos los que se dan el tiempo de leer este fic dejen su opinión o review si es que quieren

* * *

-Capítulo 25: antiguos problemas parte 1

-ubicación: ecuestria, reino de cristal.

-fecha: desconocida.

-Hora: 07:00 A.M.

Luego de lo que paso con celestia me fui con luna para preguntarle ciertas cosas a luna, que necesitaba, obtuve lo que necesitaba de luna y de los archivos que me mostro, por suerte la boda de zolt es pasado mañana porque si no, no podría hacer esto, ahora busco a star necesito que el sepa lo que me dijo luna, al encontrarlo hablamos por uno momentos hasta que dije

-star encontré al que creo que mato a tu hermana-decía mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

- *saca su espada y se la pone en el cuello* mas te vale que no estés jugando, o te cortare las cuerdas vocales-dijo star mientras me amenazaba.

-*golpeando a star en la boca del estomago y sacando su espada* TU CREES QUE STARIA BROMIANDO TU NO SABES LO IMPORTANTE QUE FUE TU HERMANA PARA MI-respondí enojado por lo que dijo star.

- *inhalando y exhalando pesadamente *perdón por perder la compostura, pero decir eso es algo muy fuerte y repentino *guardando la espada* muy bien llévame para asegurarlo no lo vi muy bien pero su malita voz esta clavada en mi mente y aparte * lo tumba con una patada baja * nunca me ha gustado que me humillen así *lo ayuda a levantarse*-me respondió star con una sonrisa.

- el era parte del grupo en el que estaba era el líder y nuestro amigo, actual mente está en una prisión en fillydelphia-dije mientras caminaba hacia mi habitación.

Luego de explicarle varios detalles de cómo era al que buscamos, y que si nos descubrían tal vez nos metan a una prisión o algo peor, luego de caminar un poco star me quito un pelo y se fue no sin que le dijera que fuera a la casa de zolt a recoger algo de equipo y unos disfraces.

La hermana de star fue alguien muy preciado para mí fue alguien que estuvo con migo desde el primer día de la guerra pero murió el día de las nubes rojas, yo siempre pensé que ella tuvo una muerte rápida pero me equivoqué, se la comieron viva un caníbal uno que fue mi amigo y el de ella.

Luego de recoger equipo y disfraces, además de que me digiera que un capitán me quiere muerto, volamos hasta fillydelphia, lo bueno es que zolt se casa pasado mañana y tengo tiempo para esto y para su despedida de soltero ejejeje, luego de unas horas de viajes llegamos a nuestro destino, nos encontrábamos escondidos cerca de uno de los muros de la prisión ambos disfrazados de ninjas para que no nos reconozcan.

- ok hay que derribar una pequeña parte del muro para poder bajar-le decia a star mientras miraba la muralla.

-pan comido *saca su bazuca y se para al revés de la pared, presiona un botón y el compartimiento se abre y se lanza contra la pared atravesándola y dejando un agujeró de considerado tamaño* y lo mejor es que está cargada con concreto-me respondió star con una sonrisa.

Antes de que algún guardia se acercara le di a star unas cargas de C4, el las disparo con su cañón y yo las detone en el airé, entramos y repentina mente una voz nos detuvo, era Little uno de los miembros del escuadrón de star, star se asusto cuando Little apareció junto a nosotros y yo me asusté mas aun cuando dijo que pinkie vino con el.

Luego de discutir ciertos asuntos sobre si nos ayudarían o no y sobre que tenía que pasar más tiempo con soarin, paso todo el que puedo pero no puedo dejar de investigar sobre blood, luego conté lo de la bibliotecaria ninja que descubrí con soarin y discutimos sobre si eso era verdad, algo que me molesta es que siento que pinkie se metió en esta misión solo para protegerme entre ella y yo ella es más fuerte que yo, luego de caminar un tiempo llegamos a una puerta de metal, la abrimos y cerramos detrás nuestro para que nadie saliera, al entrar vimos la ciudad prisión donde se encontraban todos los caníbales de ecuestria.

- grrrr, malditos, matan a los suyos, y les dejan una ciudad para ellos solos-dijo star furioso.

-sí pero ellos luchan entre ellos esta es una ciudad de comedores de carne, no les dan nada ni luz ni agua *señalando fuente de luz* eso lo debieron crear unicornios-dije a star para calmarlo un poco.

El lugar no era más que ruinas pero mantenía 2 cosas muy importantes, una era a ice el caníbal que se comió a la hermana de star y la otra un libro sobre runas, casi de inmediato vimos a un grupo de prisioneros cargando a un herido, ellos empezaron a hablar y nosotros nos preparamos para atacar.

-Tiene un herido tenesmo que hacer algo-dije mientras le ponía un silenciador a mi rifle.

- no me digas que quieres hacerla de chico bueno-preguntó estar algo molesto.

-no no solo decía que matamos a sus amigos y interrogamos al herido-respondí apuntándole a los prisioneros.

-eso me parece más factible *sacando su rifle*ok, a quien mató primero, quien seria mas amenaza-preguntaba star mientras apuntaba.

-ataca a lo que puedan hacer magia*entregándole un silesiano* tu acaba con una mitad yo con la otra*apuntando con su rifle* escoge a cuales quieres-respondí mientras me preparaba para disparar.

Star disparo matando a 2 unicornios del grupo, yo mate a un pegazo que había y Little y pinkie se encargaron de los últimos de ellos, no acercamos al herido para ver el era el almuerzo de los otros, le pregunte sobre ice y el dio una dirección, le destrocé la cabeza para acabar con su sufrimiento, logramos avanzar unos metros antes de que otro grupo de prisioneros nos atacara, en este había un pony de tierra que star quería matar, pinkie Little y yo nos encargamos de los demás mientras star luchaba el uso una granada de somnífero, solo teníamos 3 mascaras así que le di la mía a pinkie, cuando desperté nos encontrábamos en una habitación aparente mente era cerca de donde se encontraba ice, muchos prisioneros se encontraba detrás de una puerta que

-Little pinkie protejan esta posición blum tu bienes con migo-ordeno star.

-oye Little qué hora es-pregunto pinkie

- hora de aventura?-respondió Little confundido.

-NO es hora de matar a los malditos-respondió pinkie con una sonrisa macabra.

No discutimos, le di un beso a pinkie y luego seguir mi camino con star el cual entrego su bazuca a pinke, tratamos de llegar a la parte más alta del edificio, cuando solo nos faltaban 3 pisos para llegar al ultimo star me dijo que en el piso habían runas, como las conocía no lo sé pero el tenia razón si tocábamos una de esas runas no podríamos bolar durante mucho tiempo, nos escondimos al escuchar un ruido pero star salió y dijo.

-tengo una idea * se corta un poco la pata y dibuja un símbolo extraño en el piso* muy bien a esperar * se esconden y pasa un prisionero que cuando pisa el símbolo se queda paralizado* muy bien, el símbolo de parálisis funciono... Se me ocurrió usar magia arcana cuando vimos los símbolos ahora *le dibuja en el lomo con el cuchillo otro símbolo extraño* es un símbolo de la verdad, ahora, pregúntale algo blum- decía star con mucho orgullo.

-como que mmm bueno cuantos potros te han montado y donde esta ice maker y que sabes de él y por que hay símbolos arcanos en todo este lugar-.

- grrrrrr, 4, está en lo más alto del edificio, no sé nada de él, solo que un día llego y venció a nuestro líder, ice maker los puso, al parecer él conoce de magia arcana-dijo el prisionero furioso

star: rayos *le rompe el cuello* blum cúbreme * agarra un poco de sangre del prisionero muerto, y con el dibuja un circulo y varios símbolos arcanos*-.

Luego de eso se escucho la voz de Little y luego aparecieron él y pinkie frete nuestro, le pregunte a star sobre donde aprendió magia arcana, es solo dijo que me diría luego, habían muchas dudas en mi cabeza como el por qué star no sufría con las condiciones de las magia arcana, no le di mayo importancia y subimos hasta el último piso donde encontramos una puerta en perfecto estado.

Usamos una granada para destrozar la puerta y poder entrar pero antes de entrar aparecieron "cosas" estas eran de carne y no de arena, no eran más grandes que un potro adulto pero parecían algo destrozados y muy mal mantenidos algo así como zombis.

- que son esas cosas-pregunto pinkie asustada.

-muy bien espada, más vale que ahora si funcione, semanas de entrenamiento para este momento *saca su espada que empieza a brillar, cuando deja de brillar es ahora un arco y star lleba puesto un carcaja* bien, es hora del arco fantasma-hablaba star con una sonrisa de alegría.

-busca una tablilla o algo con runa en su cuerpo eso es su núcleo y la única manera de matar a uno de ellos mira*sacando su espada y partiendo a la mitad a uno para luego sacarle un trozó de madera con runa* solo rómpelo*rompiendo la tabla*- les explicaba a todos los presente

-CUIADOR-grito pinkie mientas le disparaba a una cosa que estaba por morderme.

La "cosa" quedo destrozada pero otra toco la carne y la absorbió, volviéndose más grande y menos feo.

muy bien, cambio de planes, ustedes entren, las "cosas" son mias-ordeno star preparando una flecha.  
-pero que vas a hacer-pregunto pinkie mirando como una "cosa" se acercaba a star.

La respuesta de star fue que tiro una flecha contra una "cosa" que se desarmo mostrando que la flecha había atravesado el nucleó.

- muy bien-se dijo pinkie asi misma.

-estas flechan buscan a su objetivo, pero absorben mi energía, así que DENSE PRISA *lanzando otra flecha*-decía star matando a las "cosas"

-no te preocupes lo traeremos con vida-le desia a star para animarlo

-se fuerte amigo y que tus flechas sean certeras-le pidió Little a star

-toma*dándole un cupcake*- hiso pinkie antes de correr tras nosotros

-punto de vista tercera persona-

ellos entraron mientras que las cosas seguían saliendo, parecían no tener fin pero ellos las pasaron y estas dejaron de salir y fueron tras el grupo, mientras que star seguía matando a las "cosas" que lo atacaba, mientras el grupo buscaba a ice notaron que estaban en una biblioteca bacía sin libros y el piso estaba lleno de sangre, se podían escuchar ruidos de la pelea de star con las "cosas" que quedaron peleando contra él, pero el resto estaba en la biblioteca buscando al pinkie little y blum los cuales se dieron cuenta de que si seguían adelante morirán.

-pinkie Little retirada vamos nos -ordenaba blum al dase cuenta de que estaban en peligro

- ya te vas que pena quería saber si tu carne era tan dulce como la de tu mmm que eran ustedes dos amigos, amantes, novios dime que ya no lo recuerdo-dijo una voz en la oscuridad.

-pinkie Little váyanse AHORA-grito blum al reconocer la voz.

-pe-AHORA-interrumpió blum a pinkie

Mientas tanto star estaba teniendo una dificultades contra las "cosas"

-(toma, comete esto, rayos, son demasiados, mmmm, creo que comeré el cupcake)-star al comérselo de le abren de golpe los ojos-rayos, de que esta hecho este cupcacke, no lo sé pero me devolvió todas la energía, así poder hacer mi técnica especias - todo se pone negro y no se ve nada- NEEADLE RAIN-grito star mientas acababa con todas las coas

Se oyen múltiples ruidos y luego todo es silencio mientas las habitación volvía a tener luz y mostraba muchos cadáveres, pinkie y Little llegaron a la puerta para ver a star sobre montones de carne y hueso.

- hola, me ayudan, no puedo moverme... Donde esta blum?-pregunto star a Little y pinkie

Pinkie ayudo a star y le dio otro cupcake, que según ella eran súper cupcakes de rainbow, estos devolvía la energía a el que se lo comiera, antes de que pudieran decidir volver a entrar un librero salió por la pared y de dentro de la biblioteca se podían escuchar gritos de una discusión, los 3 entraron en la biblioteca y vieron a blum en el suelo sujetado por 2 "cosas" que solo lo sujetaba, a ice levitando un cochillo de roca cerca de blum.

-amigo la carne es muy buena pero se pudre rápida mente si es que no sabes cuidarla y no supe cuidar la de tu noviecita pero gracias a ese estúpido pegaso de la guardia que me la entrego disfrute de una carne tan deliciosa jajajajajajaa-le decía ice a blum.

- CALLATE MALDITO*tratando de que lo suelten*AAAA TE VOY A MATAR-gritaba blum lleno de furia.

- igual que cuando termino la batalla me viste pero no hiciste nada cobarde-reclamo ice a blum

Detrás de un librero cerca de donde se encontraban ice y blum estaban star y su grupo preparando un plan.

-... Chicos, aléjense, little crea una manera de salir, pinkie, tu cúbrelo-ordeno star con un nudo en la garganta

- pero que vas a hacer-pregunto pinkie notando el estado de star.

-…Vengarme del que me uso para entregarle a mí hermana-dijo star aguantando la tristeza por el recuerdo de lo que paso ese día.

Pinkie y Little salieron de la biblioteca, mientras star saltaba del librero para gritar.

-tráguense esto malditos * lanzado unas flechas y extermina a las "cosas"* sabes, siempre quise matarte, pero ahora que veo que tienes magia arcana, no me importara usar toda mi fuerza para incapacitarte totalmente y en tu cara decirte... *agacha la cabeza y empieza a llorar* porque?-preguntaba star llorando por su hermana.

-porque tú me la entregaste tonto mira*señalando el suelo consigno arcanos* todo tu poder acaso crees que no estaba preparado para un ataque siempre lo estoy jajajajjaja y disfrute comiendo la carne de esa yegua tonta que gritaba por su hermano "ayuda ayuda sálvame "gritaba diciendo el nombre de star y el de mi amigo aquí presente si no me la hubieras entregado ese día tal vez no estaríamos aquí sus heridas no eras tan grabes es mas yo podía detener el sangrado con un poco de magia y listo la pobre se hubiera salvado-alardeaba ice a star y blum.

-AAAAAAAA *cortando el cuerno de ice y tumbándolo en el suelo* ERAS SU AMIGO ELLA SIEMPRE CONFIO EN TI Y YO TAMBIEN siempre juntos siempre nos cuidaste y ayudaste por que la mataste dime-gritaba blum segado por la ira.

- jajajajajajaja mira que has cambiado de ese llorón tímido que no podía ni dormir por las noches a un soldado de verdad jajajajajaja-ice felicitaba a blum por cómo había cambiado.

:...tú me dijiste que la ayudarías, PERO AHORA NI EL CREADOR TE SALVARA DE MI FURIA... y solo para que lo sepas, un amigo ahora mismo está colocando un símbolo de negación, y ahora sin tu cuerno, no creo que puedas hacer mucho. pero paraqué veas que soy compasivo –decía star antes de darle un pisotón que le rompe la pata trasera izquierda a ice- little cerro todo contacto con el mana en este lugar, sin mana, no hay magia, * estirando su arco y poniendo en su frente* por cierto *agita su cabeza y cae un pedazo de papel doblado* esto me lo entrego mi hermana *disparando una flecha en el hombro de ice* dijo que cuando esa batalla terminara *disparo otra flecha, pero esta vez cerca de la entrepierna* me presentaría a sus amigos...-hablaba star mientras clava a ice en el piso.

-*soltando a ice *star ... tu ten tu venganza yo solo quiero saber algo...ice ella sufrió-preguntó blum contenido su ira

-si y mucho mientras la comía viva-

-ice porque cambiaste porque -

-no lo sé dime porque tu cambiaste dime porque

-fue necesario-

- entonces que me comiera a beauty star fue necesario y no lo lamento-respondio ice con una gran sonrisa.

-*rompiéndole unas costillas a ice* no te mato ahora porque hay alguien que merece ese honor *mirando a star*... la nota no decía nada mas-preguntaba blum nervioso.

- si, decía algo mas, pero no lo diré en frente de ese infeliz, por cierto, ella tenía razón, tú los tienes *disparando una flecha en el pecho de ice* tranquilo, no le día ningún órgano vital, todavía tienes que sufrir, y lo harás por cada cosa que se perdió... ella quería ver… ver el fin de esta guerra *encaja una flecha en una pierna* ella quería comprar una casa en ponyville *encaja otra flecha pero esta le atraviesa una oreja* ella quería un perro de mascota *lanza una flecha acertándole al estomago* ella quería casarse algún día *le dispara muy cerca del corazón* ella quería ver su primera lluvia de estrellas que justamente iba a ser esa noche *en el ojo*... ella quería un hijo *en el otro ojo* pero sabes que es lo que yo quería... Que ella fuera feliz *en el corazón*... beauty, tu no tenias que morir...y menos así –le decía star a ice mientras toda la pena que sentía se liberaba

-*poniendo su casco en el hombro de star* vamos no hay nada aquí que valga la pena ni siquiera vale la pena llorar a los que hemos perdido en este mundo- blum dejo a star para ir a una mesita y tomar un padre libros- ahora star vamos que todavía nos queda mucho que luchar para salir vivos de este lugar...*llorando* yo no pude ver la lluvia de estrellas no podía ir solo y ya no la tenía a ella para ir-le decía blum a star por el recuerdo de beauty.

Fin parte 1 de 2

* * *

prometo que mañana en la noche les tengo la continuación solo si es que les gusto este capitulo de la principio y un saludo a mi amigo **skuilantievil360** y recuerden pasar por su fic **flor desertica llamas de amor **también gracias a **luck-lugia** por prestarnos su oc **shooting**** star** y gracias a todos los que siguen mi fic se los agradezco mucho


	28. Chapter 27 parte 2 vengaza

lo prometido es deuda aqui esta ka segunda parte del capitulo

* * *

-Capítulo 25: antiguos problemas parte 2

-ubicación: ecuestria, prisión subterránea, fillydelphia.

-fecha: desconocida.

-Hora: 08:00 P.M.

Luego de matar a ice star cayó inconsciente y el grupo escapo del edificio matando a todo lo que se interpusiera en su camino, no paso mucho hasta que la mayor parte de la ciudad los estuviera buscando, el pequeño grupo se estaba quedando sin munición y star seguía inconsciente, así que decidieron refugiarse en una de las casa improvisadas de los piconeros.

- *cargando a star* primero lo primero cuanta munición nos queda-preguntaba blum mientras miraba por la ventana

- tengo la bazuca de star-contesto pinkie sacando la bazuca.

-yo tengo solo el cargador de mi pistola-respondio Little mientras volvia a poner el cargador en su pistola.

-prefecto mas que suficiente ahora vámonos -decía blum mientras veía a un grupo de prisioneros alejarse.

- siento que alguien nos está observando-dijo Little de improbiso.

-sientes bien-le contesto una voz en la oscuridad

el grupo se puso en posición de pelea y de las sobras salió un unicornio.

-un momento, ese bocadillo que llevan inconsciente no será de casualidad el general shooting star? si si lo es *sacando una radio* oigan, los intrusos tienen es consigo a un shooting star dormido-alerto el unicornio a toda la prisión.

- little dijiste que la casa estaba bacía-le reclamaba blum a Little mientras dejaba a star en el piso.

-quien esta respirando en mi nuca- pregunto pinkie mientras se preparaba

- bueno mierda*sacando 2 pistola*quien eres y que quieres-exijia blum al unicornio.

- bueno déjenme presentarme, mi nombre es mind freak y con el sol hecho de estar aquí ya saben mi crimen, pero lo que quiero, o más bien queremos muchos de aquí es ver al capitán o teniente o lo que sea muerto o en un plato-desia mind sin dejar de ver a star.

Luego de unas preguntas y de que pinkie le rompiera el cuello al que estaba respirando en su nuca, mind explico el cómo había llegado aquí, la historia fue que trato de comerse a uno de su escuadrón y star le dio un paliza y lo encerró, él le ofreció su ayuda apara salir de pa pricion cambio de un precio.

-la carne de star verdad-inquirio little

- (*sonrojándose y haciendo círculos con las pata en la suelo* hay, me conoces bien, pero piensen en esto antes de matarme, cerraron por donde entraron antes de seguir?-pregunto mind sin dejar de hacer lo que hacía

-no tenemos por que responder-respondió blum mirando a mind

- concuerdo con el teniente-apollaba Little a blum.

- ja, jaja, JAJAJAJAJA, crees que estamos aquí por obligación, podríamos escapar cuando quisiéramos, saben, ice maker no es el único con magia arcana, pero no hablemos de eso, en fin, no estamos obligados a estar aquí, sin embargo, este lugar nos permite mantenernos alejados de la guerra y quitando ese incesante olor a muerte y que en cualquier momento puedas morir, hasta es agradable aquí abajo-reia mind mientras hablaba

-si no cuentas el olor y la falta de yeguas-reclamo blum a mind

-enserio *golpeado a blum*-dijo pinkie algo molesta

- es un horrible lugar-dijo blum con dolor

Luego de aceptar la ayuda de mind y que este mensionara a el primo de star llamado gun star, a blum se le ocurrió una forma de despertar a star y le ofreció a mind que probara el sabor de star el cual aceptó de inmediato pero antes de logar hacer algo star despertó y golpeo a mind en la cara y luego golpeo a blum mientras le alegaba el por qué de lo que hiso.

- y confias en mind-preguntaba blum a star

-….tal vez no confié en el... pero es el único en este lugar más o menos cuerdo-

- yeeei-dio un gritito mind

- como dije, más o menos y si encontramos a mi primo, podremos deshacernos de este loco –dijo star en voz baja- tal vez mi primo sea un psicótico caníbal, pero es un star, y los star nos ayudamos mutuamente *voltea ver a blum* jajaja, en verdad los tienes-.

Blum le pregunto a mind si tendría idea del paradero del primo de star este solo se rio y blum lo amenazando con romperle la cara con un cupcake, luego el grupo se movió a un lugar mejor oculto y mataron a cuquería que estaba en su camino o no, al llegar empezaron a hablar

- bueno no creía posible que toda la maldita cuidad nos buscara en menos de una hora-hablo blum sorprendido.

- yo si-respondió mind a blum.

- cállate-le ordenaron todos a mind.

-quienes son ustedes, y que hace aquí, mas les vale responder, que les estoy apuntando con un arma y es grande CLICK CLACK –decía una voz en la oscuridad con un sonido más falso no se puede ¬¬.

- ODIOS SANTO UNA PISTOLA IMAGINARIA... ok no hagas nada estúpido y pinkie no se pondrá agresiva-ordeno blum a la voz.

- *sacando sus cuchillos* vamos as algo –dijo pinkie con una sonrisa tierna y tranquila.

luego de destruir el radio de mind para asegurarse de que no delate su posición pinkie mencionó que los únicos que haces estupideces son blum y star a lo cual la voz pregunto por el que se llamaba star,star empeso a solbar y los demás respondieron.

blum: si

pinkie: si

little: hay uno

mind:si

y todos miran al que sirva

- si (mirando alado y no hay nadie) rayos-dijo star

-y que tiene que tengamos a un star eso es bueno pero si intentas comértelo te matare-hablo pinkie

De las sombras sale un pegaso gris de crin roja con una cute mark de revolver y trae puesto un sombrero al puro estilo applejack, el cual se presenta como gun star mientras besaba la pesuña de pinkie.

- asi que eres tu primo, pensé que moriste-dijo star a su primo

y yo que ya habías perdido la cabeza, pero aquí estamos –repondio gun todavía sujetando la pesuña de pinkie.

blum alejo a gun de pinkie y lo amenazó, mientras todos estaban concentrados en gun un prisionero entro, cuando se dieron cuenta de que avía entrado , un perro de diamente del doble de tamaño que un pony .

- AAAA*se aserca a blum* hallo kameraad in hierdie dump gelede

(traduccion:ola camarada que hace en este basurero )

-jy kan nie hier wees nie

(traduccion: no puede ser que haces aquí)

Todos quedaron viendo como blum hablaba con el perro y antes de que lo atacaran blum dijo.

-el es un amigo -

- me presento mi nombre es Antón mucho gustó a los amigos de mi camarada -

luego de seguir con las presentaciones blum le dijo a star que le aplicara a gun algo para que diga la verdad para saber si podían cofiar en el.

-Kameraad het verander, maar jy ruik die reuk van vars bloed in hierdie plek-le desia anton a blum

(traduccion: camarada has cambiado pero hueles el olor de la sangre fresca en este lugar)

- so as ek nie hou nie is ook Appleloosa en om te dink ek was die enigste dokter reconosido dat mense-contesti blum .

(Traducción: por eso no me agrada además es de appleloosa y creo que no me a reconocido yo era el unico doctor de ese pueblo)

- wat jy doen-volvio a preguntar Antón

(Traducción: que vas a hacer)

-Ignoreer star my wag en dan die waarheid te vertel-dijo blum.

(Traducción esperar que star me haga caso y le haga decir la verdad)

-muy bien primo, tu brazo -gun estira el brazo y star le hace unos cortes

-auch, era eso necesario?-se quejaba gun.

- sip, ahora no podras mentir-respondió star

Cuando le hicieron todas la preguntas y confirmaron que si podían confiar en gun unos prisioneros golpearon la puerta, gun les dijo sobre un tunel de escape que tenia para este tipo de situaciones, mientas el grupo abanaba por el túnel, se preparaban para salir y pelear por que no se los coman, ya cerca del final del túnel, gun les dijo que terminarían en el coliseo de la cuidad, Antón les explico que el coliseo era donde se podía pelear ,conseguir comida o arreglar diferencias entre prisionero, luego de una hora de correr por ese túnel gun dijo que saldría primero, blu le dio una pistola y gun salió.

Cuando salió se escucharon disparos, star salió segundo solo para recibir un golpe de un martillo, los demás pudieron ver a un par de ponys de tierra con dos grandes marrillos y a un inconsciente gun en su espalda.

- o, pero si son los gemelos screwdriver y plier, que hacen por aquí?-pregunto mind

-cazando, y a ti también- Srewdriver golpea a mind y lo deja inconsciente.

-quien sigue-dijo plier.

-YO YO YO YO YO YO-pidio blum antes de que lo golpearan con un martillo.

- BLUMM-grito pinkie preocupada

- AJAJAJJAAJ VAMOS A PELEAR- grito Antón feliz

Antón se lanzó contra el que ataco a blum y lo golpeo en el ojo con su masa, blum en cambio solo dijo que los golpes de applejack eran más fuertes y saco su pistola para dispararle al que tenia a gun es su espalda, pinkie y little sacaron a gun y a star para tratar de despertarlo, Antón recibió un golpe de uno de los martillo , mientras que star se recupera del golpe y sacaba su rifle para disparar contra el que lo .

-quédate quieto - en un momento uno de los gemelos se quedo quieto, momento que star aprovechó para disiparle y pum, cae al suelo sin media cabeza.

-plier, o no, moriste como papa, bueno, terminemos con esto, si muero, les digo que nuestros martillos son bombas y *pica un botón* al menos nuestros cuerpos no serán comidos- alardeaba srewdriver.

-a no – dijo Antón antes de lanzar su mazo al estilo thor.

Al matar a los gemelos el grupo siguió su camino. Para su suerte gun conocía en túnel secreto en el que los prisioneros habían hecho para escapar, pero que por culpa de una ursa menor jamás ocuparon, luego de encontrar el camino y a un grupo de 3 pegasos , blum se iso pasar por carnada y dejo que los pegasos lo capturaran estos empezaron a discutir sobre que parte se comería cada uno.

- entonces lo partimos en tres-decía uno de los pegasos.

-yo creo que no-dijo pinkie interrumpiendo a los 3 pegasos

-muy bien, son 3 contra 7 y nosotros estamos armados, creo que automáticamente ganamos no?-preguntaba Little.

-que hacen aquí y como encontraron esta ruta?-pregunto star apuntándole a uno de los pegasos entre los ojos.

- jamás les diremos y si dan un paso más le corto la garganta a su amigo-respondió uno de los pegasos

- ganar esto no termina hasta que estén todos muertos-retaba al grupo uno de los pegasos

-armados ja *sacando una espada artesanal* nosotros también-se preparaba uno de los pegasos

gun mata al Pegaso que tenía un cuchillo contra blum

-*apuntándolo con su pistola mientras sale humo de esta* ríndanse, solo nos retrasaran un poco.

-no lo permitiré-gritó el pegaso con la espada.

- *sacando su espada* bonita espada, no te importara si la destruya -star se abalanza hasta el pegaso de la espada

-te crees lo bastante macho para poder soportar la carga de una mente destruida reparada como yo lo hago? –dijo little mientras aparece detrás de los 2 pegaso y les pone una pezuña en su frente y ambos se quedan paralizados

-de donde sacaste la información de este camino-pregunto pinkie

- no dire nada-respondió el pegaso

- bueno uno menos- dijo blum calvándole la espada entre los ojos al pegaso y repitiendo la pregunta al otro

Luego de engañar al pegaso y hacer que se ponga a llorar del miedo este les dijo todo lo que necesitaba, gun le pregunto si le diría a su jefe el cual le había dado la información sobre el camino al túnel, este respondió que no y blum y anton se encargaron de que se desmallara del miedo. El grupo sigui hasta la entrada del túnel, donde Antón se despido y regreso a su hogar junto a mind que no tenia intencio de abandonar la prisión, el resto del grupo logro salir sin dificultades no sin ates derimbar el túnel.

Al dia siguiente ya habían regresado al reino de cristal gun se quedo con star mientras que blum llevó a pinkie a la casa de zolt.

-Punto de vista wounded sky/blum.

Luego de dejar a pinkie y ver la hora me di cuenta de que tenía que llevar a zolt a su despedida jejeje creo que empezar a las 4 de la tarde no esta mal, luego de llevarlo al var le presente a los invitados, que eran star, atuz y spike, no eran muchos pero peor es nada… quien invito a demyx?.

-zolt yo no incite a demyx-dije extrañado de verlo ya que había reservado el lugar para la despedida de zolt.

-ni yo como se entero pero en fin a divertirse jejejeje-me respondió zolt alegre.

-capitan zolt felisitaciones por su compromiso-felicitaba atuz a zolt

-felicitaciones ahora a celebrar-dijo star sirviendo sidra.

- bueno te mereces algo de felicidad –le dijo spike a zolt

-*total mente ebrio*: DONDE ESTA MI TRAGO QUIERO ALGO DE BEBER JAJAJAJAJAJAJ-hablaba demyx

-gracias a todos chicos y por eso no me gusta salir con demyx siempre que salimos se pone muy ebrio pero en fin a celebrar ademas mañana se acaba mi libertad pero no pude elegir mejor prisión que y mejores custodias que nya y scoot jejejejejeje- agradeció zolt alegremente.

Luego de unas horas de beber sidra zolt, spike y yo estábamos sentados en la barra del bar bebiendo sidra fuerte. Le acababa de entregar un tarro de sidra a zolt.

-gracia doc y dime spike como van las cosas con rarity *tomando la sidra* sigo diciendo que nada como la sidra de applejack jejejejeje-le pregunto zolt a spike refiriéndose a que él y rarity querían hijos.

Yo me fui al baño pero escuche lo que dijeron.

-bueno blum no dio un par de ideas y en fin pensábamos pedirle ayuda a una de las princesas con ese asunto jejejejej-respondio spike sonrrojado.

-mmm es raro wounded no es tan enojón-dijo atuz crellendo que estaba enojado.

- si*tomando un poco de sidra* que enojo... cuanta sidra hemos tomado*señalando tarron y tarros de sidra*-preguntaba star sorprendido.

- pero que*mirando la hora* son las 12 de la noche cuanto hemos tomado-exclamó spike sorprendido.

Dicho esto zolt dijo que sería momento de irse, yo me apure y fui por el pastel con la sorpresa de zolt, este intento cortar el paste pero antes de que lo hiciera, salió cadence del paste junto a otras yeguas muy bonitas, zolt creyó que cadence estaba aquí para algo mas, eso la hiso enojar y le dio una bofetada, luego de unas horas de hablar y que cadence nos sirviera sidra y que zolt casi matara a spike por que él le dijo que esparció rumores sobre el después de que se fue de ponyville. Empecé a escuchar a wounded, que le explico a zolt que cuando discor esta libre el y yo podíamos hablar al mismo tiempo, wounded beso a candece la cual me dio una cachetada a mi,eso siguió y luego wounded molesto a zolt el que lo amenazó con sacarlo de mi y despellejarlo vivo, yo le explique que como wounded era parte de mi y si lo sacaba caería en otro tipo de locura.

Luego de horas de hablar de todo incluso de twi y de que zolt quería Calisto algo cambio de un momento a otro en que zolt puso cara de tristeza como si le hubieran quitado el corazón.

-zolt que pasa por que pones esa cara de tristeza deberías estar feliz mañana te casas con de de la yeguas que más te quieren en este mundo... por cierto te tengo un regalo de bodas-le decía para animarlo mientras le daba un collar que servia como selló extra para blood.

-que boda doc quien se casa no recuerdo a verme comprometido con nadi

-como mierda es que blood sigue afectando tus recuerdos mmm bueno toma ponte este collar y eso debería bastar lo hice para reforzar el sello pero creo que ahora va a servir para evitar que blood se meta con tu memoria*poniéndole el collar a zolt* listo eso debería bastar-dije tranquiló.

-yo no me voy aponer cosas de extraños *tomando el collar y destruyéndolo con magia negra*-dijo zolt furioso.

-zolt por qué hiciste eso*mirando los trozos* ooo vamos zolt que te pasa-

-quien eres tú por qué no me dejas en paz no te conozco eres un desconocido para mi- me desia zolt afectado por blood

-o maldita sea bueno aquí vamos otra vez gordita reconstruye el collar-le ordene a cadence a la que le decía gordita de cariño.

-reconstruyendo el collar* toma y que vas a hacer-me pregunto cadence

-*cortándose un poco y machando el collar* ayudar a mi amigo*golpeando a zolt en su cuerno y poniéndole el collar* cadence evita que se mueva durante un momento y listo-le ordene a candece asustado por lo que pasaría si es que blood queda libre.

-o-ok*sujetando a zolt con magia*-

por desgracia zolt uso magia y desintegro el collar, para luego liberarse de la magia de cadence, no pude hacer mas que alegarle a la gordita por que no sujeto a zolt.

-TE DIJE QUE LO SUJETARAS MIRA LO QUE PASO-le gritaba a candence

-y cómo quieres que*cayendo inconsciente*-trato de responder cadence

-BLOOD-grite mirando al cuerpo de zolt

- jejejej si digamos que esta conversación queda entre nosotros –me dijo blood tranquila mente

- que quieres-

- quiero lo que me pertenece y matar a tu familia por interferir

- maldito-.

- si y dime por que no le has dicho lo del sello-.

- supongo que trate de ocultarlo de ti-.

- bueno a cada momento se mas y con el pequeño truco de zolt tengo toda información que necesitó y ahora a destruir el sellos-.

- B*recibiendo un golpe de blood*-.

- no está ves no aras nada *noqueando a blum* adiós-dijo blood antes de salir del bar a toda velocidad.

Había fallado y le costaría la vida a pinkie y a mi hijo, como siempre fui un inútil, pero no puedo culpar a zolt es no tubo culpa de lo que paso, si yo fuera más fuerte tal vez esto no hubiera pasado, solo quiero desaparecer y esperar que wounded sea más útil que yo.

* * *

bueno ya volvio a la historia principal y como siempre un saludo a mi amigo **skuilantievil360** y recuerden pasar por su fic **flor desertica llamas de amor **también gracias a **luck-lugia** por prestarnos su oc **shooting**** star** y gracias a todos los que siguen mi fic se los agradezco mucho dejen review ya que cualquier comentario o opinion es muy bien resibido adios y asta otro capitulo


	29. Chapter 29

bueno hola y perdón por la demora de este capitulo tube problemas de inspiración en unas partes y blablabla como siempre les recuerdo que con mi amigo **skuilantievil360** hemos decidido muchos eventos que ocurrirán a lo lago del fis así que si quieren entenderlos tendrán que pasar por su fic** flor desértica llamas de amor**léanlo es un muy buen fic jejejej bueno gracias a todos lo que se dan el tiempo de leer mi fic y dejar su opinión que siempre es bien recibida

* * *

-Capítulo 26: resumen de la vida

-ubicación: ecuestria, reino de cristal.

-fecha: desconocida.

-Hora: 10:00 A.M.

Luego de que regresé de ese lugar frio y oscuro, en donde conocí a una sombra a la que llame dusk, pase 2 años en ese lugar cuidando de ella y aprendiendo todo lo que podía de runas en esas ruinas que encontraba por todo el lugar, en ese lugar estaba todo lo que necesitaba para aprender como sellar a blood y crear mis propios sellos, también aprendí que las espadas tienen habilidades y que si alguien me matara mi espada pasaría hacer del que me mato, no recuerdo cómo fue que regrese pero cuando regrese solo habían pasado 5 horas y no 2 años…. en ese plano astral el tiempo pasa más rápido quién lo diría…. Por desgracia regrese sin la sombra a la que cuide durante esos años, rato después me di cuenta que si la traje conmigo pero no tenia cuerpo, por suerte pinkie y yo habíamos pensado en darle un hermanito o hermanita a soarin, así que durante la recepción me fui con ella para hacer… cosas jejejeje muchas cosas durante casi toda la noche, en la mañana me encontré con zolt estuvimos hablando hasta que mencione a cadence.

-*nervioso* zolt quería pedirte un consejo... quiero disculparme con cadence por lo que wounded le hiso -dije avergonzado por el recuerdo de lo que paso

-no te preocupes yo le diré que quieres hablar con ella de hecho quedamos de vernos hoy para ver donde vamos a ir de luna de miel-respondió zolt tranquila mente.

-ok espero que no te moleste que valla con tigo a hablar con cadence... ahora que recuerdo eso me siento mal por lo que le hiso wounded... bueno vamos a desayunar-le decía a zolt con algo más de tranquilidad

- eh no no es necesario que se moleste jejejeje-me respondió zolt con una risa nerviosa.

- zolt que pasa dime hemos pasado muchas cosas como para que te de miedo decirme algo no creo que dejaras embarazada a otra yegua... te metiste con una sirvienta de candece o algo así- pregunte para molestar a zolt

- eh no no para nada solo que ella me dijo que que que fuera yo solo haberla quería discutir ciertos detalles de los nightmares que los civiles no deben conocer-decía zolt muy nervioso

- bueno me alegro de ser un inquisidor entonces y zolt estas ocultando algo tienes esa mirada de ansiedad y miedo que te da cuando mientes-

- eh yo no no no doc es es es que es algo súper secreto que nadie debe saber y menos los inquisidores después de la guerra que hubo entre los nightmares y los inquisidores no es bueno que los demás nightmares lo vean lo podrían atacar jejejejeej bueno doc lo veo luego-dijo zolt antes de salir volando

-*agarrando a zolt* entiendo lamento haberte hecho perder tu tiempo *soltando a zolt* luego dime cuando cadence puede verme para disculparme adiós-

- ufff si yo le digo es más le daré tus disculpas por ti jejejejeje*mas risa nerviosa*-contesto zolt

-*sin mirar a zolt*solo dile que quiero hablar con ella-le pedí a zolt antes empezando a caminar.

- sip yo le digo no se preocupe jejejeej adiós-dijo zolt antes de salir hacia la casa de cadence

-(supongo que no me va a decir la verdad a bueno que mas da a desayunar)-pensaba mientras iba a la cocina.

En la cocina estaba Calisto preparando el desayunó luego del desayunó, me di cuenta de un collar que traía Calisto, aparente mente era el de zolt, le pedí el collar y Salí a buscar a zolt.

- hermanoo hola –saludaba scoot muy feliz

- hola y adiós necesitó ir a ver algo-le dije antes de salir volando a toda velocidad

- vamos como te vas tan rápido has visto a zolt-me pregunto scoot mientras me iba a toda velocidad

Luego de horas de estar perdido y pedirle indicaciones a un chivó de la montaña, volé lo más rápido que pude para chocar contra la pared de la casa de candence y hacer un oyó en esta, encontré a zolt o blood montando a candece.

-zolt te olvida de tu c... interrumpo algo-pregunte al ver que seguían haciéndolo

-AAAA nooo veaAAAAAAAa-grito cadence antes de desmallarse

- oh no pasa nada teniente blum tu y esa maldita mocosa hija de celestia ya se han metido mucho en mis planes pero te destruiré aquí y ahora- me respondió blood antes de agarrarse la cabeza con sus pesuñas

- yo no lo creo doc póngame el collar rápido- grito zolt tratando de recuperar el control.

Luego de unas horas en las que revise a candece para saber si esta estaba bien, zolt despertó, al día siguiente zolt hiso una explosión porque star su hija le dijo papa, ahora que lo pienso soarin y star han crecido muy rápido, soarin ya habla y muy bien y star bueno empezó a hablar, me di cuenta de que habían crecido de golpe ya eran unos potrillos.

(Nota autor: soarin y la hija de zolt tenían el tamaño de las CMC en la serie)  
cuando vi eso casi no lo creo, si quería ver a mi hijo crecer pero esto no era normal.

-soarin estas bien-le pregunte a mi hijo muy preocupado

-si papa porque-me respondió tranquila mente mientras jugaba con star.

-no por nada-dije mientras miraba a los lados esperando que nadie los viera.

No paso mucho hasta que todas se dieron cuenta del pequeño cambio de los pequeños, la solución fue rápida zolt fue por celestia que ocupo un hechizó muy poderoso para detener su desarrollo acelerado, por suerte ya sabían lo que sabría un potrillo de esa edad gracias a celestia, soarin mostro un interés en la runas así que empecé a enseñarle runas y como hablar en antiguo.

Los días siguientes soarin le pidió a star que fuera su novia y ella aceptó, yo no pude estar mucho con el debido a que tia(celestia) me ordeno que atendiera mis deberes con la inquisición, de los 20 miembros que llegaron ese día solo 4 me llamaron la atención.

El primero fue slender el pony de las leyendas, no tenía cara ni pelo solo era un pony de tierra alto, completamente blanco y que usaba un traje negro, su cutie marck era un circulo con una X en el… también podía sacar unos tentáculos de su espalda, para hablar el escribe en un papel y para un pony que escribe todo el día su letra es horrible.

El segundo fue 47 o así lo llamaban, el era un poni rojo sin crin con una cutie marck de un numero 47 de ahí su nombre, no tenia presión mágica y podía cambiar de forma como un chageling al igual que slender usaba un traje negro, pero el prefería usar pistolas y un cable para ahorcar a sus enemigos.

La tercera y cuarta eran las gemelas aloe y lotus, no sé que me llamo la atención pero eran un equipo imparable, peleaban como si fueran una sola, y en fin con la inquisición desidia hacer algo limpiar la ciudad de changelins y eso hicimos, nos tomo 4 días y los que sobrevivieron rogaron por su vida, eran un grupo de 30 a las y los cuales decidimos dejar vivir, con condiciones y para que se alimente abrieron un burdel llamado "el cambio" un lugar para potros y yeguas con ganas de hacer cosas sin compromiso, la jefa o dueña del lugar tiene una hija creo que fue por eso que las deje vivir y por que slender me lo pidió pese a todo a él le gustan los pequeños, no para comerse sus almas sino para jugar con ellos es algo aterrador, luego de eso días de casar changelings por toda la ciudad, fui con celestia para hablar sobre lo que haríamos sobre las ruinas, ella simple mente dijo que cuando tenga un número de soldados disponibles iríamos a las ruinas.

Los días siguientes seguí con mi rutina, ver a luna y celestia por su embarazo y asegurarme que estén bien, al igual que scoot, nya y calisto, también pasaba tiempo con pinkie y veía como le iba a y pasaba tiempo con soarin, por desgracia a mi hijo… que felicidad siento al decir mi hijo todavía no lo creo tengo un hijo… cof cof… como decía a mi hijio no le iba bien con su novia, star no le mostraba cariño y prefería no estar con soarin, y cuando llegaron los hijo de zotl, black fire y Sparkle love… las cosas se complicaron y star termino con soarin… sentí mucha ira pero luego de que soarin volviera muy feliz junto a Sparkle love bueno que mas podía decir mi hijo alfin tenia una novia que lo quería, los días pasaron y a zolt lo visito cadence que huso magia y en resumen lo hicieron, luego pinkie se vio afectada por el hechizó y en fin todo se soluciono excepto el hecho de que luna estaba enojada con zolt, asi que este decidió ir en una cita con ella.

Desidia que tenemos que encontrar el cuerpo de blood para que todo esto termine, no quiero admitirlo pero tengo miedo así que convencí a celestia que me dejara ir con la inquisición y algunos nightmares y soldados de la guardia, para acabar con esto de una vez, el día siguiente de que zolt fue a su cita yo tenía preparadas a las tropas para ir a las ruinas, le dije a soarin que le digiera a zolt que lo esperaríamos antes de ir.

-teniente seguro que el capitán zolt vendrá a esta misión-decía en una hoja de papel que me entrego slender.

-eso espero…(zolt donde estas he retrasado esto demasiado tiempo)-respondí dudando.

-blum las princesas esperan resultados si el capitán no se presenta tendremos que salir sin el- me dijo star que estaba en la misión junto a su escuadrón.

El grupo de la misión consistía de 60 miembros, 30 soldados de la guardia, los 20 inquisidores y 10 nightmares, muchos eran novatos en especial los guardias excepto por el escuadrón de star y los que estaban en la inquisidores pertenecieron a las segunda y tercera generación del ejército regular, esperamos todo lo que se pudo así tuvimos que empezamos de todo modos, nos tomo un par de horas llegar a el lugar que fue la prisión del rey sombra, pero su prisión fue la entrada de las ruinas

-blum mira-dijo atuz señalando una puerta con muchas marcas y unas ranuras.

- esa debe ser la puerta hacia las ruinas… star necesito que me ayudes a abrirla-le pedía a star

En la puerta habían muchas runas que pedían llaves y como técnicamente mi espada es una llave supuse que funcionaria, cuando puse mi espada en una ranura unas runas brillaron formando la palabra "caos" y lo mismo paso con star pero las runas formaron la palabra "guerra", la puerta se abrió mostrando un camino, seguimos el camino unas horas hasta una habitación muy grande y bacía, un unicornio lanzo un hechizó que alumbro la habitación, lo único que vimos fue un camino para seguir, nos instalamos al otro lado de la habitación para descansar.

Mientras descansábamos mire el lugar, era una habitación bacía sin polvo, casi como si el tiempo no pasara en el, nada ni una marca ni una piedra salida, todo parecía perfecto los ángulos la posición incluso un arquitecto me lo mencionó, pero también mencionó algo que puede ser peligroso que si todo esta apoyado en todo su una sola pieza de la habitación se sale todo se derrumbaría.

-NOS ATACAN-grito un guardia cuando vio que su amigo había muerto.

Rápida mente los caballeros entraron en la habitación, nos defendimos los unicornios del grupo usaron unos escudos para darnos cobertura mientras respondíamos a los disparos.

-BLUM… BLUM QUE HACEMOS –me gritaba star disparando contra un grupo de caballeros.

-DEFENDERNOS DEL ATAQUE LOS CABALLEROS NO PUEDEN LLEGAR AL CUERPO DE BLOOD-le respondí mientras disparaba.

La lucha de extendió mucho tiempo, ningún bando se podía permitir perder, los caballeros tenían la única salida y nosotros no solo teníamos que evitar que ellos lograran entrar, sino que no podíamos pedir refuerzo.

-star quédate aquí con los soldados… estas al mando y evita que entren yo voy por el cuerpo-dije mientras dejaba mi munición y mi rifle.

-entendido blum lleva a un grupo con tigo yo me encargo de estos malditos-dijo star activando su espada y convirtiéndola en barias armas que flotaban a su alrededor.

Tome a 10 soldado, 4 inquisidores y 5 guardias, con los que rápida mente nos aventuramos en las ruinas, como todas eran un lugar enorme lo más probable es que sea el corazón de la montaña, casi parecía que estábamos afuera, había agua nubes, animales y unos gigantes… uno de ellos nos miraba interesado…. mierda… MIERDA.

-CORRAN-grite al notar que un gigante venir a saludarnos.

Corrimos a toda velocidad, ese gigante era AAAAAA daba miedo, corríamos desesperada mente para que no nos atraparas pero él era mucho más rápido aunque solo caminaba… por alguna razón recordé a mi tio Kenny y a mi mama que siempre hablaban de creaturas llamadas humanos… me pregunto si mi prima estará viva… verdad estoy corriendo por mi vida de un gigante de cómo 30 metros.

-AAA CORRAN COMO SI SU VIDA DEPENDIERA DE ELLO-grito atuz

-NUESTRA VIDA SI DEPENDE DE ELLO-gritamos todos en respuesta a atuz

(Nota autor: el gigante es como el coloso número 15 del juego shadow of de colossus)

Mientras corríamos como condenados por nuestras vida no nos dimos cuenta de que el gigante no era el mayor problema, el lugar se lleno de "cosas" parecidas a ponys, a grifos a minotauros, todo ellos eran muy agresivos y nos atacaron.

Todos estábamos tan concentrado con el gigante que no vimos cuando esas cosas saltaron sobre nosotros al inquisidor risa le rompieron el cuello y a uno de los guardias lo partieron a la mitad, muerte que es el título de slender usos sus tentáculos para sacarnos a esas cosas de enzima, el gigante tomo a slender junto a muchas de esas cosas que lo estaban atacando… solo vi como el gigante serraba su mano pulverizando a todos los que había agarrado.

-VAMOS POR AQUÍ-grito otro guardia señalando una especia de edificio que estaba al este de donde nos encontrábamos, como yo y 4 más del grupo éramos pegasos tomamos a los ponis de tierra que venían con nosotros… atuz fue el único unicornio que vino en nuestro grupo los demás se quedaron con star luchando.

Perdimos a 2 mas mientras íbamos a ese edificio, ellos al igual que slender murieron por culpa de ese gigante, cuando llegamos el gigante nos seguía, cuando entrabamos al edificio el gigante golpeo uno de los muros con su mano causando que el edificio se derrumbará cuando estábamos ya dentro de este, una parte del techo estaba cayendo sobre mí, no puede moverme, me congele en ese lugar así que cerré mis ojos y me despedí de mi familia pensado que era el fin pero… como siempre alguien se sacrifico por mí.

-BLUM-escuche a atuz que choco contra mí para evitar que muriera aplastado.

-ATUZ… atus?-pregunte asustado al ver la mitad inferíos de él estaba destrozada bajo la roca.

Empecé a decirle que todo estaría bien…que…que volvería con fluttershy… que estaría bien que no moriría, tome su pesuña mientras lo veía llorar de dolor.

-b…blum…cu-cuida de fluttershy… no te rindas… no dejes que los caballeros ganar…adiós amigo-fueron las últimas palabras de atuz que murió con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Quería llorar gritar hacer cualquier cosa pero me odie a mi mismo por lo que tuve que hacer, no reaccioné no mostré emoción, tome el casco de atuz y lo guarde para luego poder entregárselo a fluttershy.

-vamos rápido tenemos que encontrar el cuerpo y salir de este lugar maldito, seguimos por la única puerta que seguía en entera, al entrar vimos un cuerpo de una alicornio con 2 alas, podía ver el corazón latir… PERO QUE COSA ES ESO.

-es el lado izquierdo del cuerpo de la que conocen por el nombre de blood-me entrego una nota slender que apareció detrás de mí.

Obvia mente no me asuste… OK OK Salí volando a toda velocidad contra el techo y chocando de cabeza contra él y volví a caer pero sobre una yegua de la guardia.

-teniente-dijo la yegua

- ya se ya se –dije poniéndome de pie.

-bueno teniente si cualquiera de ustedes toca el cuerpo se muere así que mejor no lo toquen-decía en un papel que slender escribio y tomaba el cuerpo de blood.. la mitad del cuerpo.

- dime slender que son esta runas-dije mientras leía la locación de la segunda mitad del cuerpo de blood.

No deje que nadie viera esas runas por el bien de ellos es mejor que no las vean, slender tomo la mitad del cuerpo y nos indico una salida, los como éramos 3 pegasos y 2 ponys de tierra, nos fuimos yo con la yegua a la que le cai ensima y los otros 2 pegasos del grupo llevaron a slender hasta la salida, cuando salíamos todo empezó a caer, y cuando llegamos con star y los sobrevivientes que eran unos 13 mas nosotros 5 salimos de las ruinas que se derrumbaron total mente junto a una gran parte de la montaña.

-blum el murió verdad-pregunto star sin mírame.

-con una sonrisa en su rostro-respondí cabizbajo.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-grito star furioso.

Luego de dejar ese lugar volví a casa no sin ates pedirle a star que me enseñara como usar la habilidad de mi espada, pese a todo lo que paso el accedió y luego se fue, perdimos a muchos hoy pero ellos serán recordados y aun mas yo voy a cuidar de fluttershy con mi vida ya que atuz dio la suya para salvar la mía.

* * *

bueno que les parecio si quieren dejen una review ya sea criticando o dando una opinion espero que les haya gustado y un salido para mi amigo **skuilantievil360** y recuerden pasar por su fic**flor desertica llamas de amor **también gracias a **luck-lugia** por prestarnos su oc **shooting**** star **asta otro capitulo adios


End file.
